The 16 squads
by lordsoftheRoses
Summary: Following Aizens Betrayal, he Court Guard expanded from 13 to 16. How will the 3 new squads effect the fate of the Soul Society?
1. Chapter 1: The Outspoken Lieutenant

**Alright here's my Story! Now if you have any questions Please PM me. If you have a comment, please Review below, let me now!**

**_Bleach and all it's Characters are owned by Tite Kubo._**

* * *

Lieutenant Korin Kenesu entered the Squad 14 Barracks and Approached his captains office. He was a young man with short dark brown hair, and he wore the normal Shingami uniform, with his Zanpakutō at his side. Other members sat around and watched him. Usually when the Lieutenant was summoned to captains office, there is usually a show. Korin entered the office and closed the door behind him. The Squad all Gathered around the door and stayed very Quiet and listened to very carefully.

"I will not Stand for this Anymore Lieutenant!"

"But Captain! I am THIS Close to finding the truth!"

"We are an 'Internal Investigation' Squad! Not a 'Crazy Conspiracy Theorist' Squad!"

"But Captain Unohana IS EVIL! I Can Prove it Too if I just-"

"I will hear No More about this Lieutenant! You are to drop your 'Investigation' and are not permitted anywhere near the Squad 4 barracks anymore! Dismissed."

"But Captain-"

"DISMISSED!"

The Squad quickly scattered back to their original positions just before Korin kicked the door opened and slammed it shut behind him.

"OOOH That Crazy...GAAH!"

"Heheh, you never know when to give up do you?" A sweet feminine voice said. Korin turned to 3rd Seat Yuki Kanari. She was a pretty, young women, with long dark hair, and sapphire blue eyes. "There is nothing suspicious about Captain Unohana."

"Thats not true!" Korin protested. "She gave this Glare that struck terror into the hearts who saw it."

"Thats because you broke into her Private room!" Yuki scolded him.

"...So?" Korin asked.

Yuki sighed. "Theres no getting through that thick skull of yours."

"Well I'm sorry Yuki," Korin told her. "I'm just sick of stupid paper Work! I want to go out and Do something!"

"If you don't want to do paperwork, just go back to Squad 11!" Yuki told him.

"Squad Elev-..."

_(Flashback)_

_**"**So, you're the guy who keeps boasting about his Zanpakutō?" __Kenpachi said as he smirked evilly.__** "**Why don't we test that Blade of yours Out! YRAAAAH!"_

_Kenpachi swings down his sword-_

_(End Flashback)_

Korin started Shaking at the very Idea of going back...there!

"Korin?" Yuki asked him. She poked him to see if he was still alive. Korin quickly jumped up and acted normal.

"I'm fine!" He lied. "I'm sorry Yuki, but I got A LOT of Paperwork to do. I'll see ya later?"

Yuki nodded. "Later."

Korin walked away and Yuki watched, with a sigh she smiled.

* * *

**Squad 14**

Internal affairs. After Aizen's betrayal this squad was founded to seek and root out traitors and corruption within the Court guard squads. They are given records on every Soul Reaper and are allowed access to the most classified files. However, the squad Refuses to share any of the Information with the other Squads causing distrust and skepticism and isolating the members of this squad from the others.

**Squad 15**

Scattered recon of the World of the living. The 15th squad's duty is to watch over the more spatially active parts of the world of the living. The squad is mostly scattered operating in small groups or on there own. Each member can handle themselves if cornered, more so then the average soul reaper, and can take on a hoard of Hollows with ease. They missions usually observation of area's and reporting back to members of the 2nd squads stealth force. They are not allowed to engage under any circumstances unless ordered too, or threatened.

**Squad 16**

The 16th squad specializes in recovering lost History of the Soul Society and the recovery of lost artifacts. The squad often closes the more dangerous and unknown artifacts in a vault made out of Sekkisekki. The only way into the vault is with 3 keys; 1 held by the squads captain, 1 held by the squads Lieutenant, and 1 held by a person the captain trusts.


	2. Chapter 2: Morte di amare

Yuki sighed as she went her paperwork. She thought about this mourning...

_(Flashback)_

_ Yuki entered the Captains quarters and Captain__Mari Kabugi__ sat at her desk, in a relaxed yet focused attitude. She has medium length brown hair that she always keeps in a messy bun. Her eyes are Emerald green and she also has a pale complexion. Her shinigami uniform is a bit different than most, only reaching up above her knees. She took off her glasses as soon as Yuki Entered the room. _

_ "You wanted to see me captain?" Yuki asked._

_ "Yes," Captain Kabugi said. "I'm not gonna tip toe around this but...I need you to do something...something important."_

_ "Yes captain, whatever you need." Yuki said._

_ (End Flashback)_

Yuki sighed and regretted agreeing...after the hearing the details... "I wonder what Korin's doing now..." he wondered.

"Give me 500 on Ikkaku!" Korin said putting his bet in. A Group of Soul Reapers gathered at a Makeshift arena. Ikkaku was going to fight against Lieutenant Kiyoshi Fujiwara, of Squad 15, he was man with slender, medium-length dark hair. Members from squads, 11, 14, and 15 had all gathered around to place bets and watch the fight.

"So, you think just cause you're a lieutenant you think can beat me?" Ikakku boasted.

"I don't think," Kiyoshi replied. "I know!"

The 2 stared down for a moment, then they drew there Zanpakutō's and released their Shikai.

"Extend, Hōzukimaru!"

"Purify, Hikarihime!"

Korin watched and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Yuki standing there.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Watching a fight." Korin replied.

"This is Barbaric," Yuki stated.

Ikkaku then came flying out of the crowed after one attack, slid across the ground and hit a wall.

"Why youu..." Ikkaku said getting up. He then charged back into the fight. "YAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"This is stupid." Yuki plainly said.

"No," Korin replied. "Whats stupid is that I wagered 500 bucks I don't have." And it was clear Ikkaku was losing the fight. "Quick lets get outta here!"

Korin grabbed Yuki by the hand and ran off before anyone realized.

Korin and Yuki had escaped to the other side of the Seireitei. Korin was still holding Yuki's hand and she blushed.

"Ok I think we lost them." Korin said.

"Korin..." Yuki quietly said. "...how long have we known each other?"

"What? Whats with that all of a sudden?" Korin asked. Yuki looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes, they looked sad, yet pretty at the same time. "Uh...I guess since we started at the academy...We've been best friends since then."

Yuki she held his hand. "You ever think...we could be more then friends?"

Korin blinked. "...Wh-wha...?" he asked. "Wh-what brought this up all of a sudd-"

Yuki placed her hand on his cheek, leaned in and kissed him. They kissed for the longest time. Yuki finally pulled away and she stared into the eyes of a confused, yet star struck Korin.

"I just...wanted you to know how I feel." Yuki whispered. "I've gone so long without telling you..."

"Yuki...I..." Korin tried to speak, but couldn't and Yuki placed her finger over his lips.

"Don't..." she said. "I'll...talk to you later ok?" she then turned around and walked away. Korin watched her as she left. He stared at her until she was gone, and then stared into space.

"...she..." he managed to mutter but couldn't find any other words.

* * *

The Following mourning, Korin woke up later than useall and heard a buzz whiten the barracks. One of the Soul Reapers approached him Frantically. "Lieutenant, is it true?" he asked him.

"Is what true?" Korin asked almost yawning.

"I heard someone from the squad was murdered last night!"

"WHAT? Where do you know?"

"Uh-no sir I hear squad 6 is on the scene-"

Korin then left to check out what had happened. He ran for a while, then found Squad 6 and a Familiar Pineapple head.

"Renji!" Korin called out to him.

Renji turned in Korins direction. "There you are. I was wondering when you'd wake up." Renji said.

"Whats this about a member of my squad Murdered?" Korin asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, we couldn't get an I.D." Renji said. "She's over there."

Korin looked over and saw a Girl lying on the ground in a pool of blood. She was a pretty, young women, with long dark hair, and her familiar sapphire blue eyes were staring lifelessly at the sky. Korin was horrified when he realized...

"YUKI!"


	3. Chapter 3: Karakura Town

Korin paced outside the captain's office frantically, waiting to be called in.

"What's taking so long?" he asked himself. "I was told this was urgent."

*Is this about Yuki? The Captain would surely know about any suspects. Why would anyone want to kill her? She had to have defended herself? Why her?*

These thoughts all ran through Korin's head as he paced up and down. Finally, the door to the Captain's office opened and Korin entered. Captain Kabugi was standing in front of her desk talking with Squad 16 Captain Kage Ookamiken . Kage had long blonde hair that reaches about mid-back with long black and orange bangs that cover a small portion of her right eye. She wore the standardized Captain's Uniform.

"Captain Ookamiken?" Korin said surprised.

"It's nice to see you again Korin." Kage said with a friendly smile.

"Any leads on who killed Yuki?" Korin asked Captain Kabugi bluntly.

"That is not why I called you here." Mari told him. "Captain Ookamiken requested you."

Kage nodded. "I have a bit of a problem." she said. "My lieutenant has gone missing in the world of the living. At last contact she said she found an Artifact outside of Karakura town, then she fell off the grid."

"Ok, so why not get squads 2 or 15 to find her?" Korin asked.

"Normally I would," Kage said. "However...she's not supposed to be there."

Korin looked confused. "...Huh?..."

"The Artifact's location was actually found by squad 12 during the Ryoka Invasion, but was held off limits by the Head Captain...and it's still off limits. So the search is...well...illegal."

"I have agreed to send someone to recover the lost Lieutenant" Mari said. "And then We are EVEN Kage."

"I'll tell you when we're even." Kage said with a smirk. Korin didn't understand what the two were talking about.

"Anyway Korin," Mari continued. "You are to go to Karakura Town and meet up with a substit-"

"WHOA WHoa whoa!" Korin interrupted "You're sending me away? After what happened to Yuki? ! I need to find whoever Killed Her!"

Captain Kabugi placed her hands on Korin's shoulders and looked at him.

"Lieutenant" she calmly said. "This is important. I can't give you all the details, but we Need you to find the lieutenant and recover the artifact. It's very important that you do. We will find out who killed Yuki and we will make them pay for it. I promise you."

Korin looked back at her as she talked to him and finally asked, "What aren't you telling me, Captain?"

"Nothing that you need to know now." she said. "Can I trust you to do this?"

"..."

"Korin?"

"...Who do I meet in Karakura Town?"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_ "Had__ō__ 31, Shakkah__ō!" The Ball of Red Energy fired from Korin's hand, but faded and disappeared before even reaching the set up target. "Damn it!"_

_ Korin could hear the other students in the classroom snickering and laughing under their breath. Korin then tried it again. "__Had__ō__ 31, Shakkah__ō!" His palm then started to glow a bright red...but then faded. "Grrr!" he looked at his powerless palm. "WHAT THE FU-"_

_BOOM!_

…

_ Korin woke up and found himself laying on a bed in a medical room. He realized his face was all bandaged up._

_ "Oh your awake." A feminine voice said. Korin turned his head and saw that on the lady's arm was the Squad 4 armband. "Your face was blasted by your Hadō. It left your face scarred. Luckily, the __Had__ō was very weak and it wasn't that bad."_

_ Korin looked up at her and she was a young, pretty woman __with long dark hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She simply smiled down at him._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

At Karakura Town High School, Ichigo Kurosaki was walking down the hall, with his bag over his shoulder. Just another normal day in-

"IIIIIIIIIIIIII CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Keigo Asano screamed as he ran down the hallway toward Ichigo. Ichigo just held his arm up and Keigo just ran face first into it, however his momentum kept him going and he flipped over and slammed back on the floor.

"Hey Keigo..." Ichigo coldly said as he walked past him and into his classroom. Orihime was talking with Tatsuki about some outrageous grouping of food. Ichigo didn't care, he just took his seat and waited for class to start.

"Alright Class!" Their Teacher started. "I'll take attendance AND I see that Ichigo isn't late for Once! Thats a good sign. Now we'll begin with-"

Suddenly the Door Slammed Open. "I AM LOOKING FOR ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Korin shouted into the room. He was in a Gigai, and he was wearing a tie-dye t-shirt, with a black leather Jacket, Ripped jeans and he had a Scarf wrapped around his neck that covered his mouth. He looked like a very creepy gang member and his abrupt entrance and loud shouting stunned the Classroom...Oh and I forgot he still had his Zanpakutō at his side, it wasn't in any holder so everyone could see the Blade.

"Oh My God! Ichigo Are you in trouble with the YAKUZA?" The teacher asked terrified.

"Wha-No! He's A-" Ichigo tired to explain.

"I am Lieutenant of Squad 14 Of the 16 Court guard Squads and I Demand ICHIGO Be released to my Custody this Instant! It is a matter of the up most import-" Korin tried to Explain but Ichigo Ran up and knocked him upside the head.

"This is-uh-My Cousin! He-uh-is on special medication! I need to get his Pills! Excuse me!" Ichigo then dragged Korin out of the class room.

* * *

Back in the Soul Society...

Captain Kabugi sat her desk with her hands on her face. Then there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she said.

A Young man with Black Medium Spiked hair with a large spike in the middle bent to the front, Green eyes, pale skinned and an athletics build, wearing the normal Soul Reaper uniform.

"4th seat Mizutoki Satoru, reporting Captain" he said with a salute.

Mari sighed and looked up at him and said, "Following the death of Yuki Kanai...you are now promoted to 3rd seat."

"Thank you captain." Mizutoki said.

"Don't thank me yet," she said. "Your first assignment is to find out who murdered Yuki."

"I understand captain." Mizutoki said. "Is there anything I should know before investigating? Was she working on something?"

"No," Mari said. "Not that I know of anyway. If you find out anything, let me now, And ONLY me understand?"

"Yes captain." Mizutoki said and left the captains office closing the door behind him. "I should get a drinking before I do any rigorous work."

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? !" Ichigo screamed in Korins face. They were outside the school now, with now one around. "You can't just Burst into my Classroom with your Zanpakutō hanging out like that!"

"Why can't I?" Korin asked. "I don't see how it effects me."

"Just Who the hell are you anyway? !" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Korin. I've been sent here to find a Lieutenant who went missing in this town."

"Yeah, well good luck with that." Ichigo said and began to walk away. Korin grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I need your help to find her." Korin explain. "You live in this town, you would know this place. Your assistance is required."

"I don't have time for your problems."

"AND I DON'T HAVE THE PAITENCE! A Friend of mine was Murdered just the other day, and Here I am in this Shithole trying to find someone who's too stupid to call home!"

The two stared down each other for a long time, but finally Korin said, "I apologize. I'm just frustrated."

Ichigo sighed. "Look I'll help ya," he said. "Just don't make a scene at my school again."

"Thank you."

* * *

From the Rooftop a female Figure, wearing a Soul Reaper uniform, and a Ninja mask to cover her face watched as Ichigo and Korin walked away. She kept her Spiritual Pressure low so they couldn't detect her. She spoke into her Cell phone, "They are on the move. I will follow and hope they lead me to the Target." She Hung up the phone and followed, via Flashstep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Shadow of Death

"ARE YOU TROUBLE WITH YUKAZA? !" Isshin Kurosaki shouted, upon seeing Ichigo return home with Korin, whose sword and Jacket made him look like a gangster. "OH MASAKI! WHAT DID I DO WRONG? !" Isshin than ran, fell to his knees and tried to hug a Large Photo of his late wife Masaki Kurosaki. "OUR SON IS IN TROUBLE WITH THE MOB! WAS I NOT THERE FOR HIM ENOUGH? WAS I THERE FOR HIM TOO MUCH? I FOUGHT TO KICK HIS ASS LIKE ANY GOOD PARENT SHOULD! WHY? !" T_T

"Whats wrong with him?" Korin asked Ichigo.

"Nothing," Ichigo said with a sigh. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Ichigo went upstairs, leaving Korin downstairs with the grieving Isshin...Korin made sure to keep his distance.

* * *

"The Kurosaki house..." The Female Ninja sighed when she landed on a house across the street from the building. "These guys sure like to move slow."

She sat down on the edge and waited...

* * *

Korin felt really uneasy in the Kurosaki household. Especially with Karin Kurosaki, who kept giving Korin a distrustful look.

"...So how DO you know Ichigo?" Karin asked him.

"Um...Well my...boss? Yeah! My BOSS told me that Ichigo was...good at...this...and that I should seek hi out so I did!" Korin answered.

"Uh-huh," Karin said not believing a single word. "What is Ichigo is good at?"

Korin thought hoping to come up with a Believable answer, "...Uh...I got it!" he finally said "He's good at Finding people!"

Karin continued to glare at him. "Who does he need to find?" she asked, pushing Korin deeper into a corner and making him sweat under her questioning.

"Uh..." he nervously said. "Uh...a...friend?"

Before karin could ask him another Question, Ichigo came back downstairs.

"Lets go Korin," Ichigo said leaving.

"Oh thank Heaven!" Korin said elated leaving behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Soul Society...

Mizutoki was in the Squad 4 Barracks talking with Kishi Hart. Kishi was a short, frail, blonde girl with big kitty like eyes. She was a member of Squad 4.

"You were friends with Yuki before she was transferred to squad 14 right?" Mizutoki asked. He had a Bottle of Sake at his side, which he picked up before coming over.

"Y-yes thats right." Kishi answered him. She wasn't hiding the fact that she was Intimidated by him.

"When was the last time you met with her?" Mizutoki asked.

"I haven't talked to her since...No wait there was the time...oh wait...I can't say that."

"Well you better Say Something! Cause you're looking suspicious right now!"

"Wh-what? No! I could-I couldn't..."

"Relax, it was a joke, You're to uptight."

"That wasn't funny!" Kishi said.

Kiyoshi had been watching the whole time and finally stepped in between the two.

"Why don't you go somewhere else, Asshole!" Kiyoshi told Mizutoki.

"I'm investigating here." Mizutoki claimed.

"I don't care! That doesn't give you the right to harass Kishi like this!"

Kishi hid behind Kiyoshi and Mizutoki realized he wasn't gonna get any info form them.

"Alright," he said turning to leave. "I'll see you guys around then."

* * *

Ichigo and Korin walked down the street and Ichigo was asking Korin some questions.

"So a lieutenant is in town searching for some artifact?" Ichigo asked.

"Thats right." Korin confirmed. "Captain Ookamiken, lost contact with her, and I was sent to find her."

"Then why send you?" Ichigo asked. "Why not send someone from their own squad?"

"Because MY Captain just wanted to Keep me out OF YUKI'S-..." Korin began to shout but he calmed himself before he let his anger show. "...It doesn't matter right now..."

Ichigo looked at him for a second and knew that Korin wasn't telling him something, but Ichigo wasn't going to pry.

Rrhhhaarrgggahhooo...

That was the sound of a Hollow. It wasn't too far away either.

"A Hollow!" Ichigo said. He took his Soul Reaper badge and used it to leave his body and it fell to the ground. Korin left his without any problem and hurried after Ichigo. They ran all the way to a Construction site. They heard the Hollows moan, but no trace of the Hollow was in the area. "what the hell?"

"Invisible Hollows...great!" Korin said when he caught up. "This town has everything."

"SURPRISE!"

A Shadow was Cast over Ichigo and Korin and Something fell from the sky. The 2 quickly used flashstep to avoid the Boulder creature from squashing them. When it landed, it caused the ground to shake. Ichigo and Korin both reappeared on a Iron support beam already placed into the constructed building. They got a good look at the creature...truly more of a monster. It was about the size of 2 story buildings, it had 8 spider like legs, a ripped human body, with a Crocodile like head, and its skin was grey like a rhinos. They expect to see a Hallow mask on this creature, but no such mask was found.

"What the Hell Are you? !" Ichigo demanded to know.

"Otcragn!" it said. "And you will die!" It threw its Fist at them, which they avoided, and destroyed part of the building.

* * *

As Otcragn attacked the Soul Reapers, the Ninja girl Appeared on the roof across the street and was shocked to see it, but not surprised.

"A Peccatore?" She said. "Here?...No...Hes to big. He has to be a Feudatario. But his Signore' must be around to keep a leash on him!" she looked around, but found nothing.

* * *

Ichigo reappeared behind Otcragn, who was to slow to react. "Gotcha!" Ichigo then Went for one of its Eight legs, Slashed it with his blade, Zangetsu and...It did not cut his skin. "What?"

Otcragn turned and swiped Ichigo away with his massive hands, but Ichigo was able to land on his feet not seriously hurt.

"No way." Ichigo stated. "How come I could cut you."

"Stupid Soul Reaper!" Otcragn mocked. "My Skin is laced with a Carbon Fiber. Its As hard As DIAMOND! No Blade can cut me!"

"You boast over something that is completely meaningless." Korin said. Korin was standing on top of one of the support beams.

Octragn turned toward him. "You, I will crush within my mighty Palm!" He said as he reached out to Korin.

Korin held out his Zanpakutō and pointed it at the ground. "Slay them all, Shinokage!" His Blade transformed. The Blade had pale yellow, bone-ish color to it. The Top of the Blade hooked over forward, around the bottom of the blade was another hook that wrapped around Korins Wrist, it had a Spike stick out on the opposite side of the blade and the handle on the blade had a Black aura around it.

Octragn smirked as he reached to Crush him "You think your silly sword can cut threw My impenetrable hide of carb-"

SWIPE!

Korin, with an effortless swing of his Zanpakutō, Cut Octragn's hand in half, cutting him vertically across his middle finger.

"RRAAHH!" Octragn screamed as he retracted his hand. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Its Shinokage's power." Korin said showing off his blade. "Shinokage can cut through any material, be it Steel, Wood, Rock, Bone, or even Carbon! Theres is even no Resistance from the air, allowing me to swing with full force with out hindering my speed. Nothing can defend you against Shinokage. Nothing can defend you from the Shadow of Death!"

Octragn used his good hand to use, what looked like a Kido Blast, at Korin, who evaded it via Flashstep. Korin Reappeared below Octragn and Cut one of his Legs Off! "RAAAGH!" Octragn tried to move around to try and maybe stomp on Korin, but using his Flashstep ability's, Korin managed to Cut off another one of Octragn's legs, then another, and another until Octragn couldn't stand and fell over. "DAMN YOU SOUL REAPER!"

Korin held the blade at Octragn's neck and he had a murderous look in his eye. "Answer me one thing Monster!" Korin told him. "Do you know anything about the Death of Yuki Kanai?"

ooooooooEEEEEEEEooooooooo

An Ominous sound then filled the air. Almost like a group of priests were chanting. Korin then Noticed Octragn smirked and turned into pure energy and shot up, like a beam, into the sky and disappeared.

"Damn it." Korin said to himself and turned to Ichigo. "You alright there Ichigo?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he replied.

"Good," Korin replied. "Cause you don't seem to be that good of a Soul Reaper."

"WHAT the HELL?" Ichigo said. "Where did that Come From! I'm A good Soul Reaper!"

"You would've gotten your ass kicked if I weren't here."

"I would've been fine! I fought worse things then that thing!"

"Suuuuuuuure you have. I believe you." Korin said walking away.

"I DID!"

* * *

Meanwhile across town...

Yasutora "Chad" Sado had stopped walking when he felt the Spiritual Pressure shift. "Its gone," he bluntly said. "Ichigo must've gotten rid of it."

Chad then Noticed something on the sidewalk...a person was passed out. Only she was wearing a Soul Reaper uniform.

"So...hungry..." she mutter. The girl had black hair that was pulled into a ponytail with a slightly tanned Complexion. Her uniform seemed a bit big for her small frame with the sleeves and pant legs rolled up. Her eyes were swirling due to her major hunger.

"A Soul Reaper?" Chad asked. Then he noticed that the girl was holding on tightly to a Box. The box was small with strange, intricate markings on it painted pink and gold. The Box was locked, and Chad got an Uneasy feeling from it.


	5. Chapter 5: Riprendere il Racconto

Glug. Glug. Glug.

"AAHHhh!" Mizutoki said as he finished his canteen of Sake. He sat against the walls of a Seritei's buildings. "That was good." he closed his and prepared for a nap...

"Drinking this early huh? Must be having a bad day."

Mizutoki opened his eyes and Captain of squad 8 Shunsui Kyōraku and his Lieutenant Nanao Ise.

"Captain Shunsui!" Mizutoki said getting off the floor. "Can I help you captain?"

"We just came over from the squad 4 barracks." Kyōraku said. "Poor little Kishi was crying. Some jerk was harassing her earlier."

" *Cough* Wouldn't know anything about that." Mizutoki lied.

"Uh huh..." Kyōraku replied not believing him. "If you're looking into Yuki Kanai, you might want to talk to Isao Taimukīpā."

"The 3rd seat of squad 6?"

"That's right. Supposedly, Yuki was seen talking with Isao the night she was killed."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Also I'm gonna send Nanao with you. Make sure you don't make any girls cry. Any objections?"

"NO Sir!" Mizutoki said with a smirk as he looked over Nanao.

"What?" Nanao interjected. "Captain, Is this necessary?"

"Well he clearly has no idea what he's doing." Kyōraku replied. "You'll be bigger help to him."

"...Yes captain of course." Nanao said reluctantly.

"Well you two head off, I gotta see an old sick man about a drink he owes me." Kyōraku said as he walked off.

As the Captain left Mizutoki couldn't help but stare over Nanao as she tried to talk to him. "First we should see to Isao. He should be at the squad 6 barracks."

"Lead the way." Mizutoki said. Nanao sighed and lead the way, and Mizutoki checked out her ass as he followed behind her. *Nice*

* * *

"I really think you should Attend the Soul Reaper Academy, Ichigo." Korin said to him as they walked. "You can learn to control your Spiritual Pressure, you might be able to become a captain."

"I'm only a substitute." Ichigo said sounding kind of annoyed. "Besides I Already have enough problem with my own school. Why would I wanna go to another one?"

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Korin replied. "I guess you couldn't if...aw Damn!"

They returned to the Spot where they left Ichigo's Body and Korin's Gigai. A crowd of people had gathered around them and were scared at the fact that the two had past out in the middle of the street.

"Are they ok?"

"They're not moving!"

"Someone Call an Ambulance!"

"It's too late! Someone Call a Hearse!"

"DAH! OH MAN!" Ichigo freaked and quickly returned to his body. He shot up off the ground, Scaring Everybody.

"What the Hell? !"

"Kid are you alright?"

"What about your friend?"

Ichigo looked over at Korin's Gigai and then back at Korin. Korin pulled out a small device with a button on top. "Huh?" Ichigo muttered. Korin pushed to button, suddenly his Gigai started to glow a beautiful azure color, it was quite mesmerizing.

BOOOOM!

THE GIGAI EXPLODED! The Explosion Engulfed everyone who surrounded the Gigai, it didn't kill anyone but it mostly knocked the bystanders out. Ichigo stood all smoked up by the blast.

"What. The. Hell?" Ichigo coughed.

"Well let's get moving." Korin said as he walked away.

"Korin what the hell was that? !" Ichigo screamed going after him.

"It's standard Protocol." Korin answered.

"Standard Protocol?" Ichigo asked.

"You a Parrot?" Korin asked. "Yeah! It is Standard Protocol in the 14th division to destroy all compromised Gigai! We don't take any chances."

"Chances of what? !"

"...Chances of...THAT'S THE RULE OK? !"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Soul Society's Department of Research and Development...

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was at his Private Terminal Looking over Data While Nemu just stood behind him quietly.

"This is interesting." Mayuri said. "That power source I found seems to be on the move. If someone were to unlock its secrets before I even had the chance to look at it, It would be a Insult. NEMU!"

"Yes sir?" she quietly asked.

"Quit standing around, being worthless and get Moving to Karakura town!" Mayuri ordered. "And Get me that Artifact!"

"Yes sir." Nemu said.

"You better not Fail OR I swear I'll-"

"Mayuri, Stop." A calming feminine voice said. Mayuri turned around to see a Woman, wearing the Squad 12 Uniform. She had long brown hair up to her chest and red eyes. She was sipping a cup of Tea. "Why do you always have to be so hard on Nemu dear?" She was Shizuru Fujino a Highly respected member of Squad 12 and Captain Kurotsuchi's wife.

"Oh Shizuru!" Mayrui said startled. "I did not see you there, heh..."

"That is not the point Mayrui." Shizuru politely stated. "You need to be less hard on Nemu. She works very hard."

"This is very important!" Mayuri stated. "That artifact must be recovered-"

"If it's important," Shizuru interrupted. "You can go and do it yourself."

"Hmm, I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Mayuri said. He got up and began to walk away. "Fine I will head into Karakura Town"

Mayuri left and Shizuru sipped her tea with her victory.

"Thank you," Nemu said.

"Anything for you my dear." Shizuru said with a smile.

* * *

At the Squad 6 barracks, Isao Taimukipa was sitting crossed-legged with his zanpakuto set in front of him, performing Jinzen. Nanao and Mizutoki arrived and found him there. Mizutoki snuck up behind him and started shaking him.

"Ay-yoi-ay-yoi-ay-oui!" Isao exclaimed as he was being shook. Mizutoki stopped shaking him and Isao looked at both of them. "I was in the middle of something!"

"We're terribly sorry for disturbing you, but we need to ask you something." Nanao said.

Isao stood up and sheathed his Zanpakuto. "It better be important."

"This is about Yuki" Mizutoki explained.

"What about her?" Isao asked.

"We were told you were seen talking to Yuki the night she was killed." Mizutoki stated.

"So? I was also seen talking to Aizen the day he betrayed us!" Isao said. "Maybe that means I'm actually in on Aizen's whole conspiracy!"

"Isao, we are not here to accuse you of anything." Nanao explained. "We just want to know what you talked to her about."

"What I talked about was just between me and her." Isao responded. "And now it's between me and myself."

"Either you tell us what you talked about or we will go up to Captain Kuchiki and have him force you to answer us!" Mizutoki threatened Isao.

"Threats will get you nowhere" Isao said.

Mizutoki stared down Isao and Isao didn't even flinch. Mizutoki then just turned and walked away.

"Lieutenant Nanao, you have my condolences." Isao said.

Nanao then left and followed after Mizutoki. She found him around the corner from the barracks, leaning against the wall and drinking from his canteen of sake.

"Well, that could have gone a hell of a lot better" Miztoki stated.

"You're not going to get anywhere by threatening people." Nanao pointed out.

"Hey, it's not my fault that guy had a stick up his butt!" Mizutoki angrily said.

"If I take that stick out of my butt, I'm going to beat you to death with it." Isao said, seemingly coming out of nowhere, surprising both Nanao and Mizutoki. "Yuki came to me that night asking for me to ask Captain Kuchiki if he knew anything about a term she said was 'Peccatore'. I didn't quite understand why she didn't ask the captain herself, but I asked the captain and he didn't seem to know. I asked her why she needed to know this and she just had just said that she had orders from her captain not to tell anyone."

"I talked to the captain and she told me Yuki wasn't on an assignment" Mizutoki stated.

"Well then, your Captain lied to you." Isao said.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Isao" Nanao thanked Isao.

Isao nodded and walked away. Mizutoki closed his canteen and wondered. "Why would the captain lie to me? And what is a Peccatore?" Mizutoki asked himself. "Maybe we'll have to do a little digging."

* * *

Back in Karakura Town, Orihime Inoue was in her home about to prepare some food. "All right!" she says. "Time to make banana, potato chip ramen noodles cheese sandwich with barbecue sauce and ginger sprinkles!"

DING! DONG!

Orihime then put her cooking supplies down and answered the door to find Chad at the door carrying something on his back. "Oh, hi Chad!" Orihime greeted him.

"I found something" Chad plainly said. Orihime then noticed the young Soul Reaper draping over his shoulder.

Orihime gasped. "A Soul Reaper? !"

"She passed out because of her hunger." Chad explained with almost no emotion.

"Oh, you're just in time!" Orihime said happily. "I was just about to make some dinner!"

Chad had a sweat drop on the back of his head. "Uh-oh"

* * *

"Hey, Korin" Ichigo called. "What do you know about that thing that attacked us?"

"No idea" Korin answered. "Certainly wasn't a Hollow. Maybe a Bount?"

"No, Bounts don't look like that, trust me" Ichigo responded.

Ichigo's cell phone then started to ring and he answered it. Korin went right next to Ichigo, put his ear close to his phone and heard his conversation.

"_Ichigo!_" Orihime said over the phone. "_Chad found a passed out Soul Reaper!"_

"A passed out Soul Reaper?" Ichigo and Korin asked at the same time.

"_That's right_" Orihime answered. "_She's wearing a Lieutenant's badge!_"

"That's the Lieutenant!" Korin said. "Does she have an artifact with her?"

"_Um, she's got a box, but it's locked_" Orihime answered.

"We'll be right over, Orihime!" Ichigo assured her.

* * *

The ninja girl that was following them was watching from the shadows as Ichigo hung up the phone and headed towards Orihime's house.

"Finally, stalking those two bozos is paying off." She said with anticipation. "They're gonna lead me right to her."


	6. Chapter 6: Playing with Fire

_(Flashback)_

_Yuki had finished un-bandaging Korin's face, as it had completely healed from his_ _Hadō backfire. _

_"All right, there you go." Yuki said. "Your face is all better."_

_"Yeah," Korin said standing up. "I guess you can't make my Hadō any better, can ya?"_

_"Sorry, out of my element." Yuki smirked._

_"Well, thanks anyway." Korin said as he walked out._

_"BUT I know a couple guys who are Kidō specialists. They could help you."  
_

_Korin stopped short of exiting the room and turned back to her. "That would be great." he said._

_"Great!" she said with a smile. "I'll introduce you."_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

As the sun set on the horizon, Ichigo and Korin arrived at Orihime's house and entered through the front went to her room and found her, Chad, and the Soul Reaper Lieutenant sitting down and eating. Chad was the only one not eating as Orihime and the Lieutenant Soul Reaper stuffed their faces.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Orihime cheerfully exclaimed.

"Orihime. Chad." Ichigo responded.

"Who's that?" Chad asked referring to the guy Ichigo brought with him.

"My name is Korin." Korin told them. "I am here to retrieve the Lieutenant."

The Soul Reaper who was gouging her face stopped for a moment and looked up. "Who me?" she asked.

"Yes you." Korin said. "Now we need to hurry back before-"

"Not yet!" she said. The Soul Reaper stood up and bowed. "I haven't yet introduced myself. I am Lieutenant Hikari Junko, of Squad 16. I offer my thanks to Mr. Sado for helping me. I offer thanks to Ms. Inoue for feeding me her delicious food."

"Your welcome" Chad bluntly said.

"It was no trouble at all." Orihime said with a smile.

*Are you freaking kidding me?* Korin thought.

"Now, Mr. Korin," Hikari said. "Why were you sent to retrieve me?"

"Because you cut off contact with your captain." Korin told her. "You just disappeared."

"I didn't disappear. I just got so excited about my find, I forgot to check in. Whoopsie." she said as she put her hand behind her head and smiled innocently.

"Unbelievable..." Korin said face palming himself. "I was sent away from Yuki's murder because the girl is a dits!"

"HEY! I'll have you know I am the most dedicated of my whole squad and that I-"

"Whatever. I don't care! Let's go!" Korin insisted.

"Not until I open this!" Hikari said placing the box onto the table. The box gave off a strong sense of Spiritual pressure. It was a dark feeling.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked.

"A Box." Hikari bluntly said.

"I see that!" Ichigo told her. "What's inside it? !"

"It is..." Hikari said but paused to build suspense. "...a mystery!"

"Good grief..." Korin muttered.

"I can't get it open though." Hikari explained. "It seems to be made of Sekkisekki, so none of my Kidō techniques can open it."

"You said it was made from Sekkisekki?" Korin asked. "Then how come we can sense some spiritual pressure coming from inside it?"

"I don't know." Hikari said. "But that's why I want to open it."

"I don't think we should." Chad said. "Maybe it's locked for reason."

"I agree with Chad," Ichigo said. "Can't be too reckless with this."

"Well I'm not going back to my Captain without knowing what's inside!" Hikari argued. "If it turns out to be a Pair of Sweaty socks then I'll be humiliated! I can't go back unless I have a sure find!"

Korin rubbed his head and sighed. "Fine! Slay them all, Shinokage." he said as he drew his Zanpakutō and released its Shikai form. "I'll cut that lock right off."

Without warning, a ball of fire crashed through the window and hit the table incinerating it and everything on it, except for the box. During the surprise, the Ninja girl who had been following Ichigo and Korin jumped through the broken window, grabbed the box and jumped out another window to flee.

"What the Hell? !" Ichigo shouted.

"The Box!" Hikari shouted. Hikari jumped out the window chasing immediately after Ninja girl.

"Damn it!" Korin said. "It's always something." He then hurried after Hikari.

"Chad! Orihime! You guys all right?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine." Orihime said and Chad just nodded.

* * *

Ninja girl hopped across the rooftops holding the box close. She talked on a communicator to some of her fellows. "Heading to the meet up point." she said.

"THEIF! Return that at once!"

Ninja Girl turned around and saw Hikari closing down on her.

"Uh oh," ninja girl said into the communicator. "I'm going to need some back up. Hurry before-"

Ninja girl stopped on a dime as Korin appeared in front of her, using Flash step, and had his Zanpakutō already in its Shikai released form.

"Enough running." Korin said. "Return the Box, or prepare to die."

"I'll be doing neither." Ninja girl said as she held the Box under her arm and drew her blade. "Seven days of Flame, Kagutsuchi ."

The blade then turned into 4 Golden rings that attached themselves to Ninja Girl's wrists and ankles.

"A Zanpakutō?" Korin said surprised. "You're A Soul Reaper!"

"Lucky guess!" Ninja girl said. She then fired a fireball out of her wrist, which Korin cut away with ease. Ninja girl kept repeatedly firing fireballs at Korin, which he kept cutting away with his blade.

"Is that the best you got?" Korin asked ready to charge at her.

"No, I'm just stalling!" she exclaimed.

"Surface, Kiyohime!"

Korin looked up and saw another Ninja with her Zanpakutō (which appeared to be a naginata with a straighter blade), lunged down at him. He quickly used Shinokage to block the attack. (Shinokage's power only works when it is swung. So on defense, it can't cut through a thing.)

"Gotcha!" Ninja Girl One said. She fired another ball of fire at Korin, who couldn't defend himself against it.

"Stand and Protect, Bekko!"

The Fireball hit a giant shield that appeared before Korin. Hikari had jumped in front and released her Shikai. Her Zanpakutō was a Giant Tortoise shield.

"What the?" Ninja Girl One asked.

"This is Bekko!" Hikari said. "A Shield-type Zanpakutō. Bekko can absorb impacts, turning it into compressed energy."

"I've never seen a Zanpakutō like that!" Ninja girl one said.

"I can do more then just block you now." Hikari said. She then threw the tortoise shell like Captain America's Shield (Best reference) and it struck Ninja One in the stomach. The force of the impact knocked her back and she dropped the box on a nearby roof top.

"Mai!" Ninja girl Two said as she watched her friend get pummeled. Korin used the opportunity to push her back and slice off the blade of her weapon. He then lunged up and stabbed her in the arm, the blade piercing the skin and bone very easily. "AAAHH!" Korin then knocked her down next her friend.

Hikari rushed over and picked up the box as Korin went over to the two girls and held Shinokage's hook of its blade around their necks. If he were to pull back the blade, he could slash off both of their heads.

"Now you are going to answer my Questions, 'Mai' was it?" Korin said. Saying the Ninja Girl's name seemed to upset her a little bit, which Korin didn't care. "Did either of you murder a Soul Reaper named Yuki?"

"No," Mai answered. "We were told not to kill anyone. Just retrieve the artifact."

Korin felt like they were telling the truth. "Who told you to-"

BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG!

Gunshots rang out. Korin got shot in arm, dropped his blade and was shot in the other shoulder and in his side. Hikari got shot across her back by 3 shots and she fell down dropping the box. Korin fell to his knees and Mai used the opportunity to shoot a fireball at Korin. It hit him in his arm but it blasted him backward. There was a 3rd Ninja girl floating high above them. Her Zanpakutō's Shikai was a pair of small pistols, with the spheres on the pistols providing it with unlimited ammunition. Ninja girl 2 picked up the box as Mai walked over and kicked Korin while he was down.

"About time you showed." Mai said to Ninja girl 3.

Ninja girl 3 looked down at them with a stern look in her eyes. "Let's get moving." She said. "Before that third Soul Reaper shows up."

"Too late." Ichigo said as he appeared. The Girls quickly surrounded him with their Zanpakutōs, ready to attack him. "Well what are you waiting for?"

"Just Surrender!" Mai insisted. "There are 3 of us and only 1 of you."

"Well that's no fair." Ichigo said "Ok, I'll tell you what, I'll wait here, you get more Ninjas."

"You're awfully confident." Ninja girl 3 said aiming her guns at his head. Ninja girl 2 charged at Ichigo whom slashed His blade at her but she jumped Back, leaving Ichigo in a Vulnerable position and Ninja Girl 3 fired her guns repeatedly at him.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

The quick attack missed because of Ichigo's Flash step and he disappeared and reappeared behind Her.

"Flash step? !" Ninja Girl 3 said just as Ichigo Slashed her. She held up her hands and he cut her Guns and part of her hand and knocked her forward into Ninja Girl 2, who dropped the box.

"Getzuga Tenshō!" Ichigo swung his sword and a force of Black Energy shot out and Struck at Ninja Girls 2 and 3 knocking them away. Mai then charged at Ichigo with burning fists and feet, Ichigo Blocked her first punch struck with his Sword but Mai kicked him in the stomach. "Gaah!" He shouted as he jumped back. It burned through his uniform and left a burn mark on his body.

Mai fired several more fireballs at Ichigo but he used Getzuga Tenshō again to knocked them away. Mai just missed the attack herself, barely. She was breathing heavily as this fight seemed to take a lot out of her. *Who is this guy?* she thought *His spiritual pressure is remarkable.* She looked down at her two friends who were beaten by his one attack. *That Getzuga Tenshō...It knocked both of them out!*

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked. "Lose your nerve? 'Cause I can go all day."

"We'll finish this later." Mai said. "Retreat!"

"HOLD IT!" Ichigo shouted as he charged at her again, but Mai used her Zanpakutō's ability to create an Inferno Tornado around her, forcing Ichigo to jump back. The Tornado then moved over and consumed Ninja girls 2 and 3 and then it powered down and disappeared, as did all 3 ninjas.

"Tch, I hate Ninjas." Ichigo muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Soul Society...

Mizutoki and Nanao had arrived at the Historical Archive Building, hoping to do a little bit of Quiet research...fat chance. The Library was filled with Members of Squad 16, each on different assignments, each taking up valuable space and talking to each other, wondering if they found anything good yet.

"Pff, History nerds." Mizutoki said.

Nanao ignored him and went forward into the library. She was Searching in the P. Section for Peccatore.

"Peccatore...Peccatore...Peccatore...Hm, there does't seem to be anything here." she said.

"Peccatore... is that Spanish or something? Maybe it means something else in japanese." Mizutoki suggested.

Nanao thought about that, found a book on Translation and looked it over.

"Peccatore..." she searched for several minutes until she found it. "Here it is. It's Italian for Tsumibito."

They then moved to a section of the archive way in the back where most people weren't. When they got there they found that someone else was there. It was a woman with dark blue eyes and dark brown hair up to her shoulder that spikes out at the end. She was wearing a black leather jacket, with black jeans and a long black scarf that goes up to her knees and covers her mouth. She didn't seem to notice them and she seemed to be communicating with someone.

"It's as he said, everything on the Peccatore is here." she said. "Wow, Sukairā knew what he was doing I'll give him that much. What does Lord Aizen wish then?"

"Aizen? !" Mizutoki yelped revealing his presence to the woman. Mizutoki drew his Zanpakutō ready to fight. "Who are you? Answer me!"

The woman turned to him with a sinister smirk. "I'll have to call you back." she said as she hung up the phone. "Who are you little boy?"

"Mizutoki Satoru!" He said. "And you're-"

"Bakudō ō Sabaku!" the Woman said. Then Mizutoki was surrounded by an energy rope that bound his arms and legs tightly against his Body. The woman then knocked over the book shelves that knocked over another one which caused a Domino effect and created some Chaos which allowed her to flee.

In the chaos, Nanao had sent a Message out to be on the look out for that woman...

* * *

The Woman had escaped the Archive and stood on the roof. The sun was setting and she sighed.

"Just a little more," she said. "As soon as the moon appe-"

"Stop!"

"That Voice!" The woman said recongizeing the female's voice. She lifted her head to see herself surrounded by the Stealth Force and Captain of Squad 2 Suì-Fēng appeared behind her.

"Don't try anything!" Suì-Fēng said. "There is no escape!"

"Suì-Fēng...Don't you remember me?"

"Remember you?" Suì-Fēng said confused. The woman turned around and Suì-Fēng was shocked to see her face. "You! Kiminana Hotaru! But you died!"

"Almost," Kiminana said "When you poisoned me with your Suzumebachi it wasn't as quick as you thought it would be. I stayed alive long enough for Aizen to give me life again."

"But how?" Suì-Fēng asked confused.

"That's not important." Kniminana retorted. "As much as I would love to kill you AND Ukitake...I have a mission to complete."

"You're Not Completing ANYTHING! ARREST HER!"

The Moon appeared in the sky and Kiminana smirked as her Body then turned into a dozen Black Crows and flew away into the night sky, taking the Book with her.

"Damn!" Suì-Fēng exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7: Captains Meeting

Captain Mari Kabugi was standing in the Captain's Meeting room where all the other Captains had assembled. She was standing on the End opposite Captain Ukitake. Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto sat at the head like always. The Other Captains were standing at attention; Squad 2 Captain Suì-Fēng, Squad 4 Captain Retsu Unohana, Squad 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Squad 7 Captain Sajin Komamura, Squad 8 Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, Squad 10 Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zeraki, Squad 13 Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, Squad 14 Captain Mari Kabugi, Squad 15 Captain Naomi Tachi, and Squad 16 Captain Kage Ookamiken were all attending.

Squad 15 Captain Naomi Tachi had Long Black hair with Stunning Blue eyes. Under her Captain's Jacket she wore a rather Gothic themed Corset and matching skirt, with Lacy Black Gloves, and High Heeled Boots.

Mari rolled her eyes at Naomi's style of dress. She had wondered why Captain Kurosucthi hadn't appeared, but her thoughts were interrupted by The Head Captain.

"Captain Suì-Fēng," Head Captain Yamamoto's voiced boomed. "Tell us what you know about the thief from the Archive?"

"Yes, Head Captain!" Suì-Fēng acknowledged. "The thief was Hotaru Kiminana."

"What?" Jūshirō exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"I'd never forget her face." Suì-Fēng replied.

Mari had no clue as to who this women was or why the 2 captains were the only ones to know her. She also noticed that Shunsui lowered his head at the mention of the girl's name.

"I killed her a long time ago." Suì-Fēng continued. "But that was her. I would never forget that Spiritual Pressure."

"This is troubling." Yamamoto said. "If Kiminana is working with Aizen, his influence is greater then we thought."

"I'm curious," Naomi interjected. "What book did she steal?"

"I don't know," Suì-Fēng mentioned. "But I have men Interrogating Mizutoki Satoru, who was at the scene."

"Even more curiouser," Naomi said. "What was he doing there? Captain Kabugi, do you allow all your subordinates leave to catch up on their reading?"

*Bitch!* Mari thought to herself but then said, "Mizutoki is investigating the murder of one of our fellow squad members."

"Huh," Naomi said. "Something that big should be left up to your lieutenant if you're too busy to take care of it yourself. Where is your Lieutenant anyway?"

"On assignment." Mari replied. "That's all I can say."

"How come I get the feeling you're hiding something?" Naomi accused. "This seems very strange to me! The 14th squad is allowed to force themselves into the affairs of other squads, but how come every action they take is kept secret from the rest of us? For all we know they could be planning a Coup de ta!"

"Why don't you leave your Accusations where you have most of your squad out of sight and out of mind!"

"At least My squad has the competence to be left to act on their own and be smart enough to NOT let a Criminal Escape!"

"ENOUGH!" Head Captain Yamamoto's voice echoed. "This Is a Captain's meeting, not a place for your Petty Arguments! I expect you two to remember this!"

"Yes Head Captain!" Both Women said standing back at attention.

"Captain Suì-Fēng," Yamamoto said. "I do not believe an Interrogation of Mizutoki Satoru is necessary. He will reveal any information he feels is necessary, I'm sure."

"Yes Head Captain." Suì-Fēng agreed.

"All squads will be on the lookout for thief." Yamamoto continued. "Normally I would order the sealing of all Senkaimon so she can't escape, but because of Captain Kurotsuchi's sudden departure, I must wait until his return."

"Why did Kurotsutchi leave so suddenly?" Tōshirō Hitsugaya asked.

"Kurotsuchi has been acting weird lately." Shunsui noted. "Even more weird then usual."

"Ever since he married that woman, he became completely Whipped." Kenpachi interjected.

"Captain Kurotsuchi requested a guide to help take him to Karakura Town." Naomi said. "I'm sure he will keep him out of any trouble there."

"In any case," The Head Captain continued. "We cannot close the Senkaimon until he returns. And finally, we still need to fill the Captain's positions left by Aizen and the other traitors. If there are any recommendations, please inform me. Until then, dismissed!"

The Captains took their leave of the main hall. Mari sighed as she felt Kenpachi Zeraki pass her.

"Hey, Mari" Kenpachi said to her. "I'm curious. How has Korin been doing? I kinda miss thrashing him around."

Mari just scoffed and walked past him.

"Well, it's just as well." Kenpachi continued. "He was no fun anyway."


	8. Chapter 8: The Masked Man

Mizutoki was sitting in the Squad 14 Barracks slumped forward. Captain Mari Kabugi was there to question him, but doing most of the talking was the Squad's 7th seat, Haruka Katsu. He had Dark brown eyes with Dark hair. Although he was muscled, he was lean and on the tall side. Nothing sets him off as a warrior except for the small scar from the top of his left eyelid to his hair line and one that runs along his right jaw bone. He came off as non-threatening, making him perfect to be a good Cop in a Good Cop-Bad Cop scenario.

"So she took the book, uses a Bakudō to trap you-" Haruka said going over the details.

"Bakudō 63!" Mizutoki interrupted trying to make sure that it was a strong Kidō that stopped him so it wouldn't hurt his reputation.

"Bakudō 63," Haruka continued. "Knocked over the bookcases and fled. Anything else you can tell us?"

"Yeah," Mizutoki said. "She mentioned a name. Sukairā."

"Sukairā?" Mari repeated. "Are you sure?"

Mizutoki nodded. "You know something, Captain?" he asked.

"He was actually the one who insisted to Captain Yamamoto that the Squads be expanded after Aizen betrayed us." she told them. "In fact, he was made Captain of Squad 16 when it was founded."

"I heard about him." Haruka said. "He was only Captain for about a week right? Then he disappeared."

"Yeah," Mari said. "Captain Ookamiken was his lieutenant, but became Captain of the squad after he vanished. I wonder..."

Mari was in a deep thought for a moment and silence filled the room.

"...Captain, I have a question." Mizutoki said breaking the silence and getting his Captain's attention. "When following leads on Yuki, I discovered that you gave her orders to try and retrieve information from Captain Kuchiki."

"Your Point?" Mari bluntly asked.

"You told me you DIDN'T give her orders when I started." He said. "Why keep it a secret? What are you hiding? !"

"You're out of line, Mizutoki!" Mari said defensively.

"What did you tell her to do? !" Mizutoki continued with his questioning. "Why did it get her KILLED? !"

There was another silence in the room. Haruka looked back and forth between the two to see what would happen.

"...Haruka." Mari finally said.

"Yes ma'am?" he responded.

"Leave us."

Haruka nodded and left. He went to close the door, but he heard Mari say one last thing before he closed the door.

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room."

The door then closed behind him.

* * *

Orihime was healing Korin and Hikari from the wounds they received fighting. Ichigo and Chad were standing by and Ichigo held the box.

"They attacked us just for this thing." Ichigo said. "Maybe we should take it to Kisuke, see what he knows about it."

"That will not be Necessary." a voice said. Everyone looked over to see Captain Kurotsuchi standing there along with Kiyoshi Fujiwara from the 15th squad.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi?" Ichigo said.

Korin stepped away from Orihime, not completely healed yet, "Captain Kurotsuchi?" Korin acknowledged. "What are you-"

"HEY KORIN!" Kiyoshi interrupted as he went over and smacked his old friend on the back. He happened to smack Korin on one of his bullet hole injuries by accident and cause Korin to Screech in pain.

"GAAAHAHAAA!"

"Wow man, you got beat up." Kiyoshi said pointing out the obvious. "I didn't know Captain Zeraki was here."

"What's a captain doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I came to find a strange reading of Spiritual Pressure, and it seems to be coming from that Box you're holding." Kurotsuchi answered.

"Then why not send a lieutenant to come get it?" Hikari asked as Orihime finished healing her.

"It was decided that I was the only one reliable enough to retrieve an object of such importance." Mayuri said proudly.

"That," Kiyoshi interrupted. "and the fact that his wife made him do it."

"Yes well...That reason being she gave a pretty good argument over why I should go instead of my Lieutenant"

"We have a word for that in my squad." Kiyoshi said. "WH-TSH!" He made the sound of a whip cracking to indicate that Mayuri was whipped.

"I still can't believe that a woman would marry him." Chad said unbelieving.

"Is it really so hard to believe?" Mayuri asked. "After all I am a very handsome Man."

Mayuri made several poses to try and look like a sexy man...but it just made everyone feel awkward.

"This is creepy..." Ichigo muttered.

"I can never Un-see that." Chad muttered.

"MY EYES!" Kiyoshi screamed covering his eyes.

Mayuri stopped the poses and returned to being serious. "Anyway, the only reason I'm here is to retrieve that box." he said. "So I will just take it and we can all return home."

Mayuri then reached for the box, but Hikari snatched it from Ichigo before Mayuri could take it and hugged it close to her. "NO!" she said. "I need to take this to Captain Ookamiken. She will decide what to do with it."

"You're squad 16 are you?" Mayuri asked. "Well you should just hand it to me. Our squads always work together."

"No," she said "I have a duty. And I will not hand it over to anyone but my captain."

"As a Captain of the Court guard Squads I am ordering you to Hand it over!"

While they were arguing, no one noticed the figure above them until he finally revealed his presence.

"Bakudō 80, Heyanokabe."

Suddenly, four walls appeared around Mayuri Kurotsuchi and ceiling appeared, apparently sealing him in it. Everyone looked up and saw a man dressed in tattered Redish-brownish clothing. He wore a cloak that had a Hood that covered his head and a white mask. The Mask is similar to the Drama masks you see that depict comedy and Tragedy. The mask he wore depicted the one of Comedy.

"That should hold him for a little bit." the Mysterious man said. As he spoke, the Ninja girls from before appeared all around them, fully healed.

"Wow, you girls heal quickly," Korin muttered drawing his sword. Ichigo picked up his sword ready for a fight, and the Ninja girls all had their Zanpakutōs ready to fight back.

"Down." The masked man calmly said to the girls. They listened and lowered their weapons as he turned back to the group. "We're not here to fight, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo demanded to know.

"I know a lot," The masked man said. "I know you're 16 years old, you live here in Karakura Town with your two sisters Karin and Yuzu and your Father Isshin (who is a bit of a dolt). You're a substitute Soul Reaper charged with looking over this town and your contact in the soul Society is Rukia Kuchiki. In fact Ukitake is the one who presented you with your substitute Soul Reaper badge, so that makes you an UN-official member of Squad 13 I'm guessing, but you don't report to him do you? You just do whatever you can here and go to the Soul Society only when you are needed. How am I doing so far?"

Ichigo was surprised at how much this man knew about him.

"Too stunned for words?" The man asked. "I don't blame you, I have a lot of time on my hands. I got nothing better to do than spy on everyone. It's really boring though."

"What do you want?" Korin asked, since Ichigo wouldn't.

"The box." The masked man stated. "Give it to me and we will go peacefully. No Questions asked. Deal?"

"Forgive me if we don't believe you." Korin said.

The masked man thought for a moment, then floated down onto the building they were on. He then drew his Zanpakutō, it wasn't in its release state yet and simply looked like a katana sword. He then laid it on the ground and kicked it over to them. It landed by Chad's feet.

"I am now completely defenseless." he said. "I just wish to negotiate...and we should hurry, my Bakudō won't hold Kurotsuchi forever."

"No!" Hikari stubbornly said. "I must give this to Captain Ookamiken! It's my duty as lieutenant of the 16th squad to-"

"I'm asking nicely." the masked man said. "Why so hostile?"

"This is getting us Nowhere!" the Ninja known as Mai said. "Let's just take it!"

"YOU WILL STAY PUT!" The masked man Ordered and Mai quietly sulked back into her position. He then turned back to the others. "Hand over the box now."

"Do you know what's inside it?" Hikari asked.

"I have an Idea, can't be certain, you need to hand it over to me now!" the man said sounding a little irritated.

"Just turn around and leave." Korin said. "We're not handing it over."

The masked man sighed and shook his head. "I was really hoping to avoid a fight today." He then glanced over at his Zanpakutō which still laid at Chad's feet. Then like a bullet ran toward it.

"Chad! Look out!" Ichigo shouted.

Before Chad could React the Masked man was already close enough to the blade to make his move. "Hadō 1, Shō!" he shouted and huge force, pushed Chad Backward away from the sword allowing the masked man to grab his Zanpakutō, the instant he took it he quickly spun around to block an Attack by Ichigo and the two were Sword locked. "You're fast Ichigo. Almost didn't have enough time to block."

Ichigo quickly Jumped back and Korin Lunged foreword swinging his Zanpakutō down at the masked man, he Quickly jumped back, just barley missing Korin's attack. The very tip of Korin's Zanpakutō had slashed a small bit of the man's mask, causing a small cut on the chin of it.

"Whew! That was close." The masked man said checking the cut on the mask. "Heheh, alright! Make your next move. I'm ready!" He kept his eyes on Ichigo and Korin, since they were the only real threat. But they stayed back as if trying to plan. "Come on! Attack me! What are you waiting for?"

"El Directo!"

"...oh." The masked man turned his head around and saw Chad powering up his right arm for an Attack. Chad then fired the charged force of Spiritual Pressure from his fist at the Mask man and it appeared to strike him as he disappeared.

"He wasn't tough." Chad said.

"Take a nap, big guy." The masked man said as he appeared right next to Chad. Before Chad could react he was hit in the stomach by the hilt of his sword. The force of the attack was enough to knock Chad down to his knees and temporally paralyze him. "You're not strong enough to challenge me. Just stay down so you're not hurt."

Ichigo jumped up over the masked man to Slash down at him. Masked Man Blocked it with his sword and Ichigo landed and slashed again only to be Blocked again. The Masked Man then used Flash step to appear behind Ichigo and slashed Ichigo in the back. "Gahh!" Ichigo screamed but then turned to Slash the masked man, however he ducked.

"Hadō 1, Shō." Masked man said as he used his Hadō to Push Ichigo backward. With some space now, Korin Charged in, repeatedly slashing his sword. The Masked man Dodged every attack very Carefully, barely moving but moving just enough. He flowed like jello.

"Hold Still!" Korin said. Korin used all his force in a swing, but after he missed, the masked man kicked his wrist and he lost grip of his sword.

"Shō!" The masked man used his Hadō to push Korin away before he regained his grip causing him to Drop his Zanpakutō. The masked man then took Korin's Zanpakutō into his left hand. "Your Swordsmanship still needs work. Such a Powerful Zanpakutō and you still don't understand it could-"

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo fired the Getsuga Tenshou at Masked man but he used his two blades to cut the attack and create a space to avoid it. "No way." Ichigo said. The Masked Man used flash step to Appear in front of Ichigo, who tried to Block, but Masked man used Korin's Zanpakutō to Slice Ichigo's Zangetsu in half. "What-"

"Bakudō 9, Geki." Masked Man used another Kidō to Paralyze Ichigo in a red light. "Now wait right there." The masked man then looked down at Hikari, she had released Bekko to shield her from any attack.

*I Can take any attack and Drain its power.* she Thought. *All I need to do is hold my defense and wait till-*

Suddenly, Shinokage Pierced the Bekko's shield and its hooked blade pulled Bekko away from Hikari and she was face to mask with the Masked Man. He then tossed Shinokage and Bekko aside and reached for the Box held by Hikari. Hikari tried to hold it back, but the Masked Man Pushed her away and took the Box.

"Done," he said. He then noticed that his Bakudō 80, Heyanokabe that was surrounding Kurotsuchi was starting to break down. "And Not a Moment too soon. Mai, take this and-HRR!"

Suddenly Korin's Shinokage stabbed the Masked Man from behind. Korin held his sword as it pierced the masked man's body.

"Don't turn your back on Me!" Korin said. The masked man Coughed up some blood that went through the mouth of it. Korin, rather then pulled his sword out, slashed it out of the man's side, causing more damage.

"SEVEN DAYS OF FLAME, KAGUTSUCHI!" Ninja Girl Mai released her Zanpaktuō and shot several streams of fire at Korin. Two missed, the third was deflected by his blade, but the fourth struck his shoulder, burning him.

While She attacked, the other Ninja Girls went to the Mask Man and helped him up. "Are you all right?" Ninja girl 2 asked him.

The Masked Man nodded at them. "Better me than any of you." he said as they took the Box and fled. Mai stayed behind and fended off Korin.

Mai fought Korin with repeated Fire streams and Fire balls. She waited until the others had gotten away. "Ok, time to get out of here-Hrk!"

Mai then felt a stabbing pain in her side. She turn to see that Mayuri Kurotsuchi had broken free of the Bakudō and had released his Ashisogi Jizō Zanpaktuō, which had stabbed Mai in the side.

"Honestly, this is more trouble than it's worth." Kurotsuchi stated. Ashisogi Jizō's stab began to Paralyze Mai's Limbs, making her unable to move, but the stab still hurt. As she fell down to ground, the other Bakudō techniques that had Frozen the others had worn off. Mayuri looked down at Mai with a simple look. "Now tell me, where have you people taken my precious box? If you tell me, I promise not to hack off your limbs."

"I dare you, Kurotsuchi!" Mai said angryly. Mayuri then had a startled looked on his face.

"Your voice..." he said. "Who are you?" Mayuri then ripped Mai's Ninja Mask off to reveal a young girl with short orange hair up to her shoulders and purple eyes. Mayuri was shocked to see her appearance. "Saya Mai Tokiha? !"

"Wait, Mai?" Korin asked. "You mean THAT Mai?"

"Who is she?" Ichigo asked.

"She is a Granddaughter of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto." Korin explained. "The Head Captain!"

"What?" Ichigo asked. "That wasn't the Head Captain we just fought, was it?"

"Don't be stupid." Mayuri said to them. "The Head Captain wouldn't come here to fight, and besides, if you did fight, you wouldn't be alive. But I digress, Mai is going to tell us everything she knows."

Mai just looked up with an Angry look.


	9. Chapter 9: Interrogation

******Any Comments on the story? Review Below, Let me know!**

* * *

In an abandoned house, in the middle of Karakura town, The Ninjas had Brought the Masked Man there, who was bleeding profusely. The girls laid him down on the couch as he preformed a Healing Kidō on himself.

"Amazing," the Masked Man said. "I Taught Korin back at the Soul Reaper Academy. One thing made him stand out from the others, he never gave up no matter how many times he failed. Just kept going at it until he succeeded."

One of the ninja girls removed her mask to reveal a pretty young girl with Green eyes and waist long blue hair. "Please," she calmly said. "That was some of the sloppiest flighting I've ever seen."

"Oh Natsuki," the masked man said. "Fighting doesn't need to be Organized. Just needs to be effective."

"But being organized helps." she said.

"Hm, true." He responded.

The other Ninja girl removed her mask to reveal her brown hair that goes up to her chest which she wears in a low pony tail, she has light pale brown eyes with specks of silver and gold.

"Akane? What's wrong?" the masked man asked.

"Why did you make us stay back?" Akane asked. "We could've distracted them as you took the box and fled."

"2 reasons," The masked man explained. "First, you were out numbered. If you were fighting that group it would be long and dragged out. Second, My Bakudō can't hold a Captain for long. Raising arms against a Captain is Treason."

"Isn't what we're doing now Treason?" Akane asked.

The masked man shook his head. "No, We are doing the right thing." he reassured them. "Once she opens the Senkaimon, we can sneak into the Seireitei and finish this."

"And what about Mai?" Natsuki asked.

"Don't worry, Kurotsuchi won't do anything to her." He said. Then he thought for moment. "Hm, they out numbered us right?...Kiyoshi Fujiwara was there...why didn't he fight?"

* * *

"I was hiding," Kiyoshi said.

"HIDING? !" Korin screamed. "YOU COULD'VE HELPED YA KNOW! ! ! ! !"

"Hey, when you're swinging Shinokage around, Someone's Bound to die!" Kiyoshi explained. "I'd prefer if it wasn't me!"

While Korin was scolding Kiyoshi, Mayuri was interrogating Mai while she was tied up.

"Now where did they run off to?" Mayuri asked. "I'm tired of repeating myself to you."

Mai just stuck her tongue out at Mayuri, which pissed him off.

"Why you little brat!" Mayuri shouted. "I am going to cut you up into tiny pieces and-!"

Ichigo put his hand on Mayuri's shoulder and pulled him back for a second. "You're not gonna get anything by threatening her like that." Ichigo said.

"Mind your place, Substitute Soul Reaper!" Mayuri rejected.

"Look, why don't we try good cop-bad cop.?" Ichigo suggested.

"Good cop-bad cop?" Mayuri asked in confusion.

"Watch" Ichigo told Mayuri. Ichigo then went over to Mai, punctured a straw into a juice box and held it up to her face. "You must be thirsty. Why don't you have a sip?"

Mai then looked suspiciously at Ichigo and then back at the juice box. Then she leaned in and took a sip.

"There you go." Ichigo said. "I'm sure we can all work together here, right?"

Mai then spit the juice at Ichigo's face, pissing him off.

"WHY YOU! I OUGHTTA!" Ichigo shouted in fury.

"Wow, you sure showed me a thing or two." Mayuri stated.

Korin looked over at the two and how they looked. "Move over." Korin then walks over and pushes Ichigo aside. He then kneels and locks eye-to-eye with Mai and his eyes were serious.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Mai told them. "So you can forget about whatever-"

Korin then smacked her across the face. "Shut up!" He ordered her.

Ichigo felt like he needed to intervene, but Kiyoshi held him back and shook his head.

"I am not asking you anything!" Korin said to Mai. "I'm telling you! This is going to end badly for you!"

"How dare you hit me? !" Mai pointed out. "Do you know who I am? !"

"You're Saya Mai Tokiha of Squad 6." Korin answered. "Your Zanpakuto Kagustuchi turns into several rings of fire that you to control fire. You are one of the few members of your Squad who answer directly to Byakuya Kuchiki. You have a lot of admiration for your Captain and would never do anything to dishonor him. The actions you have taken here today: attacking one Substitute Soul Reaper, two lieutenants and a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads is clearly a sign of treason. If you do not tell me where your companions took that artifact, I will give a highly-detailed report of your actions directly to Captain Kuchiki and he in turn will have to inform the Head Captain. And the Head Captain will have no choice but to order YOUR execution! Because we all know treason is not tolerated in the 13 Court Guard Squads! But death is not the worst punishment for you. The worst punishment for you is knowing that you A) dishonored Captain Kuchiki and B) brought shame and sadness to your grandfather, the Head Captain, for ordering the execution of his own granddaughter!"

Korin watched for a moment to see her reaction. Mai didn't move, but he could see her reaction in her eyes.

"You can't possibly live with that dishonor, could you?" Korin asked Mai. "Now tell me everything you know and I'll forget that you're involved in this."

Mai was silent for a long time, but then she finally said, "We are doing the right thing. I know we are."

It appeared that Korin was about to punch Mai again, but then he sent that punch into his own palm. "I'll see you on the execution block" Korin said very coldly.

Korin then got up and walked away from her, walking past Ichigo, who stopped him.

"Was that necessary?" Ichigo asked.

"She's a traitor and must be treated as such" Korin responded. "I'd kill her right now if turning her in wouldn't be as painful."

"That's kind of cruel" Ichigo openly said.

"I'm sorry, would you show compassion to Aizen or Ichimaru if you confronted them?" Korin asked.

"That's no reason to justify this!" Ichigo argued.

"Treason is treason" Korin stated. "We deal with traitors the only way we know how."

"This doesn't have anything to do with that girl Yuki, does it?" Ichigo asked.

Korin then grabs his sword Shinokage and swung it at Ichigo fast. Ichigo barely dodged it since it cut off some of his Soul Reaper garbs.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" Korin shouted in a frenzy.

"I was right" Ichigo said. "You think these people murdered your friend, so you're just out for revenge."

"SHUT UP!" Korin shouted again, ready to charge at Ichigo.

"Lieutenant, stand down!" Mayuri ordered at Korin. "This is not the time or place for this nonsense!"

The others watched with eager anticipation to see what Korin would do. His eyes were an empty void of nothing but rage at that point. Korin took a deep breath, put his Zanpakutō away and turned away from everyone.

Orihime then ran over to Ichigo and asked him, "Are you all right, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ichigo answered. "Didn't even touch me."

Hikari, Chad and Kiyoshi all stood next to each other, afraid to move because Korin was right by them.

"That was scary" Hikari spoke out.

"Yeah" Chad said plainly.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it" Kiyoshi told them. "Korin's not the kind of guy that would kill someone over something so trivial. Ain't that right, buddy?"

Kiyoshi then smacked Korin on the back, the same spot his open wound was.

"GAAAHHH!" Korin screamed. "Dammit, Kiyoshi! My wound is still healing!"

Mayuri then rubbed his forehead over the headache he was receiving. "This is why I send Nemu to do all this stuff." he said. "The incompetence of it all."

"...They're going to use a private Senkaimon to return to the Seireitei." Mai said aloud. Everyone turned to her in surprise. "I can take you to where we were supposed to meet. Just please don't let my Grandfather and Captain Kuchiki find out. Please?"

Her question was directed at Korin, who everyone then looked over at and still turned away from everyone. They waited for Korin's answer.

"... Captain Kurotsuchi" Korin finally said. "What do you think?"

"Yes, of course, whatever!" Kurotsuchi said in an aggravated tone. "Let's just hurry! We don't have time!"

* * *

In the Abandoned house, Akane continued to sulk in the Corner as she watched the masked man finished healing his wound's.

"Akane?" the masked man asked. "Where is Natsuki?"

"She went to get some dinner," Akane said. "I'm a little hungry."

"Uh oh," The Masked Man said. He looked at the Clock that read 11:56 P.M. "Only 4 minutes till she's to open the Senkaimon. This is not good."

"Why is that?" Akane asked.

"You can't sense it?" The masked man Replied. "We have a guest. On the roof across the street."

Akane looked out the window to see-

"AKANE NO!" The Masked man shouted.

"...Cero..."

A Green Light came charging toward the window at Akane. The Mask man used his Flash step techniques to grab her and disappeared. The Green light destroyed the entire top floor of the house they were in in a spectacular way. They then reappeared on the roof of the building next to the one they were in and they could see the destruction of their building.

"Wh-what did that?" Akane asked scared. "A Hollow?"

"Worse," The masked man said looking across the roofs at what fired the Cero. "...An Espada."

On the roof across the street stood Espada #4 Ulquiorra Cifer.


	10. Chapter 10: The Longest 4 Minutes

_(Flashback) _

_At the Soul Reaper Academy, Yuki Kanai lead Korin to an Empty Classroom. Korin noticed that the Teacher was talking with someone at his desk. He couldn't see the Teacher's face but he could see the other person's. He wore Glasses and a Captain's Jacket. On the Back indicated he was the Captain of Squad 5._

_"Oh My God," Yuki whispered excitedly. "That's Captain __Sōsuke Aizen!"_

_Korin was surprised that a Captain was there. But why? He could overhear only a little bit of the conversation, but he really didn't care much, so he ignored it._

_"You are the only person other than the Head Captain to ask me about this, Sōsuke." The faceless teacher said to him. "Why the sudden interest?"_

_"Your theory is quite troubling," Aizen responded. "If Peccatore can form between here and the world of the living, it could cause us all trouble."_

_"But Like you said, It's a theory." The teacher said. "There's no proof of a Peccatore ever coming into existence."_

_"But you worry enough to theorize it." Aizen calmly explained._

_"It's just an Idea if Souls got lost in the Soul Rebirth theory, Which is again another theory" The faceless teacher explained. "You worry to much."_

_"And what of the Bureiburū?" Aizen asked._

_"...I have a Presentation to get ready for." The teacher calmly said (although sounding a little annoyed as well). "By your leave...Captain."_

_Aizen just smiled and went to to leave. Korin and Yuki stepped aside as he past them. He smiled at both of them and left._

_"Hey, you two!" The teacher said. "My Presentation on Kidō techniques isn't for another 3 hours."_

_Looking back at the Teacher, he didn't appear like any other teacher but rather he looked like a Normal Soul reaper. From his Arm band it indicated he was a High Seat of Squad 1._

_"Mr. __Sukairā__." Yuki said. "can I ask you for something please?"_

_"Mr?" The Soul Reaper said. "You make me sound like an old man. Please just call me by first name please."_

_The Soul Reaper looked at them and smirked._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

The Masked Man stared across at the Espada Ulquiorra. The Emo emitting from this Espada was enough to make young girls swoon.

"The Bureiburū..." Ulquiorra said. "Where is it?"

"With any luck, you blew it up with my summer home." The masked man retorted. He looked back at the house that Ulquiorra destroyed. "Now where am I gonna take the family for vacation?"

"I see..." Ulquiorra said. He looked over at the house.

The Masked Man was ready to draw his Zanpaktuō the second Ulquiorra moves, but it seemed the Espada wasn't in any hurry.

*Come on, make your move.* The masked man thought. *He knows where it is. Why doesn't he go for it?...OH SHIT!*

"YOU'RE DEAD!" A Voice Shrieked from behind. A giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades came swinging down from behind and smashed the ground. The masked man had missed it only by a hair and he saw the man who swung the strange weapon was Espada #5 Nnoitra Gilga. "Almost had you!"

"I gotta stop falling for that." The masked man joked. Nnoitra took his Axe and swung it at the head of the Masked Man who duck, drew his Zanpaktuō and slashed Nnoitra in the stomach, with no damage. "What? !"

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Nnoitra asked. He kneed the Masked Man in the face, broke the bottom part of the mask, revealing the man's mouth. "You're Pathetic!"

While The Masked Man fought with Nnoitra, Akane snuck back into the ruined house and looked through the Debris. She knocked some stuff around and found the box under some crumbled Support beams. Akane struggled to pull it out and succeeded. "Got it!"

"Hand it over..." Ulquiorra told her after appearing right behind her.

Akane was frozen for a second ,but slowly reached for her Zanpaktuō and quickly drew it. "Howl with the wind, Hari!" her Zanpaktuō turned into a Regular sword handle with a pair of tonfa with both an upper and lower part to them with a swirl of wind surrounding them. The Wind Blew toward Ulquiorra, but his Spiritual Pressure was Overwhelmingly stronger than Akane, so the wind died down rather fast. "oops." Without any other option, Akane fled via Flash step.

* * *

"Does anyone else feel that?" Korin asked.

"Yes," Mayuri told him. "There is a strong Clash of Spiritual Pressure nearby."

"It's at the Rendezvous!" Mai said frightened. "They're under attack."

"Someone ELSE is after the Artifact?" Hikari asked.

"Come on we Better hurry!" Ichigo said.

A blue light suddenly came streaking down from the sky, right above Ichigo, and he lifted his Zanpakuto in order to block that blue light. When it struck Zangetsu, the tremendous amount of Spiritual Pressure sent everyone else backwards, except Mayuri, who had strong enough Spiritual Pressure to stay in place. The blue light had dispersed, revealing the attacker as Espada #6 Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo called out.

""It's been a while, Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow greeted sinisterly.

Ichigo then uses Getsuga Tenshou to send Grimmjow back a little. In the confusion of the attack, Mai managed to get free from her restraints and fled.

"She's getting away!" Korin alerted.

"You guys go!" Ichigo said. "Leave Grimmjow to me!"

"Your funeral." Mayuri said to Ichigo as he used Flash Step. Korin, Kiyoshi and Hikari went with Mayuri to chase after Mai.

Alone with Grimmjow, Ichigo activates his Bankai. "Bankai!" Ichigo shouts as he transforms into his black outfit and thin black sword. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

* * *

Mai kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop, trying to elude her pursuers when she saw Akane running in her direction. "Akane!" Mai called out.

"Mai, thank goodness!" Akane said back. Mai noticed Akane was holding the box. "We have a problem! Espada are here!"

"Yeah, I know." Mai said. "We encountered one back there."

"Another one?" Akane said in surprise. "That's not good. We need to find Natsuki!"

"Cero." Ulquiorra said as he shot a green beam at them. The two girls were able to jump out of the way, but it was not powerful, however it did get their attention. "I'm not going to play games with you children. Surrender the Bureiburū."

"BITE ME!" Mai shouted at him.

"Cero." Ulquiorra said again as he fired a more powerful at them. Mai would be unable to dodge this attack, however, Mayuri Kurotsuchi got in front and used a powerful Bakudō to block the attack.

"Huh?" Mai said, befuddled. "Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"My, my, Mai, you are a troublemaker." Kurotsuchi snickered. "I see you brought Akane into your little conspiracy. I would suppose Natsuki's here, too? So three out of four of the Head Captain's granddaughters are here. My, oh my. That masked traitor sure knows how to recruit."

"You're a Captain" Ulquiorra said without any emotion. "I can feel your Spiritual Pressure."

"Well, I'm not doing my best to hide it right now" Mayuri pointed out.

"You'll die, just like everyone else." Ulquiorra said as he charged up another Cero at Mayuri.

Mayuri then pulled out the thing in his head that was a hook blade attached to some sort of fleshy thing. He threw it out and wrapped it around Ulquiorra's wrist. He then pulled down the flesh string that was attached to the blade, which resulted in Ulquiorra pointing downward as his Cero destroyed what was underneath them instead of firing at them. The beam struck the building and destroyed the building.

"That was highly predictable of you" Mayuri insulted. "I was expecting a bit of a challenge from an Espada."

Ulquiorra then vanished, reappeared behind Mayuri and blasted his arm off using a Cero without even saying the word 'Cero'.

"GAAAHHH!" Mayuri shrieked as his arm got blown off.

As that happened, Korin, Kiyoshi and Hikari finally caught up with Mayuri.

"Come on, Akane!" Mai told Akane. "We got to hurry back!" Then Mai and Akane used Flash Step to go back to where they came.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, do you need assistance?" Hikari asked.

"No, I don't need assistance, you moron!" Mayuri yelled at Hikari. "Go and retrieve my lost property!"

"Yes, sir, Captain Douchebag, sir!" Kiyoshi mockingly responded.

The three of them disappeared via Flash Step and followed the two girls. Mayuri then turned at Ulquiorra, who was standing on a building on the opposite side of the street.

"Now this is intriguing." Mayuri said as he pulled out the syringe that helps him regenerate his arm. "I will get valuable battle data from this fight." He then injects the syringe below his shoulder and his arm regenerates.

* * *

The masked man continued to fight against Nnoitra. Mostly, Nnoitra kept attacking him with his axe and the masked man just kept defending with his sword.

"What's the matter?" Nnoitra said. "Are you too much of a coward to attack me?"

*I need to release my Zanpaktuō in order to defeat this guy.* The masked man thought. *I just need to wait for the right moment.*

Nnoitra swung his sword down and the masked man swung upward. The masked man used a bit more force, so he sent Nnoitra backward a bit and causing him to lose his balance.

*Now's my chance!* The masked man thought as he was about to release his Zanpaktuō. "Forg-"

The chain attached to Nnoitra's axe knocked into the masked man's hand, causing the Zanpaktuō to fly out of his hand. Nnoitra then smirked at his opportunity and slashed the masked man across the chest, causing a massive amount of blood to burst out of the masked man and he fell backward onto the ground.

"Well that was no fun." Nnoitra complained."I'll just put you out of your misery."

Nnoitra took his axe and with a mighty swing, brought it down onto the masked man-

"STAND AND PROTECT, BEKKO!"

CLANK!

"What?" Nnoitra said as he realized he just struck a giant tortoise shell. Hikari had just arrived and used her Zanpakutō to save the masked man's life. "Why you impudent Soul Reaper!"

Nnoitra then repeatedly hacked his way at the shield. The masked man looked up at Hikari. "Why did you save me?" He asked her.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Hikari explained. "You're under arrest. Once Korin catches your helpers you're going to answer some questions!"

Bekko stored up energy from every blow of Nnoitra's repeated strikes. The Masked Man took the opportunity to get to his feet and rushed to grab his Zanpaktuō. Nnoitra noticed this.

"Oh no you don't!" Nnoitra said turning his attention Masked Man. Now that he was out of cover, Nniorta swung his Axe at him-but a Scythe hooked onto the Axe and stopped it.

"Purify, Hikarihime!" Kiyoshi said as his Zanpaktuō stopped Nnoitras attack. Kiyoshi's Zanpaktuō was a scythe with a shining blade, a skull on the blade side of the weapon with a sun and moon keychain on the bottom. The entire weapon aside from the blade was also encrusted with blue and red orbs.

"You-" Nnoitra started but was interrupted by Hikari throwing her Bekko at him, releasing all its energy on contact and smashing Nnoitra into a building.

"Ouch." Kiyoshi said. "He'll feel that in the morning!" He then turned to the Masked man and Pointed his Hikarihime. "Now then, You're under arrest!"

"For what?" the Masked Man asked.

"Well...For attacking a Captain of the 13-"

"Actually, I used Bakudō to trap him so I wouldn't have to attack him."

"Oh...Well you attacked 2 Lieutenants and a Substitute Soul reaper!"

"Actually, Ichigo and Korin attacked me. And I didn't even touch Hikari."

"Oh...then...I guess your unarressted!"

"AAAAGHHH!" Nnoitra screamed reappearing out of the house with only a few Scratches. "The 3 of you are going to die now! You can't defeat me!"

Kiyoshi and Hikari stood ready to fight again, but the Masked man stepped forward, still bleeding and readied his Zanpakutō. "You two stay back." he said. "I'll hold him off."

"But you're bleeding." Hikari said.

"You always pointed out the obvious Hikari." the masked man said. "But that's good 'cause I always missed the obvious."

"Huh?" Hikari asked.

The Masked Man held up his Zanpakutō with one hand. "Forgive our Enemies and Grant them Peace, Aurora!" The masked man shouted his Release Command. The Zanpakutō was glowing an Azure Blue color and it turned into a Western Style Christian Cross Crusaders sword with a Golden handle and a Ruby on the handle.

"Aurora!" Hikari said Shocked. "Captain Sukairā?"

"I was wearing the Mask for a Reason." Sukairā said reaching up for it. "I guess there is no point in wearing it now." he removed the masked and tossed it to the ground. He then lowered his hood so everyone could clearly see his face. Believe it not, he appeared to be a young man, (He appears 16 but is much older) with Crimson red hair and Azure blue eyes.

"A Captain? !" Nnoitra asked surprised and a little pleased.

"That's Right, Espada." Sukairā said. "You face the former Captain of Squad 16, Asharu Sukairā! Come at me!"

* * *

Korin had Followed Mai and Akane just around the corner and cut ahead of them to stop them from running.

"Mai," he said. "Stop running. This will go so much easier if you and Akane give up."

"No!" Mai stubbornly replied as her her Zanpakutō rings started to glow. "Akane, help me out here!"

Akane nodded and pulled out her Zanpakutō. "Geiru Shinkū!" she cried out. Her Zanpakutō released a gail of wind blowing over at Korin. The Force was so Strong he could feel himself lifting up and he used most of his strength to keep his feet on the ground.

"Inferno Dibaidā!" Mai cried. Her Zanpakutō Caused an Inferno wall to rise up from the ground. The Wind from Akane's attack caused the fire wall to morph around Korin creating a fire trap. The area within the Fire created a Vacuum that sucked up all the air and Korin couldn't breath.

Korin began to feel light headed and fell to his knees. With no Oxygen going to his head, he blacked out. Once Unconscious, Mai and Akane let up their attack.

"That's enough," Mai said. "Don't want to kill him. Let's get back to Sukairā. We got a minute until, the Senkaimon opens."

Akane nodded again and the girls hurried off.

* * *

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo shouted as he fired his attack at Grimmjow. These two were going blow for blow, strike for strike, cut for cut, in this fight. It was apparent that they were even. However, Ichigo was getting tired and beginning to Make mistakes. Grimmjow managed to kick him in the back and send him crashing down onto a building's roof.

"You're getting Slow." Grimmjow mocked. "Tired already? Get back up! Theres no point in killing you if you're this weak!"

Ichigo got back up to his feet and looked up at Grimmjow who looked down very condescendingly. This just made Ichigo more determined to kick his ass!

"Shoot to kill, Duran!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

4 gun shots rang out from behind Grimmjow. One got him in the shoulder, one from right behind the knee cap, and the other 2 went right through his chest.

"GAaUuUgghuH!" Grimmjow coughed as he hurled up some blood. He turned around to see Natsuki with her double gun Zanpakutō. "W-Y-you!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Natsuki fired another onslaught of bullets, but Grimmjow decided that enough was enough and retreated.

"Coward!" Natsuki said.

"Hey you." Ichigo called up to her, but she quickly used Flashstep to get away. "Hey Wait!" Ichigo then gave chase to her.

* * *

Nnoitra laughed as Asharu Sukairā openly challenged him. "You think you can beat me?" He laughed. "I can't even sense any of your Spiritual pressure!"

"That's because I'm concealing it." Asharu remarked. "it's what you do when you don't want to be detected."

"Don't try to fool yourself." Nnoitra provoked. "My number might be 5, but don't be fooled. I am the strongest of the Espada! No one Can Defeat me!"

"Now, either your Pride is blinding you or you are just stupid and don't know when to stop talking." Asharu remarked.

That remark made Nnoitra angry. "DIE ALREADY!" he shouted as he swung his Giant Ax at Asharu. Asharu just held up his Zanpakutō and Blocked the attack.

Clank.

The Ax disappeared the very instant it made contact with the sword.

"What?" Nnoitra asked. He looked down and saw that the Chain connecting the Axe to his waist was broken. He looked up to see that Asharu, in his left Hand, was holding Nnoitra's Axe over his shoulder. "How did you-"

Asharu then, effortlessly, took Nnoitra's own Ax and Struck him Across the face with it at Full force. Nnoitra was knocked over and hit the ground hard. Kiyoshi stood back and watched amazed.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kiyoshi shouted. "How'd he do that?"

"His Zanpakutō is Aurora." Hikari answered. "The second Aurora makes contact with another's weapon, it will somehow give the weapon to Capta-I mean-Mr. Sukairā. When it does that Mr. Sukairā can use the weapon effortlessly and will immediately know all possible fighting styles, techniques, and powers the weapon has. I remember when he was Captain, after he would take someone's weapon and try to talk to them hoping to negotiate...but if he knew there was no getting through to them...he would just beat the shit out of them."

"GET UP ESPADA!" Asharu demanded. "I wanna see how many hits it takes before you start Bleeding!"

Nnoitra tried getting up but as Soon as he did Asharu was on the attack. Swing Left with the Ax. Swing right with the Sword. Spin. Uppercut with the Axe sends Nnoritra up in the air. Flashstep to right above him. Swing Ax down hard, smashing Nnorita to the ground. Nnoitra bleeding now, staggers to his feet. Asharu charges and impales Nnoitra with his Own Ax. Keeps Charging, Rams Nnoitra into a wall, breaking the wall. Nnoitra can't move, lays there. Bakudō 80, Heyanokabe seals Nnoitra in a small walled room for short time.

"Just another day at the office." Asharu said stretching his joint muscles.

* * *

Ulquiorra sensed the presences of Grimmjow and Nnoitra disappearing. He stared across the roof at Mayuri and decided the whole thing wasn't worth the trouble and retreated as well.

"What?" Mayuri complained. "That's it? I didn't even get a chance to place a tracer on him yet. Oh well. Better retrieve my artifact, before those Morons let them get away."

* * *

GASP!

Korin gained consciousness again and found out that Orihime was kneeing above him, checking for any injuries to heal, with her Voluptuous Bust only a few inches from his face.

"Super Size me!" Korin just happened to blurt out.

"Hm, What was that?" Orihime asked.

"AH! Nothing!" Korin said. He got up and went to his feet, blushing a fiery red. "Ahem, what are you doing out here anyway?"

"You looked hurt." Orihme said. "I wanted to help."

"If you want to help, then stay out of the way." Korin told her. "With your weak spiritual pressure, you can't be any help at all."

"I'm sorry," Orihme sadly said.

"...Just...don't..." Korin said trying to find the right words. "...Theres nothing to be sorry for...I guess...I don't know."

* * *

Mai and Akane returned to where Asharu was. He was surrounded by Hikari and Kiyoshi who still had some fight in them.

"Sukairā!" Mai said. "Don't worry will help!"

"No!" Asharu said to her. "We don't have to fight now."

"Captain!" Hikari said. "Why are you doing this? What is in that box?"

"I'm not your captain anymore, remember?" Asharu reminded her. "I'm a traitor and deserve to be treated as such."

"Thats...odd..." Kiyoshi said. "Just admitting it like that."

"Akane has the box and the artifact." Asharu pointed out. "We'll be leaving-...SHIT!"

Asharu Used Flash step, appeared behind Hikari and snatched her like he was holding her Hostage. "Gonna barrow you for a second!" he said and used Flash step to disappear with her.

"H-Hikari!" Kiyoshi pointlessly said.

* * *

Korin imminently turned around at the sudden rise in spiritual Pressure and he found Ulquiorra pointed at him charging up a powerful Cero.

"Cero." Ulquiorra bluntly announced. He fired his green Cero at the two. Korin got in front of Orihime as fast as he could to shield her from the attack knowing it would be very painful, if not deadly. Suddenly, The Cero struck Bekko's shield protecting them. Asharu had taken Hiakar in front of Korin to block the attack. Ulquiorra seemed surprised by their sudden appearance. Asharu then Striped Bekko from Hikari and Threw it at Ulquiorra who disappeared and retreated.

"He's a tricky one, that Espada." Asharu said aloud.

"C-Captain Sukairā?" Korin nervously asked inquiring about him.

"Hey Korin," Asharu said not turning around. "Been a while. Oh, and I'm not a captain anymore."

"What are you doing here? Why are you here? Whats going on?"

"I'll have to answer that another time." Asharu said. He then eyes the necklace around Hikaris neck and on the Necklace was a Key, he then grabbed the key, rips the necklace off and takes it. "Right now I gotta go."

A Senkaimon appeared high above the town and opened. Asharu Jumped up and Met up with Mai, Akane, and Natsuki who met up with each other and they entered the Senkaimon. Ichigo had Followed Natsuki there and tried to hurry to the Senkaimon but it closed before her got there.

"Damn!" Ichigo snarled.


	11. Chapter 11: From the Sky, Part 1

Mayuri looked at the sight where Nnoitra was supposed to be. The Bakudō that had sealed him had been destroyed and Nnoitra escaped.

"The Espada running like cowards?" Mayuri asked himself. "How out of character...what were they truly doing here?" Mayuri used flash step to return to the others who were on the roof recovering for their battles.

"What are we waiting for? !" Korin insisted. "We need to go after them!"

"If my guess is correct, which I am 100% sure it is, The Senkaimon they just used will open any minute." Mayuri told everyone.

"How can you be sure?" Hikari asked.

"You dare question me?" Mayuri asked. "I am sure because I say so! Now stop it with your idiotic questions. I don't have the time or patience to try and improve your worthless intelligence."

Hikari lowered her head and kept her opinions to herself.

"Megalomaniac," Korin muttered under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Mayuri demanded to know.

"MEGA-LO-MANIAC!" Korin shouted at him. "It Means you Think you're more important than you actually are!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Mayuri shouted back. "I am A captain of-"

"And the fact you keep saying you're a captain just Proves it!" Korin interrupted. "You're nothing but a Cold hearted Old fool!"

"When we return, I'll see to it that you get exactly what you deserve for your insubordination!" Mayuri scolded.

"I dare you to try it!" Korin threatened.

"Whoa whoa whoa you two!" Kiyoshi said getting in between the two of them. "No fighting."

Mayuri turned around and refused to acknowledge either of the lieutenants. Korin then turned around and seethed his anger.

"So..." Ichigo interjected. "You guys know that guy from earlier?"

"Captain Asharu Sukairā," Hikari told him. "He is the reason the 16th squad exists. He insisted that the head captain create the 16th to find lost and ancient artifacts that hold significance to the soul society."

"He was originally a 3rd seat on squad 1 and often instructed students at the soul reaper academy on Kidō." Korin explained.

"Just come out and say it you two!" Kiyoshi insisted. "The guy was awesome! He went around to every squad, met every soul reaper, and talked to them like they were family. Plus, he even talked Kenpachi down from a fight once! I thought such a feat could never happen."

"If he was such a great guy, why did he steal the box?" Ichigo asked.

"Isn't obvious?" Mayuri asked. "He helped create the 16th squad so he can find that one artifact and use its power to take control of the Serettei."

"No!" Hikari protested. "Captain Sukairā would never do that! He's not like that."

"Aizen wasn't like that." Korin muttered

"Well then, shouldn't we be focused on going back to the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"WE? ? ?" Mayuri asked. "YOU Are a substitute Soul Reaper! You are not needed here! This is a matter for TRUE Soul Reapers, not the bottom of the barrel!"

"What? !" Ichigo shouted. "I'm only trying to help you Toilet Bowl head!"

"What help?" Mayuri asked. "They got away! You are no longer needed as you will just get in our way!"

"Ahem!" Korin coughed drawing all attention his way. "Actually captain, I was sent to bring Mr. Kurosaki back to the Soul Society with me."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Being a Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo is the only person my captain can trust with a very sensitive matter. We might as well bring him back cause my captain needs to speak with him."

"And what if I don't believe you?"

"Then you can take it up with Captain Kabugi!" Korin threatened. "And she has been very upset lately. I'd like to see you go into her office and see how much of you comes back out!"

Mayuri was silent for a moment as he contemplated the possibilities. Just then the Senkaimon opened. The very one the bad guys escaped through.

"Fine fine!" Mayuri rushed to say. "Just hurry up!" He flew up to the Senkaimon and passed through it.

Ichigo looked at Korin. "You didn't have to defend me." Ichigo said.

"Yeah Well I figured you could be useful." Korin replied. "Unless you think you're not strong enough." Korin the Flew up and through the Senkaimon.

Ichigo scoffed and followed after, along with Kiyoshi and Hikari.

* * *

Upon reaching the Other side of the Senkaimon, Ichigo met up with Mayuri and Korin and Found himself inside the Department of Research and Development. There they found Nemu waiting for them.

"Just as I suspected." Mayuri. "They used the Department's Private Senkaimon. I made a mistake by leaving then."

"How can they?" Korin asked.

"Nemu, where is Shizuru?" Mayuri asked.

"She left for her private room sir." Namu answered.

"I need to ask my Dearly beloved some questions." Mayuri said to the Lieutenants and Ichigo. "You lot follow that trail of Blood. I'm sure it will lead you to Sukairā."

There in fact was a trail of blood spots on the floor leading out of the Department. Mayuri left to find Shizuru, and the others followed the trail of blood.

* * *

Asharu Sukairā went through the Serretei all alone now under the dark of the night sky with only the moon as light. He was wounded from his earlier fight, but didn't have the time to heal it properly. He carried the box carrying the Bureiburū under his arm with his hood up in an attempt to hide his face. He walked across an empty Courtyard and tried to get the other side as fast as he could.

"Stop right there, Sukairā!" Renji Abarai called out to him. Asharu looked around only to notice Renji standing there and as Asharu realized he was quickly surrounded by a group of Soul Reapers, from the 6th squad, Including 3rd Seat Isao Taimukīpā and his former ally Saya Mai Tokiha who had her Soul Reaper uniform on now.

_(Flashback)_

_ Mai, Akane and Natsuki helped Asharu out of the Department of Research and Development. His wound was bleeding profusely._

_"Ladies." Asharu said. "There is no need to help me. It's only a scratch."_

_ "With all do respect-" Natsuki started but was cut off by Asharu._

_ "Look! You girls need to get out of here before you're caught with me." he told them. "Go. Find your squad mates and warn them as to my location, but Lie about my Intentions."_

_ "Why?" Akane asked._

_ "This makes you girls appear innocent." Asharu said. "My biggest concern is making sure you girls face no repercussions for helping me. Once this is over, I'll suffer full responsibility."_

_ "What do we tell our squads?" Natsuki asked._

_ "I don't know." Asharu said. "Uhhmmm...how about that I stole from the DRD? That should get some attention. Now go!"_

_ Asharu used Flashstep to get away from them. Mai did not like this idea one bit, but followed it anyway. First she snapped her fingers and a small flame from the bottom of her foot climbed up her ninja costume, destroying it only to replace it with her Soul Reaper uniform. The girls, after placing on their Soul Reaper Uniforms, split up. _

_ Mai found Renji walking in the streets. He was Yawning, so he must be heading off for some sleep. "LIEUTENANT ABARAI! LEUTENANT ABARAI!" Mai shouted in a panic while putting on her best Actress. _

_ Her Shouts got Abarai's attention and Almost stopped his heart. "GGEZ!" He said after jumping up. "Mai? ! What's wrong with-"_

_ "Lieutenant!" She interrupted, breathing hard like she had been running for a while. "We have a problem!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"Wow," Asharu said aloud. "You guys got organized faster then I thought. Hey Renji, you're looking good. Get another Weird Tattoo?"

"Sukairā!" Isao shouted stepping forward. "You have stolen from the Department of Research and Development! We Demand you hand over what you have stolen and Surrender at once!"

Asharu then held up the box to make sure everyone got a good look at it. As he did he scanned the Soul Reapers to see how they would react...as if he was looking for something specific. "You mean this?" He asked plainly. "Kurotsuchi's newest toy? And do you wanna know the least what it is or it works?"

"Captain Sukairā," Renji said. "This doesn't have to end Violently."

Asharu gave a sinister smirk. "Oh...yes it does." he coldly said. He then quickly lifted up his free hand. "Hadō 63 Raikōhō!" A Massive Wave of Yellow energy fired from his hand at the Lieutenant just barely missing him, but close enough to have Renji think it was intended to hit. Asharu then fired Raikōhō at the Other Soul Reapers having them scatter around, and causing them to be distracted. Asharu used the opportunity to use Flash step, Got Behind Mai, and took her hostage by holding his Zanpakutō right to her neck.

"Alright Renji!" Asharu said with Anger in his voice. "Let me Go or I'm going to kill Mai!"

"You wouldn't Dare!" Renji shouted.

"Try me!" Asharu tested. However he whispered in Mai's ear, 'I'm so sorry for this, Mai.'

Renji gritted his teeth as he had no idea what to do. As he did, Asharu noticed something around Renji's Neck. Renji had a Necklace with a key at the end of it similar to the one Hikari had that Asharu took. *Of course.* Asharu thought. *Kage would've picked him.* "Lieutenant!" Asharu said. "I will offer a trade! The Girl for the Key around your neck!"

"What?" Renji asked.

"The Key that Kage gave you." Asharu cleared up for him. "It's one of 3 keys that opens the 16th squad vault."

"What do you want from the vault?" Isao asked.

"Nothing for little boys to worry about mIsao soup!" Asharu word played, his sword's blade right at Mai's neck ready to cut.

...then...there was a change in the spiritual pressure. It was large yet, not over whelming, but clearly was being held back. Just enough released to show off a Captains presence. From Behind the squad's reaper's The Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki, stepped forward.

"Captain Kuchiki..." Mai said, she always seemed awestruck every time she saw him.

"Byakuya." Asharu said smiling. "How have you been buddy?"

"I'm no friend with any traitor." Byakuya said coldly.

"After everything we've been through?" Asharu asked."You giving me a glance that one time?...the one time you told me 'I don't think so.'? What about those good times?"

"Hand over Mai this instant." Byakuya ordered. "There is no use in keeping a hostage if you don't intend to kill them."

"Rr!" Asharu scowled. "You don't think I would?"

"I know you better then you know yourself." Byakuya said. "You would never hurt her."

Asharu then took his Zanpakutō and Stabbed Mai From behind, surprising everyone, even Byakuya. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING KUCHIKI!" Asharu shouted. "NOW I WANT THE KEY!"

Byakuya said nothing and drew his sword. "Scatter Senbonzakura." he called. His Blade then began to glow and scattered. Each of the the hundreds of tiny blades floated in the air and Byakuya controlled the petals to rush behind Asharu and streaking him from behind. Asharu then quickly released Mai and used Flash step to dodge the attack. The Petals entirely missed Mai when they passed so she would be even more hurt. Asharu reappeared to the Left right in the Sights of Renji.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji called. His chained blade extended far ready to cut Asharu. However, at the Last possible second, Asharu lifted up his sword and Zabimaru made contact with Auroras blade and (Just like with Nnoitra) Renji's Weapon disappeared and reappeared in Asharu's free hand.

"I guess this will do." Asharu said once he got a good grip on Zabimaru. "BANKAI!" Asharu then released the few Power of Zabimaru as it became the massive Skeleton of the snake and Coiled around the area. "Hihiō Zabimaru!"

"My Bankai?" Renji asked astonished. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Aurora reveals the Secret's of the Zanpaktuō to me!" Asharu explained scanning the area with his eyes and feeling relief when he saw Isao carry away the injured Mai. "I might as well be releasing my Own Bankai. Now attack!"

Hihiō Zabimaru turned to Byakuya and Charged directly at him. Byakuya pointed his finger and it was glowing a light blue. " Hadō 33," Byakuya chanted. "Sōkatsui." The Beam fired out of his Finger at Hihiō Zabimaru and on contact caused its many pieces Blow away and Fall in every direction.

During the attack, Asharu Charged at Renji at full speed. Renji tried to defender him self with his own Hadō. "Hadō 31!" he chanted. "Shakkahō!" Renji fired a ball of red energy at Asharu but he quickly used Flashstep to avoid it. Asharu then palmed Renji in the face and tripped him from behind to make him fall backward. When Byakuya destroyed Hihiō Zabimaru, Asharu had ripped the key from Renji's neck and fled via flashstep.

* * *

At the Squad 14 Barracks Haruka Katsu waited outside looking up at the moon. Mizutoki eventually came out near him.

"You got Sake 'Dear'?" Mizutoki asked him.

Haruka hated being called Dear but he acted like it didn't bother him as he held up to bottles of Sake. "From Rangiku's private stash!" he cheerfully said as he handed Mizutoki a bottle. Mizutoki chugged the thing down like it would be his last drink. "Gaaah! I needed that. This day sucked. I finally get alone with Nanao. And I am made a full. Damn it all."

"It sounds rough." Haruka replied. "Want me to get Rangiku over here, fill her with Sake and get her to do a little dance?"

"Hahaha!" Mizutoki laughed. "Ya know what 'Dear' you're alright. Woman will prefer me to you, but they'll give you glance...probably."

The 2 drank and talked for a while. Finally Haruka asked, "Hey Mizu, What did the Captain tell you earyler?"

"She told me not to tell anyone..." Mizutoki said in a serious tone. "...and with good reason. Just drop it k?"

Haruka nodded and just then a Hell Butterfly came up with a message. "Attention all Soul Reapers. Asharu Sukairā has stolen from the Department of Research and Development. He must be apprehended at once. Lethal force is Authorized."

Mizutoki spat out his Sake at the news. " *cough cough* Did they say Sukairā?" Mizutoki said remembering that was name that the thief said when she stole the book. "We gotta find him! Come on!"

Mizutoki ran off. Haruka finished off the last of Rangiku's Saki, tossed the canteen aside and followed.

* * *

In the Squad 16 Barracks, Captain Kage Ookamiken stood in her office with the back door open to the outside so she could see the moonlight. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt the key around her neck. When she opened them again she saw Asharu Sukairā standing outside a few meters away.

"Captain..." she said calmly.

"Been a while...Captain." Asharu said with a smirk.

_(To be continued)_


	12. Chapter 12: From the Sky, Part 2

**Ok, I seem to say something at the start of every chapter, but I can't think of anything so I just type this!...So what's your opinion on the chapter, Review Below, Let me know.**

* * *

At the Squad 4 Barracks, Captain Unohana entered the room where Isao had brought Mai, she was bleeding badly from her stab in the back. Another Squad 4 Soul Reaper was treating her.

"What happened here?" Unohana asked Isao.

"She was attacked by Asharu Sukairā." Isao explained. "He stabbed her right through her chest with his Zanpakutō.

"HIS Zanpakutō?" Unohana asked and Isao nodded to confirm. Unohana simply smiled then. "Then there is nothing to worry about."

"What?" Isao asked.

"She'll be fine." Unohana reassured him

"FINE? ! SHE WAS STABBED WITH A SWORD! LOOK SHE'S-SHE'S-" Isao turned to Mai and saw that the wound was automatically recovering all by itself until it was healed. "...she's-she's fine?"

"See? Nothing to worry about." Unohana smiled and left the room.

* * *

Ichigo followed the trail of blood. He was followed by Korin, Hikari, and Kiyoshi.

"Hey How come we're following YOU?" Korin asked Ichigo. "Who made you the unofficial leader?"

"Why are you arguing about this?" Ichigo asked. "Does it matter?"

"YES it DOES matter!" Korin snapped back, giving Ichigo and o_o face.

"Ahh Korin," Kiyoshi interjected. "You're jealous that he's the hero of this story aren't you?"

Korin looked back at Kiyoshi and gave him a glare. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing!" Kiyoshi said with a smirk.

They found Renji and Byakuya after Asharu had just escaped. "Ichigo?" Renji asked. "And you guys? What's going on?"

"Did Sukairā come this way?" Korin asked.

"Yeah he did." Renji replied. "Attacked us without warning, stole my key and left."

"What Key?" Ichigo asked.

"The 16th squad has a Vault where we keep our most important objects." Hikari explained. "It's made of Sekkisekki so it cant be destroyed. You need 3 keys to open the vault. The captain holds one, the lieutenant holds the second and someone the captain trusts hold the 3rd...He must be going after Captain Ookamiken!"

"This is what we will do then." Byakuya stated. "Hikari and Renji will go to Captain Ookamiken. Korin will need to return to Captain Kabugi and the rest will split up and find him."

"What?" Korin asked. "You're sending ME away?"

"I know your captain." Byakuya said. "She'll want to know why you brought Ichigo Kurosaki here and how you're involved with this in the first place."

"YOU GOTTA BE JOKING!"

Byakuya glared at him. "Go Back to your Barracks." he said. "Report to your captain. We will handle it."

Korin scoffed and walked off.

"Was that necessary?" Ichigo asked.

"You don't know Captain Kabugi, do you?" Kiyoshi asked. "She's very information-oriented. She needs to know everything Korin knows so she can truly assess the situation better."

Ichigo didn't understand but they scattered and went off to do their separate things.

* * *

Asharu Sukairā was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he stopped for a second and looked at the 3 keys he held in his hand. "Just need to get to the vault now." he said to himself as he looked out into he distance.

(_Flashback)_

_Asharu stood outside the Squad 16 barracks and Kage Ookamiken stood opposite him._

_"What are you doing?" Kage asked. "You have everyone on high alert you know."_

_"Yeah, when you attack Byakuya Kuchiki, you tend to piss a lot of people off." Asharu answered. "...Mostly just Teenage girls-but you get my point."_

_Kage shook her head and walked back into the Barracks. Asahru followed her in and saw that she had her bed in her office. Nice and neat._

_"Kage, I need to get into the Vault." Asharu seriously explained. "I got something here that I need to seal in there."_

_"If that's what this is all about why not just tell everyone-" Kage started but was interrupted._

_"Because I can't trust them." Asharu said. "I can explain everything when I am done, but right now, I have every soul reaper after me and going after this Box! You just need to trust me."_

_Kage stared at him for a moment then removed the key from her neck and handed it to him._

_"Thank you," he said. "I was hoping you would understand." he then looked at her bed and pulled the light blanket sheet out from over the top cover and bundled it up. "I'm gonna steal this." he told her and left via flash step. Kage just sat down and sighed._

_(End flashback)_

Asharu had the Blanket sheet wrapped around his wound, since he didn't have time to use his healing Kidō. He had to get to the vault and had a long way to go. "Who is the dumb ass who decided that the Vault would be clear across the Serettei from the squad 16 Barracks?" he asked himself...he then face palmed himself. "...I am..."

Asharu then perked as he was surrounded by the stealth force along with Captain Suì-Fēng and Lieutenant Fatass-I MEAN- Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda. "Sukairā!" Suì-Fēng called.

"Took you long enough Captain." Asharu said scratching his neck. "I thought the stealth force was supposed to be ready for everything, but sure took you a while to get me surrounded and I still see a weakness on my left."

"Heh!" Ōmaeda scoffed. "We don't even need to fight you with full strength! You spending that time in the world of the living probably made you a weakling!"

Asharu gave Ōmaeda an evil Stare. Asharu's eyes looked evil and scared the Lieutenant to his core. "You really want to insult ME Fat ass?" Asharu coldly asked.

"Y-yeah!" Ōmaeda said trying to act tough. "You're-you're so weak that you can't rip wet paper!"

Suì-Fēng just sighed in disgust.

"Yo' Momma so fat Her Bankai is a Cake!" Asharu snapped back.

"M-My Momma?" Ōmaeda asked.

"Yo' Momma so ugly the last time she heard a Whistle is when she got hit by a Train!"

"Stop it!"

"Yo' Momma So Dumb she failed a survey!"

"Stop Saying stuff about my Momma!"

"Yo' Momma So old, The Head Captain calls her Granny!"

"CRUSH HIM! GEGETSUBURI!" Ōmaeda shouted having heard enough of Asharu's insults. He released his Zanpakutō into the Giant wrecking ball with spikes-

"Hadō 4 Byakurai." Asharu quickly said and fired a powerful, concentrated lightning bolt from his finger that struck and shattered Gegetsuburi and knocked Ōmaeda on his ass. "Seriously Suì-Fēng, why do you keep that idiot around?"

Suì-Fēng said nothing and readied Suzumebachi for a fight. Asharu looked around at the Stealth force all around him and sighed.

* * *

Korin walked causally along the roads while other Soul reapers rushed all over the place.

" 'Go back to your barracks!' He says. 'Report back to your captain' he says 'We'll handle it' he says!" Korin said in a mocking tone to what Captain Kuchiki told him. "Why am I always sidelined? I fought him already! I know what to expect! Damn it! I Swear I'll-"

"SHIVERS! ! ! !" a High pitch voice screeched. Korin received a Shiver up his spine and his body shook at the all too familiar voice. He turned around slowly, very scared, and Saw Squad 11 Lieutenant Yachiru, alone standing behind her, with that gaping smile she always had.

"Ya-Yachiru!" Korin gulped. "Captain Zeraki around?"

"Nah, Kenny's off to find Ashers." Yachiru told him. "I think he might have made a wrong turn."

"Oh Thank Heaven!" Korin breathed a sigh of relief. "Why aren't you with him?"

"Kenny kept getting lost." she explained. "I tell him to go one way, he goes another."

"...That didn't really answer my question." Korin rebuttal.

"Why aren't you going to fight?" Yachiru asked.

"I need to report back to My Captain." he explained.

"Kenny was right. Your just a Scaredy cat!" Yachiru accused.

"I AM NOT!" Korin shouted in Anger. "And I'll Prove it! I'll get him before Kenpachi can!"

Korin then ran off in a fury and Yachiru simply smiled. "He's funny when he's angry! Hehe!" she said.

* * *

The Soul Reapers of the Stealth Force were beaten badly. Their bodies were tossed about so easily. Suì-Fēng was scratched, injured and exhausted. Asharu was in the same condition but he had Suzumebachi's Death marks on his Body. One on his Chest, One on his left shoulder and 2 on his Right Arm that were too close for comfort.

*Suzumebachi is such a pain in the ass!* Asharu thought. *With its size and Suì-Fēng's speed, I can't use Aurora to take it. I might actually die here!*

"I'll give you one last chance!" Suì-Fēng said. "Surrender."

Asharu took a deep breath and smiled. Then he sheathed his sword. "I think that's a good idea." he said and he held out the Box. "You want to take this back right?"

Suì-Fēng felt relief but was still Cautious. Several less injured Stealth Force Reapers surrounded Asharu and held him in place with swords around his neck. Suì-Fēng cautiously moved forward and went to take the box.

"Sennō Tamashinochi!" Asharu said aloud. Suddenly Suì-Fēng and the Stealth Force were Surrounded by Shadows. The Shadows then pulled them back and held them in place. Suì-Fēng's arm was held behind her back.

"What the hell is this? !" Suì-Fēng demanded to know. She noticed that Asharu's right arm was bleeding and was completely bloodied.

"It's a technique I developed." Asharu explained. "Sennō Tamashinochi...Blood of a Thousand Souls. By combining my spiritual pressure with power hidden within my own blood, I can give shadows physical form and control them. Also, since it's night, Shadows are everywhere."

"That's twisted." Suì-Fēng said.

"...Yes...yes it is." Asharu explained as he placed the box back under his arm. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's somewhere I need to go. The Shadows will disappear in a while."

Asharu then left via flash step.

* * *

Korin turned and reached another dead end. "Damn it!" he said frustrated. "I was with squad 11 for too long!"

"Korin?" Haruka asked. Korin looked over his shoulder and saw Haruka and Mizutoki there. "Where have you been?

"Out." Korin bluntly said. "Where are you two heading?"

"To find Sukairā." Haruka asked. "He might know something about Yuki's death!"

"What?" Korin asked.

"He might know who did it and why!" Haruka said.

"Then let's get going!" Korin said running off.

"HEY WAIT!" Haruka said. "You know where you're going? !"

Korin blindly ran off anyway, but what made him wonder was why Mizutoki wouldn't look him in the eye.

* * *

Asharu ripped up the sheet around his waist to cover the wound on his arm. He had finally made it away from most people. He was only a stone's throw away from the vault now.

"You can come out of hiding now, Kurotsuchi." Asharu said aloud.

Mayuri turned off his cloaking and stepped out of hiding. "My goodness, I concealed my spiritual pressure to the point where it was near zero." Mayuri said as Asharu turned toward him. "You are very skilled indeed."

Ichigo then Arrived on Asharu's opposite side, trapping him between the two of them. "Sukairā!" he called out. Asharu just rolled his eyes.

"Now that tactic you used against Suì-Fēng," Mayuri continued "What did you call it again? It seemed very interesting."

"Bite me!" Asharu responded. "Go away, I have nothing of interest for you!"

"You mean the Bureiburū holds no interest for me?" Mayuri asked and noticed Asharu's surprised reaction. "You think I wouldn't have found out? Shizuru told me everything..."

_(Flashback)_

_Shizuru sat in a private well lit room sipping tea when Mayuri came in._

_"You sent me away so you can use the Private Senkaimon without my authorization." Mayuri said. "And used it so that idiot and your Cousins can re-enter the Serretei without being detected. What exactly is going on?"_

_"I supposed I can let you know." Shizuru explained calmly speaking. "Just don't do something stupid."_

_"Do you know who you're talking to?"_

_(End flashback)_

"She told me everything." Mayuri continued. "The Bureiburū, its powers, and what you plan to do with it."

"If you know then why are you stopping me?" Asharu asked.

"You plan to store it in the Sekkisekki vault so no one can use it." Mayuri explained. "That is such a waste!"

"WHAT!" Asharu scolded.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"The Bureiburū is a Gauntlet that steals and stores spiritual pressure." Mayuri explained. "Whoever wears the Bureiburū can steal the pressure of a Soul Reaper and use it to increase their strength a hundred times over."

"It's not that simple Mayuri!" Asharu replied. "If it steals all the Spiritual pressure from a Reaper, the Reaper's Soul gets absorbed as well!"

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Imagine the Possibilities!" Mayuri excitedly exclaimed. "If I could study it, I can unravel its secrets and-"

"NO!" Asharu shouted. "You can't possibly hope to control it. It's evil!"

"It's an Object!" Mayuri explained. "An Object that needs to be studied. You need to stop being so selfish."

*It's no use trying to convince him!* Asharu thought and then he turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo!" he said. "You need to understand, Everything I've done was to stop this wicked power from Falling into Aizen's hands!"

"Aizen?" Ichigo said.

"Yes!" Asahru said. "I'll explain everything, but I need your help to-HRRR!"

Before he could finished, Asharu was stabbed with Mayuri's Zanpakutō which forced him to his knees. "Your cowardly tactics won't help you here. Ashisogi Jizō will keep you paralyzed long enough for the others to find you. And By then I will have taken the Bureiburū back to my Lab."

"Wait a second Mayuri," Ichigo said. While Mayuri turned to Ichigo, Asharu began whispering to himself repeatedly...like an Incantation. "Maybe sealing it away is the right idea."

"What exactly are you implying?" Mayuri asked. "That I don't know how to take precautions? How insulting."

"Look, I'm just saying it makes sense." Ichigo explained. "It would probably be safer in the vault than in your lab. I mean, didn't he break into your lab already?"

"You are really annoying." Mayuri told Ichigo. "Maybe you should remember that I am a Captain. You may have beaten Zeraki and Kuchiki but I am more formidable than-WILL YOU SHUT UP? ? ? ! ! !" Mayuri couldn't take Asharu's repeated whisper. Mayuri then noticed Spiritual Pressure leaving Asharu's hands and building into a nearby wall. The Reishi was building up and a section of the wall turned a red color.

"HADO #94" Asharu shouted. "JIGOKUYARI!" The Reishi then turned into a Spear which shot Right through Mayuri's chest, creating huge gaping hole in his body. Mayuri was then slowly turning hard and crumpling like he was made of Stone and his left arm came off. Mayuri could feel the rest of his body crumbling.

"DAMN IT!" Mayuri shouted in rage. "I hate you So Much!" Mayuri then took Ashisogi Jizō and stabbed himself in the neck. His body then exploded and turned into blue goo and slimed away.

"Never liked you either." Asharu said. Ichigo then walked over and picked up the box. "So what now?"

"If you are trying to hide this from Aizen," Ichigo started. "then why not ask for help from the other squads? Why act in secret and make them believe a bunch of lies?"

"Well...I guess I can trust you." Asharu said. "The fact is I know there is Traitor inside the 16 squads."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"...Is that like your catch phrase or something?" Asharu asked. "You say it all the time. Anyway, Aizen wouldn't leave without some way of knowing what's going on here, so he left an informant; someone to feed him info here in the Serritei."

"You know who?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Asharu replied. "If I did I could just go to the head captain. It could be anyone, even one of the Captains."

"Damn."

"You like to say that a lot too. Can I trust you to help me Ichigo?"

"Of course. I'll help you."

* * *

Korin continued to lead Haruka and Mizutoki down the passageways. "This Way Dear?" he asked Haruka, not knowing where the hell he was leading them.

"Yeah," Haruka answered. "The vault should be just to our right."

The guys turned at the next crossroads and they Found the Vault...and Several Members of the 11th Squad waiting...Including Captain Kenpachi Zeraki.

"Well well look who it is." Kenpachi said with a somewhat disappointed tone. "I hate waiting. I was hoping Sukairā would've been here by now...Oh well I think I can kill a few minutes with a warm up." Kenpachi grinned and pointed his sword at Korin. "Just like Old times!"

"...Shit..." Korin muttered.

_(To be continued)_


	13. Chapter 13: From the Sky, Part 3

"Right in the Chest Ichigo!" Asharu instructed. Ichigo was hold Asharu's Zanpakutō and pointing the sword right at Asharu who was still Afflicted by Ashisogi Jizō paralyzes.

"Are you sure about this?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Asharu told him. "Make sure the entire blade goes through and just pull it out."

Ichigo was hesitant but he stabbed Asahru clean threw the chest.

"AAAH! DAMN that Hurts!" Asharu said as he began to cough up blood. "CAUGHH!"

"Your Coughing Up Blood!" Ichigo pointed out.

"Perfectly normal. When some one is stabbed they often tend to-CAUGHH HAACHH! Pull it out-Pull it out!"

Ichigo then tried to pull the sword out...but it wouldn't budge. "It's stuck!" He panicked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUCK? !" Asharu panicked. "CAUGHH!" He continued to cough up more blood. Ichigo tried pulling harder on the sword but everytime he yanked it it caused more damage to Asharu's body. He probably yanked on it 10 times before it finally came out. Asharu was Convulsing violently. Ichigo tried to help but in an instant he stopped and stood up. "Alright thanks for that." he said as his one self-inflicted wound healed itself. "Wow! That was painful."

"What just happened?" Ichigo asked as he handed him back his sword.

"Aurora's one weakness." Asharu explained. "No matter how many times I attack, how many head's I cut off, how many hearts I stab. Aurora will not kill anyone. Any fatal wounds will heal itself immediately. Thats why Aurora's weapon steal power is so important. I wouldn't be a threat otherwise."

"Why did you have me stab you with it in the first place?" Ichigo asked.

"Cause when Aurora heals deadly wounds she removes all Toxins from the body. Toxin's like Ashisogi Jizō's paralyses."

"Ok, so, where is this vault?"

"Not that far from here. We run by Flashstep we'll be there in a few minutes...let's just hope they're not waiting for me there...th-there..." Asharu felt a little dizzy and placed his hands over his eyes as he tried to keep balance. Ichigo grabbed his arm to keep him standing up right.

"Hey are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I could be better." Asharu replied. "I've been fighting all night. Lost a lot of blood with attack after attack. Guess all my time in the world of the living has weakened me more then I knew."

"Well don't worry," Ichigo assured him. "We'll get there."

* * *

Korin, Mizutoki, and Haruka stood outside the Vault across from Captain Kenpachi Zeraki. Kenpachi wasn't alone. Ikkaku and Yumichika were there also with other squad members. The only thing that stood out were the two women with them.

Tanken Hagane has boy-short fiery orange hair with light green eyes. Her figure was tall, slender and rather non-curvy. She had a thick scar from her collarbone to her navel and another scar from the corner of her mouth almost all the way back to her earlobe, giving her a demented twisted grimace. Her Uniform had Red and Blue stripes hanging from it from her waist to over her belt.

Tahani Rosa had raven hair with faint curls growing at the end that only reached to the bottom of her jaw line. She has unequal bangs that go over her forehead, not reaching her eyes which were a deep midnight blue. The sleeves on her uniform end at her shoulders, and it is very loose.

"Whats a matter?" Kenpachi asked. "You're not happy to see me?"

"Not Particularly." Korin responded.

"KENNY!" Yachiru shouted after appearing from thin air and jumping onto Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Yachiru? Where'd you get of too?" Kenpachi asked.

"I got candy." Yachiru said as she popped a lollipop in her mouth.

Korin kept his focus on Kenpachi, holding the handle of his Zanpakutō so tight that his hand was sweating. Mizutoki and Haruka weren't paying attention and were focusing on the 2 women.

"Dude," Haruka said. "I didn't know squad 11 had girls in it."

"I thought Yumichika was only girl in that squad." Mizutoki said loud enough for everyone to hear and Yumichika took offense to it.

"Something as ugly as you couldn't possibly understand true beauty." Yumichika retorted. "It's a classic problem of a beauty talking to a beast."

"Well you are very beastly." Mizutoki replied pushing Yumichika's buttons.

"HOW DARE YOU? !" Yumichika yelled. "I know what true beauty is! I've spent my life trying to pretty up the ugly truth of the world. Even my fighting style is beautiful. Tell me, do you know which Zanpakutō is the most beautiful?"

"Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki." Mizutoki and Haruka said unanimously. This just pissed off Yumichika even more.

"THAT WAS A RETORICAL QUESTION!"

"Shut up Yumichika." Kenpachi said annoyed. "I thought we we're gonna fight." Kenpachi noticed Korin's hand was shaking and sweating which made Kenpachi smirk. "Same old Korin. This will be EASY!" Kenpachi charged at full speed, strait ahead. Went to draw his Zanpakutō, but his hand was so sweaty that his hand slipped and he let go without drawing it.

*Damn!* he thought as Kenpachi was right in front of him and swung down-

Clank.

"Huh?" Kenpachi asked as his grin disappeared. His attack was blocked by Captain Mari Kabugi and her Zanpakutō. She was strong enough to not only block the attack, but was able to actually able to push him back. Mari was accompanied by the 14th squads 5th seat Aki Fujioka.

Aki Fujioka had Cream colored hair and pale green eyes. She has a scar from under her eye running across the bridge of her nose to her right ear.

"Captain?" Korin asked.

"Captain Zeraki!" Mari said in a very tough voice. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh? Come on, I was just having a little fun." Kenpachi said.

"At a time like this?" Mari asked. "You'd rather fight your own comrades then stop the intruder?"

"I'm funny like that." Kenpachi joked.

* * *

Meanwhile, across a Nearby Building. Ichigo and Asharu laid low on the roof as they spied on the two groups.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo whispered. "Not again."

"This could work out to our advantage." Asharu whispered. "If we can get them to fight each other, I can walk right passed them to the vault."

"Would they really fight each other?" Ichigo asked.

"Animosity between these two have existed since the 14th was founded. It's inborn." Asharu explained. "They're always on the edge. They just need someone to give them a push." Asharu then glanced at Ichigo and smirked menacingly.

"...What?"

* * *

"Now be a good little girl and take your other little girls and go do your paper work." Kenpachi told Mari. "This is a fight for real warriors."

"Real warriors?" Aki interrupted. "All I see are a bunch of savages wanting to play solider."

"Watch your mouth Whore!" Tanken Hagane shouted at her.

"We can beat anyone in your squad." Tahani added.

Aki just scoffed. "You two probably just sell your 'services' to you squad." She responded. "Or are you two 'Manly' to do so."

"Why you!"

"We're gonna-"

"STOP IT!" A voice shouted. They looked up on the nearby building and saw Ichigo standing on the roof. He jumped down right in between to the two squads. He was carrying a beaten up, tied up Soul Reaper with Long black hair that covered his face. He wore a badge that signified he was from squad 11.

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi said with a grin but it quickly went away. "Who the hell is that?"

"You tell me Kenpachi!" Ichigo said as he tossed the guy forward. He hit the ground with a thud.

"The Substitute Soul Reaper?" Mari asked as she turned to Korin. "Why is he here?"

Korin was hesitant to answer and simply shrugged. "I dun know." He lied.

Mari clearly didn't buy it and turned back to Ichigo. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I came to assist finding Sukairā." Ichigo explained. "He's coming here to the vault."

"We figured that!" Ikkaku said. "Thats why we're here."

"Well Ikkaku, tell me, why did squad 11 Ambush Kage Ookamiken?" Ichigo asked.

"What? !" Mari asked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Kenpachi wanted to know.

"You're men were trying to steal the keys to vault!" Ichigo accused. "You're waiting here to ambush him and steal the 2 he already stole!"

"I'm sorry captain!" The Long haired-face covered soul reaper said. "He was too much for us and we failed!"

"Who are you?" Kenpachi asked the long haired-face covered soul reaper.

"Kenpachi!" Mari shouted. "That is the Last straw! You are a monster! And With any monster they must be Slain! I Will Defeat you Myself KENPACHI ZERAKI!" She charged at Zeraki and slashed at him with her Zanpakutō. Kenpachi blocked the attack with his sword, but the force behind Mari's attack had such momentum that it smashed Kenpachi through a Wall which Mari Followed.

"Captain!" Korin shouted and went to pursue, however Ikkaku attacked him with his sword which Korin had to block. "Out Of my Way Ikkaku!"

"No way." Ikkaku said. "Don't want to get in the Captain's way no do we?" Ikkaku pushed Korin back and placed his sword and Hilt together. "Extend, Hōzukimaru!" Ikkaku released his Zanpakutō's Shikai.

"Shinokage!" Korin shouted and he jumped foreword at Ikkaku but he dodged and there fight drove them from the area. The fighting drove everyone else from the area as well leaving Ichigo alone with the long haired-faceless soul reaper in front of the vault.

The Faceless Soul reaper then undid his own shackles and removed his wig and it turned out to be Asharu. "Perfect!" he said. "Lets get that vault open!"

"Will they be alright?" Ichigo asked as Asharu went up the front of the vault.

"Don't worry about them." he told Ichigo. "They'll realize they've been tricked before long. And by then this damned thing will be locked away forever." Asharu then began to do something with the first key on the door but stopped. "Damn."

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"We got company." Asharu replied putting the keys away.

"Kurosaki?" A Familiar voice asked. Ichigo and Asharu turned around and saw the Captain of squad 10 Tōshirō Hitsugaya accompanied by two of his subordinates. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and squad 10's 3rd seat Laria Alfero.

Laria Alfero is short, shorter than Tōshirō even. She has straight, untied, brown hair that goes to her shoulders with bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes are large, however they have a narrow shape to them with a chestnut color to them. She also wore the standard Shinigami uniform, except the sleeves reach to her wrists.

"Tōshirō?" Ichigo just happened to say.

"We have orders from the Head captain to Capture Sukairā." Tōshirō said. "What are you doing with him?"

"Captain Wrinkles told you to capture me alive?" Asharu asked. "That sounds to lenient for him." As Asharu spoke he kept his eye's on Rangiku and Laria. "You see what I have here?" He asked holding up the box. "This is the key for me to destroying the 16 squads and taking over the Soul Society!"

Asharu waited for a response...

"...Are you serious?" Rangiku asked in a sorta unbelieving tone.

"OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS!" He said. "And Ichigo was the best pawn a chess master could have."

"What?" Ichigo said turning around to Asharu.

"You were useful in Karakura, leading me to this box." Asharu explained. "And you even helped get rid of Kenpachi and Mari for me. I owe you a drink, but-"

Asharu slashed down with Aurora, but Ichigo blocked the Attack with Zangetsu. Big mistake. Zangetsu disappeared from Ichigos hands and reappeared in Asharu's free hand. Asharu then used Aurora to stab Ichigo clean through his chest.

Ichigo slumped onto the sword and close enough for Asharu to whisper in his ear. "This is for your own good kid. They won't punish you for helping me now." He then tossed Ichigo's body to the side and readied a stance with the 2 Zanpakutō ready to fight. "Challenge me if you dare you little runt!"

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_**((AUTHORS NOTE: Next chapter I will show full fights between the 14th and 11th squad members. Just thought you'd like to know They were too complicated for me to start in this chapter and get them done on a timely bases. So now you can look forward to that))**_


	14. Chapter 14: From the Sky, Part 4

_**Here are the fights I promised you all. I wish I could've done them better. Please Enjoy and Review below, and let me know...what you think.**  
_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_ Korin was in the courtyard, practicing his Kid__ō while Asharu __Sukairā watched and observed as Korin targeted a makeshift dummy target._

_ "Had__ō 31 Shakkahō!" Korin called as he tried firing his Hadō, but his hand just glowed and then the glow disappeared. "Seriously? What the F-" Then the Hadō fired out of his hand without warning and obliterated the target with a huge amount of force._

_ "Hmmm," Asharu murmured. "I can sense your spiritual pressure is very loose and dense. That would make it difficult to focus it on Kidō...The fact that it's delayed is interesting though...nothing to worry about."_

_ "Nothing to worry about?" Korin asked. "My Kidō is messed up and you say there's nothing to worry about?"_

_ "You don't need to be a master of Kidō to be a good Soul Reaper. I know this guy, head as bald and round as the full moon, can't use Kidō at all, but he is the 3__rd__ seat of his squad."_

_ "I need to overcome this!" Korin said. "A true warrior can beat any challenge! Win any battle!"_

_ "Choose your battles!" Asharu lectured. "Never fight a battle you can't win! If you need to win fall back to fight another day. If you have no choice fight to the death! You have bad Spiritual Pressure, that is not a fight worth dying for!"_

_ "...What the hell are you talking about?" Korin asked confused._

_ Asharu just sighed and rubbed his face."Look. Learn the Name of your Zanpakutō first. Then come back to me. We'll see then."_

_ Asharu walked away leaving Korin angry and confused. "...what a crazy S.O.B..." Korin muttered_

_ (End flashback)_

* * *

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Tōshirō yelled. With swing of his sword, the Ice Dragon appeared and Charged at Asharu with full force.

Asharu just smirked and Held Ichigo's Zangetsu in his left hand. "Getsuga..." Asharu muttered. "Tenshō!" he swung Zangetsu's blade and released the crescent moon wave of spiritual energy which struck Hyōrinmaru and shattered the ice. Tōshirō flew across the gap between them to slash at Asharu, whom blocked it with Zangetsu. Asharu then forced Tōshirō up into the air and Asharu jumped after him, dropping the box and keys near Ichigo's body.

Ichigo laid on the ground, with his wound seeping, while Rangiku and Laria hurried to help.

"It looks like he was stabbed near his heart." Rangiku observed. "Laria, we need to call squad 4 and-"

Ichigo then grabbed Rangkiu's Arm to help himself up. "No!" Ichigo defiantly said.

"You have a serious injury!" Laria pointed out to him. "We need to-"

The wound suddenly healed itself and Ichigo was fine. "What injury?" he asked.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" Rangiku asked.

"I'll explain," Ichigo said grabbing the keys. "but we need to get that vault open."

* * *

Across the area, Squad 14 fought with squad 11. Haruka blocked a stab from Tahani and tried to counter with a slash, but she ducked and elbowed him in the stomach making him stagger back.

"Wow you suck," Tahani said. "Everyone in Squad 14 so poor fighters?"

"At least we're not Loud, Lazy, and Stubborn." Haruka replied.

"I AM NOT LOUD AND STUBBORN!" Tahani snapped.

"...So you admit you're lazy?" Haruka asked.

"Rrrr!" she snarled. "Hunt him down, Aisutaigā!" She released her Zanpaktuō into Shikai. Her Blade split into two sharp daggers with two extra points extending from the hilts.

"Heh, two can play at that game." Haruka said as he Held his Zanpaktuō. "Trample, Si-"

Before he finished Tahani was right in his face and he barley just blocked one of the daggers and just dodged the other by hair...literally, it cut some of his hair off.

"Holy crap!" Haruka yipped. "Did you get faster?"

"Sure did!" Tahani answered. "With Aisutaigā my speed doubles. It's like I'm sliding on ice at a high speed. And I never allow you to release your Shikai."

Tahani kept up a relentless attack on Haruka which he fought hard to protect himself.

Slash left. Block. Stab. Dodge. Spin Slash. Block Block Block. Double stab. Dodged one, struck in the arm by the other. Low slash. Bingo.

Haruka jumped over the low slash and kneed Tahani in the face which knocked her back. While still in the air Haruka released his Shikai.

"Trample, Sika!" He called. His Sword took the form of a Kujang, a long knife shaped into two prongs, one long and the other short.

"That's your Zanpaktuō?" Tahani asked laughing a little. "Sika? So that's why everyone calls you 'Dear'."

"I hate that Nickname!" Haruka scowled. "And Sika's very useful. It amplifies my senses so now I can hear the faintest of sounds. Like the beating of your heart."

Bump-bump. Bump-bump. Bump-bump.

"Big whoop." Tahani said. "That won't help you." Tahani charged at him with his weapon pointed out. She figured she'd just go around it at the last second, however a Shockwave irritated from the weapon and blasted Tahani back into a wall. After she got back to her feet she saw Haruka smiling.

"Sika can also produce a shockwave up to 10 meters in diameter." He explained. "Try getting close to me now."

"That's a cowardly tactic!" Tahani complained. "I want a Fight!"

"Yeah well, I want a cute girl, a hot bath, and food that doesn't suck." Haruka insulted. "Can't always get what you want."

"Fine, you asked for it." Tahani angrily replied. She then held out her daggers out, at least two arm lengths away from each other. "Now you face my Kōrudotachi technique." Ice formed between the 2 daggers and formed an Ice spear. She then took a stance ready to throw and she threw it with great strength at Haruka.

Haruka waited till the last second, dodged the weapon's tip and caught it by its ice handle. "Whoa that was close." he said holding on to her weapon. "You gonna surrender now or am I gonna have to-" Suddenly his arm began to freeze as it became encrusted in ice. "What's happening?"

The Ice slowly froze over Haruka's body, freezing him in place as Tahani calmly walked over. "Anyone, other then me, who comes into contact with the ice during Kōrudotachi will freeze." she explained. "I don't like using this technique because it takes the fun out of a fight. But you left me no choice. Now, return Aisutaigā."

The weapon then returned to Tahani leaving Haruka's body frozen everywhere but his head.

"Now you just wait there like a good little Deer." Tahani taunted as she patted him on the cheek. "I need to see if anyone needs help."

She then left via flashstep leaving Haruka alone.

"...Damn..."

* * *

"Karitorikinuno!" Mizutoki called. His Zanpaktuō became a Scythe with sickle blades back to back on both the top and bottom of the weapon.

"My, what an Ugly weapon." Yumichika said with his Zanpaktuō, Fuji Kujaku, already in its Shikai. "A perfect match for you. Perhaps you should decorate it with your tacky taste. It might look better...might."

"Sorry I don't take fashion advice from women." Mizutoki said and slashed at Yumichika. Yumichika dodged using flashstep and appeared behind Mizutoki slashing him across the back. "DA! DAMN!" However, Mizutoki flipped his weapon upward so one of the back sickle blades cut up and cut Yumichika in the arm, it was only a light cut though.

Yumichika jumped back from getting more hurt only to notice that blood was effortlessly flowing out of his small cut. He quickly covered it. "What is this?" he asked. "No way this wound is that deep!"

"It's part of Karitorikinuno's power. He completely destroys organic cells when he cuts." Mizutoki explained. "When you get a cut, your blood clots to keep you from losing much more. With no cells blood flows out like a water faucet."

"That's despicable!" Yumichika shouted out.

"That's not the best part." Mizutoki continued as he pointed his weapon at Yumichika. "If I cut off your hair, it will never grow Back!"

"AAAAH! YOU WOULDN"T DARE! ! ! ! ! ! !" Yumichika gasped in horror.

Mizutoki smirked, ready for the kill, when he felt a presence behind him. He pulled his Zanpaktuō back behind him to block a tonfa Zanpaktuō. The wielder was Akane Higurashi, one of the girls who assisted Sukairā, was back with Squad 11 and came to assist. Yumichika then charged at him for an attack, Mizutoki was able to angle his Zanpaktuō to block both Yumichika and Akane's attacks.

"Yumichi, are you alright?" Akane asked.

"Indeed." Yumichika replied. "You are a beautiful sight."

"Yumichi?" Mizutoki asked. "And I thought Yachiru gave bad nicknames."

"Watch your tongue!" Yumichika snapped. "You are in the presence of two beautiful people! You should be honored to-"

"Will you SHUT UP!" Mizutoki said hearing enough out of Yumichika. Mizutoki then spun his Zanpaktuō around and pushed both Yumichika and Akane away. He then hit Akane, with the non-sharp part of the scythe, in the head, knocking her down. Then, turning to Yumichika, began spinning his Scythe in a circle at a high speed toward him. Yumichika back peddled, trying his best not to get cut by the sickle blades, until he found his back to the wall. Mizutoki then cut the wall around Yumichika, and then kicked him in through the wall. As Yumichika laid on his back, with the wall debris around him in a small room, Mizutoki pointed his hand at the room's ceiling. "Hadō 33 Sōkatsui!" A Burst of blue spiritual energy then struck the ceiling of the roof causing it to implode on top of Yumichika. "I win." Mizutoki smirked.

"Yumichi!" Akane said in horror. She hurried to dig him out of the rubble as Mizutoki moved on.

* * *

Aki Fujioka repeatedly dodged Tanken Hagane's ferocious attacks. Mostly Tanken tried to stab her sword threw Aki's head, but Aki's reflected allowed her to dodge every attack. Tanken finally stopped to take a breath and Aki jumped back to hold her distance.

"HA-haah HA-haah HA-haah," Tanken panted.

"Tired already?" Aki asked not even motioning toward her Zanpaktuō to fight back. "How sad."

"If you're so tough fight me!" Tanken scowled. "Draw your Zanpaktuō!"

"Your blood isn't even worthy to stain my sword." Aki replied.

"Oh Yeah?" Tanken smirked licking her lips. A Brief moment when Aki had her guard down, Tanken thrusted her sword at Aki's head. Aki managed to dodge the thrust, but the blade managed to cut her cheek. "THERE YA GO! That'll make a nice scar!"

Aki placed her hand over the cut and looked at the blood in her hand. Her eyes then became serious as she drew out her Zanpaktuō.

"That's what I want to see!" Tanken gleefully said.

"Scream," Aki called. "Jigoku no Fukushu!" Her Zanpaktuō became a Medieval Sword, Black one side of the blade, silver on the other with a black hilt. On the end there was a small keychain with a small trident on the end of it.

"Oooh Niiice!" Tanken said with a smile. "Now I'll show you my Zanpa-"

"Tamashi no unmei!" Aki wasted no time activating her Zanpaktuō's ability. Suddenly Tanken grabbed her heart as if it was in pain. Only it wasn't, she felt as though she was being tortured and fell down screaming.

Aki watched as Tanken suffered in pain. Her very soul tortured, by her Zanpaktuō. "Alright that's enough," Aki said and all the torture's pain disappeared. Tanken laid there, shocked and startled. "The pain is the best of it. The worst torture is the kind that forever scars your mind. Consider yourself lucky."

* * *

"Damn it Ikkaku! This is not the time!" Korin said blocking Hōzukimaru's thrust and ducking when the chain extended the blade over Korin's head. Korin then used Shinokage to cut the chain. Ikkaku pulled back the two thirds of Hōzukimaru that were still attached.

"I think this is the perfect time." Ikkaku said. "You've gotten lazy. Forgot how a real fight feels."

Ikkaku jumped over Korin, rolling in the air, landed behind Korin and grabbed the Broken piece of Hōzukimaru and used it in his other hand. As soon as Korin turned around, Ikkaku went on the attack as if he had two weapons, keeping Korin on the defensive.

"YA-YA-YA!" Ikkaku screamed with every move. "You could've struck me in the air. Killed me right there. But you didn't! You lack Killer Instinct!"

After one moment, the blunt end of Hōzukimaru knocked Korin in the head. Korin grabbed his forehead with the sudden rush of focused pain.

"Just like the captain always said." Ikkaku muttered "You're weak and pathetic."

"Yeah?" Korin asked. "At least I still have all my hair."

"I CHOOSE TO SHAVE MY HEAD LIKE THIS, DAMN YOOOOU!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Sure," Korin smirked removing his hand from his head revealing a red mark. "That's cause you can't grow anything on it. Maybe you should get a wig or something."

"So I can have a crappy hair cut like you?" Ikkaku asked.

"WATCH IT!" Korin said. "I have the Best hair in the Serreitei!"

"Psh, you sound like Yumichika." Ikkaku muttered.

"...Oh that does it..." Something Inside Korin snapped and Ikkaku knew it. He readied Hōzukimaru-

Slash. Hōzukimaru's pieces both slide off. Slash. Ikkaku feels the handles of Hōzukimaru cut off hands. Slash. Korin finished by Cutting Ikkaku from his side of his leg, all the way threw and blood spills out before Ikkaku hits the ground.

"Hurts don't it?" Korin asked. "I can't imagine what it feels like to have your bones slashed clean in half. Must be painful."

"I...didn't see you coming." Ikkaku muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry about dying." Korin continued. "I just cut into your Femur bone. It'll just be harder to follow me on one leg."

Korin then left via Flashstep.

* * *

"RRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHH! ! ! !" Kenpachi Struck again, but Mari was way to fast for him. She had already moved to another rooftop. "COME ON! Quit running! I thought you wanted to fight, not Dance around!"

Kenpachi was actually pretty bloodied already. Mari had attacked him repeatedly with her sword, but nothing seemed to slow him down. Yachiru was watching from distance, as always, but Mari's attention was focused on surviving. Kenpachi attacked again and again Mari dodged, she hadn't been hit once.

"You run like a coward!" Kenpachi shouted.

"Can't defeat what you can't hit." Mari pointed out. "And I'll make sure you never touch me! Tune up, Yorokobi!" Her Zanpaktuō's Shikai released, but it had no blade. Instead it has a musical measure with halves of two other measures on each end. To put it simply, it looks like a music bar, with the handle on an end of it, but it has prong like protrusions that extend from the first and last staff. Kenpachi was not impressed.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "That's not a weapon. It's a Joke!"

Mari said nothing, closed her eyes and she moved her hands up and down the bar. The sound that was produced was quite lovely, a sweet melody, however with a powerful screech, a shockwave echoed out, struck Kenpachi and knocked him far back. A Repeated barrage of Shockwaves fired out toward Kenpachi. He buried his feet and held his ground and slowly moved forward.

*Damn it!* Mari thought. *There's no stopping him! It's all I can do to keep him away from the vault. If Korin trusted Kurosaki to bring him here...I have to trust his judgement. His stunt with Sukairā was stupid. I just hope they know what they're doing.*

* * *

"I have no clue what I'm doing." Ichigo Confessed as he looked at the door to the vault. The vault had 3 large circles vertically aligned, each with several divots of keyholes on each circle and each keyhole were lead across an intricate pattern of lines to all the other key holes on the circle, like it was puzzle. Ichigo stared at the keys, then the door, confused. Rangiku and Laria stood behind him, having been filled in to the truth of the situation.

"That's 16's for ya." Laria said. "Always make things more complicated than it should be."

"Maybe it goes here?" Rangiku asked taking one of the keys and tried putting in one of the keyholes. It didn't fit. "Come on YOOOOUU..." Rangiku tried to force the key to fit, but to no avail. "Damn!"

"So close, yet so far." A Feminine voice said from behind the group. The 3 turned around to see Hotaru Kiminama, the thief, standing behind them. "Lord Aizen wants the Bureiburū. So do I need to kill you? Or can you just hand it over?"

Ichigo reached behind him for Zangetsu, only to remember that it was taken away by Asharu.

"Damn it!" he muttered.

"I got this!" Laria said drawing her Zanpaktuō. "Reflect your light, Tsukiōkami" Her Zanpaktuō split into 2 swords that turned white.

"Hunt your prey, Kuroikarasu." Hotaru called her Zanpaktuō. Her weapon was a medium length katana, with a black hilt with scattered patches of white. Also on the tip of the hilt were two engravings of crescent moons, one black and one white, that intersected over each other.

Laria charged at Hotaru and swung down with one of her swords. Hotaru blocked and Laria's sword shattered on contact. Suddenly a burst of Reiatsu shot strait up out of the ground and seemed to consume Hotaru.

* * *

Asharu and Tōshirō had been fighting, but stopped with the Reiatsu burst.

"You feel that Kiddo?" Asharu asked Tōshirō. "That spiritual pressure?"

"It's unnatural." Tōshirō commented. "What's causing it?"

"Tell me that girl, how much do you trust her?" Asharu asked.

"Laria?" Tōshirō asked. "I trust her with my life."

"You shouldn't." Asharu told him. "She could be-"

Asharu's thoughts were quickly interrupted by an overwhelming presence of spiritual pressure. The Pressure was on level with a Captain, but was still being held back. Asharu quickly turned around and blocked a ferocious attack, a Kidō attack, with both Zangetsu and Aurora crossed. The attack came from a man, probably a soul reaper, in a white version of the shinigami uniform, with his right arm missing, and he was wearing a Hollow mask! The Hollow mask looked like a skull of a Dragon, with two holes in the eyes, so you can see the man's hollowfied eyes.

"Rrrrrr," the strange man growled. He drew his Weapon and readied to attack.

Asharu readied his spiritual energy into Ichigo's Zangetsu. "Getsuga-" But the Hollowed Man appeared behind Asharu and Stabbed him Deep into his right shoulder. "Wha-"

"How does it feel?" The Hollowed voice echoed. "I hope it hurts." He then flip-kicked Asharu sending him crashing to the ground. He then turned his attention to the Ice Pillars that had formed around him

"Sennen Hyōrō!" Tōshirō called. The ice pillars closed in on the Hollowed Man and froze him in an Ice prison. However, as soon as he was frozen the ice shattered due to his overwhelming spiritual pressure. "There's no way he could break out of it that easily."

"I Don't have time to waste on children." he said toward Tōshirō. But then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Laria saw that her technique, Tsuki no Pawà, didn't work on Hotaru. She was perfectly fine just holding out her weapon.

"Is that it?" Hotaru asked. "That's sad." She then slashed the air, and Laria was cut across the chest where Hotaru cut. Laria then engaged Hotaru at close range to keep her away from the vault.

While those two fought, Ichigo and Rangiku worked at the vault door.

"Maybe we should do this?" Rangiku asked.

"No, because this can't go there!" Ichigo replied.

"Well what about here?"

"No that's blocked."

"AH! This is frustrating!"

"Wait maybe..." CLICK "Got it!"

The center circle began spinning and was pushed into the vault door. Unlocking the 2nd lock.

"1 down, 2 to go!" Rangiku cheered.

"AAAHHHH!" Laria screamed as she flew across the air and slammed back into the Vault door. Rangiku looked over and saw that the Hollowed Man just assisted Hotaru.

"Thank you," Hotaru said. "But I could've handled her myse-"

The Hollowed Man then struck Hotaru in face. "Shut up." he told her. "Stay back while I finish this." The Hollowed Man then turned toward Ichigo and Rangiku.

"That mask," Ichigo noticed. "Are you a Vizard?"

"Maybe," he replied. "It doesn't matter." he began to walk forward toward them, his Spirit energy kept growing with every step. It became almost suffocating. "Now die!"

"YOU FIRST!" Tahani screamed as she fell from the sky and used her sharp daggers to stab the Hollowed Man in the back of the neck. "That was for Laria you son of a-"

Hollowed man then reached behind him, grabbed her wrists, flipped her over himself, slammed Tahani to the ground and stomped on her face.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku called. Her Zanpaktuō's blade turned to ash and flew through the air at the Hollowed man.

The man drew his Zanpaktuō and held it at an Angle right in front of his Hollow mask. "Rule over Hell, Burakkufaiā." His sword became pure black fire. Haineko's ashes were drawn into the fire and consumed entirely. "Gōka!"

A Ring of Black Fire Surrounded the area. However the Vault's Sekkisekki kept the fire away. While the others looked around to see what the fire did, The Hollowed Man grabbed Rangiku's face (His Zanpaktuō was hanging in the air, freeing up his only hand allowing him to do so), lifted her into the air and banged her against the Vault's Sekkisekki wall again and again and again and again and again...

Hotaru watched as the Hollowed man beat Rangiku against the wall. *I really hate this guy* she thought to herself. *Where did Lord Aizen find him?*

The Man then dropped Rangiku and turned to Ichigo, who punched him as hard as he could in the Hollow mask. "GOTCHA!" Ichigo screamed.

"...Serious?" The hollowed man asked. He then punched Ichigo in the face, he dropped the keys and the Bureiburū's box. "You're useless without your Zanpaktuō, aren't you?" He placed his foot over the box. He then held out his arm and his Zanpaktuō returned to his arm. "Lord Aizen wants you to live...but I don't care about what he wants."

"If you don't care what he wants then why do you serve him?" Ichigo defiantly asked.

"Because of his gift." The Hollowed man replied. "This mask I wear was by his doing. I thank him for this power. I Want this power to prove that I am the strongest."

"Oh I see." Ichigo laughed. "You're just a power hungry mindless servant."

"Aren't you the same as me?" The Hollowed man asked. "Don't you seek to get stronger?"

"Yeah but for a different reason." Ichigo replied.

"It doesn't matter, You Die!"

"NNNNAAAAIIIFFFFUUU!" Suddenly An Azure blue light shot through the Gōka fire ring and charged right at the Hollowed man. He Quickly used his Zanpaktuō to block the two swords from cutting him apart. Zangetsu and Aurora were crossed over each other as Asharu stared at the hollowed man.

"Ah Sukairā, You remember me." The Hollowed man said.

"Naifu!" Asharu called out his name again. "You sold your soul to devil!"

"You've gotten weak!" Naifu retorted. "All that time in the world of the living has taken away your strength! You will never defeat me again!"

"Maybe I won't." Asharu said. "But I Won't need to!"

Suddenly A Sword stabbed Naifu from behind and pierced clean through to Asharu. Korin had stabbed Naifu and Asharu used himself as distraction for him to do so.

"DAMN!" Naifu shouted. "You!"

"Hehe Wow that hurts!" Asharu said ignoring the pain. "Good job Korin."

"I've had enough!" Naifu said. "Gōka, ERUPT!"

Hotaru's eyes widened and she turned into a flock of Crows and flew away. Asharu noticed the desperation and need to act.

"Son of a-AGAINST THE VAULT NOW!" Asharu called. Everyone jumped up and put their backs against the wall. The ring of Black fire began to close in on Naifu's location, absolutely destroying everything in touches. The Sekkisekki vault broke the ring's energy and the fire passed them without killing any of them. The Ring then encircled Naifu, plus the box still under his foot, and erupted like a volcano. The Pillar of Black fire shot straight into the sky with its heat melting some of the buildings around the area. It died down and disappeared and as it did, Naifu and the box were gone.

"They got it..." Asharu muttered. "DAMN IT!" He punched the ground in anger. "SO CLOSE! WE ALMOST HAD IT!"

"Sorry," Ichigo said. Ichigo sat on Asharu's right side, so He looked over and Saw Korin on Asharu's left and saw that Laria had gotten Tahani and Rangiku safely against the vault and helped their wounds. "At least they're safe."

"Yeah," Asharu conceded. "Oh by the way I think this is yours." he handed Ichigo back Zangetsu. "If you had that, you would've given Naifu a run for his money."

"Hey can you answer something?" Korin asked. "How come you two are so buddy-buddy and how come I just helped the man, who was my enemy, and that everyone is trying to kill?"

"I'll answer that after Suì-Fēng arrests me." Asharu said.

As if on cue, Suì-Fēng and the entire stealth force had surrounded them. "Asharu Sukairā!" she said. "You are going to explain your actions-"

He quickly pointed to both Ichigo and Korin at the same time and said, "It was all their Idea."

"WHAT? !"


	15. Chapter 15: Conseguenze

Ichigo and Korin were both locked up in the squad 14 Barracks being watched by Mizutoki and Aki.

"Come on!" Korin argued. "We didn't do anything! Why the hell are we treated like criminals?"

"Because you aided a criminal," Mizutoki started.

"You attacked fellow soul reapers." Aki continued.

"Disregarded direct orders." Mizutoki continued.

"And Fabricated evidence that caused two squads to engage in open conflict with each other!"

"Bull crap, Bull crap, Bull crap, and that last one was all Ichigo." Korin pointed out.

"Hey! Don't throw me under the bus!" Ichigo shouted.

"The Bus you're driving!" Korin shouted back. "This is all your fault!"

...Oh shut up...

"You don't know why that box was dangerous!" Ichigo said. "I had to help!"

...shut up...

"If you took 5 minutes to explain everything We wouldn't be here!" Korin retorted.

"SHUT UUUP!" Aki shouted causing Ichigo and Korin to stop their argument. "...thank you. Now will you two just wait. The captains are having an Emergency meeting and are interrogating Sukairā."

*Sukairā...* Mizutoki thought. *That raven thief stole that book he wrote. What was it about?*

Korin noticed that Mizutoki was thinking hard about something. "Hey Mizu," he said getting his attention. "Any leads on who killed Yuki?"

Mizutoki was caught off guard by the question. "Uh...No." he lied. Korin didn't by it for a second, but he did not inquire any further.

* * *

In the captain's meeting room, the Captains have all gathered and Asharu was in the center with His hands and feet shackled.

"Is this really necessary?" Asharu asked holding up his arm shackles. "I mean they're pretty bracelets and all. Just not my style."

"Asharu Sukairā," The Head Captain said. "I see you still have your misplaced sense of humor."

"I see you are still old." Asharu replied smirking. "I take it if you guys are deciding my fate here, that central 46 is still a mess right?"

"I am giving you a chance to explain your actions!" The Head Captain proclaimed. "You have attacked 4 Captains, conspired the squads to fight each other-"

Asharu looked at a cut up, beat up, and bruised Kenpachi. "Doesn't he always look like that?" Asharu interrupted.

"Watch it..." Kenpachi growled. Asharu then looked over at Mari, who looked quite pleased with herself having gotten the better of Kenpachi in their fight.

"AND," the Head Captain continued. "You've involved several other Soul Reapers into your conspiracy!"

"I tricked them, lied to them, Threatened them." Asharu called off. "I'm just an evil Manipulative bastard."

"You think you can lie to me?" The head captain asked. "Mai already confessed to her willingness to help you and how you tried to protect them like you are now."

"...Damn it girl..." Asharu muttered. "Fine, I'll explain. I found the Bureiburū in Karakura Town. Right under our noses. But before I could get to it, I ran into our old Friend Kaname Tōsen."

"Kaname?" Captain Komamura growled.

"That's right Lassy, Kaname." Asharu continued. "We met, exchanged words, fought, yadda-yadda, But I learned that Aizen has a traitor, or traitors, within our squads. That's why I recruited Mai and her Cousins, they were the only people I could trust."

"You could've came to us." Ukitake said reassuringly.

"OH of Cooouurrsse! Trust the Captains, Why didn't I think of that?" Asharu sarcastic asked. "I mean I trusted Aizen with all my Research on the Bureiburū only to use it against all of me! Good Point Jūshirō." He then sighed and looked around. "The truth is I don't know anything about this traitor. The Head Captain I can trust and maybe 2 or 3 other captains, but I can't be certain. Even now, I still don't fully trust all of you." Asharu's gaze switched to each one of the captains every other second, watching for any slight indication that one of the captains might be treacherous.

"Bull!" Naomi called out. "I refuse to believe that any one of us could be a traitor! We Are captains and we-"

"Captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru. Captain of squad 9, Kaname Tōsen. Captain of 5, Sōsuke Aizen." Asharu listed. "All Dishonorably Discharged."

"You can not compare us to Them!" Naomi shouted in a fiery voice. "We have a Duty to stop them! If you don't come to us with information you are hindering your own course of action!

"Ya know, I like my women fiery." Asharu replied with a smirk and a wink toward her. He was only messing with her, but this made Naomi turn red with anger.

"What is this artifact you went after?" Shunsui asked before Naomi pounced to kill Asharu.

Asharu's expression changed as he became more serious. "The Bureiburū," he said. "A Gauntlet that steals away Reiatsu. To put in perspective, the Head Captain's Spiritual pressure is enough to suffocate most lower Soul reapers and Ryoka. The Bureiburū can actually steal all of his Reiatsu and leave him powerless."

"What does Aizen want with it then?" Mari asked.

"Now that's one of the question you need to ask." Asharu remarked. "Aizen is, technically, still a soul reaper, who continuously regenerates Reiatsu. Even his Arrancar Army use Reiatsu to get stronger. The other question is what does the Bureiburū do with that Spiritual Pressure? Well, anyone who wears the Bureiburū, with a lack of Reiatsu powers, can gain the strength of a Captain and spread it among others who also lack Reiatsu."

"But if Aizen can't use it," Jūshirō commented. "Why steal it?"

"He wants it as a token of goodwill." Asharu said. "For the Peccatore."

"So the Peccatore do exist." The Head Captain said. "So I take it you have proof they exist."

Asharu nodded. "Soi-fon saw my proof first hand." he said. "That technique I used is a Peccatore 'Ketsueki Tekunikku'. Blood Technique. It's signature to the Peccatore."

"Pardon me for asking." Mari interrupted. "But what is a Peccatore?"

"It 'Was' a theory." Asharu said emphasizing the word was. "It's been theorized that when a Soul Reaper dies, their entire soul becomes Reiatsu and travels back to the world of the living to be reborn into the soul of an unborn child. A Peccatore is created when that Reiatsu collides with a soul traveling between both worlds. Reiatsu is all lost in the creation and the Peccatore is forced back into the world of the living. If the Reiatsu is of Captain strength or higher, the Peccatore becomes a Signore'. They are basically of captain strength. They have strong Spiritual Pressure and can use Zanpaktuō just like a soul reaper. The lesser Peccatore are known as Feudatario, which have absolutely no spiritual pressure and focus more on Ketsueki Teckunikku. The Feudatario take the form of monstrous animals. They want the Bureiburū to turn the Feudartario into Signore'."

"And Aizen wants to give them the Bureiburū, so they can increase the Peccatores strength?" Tōshirō asked.

"And in return," Asharu continued. "Aizen wants them to fight for him against us!"

The Captains were silent and an air of seriousness filled the room.

* * *

At the squad 14 Barracks Korin and Ichigo sat against the wall, still being watched. They looked real bored.

"...So," Korin said trying to fill the silent void. "You know Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Yeah..." Ichigo said bluntly said.

"Oh...How well?"

"Well...she gave me powers at first. She stayed in my closet for a while-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. She stayed in your closet?"

"Yeah that a big deal?"

"Man, she can stay in my closet any day."

"Really? Wow."

"Dude I'm serious. Flat chested never looked so good."

"That's...kinda creepy."

"Don't get me wrong, I like women with bigger...proportions...but that look just works for Rukia."

"I don't think she's flat chested."

"Well maybe not bu-Wait! How would you know?" Korin asked glaring at him.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by Aki sliding open the door. "Alright you two, I just received a hell butterfly from captain Kabugi." She explained. "Kurosaki, You are to return to Karakura town at once, with Sukairā."

"They're just letting him go?" Korin asked.

"Apparently." Aki replied. "I guess he was able to convince them his actions were justified."

"Awesome!" Korin yelped. "Off the hook!"

"NOT so fast Korin," Aki said in a 'I'm glad to bring down his mood' kinda way. "You're in trouble."

"...Huh?"

"Your careless actions, going to the world of the living, bringing back the substitute without authorization, and not to mention all your other antics have placed you on probation."

"Probation? !" Korin snapped. "I was doing my JOB!"

"The captains discussed suspending you!" Aki mentioned. "Captain Kabugi convinced them otherwise. Be sure to thank her." she then left.

"Is that bad?" Ichigo asked.

"Naw..." Korin sighed. "It just means they're gonna keep a close eye on me. I just can't screw up."

"Well good luck with that." Ichigo said.

"Oh screw you." Korin replied.

* * *

With the captains meeting all wrapped up Kage returned to the squad 16 Barracks. When she returned she saw Hikari waiting for her, with her head down.

"Hikari?" Kage asked. "You should get some rest, you've had a long day."

"I'M SORRY CAPTAIN!" Hikari blurted and bowed before the captain in respect. "I'm sorry I failed. You trusted me with a very important mission and I...just wasn't strong enough! When the Espada attacked us, I just felt powerless. Seeing Captain Sukairā fighting the one Espada, I just want to get stronger so I can-"

"Hikari," Kage calmly interrupted. "You already have strength. Sure it's not like squad 11's 'Your only strong if you can fight', but its a better strength. The strength of your heart. And your Zanpaktuō is a shield. A Shield is more important then a sword. Use it to shield those you care about."

"Yes captain." Hikari said lifted by her encouraging words. "I'll do that."

Kage smiled at her Lieutenant's risen spirit. "Now that we got that out of the way, We need to find you a Boy!"

Hikari turned red "W-W-W-W-Wha? !" She said her mouth agape.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone." Kage smirked. "I'm gonna find you the perfect guy!"

"N-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!" Hikari panicked. "You-you don't need too-"

Just then Renji Abari opened the door and into the conversation. "Captain Ookamiken, you wanted to see-...uh...am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no, In fact this is perfect." Kage said as she pulled out the keys to the vault, she got back, and gave one of each to Renji and Hikari.

"Gotta make sure, the Vault's keys are hard to get right?" She asked.

"Captain, You'd still trust us after we already blew it?" Renji asked.

"I trust with much more then just that Key Abari." Kage said cryptically and she went into her office and closed the door behind her leaving Renji and Hikari confused.

* * *

Mai was laying in the squad 4 Barracks in one of the patient rooms. They kept her there to make sure she recovered. She grew bored and decided to look around. Everything seemed under control, those who had been injured were not injured that badly. Haruka was still mostly incased in Ice and Hanataro was chipping away at the ice with his tiny Zanpaktuō.

"Can't you go any faster?" Haruka asked.

"I'm sorry," Hanataro apologized. "I'm working as fast as I can."

Mai shook her head and continued to walk through the barracks. In one room he found the girls Thani Rosa and Laria Alfero.

"I'm fine, really I am!" Tahani told her friend Laria. "Worst part was the dirt from the guys foot got in my mouth."

"But he was brutal." Laria asked. "What was a hollow mask he was wearing right? I've heard rumors about Soul reapers who could...but I'd never thought we'd come across one."

"Well next time I see him!" Tahani said with fire in her eyes. "I'm going to rip that mask right off him!"

Mai turned away and then walked right into a pillow. Two Pillows, one on each side of...oh wait it was just Rangiku's chest. "Hey Mai," Rangiku said cheerfully. As Mai stepped back she saw that Rangiku had her head wrapped with a single Bandage.

"Lieutenant?" Mai wondered. "Are you alright?"

"Wha this?" Rangiku asked pointing at her head. "They Say it's a concussion, but this is just a bump! See?" Rangiku Bonks her head once, a shooting pain shoots through her head, and she hears a loud ringing noise. She crouched down and held her head. "T_T Owie!" She cried.

"Oh Matsumoto..." a calm concerning voice said. The guy had long light sandy hair thats pulled back with some strain hanging down on both sides of his face and dark blue eyes. This guy wore the standard shinigami uniform, with black shoes, but also wore a teal bandana around his neck and silver glasses.

Some of the people in barracks, who saw him come in were gossiping about him.

"Look. It's Shin Ichimaru! Son of the traitor."

"He's got nerve showing his face."

"It's bad enough he was a tool. Now he has the nerve to act like nothings happened."

Shin ignored all of the gossip as he walked up to Rangiku.

"Matsumoto, you should rest." he told her. "You nee-GAH!"

Rangiku then had Shin in a playful head lock. "OH Your worried About me! ^^." Rangiku happily noticed. "Thats So sweet!...Hmm? Shin Have you been eating? You're light as a feather."

"Wha-"

"Come on lets get you some food!" Rangiku said as she Dragged Shin away. "You must be so starving."

T_T "Why did I come here again?" Shin asked himself regretting his decision to check on Rangiku's condition.

*She always mothers that guy.* Mai thought to herself. *I guess being the adopted son of Gin Ichimaru might have advantages. He's lucky to have a friend like her.*

"EEEEEEEEE!" A Girl squealed with glee and enthusiasm. "IT'S SUKAIRA!"

Mai turned her head and saw a Horde of Girls from the barracks gathered around and surrounded Asharu, who just entered the barracks, like a legion of Fangirls surrounding an Emo Pop star.

"Ooh Captain Sukairā! I knew you wouldn't do anything bad! You would never betray us!"

"You are awesome! I saw you fight Captain Hitsugaya! KAWAII! It was dream come true!"

"And Against Captain Kuchiki! OOH You both were awesome and just soo CUTE!"

"What are you talking about? Captain Kuchiki's got NOTHING on Captain Sukairā!"

"Why didn't you use your Bankai? I was disappointed!"

"I Love you!"

"Ladies! Ladies! Please!" Asharu pleaded trying to get them to calm down. "I didn't know my fan club got so big while I was away."

"Alright everyone back to what you were doing." Captain Unohana said appearing behind the horde. "Leave him alone too his business if you please." The Girls dispersed on Unohana's request.

"Thanks for that Retsu," Asharu said. "Those girls are jackals."

"No problem." Unohana smiled. "Oh Hanataro? Make sure you give some of that ice for Asharu alright?"

"Hm? Ice?" Asharu asked confused.

BAAAAM!

Mai had Kicked Asharu in the face. "You Son of a BITCH!" She shouted. "YOU STABBED ME!"

Hanataro gave Asharu some Ice that he placed over his newly blackened eye.

"Come on it wasn't that bad." Asharu defended himself.

"I COULD'VE DIED!"

"Not likely." Asharu said. "You see, my Zanpa-"

POW!

Mai punched him in the stomach and Asharu fell to his knees as hr grabbed his stomach.

"I know I know!" Mai replied. "Your Zanpaktuō can't kill me! But still HURT!"

"I did it for your own good." Asharu explained getting back to his feet. "I wanted to make it believe that I had tricked you into helping me. BUT! You went and confessed anyway. So I almost killed you for nothing."

"Yeah whatever," Mai said crossing her arms and turning away. There was a moment of silence in the room.

…

"...I'm sorry." Mai continued. "We let you down."

"No no," Asharu protested. "I went about it all wrong. I thought You girls were the only trustworthy people. I should've trusted the Head Captain. And I should've trusted that Ichigo kid a lot sooner. And DAMN that Mayuri! If it weren't for him, we probably could've snuck in undetected, but NOOOO he had to warn the Squads...I hate that guy."

"So, are we being punished?" Mai inquired.

"Probation for all 4 of ya." Asharu told her. "Those two lieutenants, Korin and Hikari, got it too. You should all meet up, be a good bonding exercise for you kids. Play a little chess. Take naps. Just like kindergarten."

"Wait! What about that third lieutenant?" Mai asked. "Kiyoshi whatever?"

"Well, he was assisting Mayuri by captains orders." Asharu explained. "So he gets off with nothing."

Offscreen, Kiyoshi grins and throws up a Peace-sign.

"So what happens now?" Mai asked.

"Well now Squads 2 and 15 are using their resources to find the Peccatore (By order of the Head Captain) in the world of the living. The sooner the better."

"What's the worse that ca-can..."

"Mai you alright?'

"Yeah, just...a little tired."

"Here, let's get you back to your bed and get some rest." Unohana said helping Mai out of the room.

Asharu then looked around at all the people who got hurt, because of his actions, with a heavy heart. With a sigh, he offered them a brief preyer, and left.

Hanataro was left standing alone, unsure of what to do next.

"AHEM? !" Haruka asked getting Hanataro's attention. "You gonna un-ice me or what? !"

"OH RIGHT!" Hanataro panicked. "I'll get you out."

Hanataro continued to chip away at the ice with his tiny Zanpaktuō.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki had returned to his Mansion and was preying before the shrine to his late wife, Hisana. However in the back of his mind, a silhouetted figure lingers, a person from the past who haunts the captains mind.

_ ("Byakuya Kuchiki?" The shadowy figures voice echoed. "I'll remember you!")_

"Peccatore..." he whispered under his breath. He looked up and the picture of Hisana, closed his eyes, and calmed his mind.

* * *

Mari returned to the barracks and found that Korin was waiting for her.

"Captain!" Korin saluted. Mari stopped and looked at him without saying a word, intimidating Korin a bit. "Uh...I just...wanted to thank you. I heard that the captains wanted to suspend me and-"

"Korin," Mari interrupted. Her voice sounded kinda melancholy. "Take some time for yourself. Relax a bit. You'll get a probationary assignment soon."

"Captain.. If I may ask, did you find out anything about Yuki?" Korin asked sensing something wrong.

"No." She lied. The same way Mizutoki lied. "I'm sorry to say the trail went cold. Right now, I need to get some information to the squad, excuse me."

Mari then made her way to her office-

"One last thing." Korin said stopping her. "Thank you for standing up to Captain Zeraki...I can't tell you how much I appreciate that."

Mari continued to her office and closed the door behind her.

*What is she hiding from me?* Korin thought frustratingly. *I need to Know!*


	16. Chapter 16: Alliance

In a large underground tunnel, Hotaru Kiminama and Naifu, carrying the box under his arm, arrived at what appeared to be large stone door that was sealed shut. Naifu had removed his Hollow mask to reveal his red pupil eyes and the single slashed scar across his left cheek.

"So this is where those filthy creature's scurry back too." Naifu said in disgust. He looked at the box and sneered. "Why do we have to give this to them? We can use it better then they can."

"Because Lord Aizen Said so!" Hotaru told him.

He glared over at her. His red eyes piercing her soul. "Something this powerful and We're just giving it away? It seems like such a waste."

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound of footsteps echoed behind them.

"You have so little faith Naifu." A Calm voice told him as the footsteps came closer. "Tell me, what have I done to lose that faith?"

Naifu turned around to see, emerge from the darkness, Sōsuke Aizen walking down. He was accompanied by Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Townsen.

"Lord Aizen!" Naifu said in surprised and bowed to one knee in respect. "I did not know you were coming here."

"This is something I had to see too myself." Aizen answered. "But I would still like you to answer my question. What have I done to lose your faith?"

"N-nothing Lord Aizen!" Naifu answered. "I owe you everything."

Aizen's reassuring smile was spread across his face as he turned to Hotaru, who was also bowing on one knee. "And what about you Hotaru?" he asked.

"You saved me on the brink of death my lord," she said. "I owe you my life, and if I prove unworthy, you have every right to take it away."

The total devotion of his followers was exactly what Aizen expected, anything less would be...unnecessary.

"Naifu," Aizen said. "Hand me the Bureiburū."

Without Hesitation Naifu Handed Aizen the box. The Lock clinked a little as Aizen took it.

"It's still locked?" Ichimaru noticed. "Naifu, you didn't even check to see if it was still in that box. For all we know it's been switched with a replica filled with cream cheese."

Naifu looked down frightened as he did not realize that. What if all that they went through was for a fake? Suddenly the Giant stone doors opened before them.

"Well we will find out soon enough." Aizen said as he walked through the doors with Gin and Kaname following. "Naifu, Hotaru, you two will wait out here."

As Gin passed Naifu, he leaned over a whispered, "If that does turn out to be fake. I would recommend running away. It will make more fun that way."

Naifu felt uneasy as Gin continued to follow Aizen and the doors closed behind them.

…

As Aizen, Ichimaru, and Townsen walked down a the dark corridor they could feel the eyes watching them. Small caves lined the corridor and red eyes peering through at them. Molten Lava poured down from the ceiling into canals lined along the walls. It seemed dangerous and overflowing at times. Spikes were sticking out of the ground at several points with Human skulls impaled on top of them as if to ward away unwelcome guests.

"My my, what a cheery place." Gin mentioned.

They reached a large circular central room. Along the Walls were rows upon rows of levels reaching up to the ceiling and on these Levels appeared hundreds of Monstrous looking Animals that you would never see in the real world. In the Center was a Mound with a stair way upward. Four Silhouetted Human forms were standing and sitting on different parts of the mound. At the Top was another Human form, wearing all white robes and a pointed hood that covered his head. There were two holes for his grey soulless eyes. Behind him their was a closed Sarcophagus, standing upward. On the front was the Symbol of the Peccatore, A double Cross crossed over with a Star in the middle and a Skull on the top. The Room seemed to be built around this Sarcophagus.

"Signore' Ignacio de Santro Maestro." Aizen spoke up. The White hooded man looked down from the mound at Aizen. "I present you with this gift. The Bureiburū."

The Feudatario became anxious. Growling and bloody intent admitted from the hundreds watching. They seemed ready to attack for a reason. Kaname could feel the killing intent in the air and kept ready. Gin just smiled.

"You arrogant man." Ignacio responded as he began to walk down the steps of the mound. "We use what little strength we have gathered to send The Strongest Signore' and his personal Feudatario go to Karakura Town to retrieve the Bureiburū. Your Espada show up and drive it away. Now you coming here, after who have stolen it is in insult. We should have taken it for ourselves!"

"Your Feudatario fell to a single Soul Reaper lieutenant." Aizen pointed out. "Your Signore' was not going to fight, especially with Sukairā there."

The Mention of Sukairā seemed to anger Ignacio more than Aizen's arrogance.

"And if not for my intervention," Aizen continued. "The Bureiburū would forever be out of your reach. Locked away in the Soul Society."

The Feudatario started to calm after hearing Aizens explanation. Aizen then held up his Zanpaktuō. "You see this?" Aizen asked. "This is Kyōka Suigetsu. Let me show you how it works."

"You think I'm frightened by a Zanpaktuō?" Ignacio chuckled. "You may be shocked to discover this, but I have one too!"

Ignacio went to draw his Zanpaktuō but suddenly felt a blade against his neck and a sword tip pointed against his back. Ichimaru and Townsen had Ignacio trapped by their blades. The Feudatario were in panic, but why? Ignacio looked around and saw the Espada 1-10 and fellow Arrancars had filled the room, their presence was overwhelming and keeping the Feudatario back. The Four Signore' were held in check from fight by the 4 strongest Espada. #1 Coyote Stark, #2 Barragan Louisenbarn, #3 Tier Harribel, and #4 Ulquiorra Cifer.

"H-how?" Ignacio asked. "We sealed the door's behind you! No on can enter-"

"You think your stone doors can hold back my Espada?" Aizen's voice resonated from behind. Ignacio turned his head carefully to see Aizen, on top of the mound in front of the Sarcophagus. "They just walked right in. Your own eyes have deceived you."

Gin and Kaname then pulled back their swords freeing Ignacio as he faced Aizen.

"I know the Peccatore do not have the strength to fight the Espada." Aizen continued. "But they can become equals. Now lets try this again. I offer you the Bureiburū and in return, you serve under the Espada of Las Noches and fight for me when I invade Karakura town."

Ignacio looked around at his situation. "May I see if the Legends hold true?" he asked.

Aizen then walked down the steps up to Ignacio and handed him the box. Ignacio used his bare hands to rip the lock of the box and he opened it. Inside was a Gauntlet that covered the hand, wrist and forearm. On the Palm was a black gem condensing all the spiritual energy that resonated inside it. Ignacio placed the Bureiburū over his hand. He then looked out at the first Level of Feudatario and pointed one out. "

YOU!" he shouted. "Come foreword!"

The Feudatario that came foreword was a Scorpion with a Snake for a tail instead of a stinger. Ignacio held out his arm, with the palm facing the Feudatario. The Black gem shined as the energy was released and fed itself into the Feudatario. As it happen, the Feudatario began to change form and grew a human form. It became a man wearing Blue clothing under yellow and black armor. He wore accessories like arm guards, leather boots and a mask that covered his lower face and mouth. His eyes were grey and his hair was short and black.

Ignacio was both astonished and ecstatic at what just happen. "What is your new name?" he asked the newly transformed Peccatore.

"Leonardo..." he gasped. "Leonardo Di Avidità!"

The Feudatario cheered. Their collective roar was one of Approval.

Ignacio swallowed his pride and bowed before Aizen. "It would be honor to receive such a generous gift." he said. "And A greater Honor to serve under you...Signore' Aizen."

Aizen smiled as the Peccatore chanted his name.

"Aizen! Aizen! Aizen! Aizen! Aizen! Aizen! Aizen! Aizen!"


	17. Chapter 17: Probation

"A Body guard?" Korin asked. "I'm going to be some Nobleman's Body guard? It's a complete waste!"

"Hey watch your Tone!" Lieutenant Ōmaeda snapped at him condescendingly. "Squad 2 was assigned to protect the family of the Kujikawa clan. You're here because of your probation, so you better not embarrass me."

"You can do that all on your own Bigfoot." Korin replied sounding not at all interested.

"AND you BETTER treat ME with RESPECT!" Ōmaeda shouted. "I was chosen to review your actions. If you mess up or piss me off I can see to it that you get your probation extended!"

"I'm starting to wish I got suspended." Korin said sneering in a smart ass tone. "What about the others on probation? Will they be joining us?"

"Nah we don't need them." Ōmaeda said confidently. "They got their own issues to deal with."

* * *

Hikari held a clipboard and stood outside the men's restroom, on the front there was a piece of paper taped onto the door which read 'Soul Reaper Men's Association'. She was nervous and bright red standing there staring at the door. She cautiously knocked on the restroom door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in." A Voice said. Hikari opened the door and in the bathroom there was a table with several seats around it and the only guy in there was lieutenant of squad 7 Tetsuzaemon Iba.

"Uh, Tetsuzaemon?" Hikari asked as she entered the room. "You told me to do the Men's association budget, well...I'm done."

"Great!" Tetsuzaemon said enthusiastic "Where's the Budget at?"

"-$13,519." Hikari stated causing Tetsuzaemon to fall out of his chair in shock.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" He asked.

"Well the Women's association had your budget cut." Hikari mentioned. "And you've done some excessive spending."

"You think these Awesome Sunglasses were Excessive?" He asked going right into her face to show off his new shiny sunglasses.

Gleeaaam****

"Yes." Hikari bluntly said. Tetsuzaemon then curled up into a corner and started sulking.

"Why does this keep happening?" He cried.

Hikari just stood there for a moment...then left.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me..." Mai frowned as she looked at the large empty room the size of Connecticut. She was there with Natsuki who each had a bucket of water and a mop.

Nemu was behind them. "Master Mayuri told me that you three are to clean this room until it is spotless." she told them. "Every inch, every crack, ever spec of dust must be dealt with."

"Well What about her? !" Natsuki asked pointing to Shizuru who was sitting in a chair drinking her tea. "She was put on probation with us for opening the Senkaimon!"

"Yes I am." Shizuru happily answered. "But I'm married to a captain, remember? And he is supposed to evaluate me. I simply told him that...I'll just say I'm off the hook." Shizuru happily smiled. Mai wanted to throw up...but if she did she would just have to clean that up too.

"Good Akane, Now Hold still!" Ikkaku told her. Akane was standing still with an apple on her head and Ikkaku was blindfolded holding Hōzukimaru pointed toward her face. He then swung the blade of Hōzukimaru at her head and it sliced the apple in two. Ikkaku then removed his blindfold to see if it worked. "Alright! I still got it."

"Well you appear to be much better Ikkaku." Yumichika noticed. "Your leg all healed up now?"

"Of course!" Ikkaku hopped on his foot to show off. "It wasn't even that bad of a wound!"

"Is that so?" Yumichika asked. "Then why did you let Korin get away then? I thought you'd like to have a good fight!"

"Gghh! He Surprised me!" Ikkaku snapped, making a lame excuse.

"What a lame excuse." Yumichika responded. "Don't you agree Akane?"

"Yes!" Akane answered without thinking.

"Grrr!" Ikakku growled. "I'll show you!"

* * *

"You're kidding me! I'm the only one who has to do any real Work? !" Korin snapped at Ōmaeda as the approached the elaborate mansion of the Kujikawa Clan. There were 6 guards posted at the main Entrance, each wearing armor with the symbol of the Kujikawa clan.

"This isn't real work." Ōmaeda scoffed. "There are threats against nobles all the just show up, stick around for a bit, go home. No harm done."

"Wouldn't it be more productive to find who made the threat and arrest them so they won't threaten them again?" Korin reasoned with him but he wouldn't hear any of it.

"I'm in charge here while Captain Suì-Fēng is not here!" Ōmaeda pointlessly boasted. "Now shut up."

Ōmaeda continued up to the manor and the guards let him through. The Manor was a beautiful Castle-style mansion, located a secluded area away from the rest of the Soul Society. It was actually built over a large waterfall and the river acts as a line of defense before the Sekkisekki walls. The Only way across was by the bridges on either side of the river. Korin had never seen a place like it before as he approached, but before he could enter, the guards crossed their weapons to block his path.

"Hey!" Korin said. "What the hell? I'm with him!"

"Lieutenant Ōmaeda told us not to let you enter." The guard answered.

"Ōmaeda, What the Hell?" Korin called out to him. "How am supposed to protect these People if I can't get in?"

Ōmaeda turned his head around with a smug look. "Oh? You're not gonna do your job?" He said in a very mocking voice. "This is going to reflect on you very poorly."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Korin shouted.

Ōmaeda laughed as he entered the Manor, leaving Korin behind.

* * *

Mari sat in her office of the squad 14 barracks, with a cold, lightly wet cloth on her forehead to combat a headache.

"Uh, Captain," A voice said from outside the office. "There's someone here to see you."

"I'm busy," Mari said. "I'm not in the mood for visitors."

"I'm sure you'll make an Exception for me." Shunsui Kyōraku said as he forced his way into her office.

"Captain Kyōraku?" Mari said standing up straight and tossing the cloth to the side. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to say hi." he answered, looking around the office. "And I wanted to know how things are going in Yuki Kanai's murder investigation."

"We hit a dead end." Mari quickly said. Shunsui was looking around the office and made it over to her desk, which was clean, and clear of all paperwork.

"Well why not continue for the last lead?" Shunsui asked. "She was asking around about the Peccatore right? Maybe she asked someone-"

"What?" Mari asked surprised. Shunsui looked up at her sudden reaction.

"You didn't know?" Shunsui asked. "Well Nanao told me that Yuki asked Isao if Captain Kuchiki knew anything about the Peccatore. When She told me, I brushed it off, but after what Asharu told us, it's something we can't ignore."

"Why would Yuki be asking about the Peccatore'?" Mari asked.

"You tell me," Shunsui insisted. "I was told that you told her to do it."

"That's ridiculous!" Mari defended. "I never told her to do that."

"But you did give her an Order the day before right?" Shunsui continued to interrogate. "What was it?"

Mari wasn't too fond of this line of questioning. "What are you insinuating?" Mari asked ungracefully.

"Oh-Nothing! Nothing!" Shunsui said apologetically. "I just wanted to get the full story so I can-"

"I think you should leave." Mari said as politely as possible. "I have been doing a lot of work and still got a ways to go."

"A lot of work huh?" Shunsui asked with his eyes scrolling back to the empty desk top. "...Alright, I'll be on way."

Shunsui then walked out of the room and Mari closed the door behind him. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

*If he doesn't trust me...* she thought. *...Who can I trust?*

* * *

In Karakura town, Asharu and Ichigo both arrived through the Senkaimon. The Sun gleamed in the sky after their long night.

"Good to be home right?" Asharu asked Ichigo. "Your family must be worried sick."

"I Doubt it." Ichigo muttered. "They probably didn't even know I was gone."

"Haha, if only we could all be so lucky." Asharu laughed. Ichigo looked at him funny as Asharu looked around. "Hey, let's walk for a bit, I wanna talk to ya."

"Why-hey!" Ichigo wanted to ask why but Asharu began walking and Ichigo had to hurry to catch up.

Asharu was quiet for a few good minutes. "Hey let me ask, what do you believe?" Asharu finally asked him.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Seeing all this, knowing about Soul reapers, the Soul Society...has it tested your faith?" Asharu asked.

"No, I've never thought about it." Ichigo answered.

"Well, it tested me for sure." Asharu replied Melancholy-like. "When I died and arrived in the Soul Society. I was scared and confused, and I couldn't believe the path I was on..."

"Well The Soul Society is a little far fetched" Ichigo replied. "It took me some time to believe it all as well."

"Ichigo you don't get it." Asharu said stopping in front of a building and turning to him. "Imagine you spend your entire life believing in something, praying for something, living your life by moral codes you're presented...only to find out what you believed in was a lie..."

"Wow I...never thought..." Ichigo thought, trying to understand.

"...Hmhmhm Hahaha." Asharu laughed, confusing Ichigo. "But I figured it out. They are all the same."

"Huh? I don't get it." Ichigo said not getting it.

"Eh, I guess this kind of thinking goes above that high school head of yours." Asharu laughed, insulting him in his own way. "Don't worry, you'll understand. The reason I brought this up was to help you understand the Peccatore."

"You know, you are very confusing." Ichigo said. "You always say one thing, but mean another."

"No I don't." Asharu said. "I mean it, I just have to make a point before I say it. ANYway, the Peccatore are your enemy now. You need to understand that they are Faith Driven. They believe in a religion of the extreme. All souls are sinful and all heretics must be killed."

"I see," Ichigo said. "And Soul Reapers are a 'sin' to them aren't they?" Ichigo asked.

"You're not as dumb as I thought." Asharu said smile. "That is Exactly right. And not just the Soul Reapers, the entire Soul Society is a sin simply because it is and they want to burn it all to the ground."

"Impossible." Ichigo stated but was hesitant. "... It is impossible right?"

"I'm pretty sure," Asharu reassured. "You can't stop people from dying and there will always be people going to the Soul Society. I wouldn't worry."

"Aw Man," Ichigo said holding his head. "I can't follow all this."

"Hahaha, Well that's because-" Asharu started but was interrupted.

"DADDY!"

A Young girl, can't be more than 3 or 4, Opened the front door of building they were in front of, and ran out. "There's my princess." Asharu said as he knelt down, picked the girl off the ground. The Girl had long brown hair and azure blue eyes and was wearing a kid's T-shirt and shorts.

"Y-your a f-f-f...?" Ichigo said stuttered surprised.

"A Father, Ichigo." Asharu finished for him. "Now say it with me, Fa-ther. Fa-ther. Fa-ther."

"Asharu?" A Feminine voice asked. A Young lady, with hair and eyes like Asharu's daughter, came to the door, she was wearing a yellow sundress. "Asharu. Where have you been? I was worried."

"I'm gone for one full night and you're Worried?" Asharu asked as if it were no big deal. "...Ok, I see your point."

"Hmm?" The women noticed Ichigo, who was still in his Soul reaper form. "Who's he?"

"Oh How rude of me." Asharu said as he prepared for introductions. "Ichigo, this is my Wife Kisha and my Daughter Krystal."

"I-chi-go?" Krystal asked as she looked at him. "I-chi...STAWBERRY!"

"O_O She did Not Just call me that!" Ichigo said with a Scowl.

"Hahahaha!" Krystal just laughed at him

* * *

Kujikawa Manor, outer wall...

"Ah damn damn damn damn DAMN!" Korin said as he climbed up the side of the wall to try and get over. He was drenched because he had to swim first. "Damn this Wall. Er! Damn That River! Damn the Piranha they got in the damn River! And DAMN that OMAEDA! I'm gonna Kill him!"

As Korin made his way over the wall, and once he got to the top of the wall, He looked around and noticed he was sneaking into the garden. In the Garden he saw a Beautiful young woman tending to the flowers. She had Sapphire blue eyes and blond hair wrapped into a ponytail. She was wearing a cherry red kimono with the Kujikawa crest imprinted on the fabric.

Korin leaned over to get a closer look, lost his grip and fell over into the Garden. "DAAAH-"

THUD!

"SON OF A-I hate this place." Korin said to himself.

"Oh my, are you ok?"

Korin looked up and saw the woman looking down at him.

"Could be better..." Korin muttered.

"Get back, my lady!" The Guards swarmed around Korin, pointing their weapons at him and keeping the girl back. Ōmaeda then appeared with more guards.

"Well well." Ōmaeda said. "Looks like we have an intruder."

"Ōmaeda, You're trying to screw me over!" Korin yelled at him. "You tell me I have to be a stupid bodyguard, then leave me behind!"

"So?" Ōmaeda asked. "You snuck into a Noble clan's manor. That's grounds for execution."

"WHY YOU MOTHER FU-"

"Lieutenant Ōmaeda!" The Woman said stepping forward. "Is this the Soul Reaper I was told about?"

"Um, yes but-" Ōmaeda tried to speak.

"So if what this man says is true, then you would not allow the extra protection, which MY FATHER asked for, to enter the grounds and now you want to Execute him to cover your stupidity?"

"Well, uh-"

"Well if that's the case, I'll bring the issue up with Captain Suì-Fēng when she joins us later today."

"Nonononono! It's alright, he's with me!" Ōmaeda told the guards and they stepped away from Korin. "No hard feelings? Right Korin?"

"Bite me." Korin replied as he got up and dusted himself off.

"HA-ha you're such a kidder." Ōmaeda nervously laughed as he and the guards left.

"Well I appreciate the help, miss." Korin said. "But if you don't mind, I'll just nap over here and-"

Korin turned around, but the girl grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said as she turned to him with an Evil look in her eye and a fiendish smile. "I saved your life and now you owe me, 'Bodyguard'. I always wanted my own personal slav-servent."

"...huh...?"

"COME ON!" She said dragging him off. "You got a lot of work to do!"

o.o;...


	18. Chapter 18: Strawberry and Pears

Laria walked into the squad 10 Barracks, to see Rangiku Matsumoto and Hozumi Aoki, form the 14th squad, both on the floor drunk.

Hozumi has spiky black hair that grown to his earlobes, stormy gray eyes and pale skin. He is tall with a good physical toned body and his uniform was pretty normal except for the black headband on his head.

"Past out drunk ALREADY?" Laria asked. "It's not even Noon yet."

"Uamma..." Hozumi tried to speak. "Massavava, youvesdas noki..."

Laria shook her head and looked at the desk where a mountain of Paperwork was stacked. "Rangiku!" Laria shouted.

"Heeey, Not so looouuuddd, Riiiiia!" Rangiku complained. "My heeadds banging."

"Rangiku how many times do I have to tell you?" Laria asked with an angry tone in her voice. "Laria! Call me by my name!

"Oook Ria..." Rangiku hicced.

"Grrr!" Laria growled but she took a deep breath and sighed. "You didn't do your paperwork again. Captain Hitsugaya is not gonna be happy with..." She shuffled through the paperwork and while looking over the papers, some of it didn't match, then Laria realized..."Hozumi! Half of this is YOUR paperwork!"

"OH-yeah-hey-" Hozumi slurred as he barely lifted his head off the ground. "Can you like-do that for Me? Like you do with Booby lady? Heh? Please Laria-chan?"

"Grr, fine!" Laria said. "So lazy..." she sat the table and grabbed a pen as soon as she did, Shin Ichimaru walked into the room.

"Hey Matsumo-...to..." Gin said as he saw her drunk on the floor. "Really?"

"SHIINY-KINS!" Rangiku screamed jumping up. Hozumi looked up just to see her boobs bounce when she jumped. "How long has it been? I haven't seen you in foreverz..."

"I saw you this morning." Shin corrected. "You had a concussion."

"Nothing a little Sake couldn't fix!" Rangiku said but then fell to her knees and passed out kneeling up.

Shin looked over at Laria who started on all the paperwork. "Is that her paperwork?" he asked. "Unbelievable...You need a hand?"

"That would be really nice." Laria said with a smiled. "Thank you so much."

Shin then walked over and looked over some of the papers to help Laria out.

* * *

Captain Suì-Fēng arrived at the Kujikawa manor and as soon as she arrived, a member of the stealth force greeted and saluted her.

"Captain Suì-Fēng," he started. "All of the Stealth force is hidden among the grounds. We have eyes everywhere. If there is a sense of any threat, we will raise the bridges and escort the family through the tunnels as requested."

"And what about Kensu?" Suì-Fēng asked. "He's keeping his distance I hope."

"Um, actually lady Yukari Kujikawa, took Lieutenant Kensu as her personal bodyguard."

"Ōmaeda you idiot." Suì-Fēng muttered under her breath. "I told him to keep Kensu away."

"Also Captain, Sajō Kujiwaka wished to speak with you as soon as you arrived."

"Is that all?" Suì-Fēng asked and the stealth force agent nodded. "Then return to your post and don't break formation unless informed otherwise."

The Stealth Force agent saluted and disappeared back into position and Suì-Fēng went to meet the Sajō Kujikawa.

* * *

Back in Karakura town...

"Come on in," Asharu said to Ichigo as he entered the house. "Have a seat, smells like Ki's made some breakfast."

Ichigo came in and looked around. It was small house, basically 5 rooms; Kitchen, 2 bedrooms, bathroom, and living room. "I respect the offer," Ichigo said. "But I really need to-"

"Don't go Strawberry." Krystal said to him. "I wanna make fun of your hair!"

Ichigo did his best to hold back his temper on this sweet, innocent little girl. "As tempting as that sounds, I need to get going."

"Alright take care." Asharu said. "Oh and that guy following us ain't a problem, just so you know."

"Alright then, I'll be-What?" Ichigo asked.

"You didn't notice?" Asharu asked. "Yeah, Naomi Tachi sent him to spy on us for a bit."

"We've been followed the entire way here and you didn't say anything?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought you'd notice." Asharu replied. "It's just the one guy and he's not trying to hide, well if he is trying he ain't doing a good job."

"Oh my god Asharu," Kisha said overhearing. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Asharu said reassuringly. "It's exactly as I told you. I had a talk with Captain Wrinkles, he understood, and no one died."

"When you say you're just going for a chat and the fact that 'no one died' has to come up, it makes me wonder what you Soul Reapers really do." Kisha stressed.

Asharu chuckled and Ichigo just stood there feeling awkward.

"I still can't wrap my head around this." Ichigo pointed out. "You're a Soul Reaper and you have a human family?"

"I can see why that would be weird." Asharu said. "It does happen, but it's so rare you would never know."

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well you basically give up your right to be a Soul Reaper." Asharu said. "You leave the Court guard squads and live in the World of the living. The longer you stay, the weaker your Soul Reaper powers become until they disappear and the Soul Reaper becomes completely human. If I had my full strength, I would have taken the Bureiburū to the vault without a problem. Byakuya, Suì-Fēng, Mayuri, Tōshirō, In my prime I could have went right through them without a problem. But Kisha here Made me soft."

Kisha walked past and smacked Asharu in the back of a head.

"How many others are there?" Ichigo asked.

"Well...the only other soul Reaper I can think of is Issssh..uh NOPE!" Asharu corrected himself. "Sorry, We soul reapers don't often fraternize outside of the Soul Society."

"Oh," Ichigo said.

"Alright the food's ready." Kisha said.

"Come on Ichigo." Asharu insisted. "Stay and have a bite. You gotta be starving after all the fighting."

"Fighting? !" Kisha panicked. "You said you just went for a Chat!"

Asharu stood there frozen for a second. "...Yeah I lied." Asharu confessed. Kisha gave him the evil glare of death. "...Yeah Ichigo, you better get going."

"Bye Strawberry." Krystal waved. "Daddy's in trouble."

Ichigo waved at the giggling Krystal and left before hell broke loose.

As Ichigo left the house, he looked around and walked off, not noticing that Jaden Hikaru was following him. Jaden had Shaggy black hair, with a buff build (But not ripped).

"Captain said, 'Just make sure they get home with out anything suspicious happening'." Jaden said apparently to himself. "I don't know why she cares, but who am I to argue?"

* * *

Back at the Kujikawa Manor...

Suì-Fēng was walking with Sajō Kujikawa...well she was walking and he was being carried. Sajō was a frail, sickly old man who was being carried on a flat board because he was so weak, he couldn't walk.

"Again let me thank you and the rest of the Soul Reapers for assisting this paranoid old man." Sajō said barely keeping his eyes open. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I care deeply for my family's safety."

"We will assist any way we can." Suì-Fēng explained as they walked up some stairs.

"As you know," Sajō spoke as his servants helped him up the stairs. "I have 4 children. My Oldest, Kazuma, is next in line to succeed me as the next head of the Kujikawa Clan. My Second oldest, Akira, has been exiled for conspiring against my family. My advisers insisted his Execution, but he is still my son. And my two Daughters Yukari and Rei never left the manor's grounds. I fear for their safety more than anything."

"Well I Assure you," Suì-Fēng stated as he got to the top of the stairs. "we won't allow any harm to your family."

"Having a captain here, I already feel safer." Sajō said with a smile.

They past a room, with the door open and looked inside. The room was sparkling clean as Korin was polishing the room after he had cleaned it, swept it, organized it and washed all the clothes. Yukari Kujikawa was overlooking his 'Chores'.

"You missed a Spot." Yukari politely pointed out to Korin who simply looked back and glared at her.

"Kensu!" Suì-Fēng called out. "What are you doing?"

"Father! Captain Suì-Fēng!" Yukari said turning to them and bowing. She gave off the most perfect smile at them. "This Soul Reaper is such a generous man. He offered to clean my entire room for me. I protested obviously, but he insisted."

*Drop dead!* Korin thought with a death glare in his eye. However, Yukari seemed to notice his glare...

"He also Volunteered to do Rei's room AND the main chamber too!" Yukari said with her pure smile.

"Did he really?" Sajō said with laughing smile. "That's all fine and well as long as he remembers that your safety comes first."

"Oh of course he knows." Yukari answered for Korin. "Don't you worry, father. I trust him with my life."

"Really?" Sajō asked. "Suì-Fēng you are an excellent judge of character. Yukari doesn't trust that easily."

"Of course sir," Suì-Fēng said. The two walked off, but not before Suì-Fēng gave Korin a disapproving look.

*She's sure glad to see me...* Korin sarcastic said in his head.

"Alright, off to Rei's room then!" Yukari cheerfully said. "It's twice as big as my room and the Main chambers bigger than that."

"You're the devil..." Korin muttered.

"Ohh is that what you think of me?" Yukari asked in a sweet voice. Then her smile became more fiendish. "Well now you've upset me AND..." She walked over to the closet and opened the door. "You know have to wear this!"

What Korin saw in the Closet...

"NO WAY!" Korin snapped. "That is the line right there! I'd rather you'd Kill me!"

"Fine, but you know My father and the captain aren't that far away!" Yukari pointed out. "If I were to scream, after being left alone with the Soul Reaper I trusted with my life..." *sniff* She started fake crying which seemed pretty real. "And they come running down to see that he's taken advantage of a poor...defenseless girl...*whimper*" T_T She looked like she was really crying for a moment...then turned to Korin with her fiendish smile. "My father might just punish you with a fate worse than death!"

Korin stood there, glaring at Yukari and she glared back with her smile. She pointed back at the closet and Korin reluctantly walked over to the closet and took the outfit.

"There's a good servant." Yukari snickered.

* * *

Back at the squad 10 Barracks...

Laria and Shin had worked hard on the Paperwork all morning. Rangiku had sobered up and Hozumi passed out.

"Ok I think were almost done." Laria yawned as she stretched. "How's that 14 stuff coming Shin?"

Shin was looking intently at a single piece of paper.

"Shin?" Laria asked. "What's that?"

"It's a Direct Report to Captain Kabugi from Yuki Kanai." Shin explained. "She probably never had the chance to turn it in."

"A direct Report?" Rangiku asked coming over. "Those are serious. What's it say?"

"All actions today involved gambling and running away from debt." Shin read aloud. "No signs of treason yet. Will continue to monitor Lieutenant Korin Kensu closely...as per captain's orders..."

"Wait," Laria said. "Sukairā said there was a traitor in the squads...Does Captain Kabugi think it's Korin?"


	19. Chapter 19: Kujikawa Manor Massacre

_(Flashback)_

_ Korin sat in the Squad 4 Barracks, having Yuki treat the large cuts across his body. After Graduating the Soul Reaper Academy, Korin had joined Squad 11 and things were less then Ideal._

_ "D'ow!" Korin said as Yuki did something._

_ "Hold still." Yuki told him. "It won't heal if you keep fidgeting."  
_

_ "I'm just so PISSED!" Korin exasperated. "I can beat Anyone in the squad! Anyone Except captain Zeraki."_

_ "Just be happy he didn't kill you." Yuki told him._

_ "Oh nooo," Korin said with a upset tone. "Apparently I'm 'Not worthy enough to die by his blade'. He almost kills me, then insults me. I KNOW I can beat him...I just...freeze up."_

_ Yuki listened intently as she fixed up his wounds._

_ "And now that little girl is calling me 'Shivers'." Korin continued. "How humiliating..."_

_ "I'm sorry Korin," Yuki said getting up. "Hey I'll be right back. I need to grab something."_

_ Yuki left the room and Korin sat there for a long time._

…

_ "Geez what's taking her?" He asked himself._

_ "Ah Korin, there you are." A voice said. Korin turned his head as Captain of Squad__ 5 __Sōsuke Aizen entered the room._

_ "Captain Aizen!" A surprised Korin said as he stood up, but he stood up so fast that he reopened opened his wound and fell back on his seat clenching it. "GAH! DAMN IT!"_

_ "Don't get so excited." Aizen said. "I just came to see how you were. I saw what Kenpachi did to you."_

_ *Great* Korin thought._

_ "You seemed like you were afraid." Aizen pointed out. "Kenpachi Zeraki has that effect on weaker opponents."_

_ "I AM NOT WEAKER THAN HIM!" Korin snapped. But quickly realized he yelled at a captain and sat back down and bowed his head. "I'm so sorry Captain! I didn't mean to yell!"_

_ "Relax." Aizen said in a reassuring voice. "I just want to help you. I understand you are strong. Your Zanpaktuō is a reflection of that...however, you're not strong enough."_

_ *He's right,* Korin thought hanging his head. *Absolutely right.*_

_ "But I can help you become stronger." Aizen continued with a reassuring smile. "I have a secret I'll share with you."_

_ "Really captain?" Korin asked. "What's that?"_

_ "First, I must request that-" Aizen started, but a Hell Butterfly appeared and seemed to communicate something to Aizen. "I see..." Aizen then got up. "The Head Captain called for a Captain's meeting. We'll talk later Korin."_

_ Aizen then opened the door and then left._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Korin had cleaned Most of the Manor by now. He was now working on the stone cobble walkways in the garden polishing them. He moaned to himself as he had to where the most ridiculous outfit ever! Humiliating! Disgusting! And COMPLETELY inappropriate! Any Self respecting person would NEVER wear it! NEVER!

"Why couldn't it have been a Maid outfit?" he asked himself. "That would've been less embarrassing!"

The outfit was an Orange jumpsuit, with a Ninja graduation headband and a Cosplay wig that was blonde with Spiky hair. He also had Pencil Makings drawn on his face to look like whiskers.

(Oh the horror D: …)

"Why couldn't she have just killed me?" Korin cried. T_T. Yukari, however was standing right over him.

"HEY!" She scolded. "I didn't say you could Complain! Finish the walkway, then you'll need to clean out the pond, THEN the main gate, and then you-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? !" Korin shouted as he stood up and yelled right in her face. "THIS IS EMBARRASSING!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME LIKE THAT!" Yukari shouted back. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? !"

"YOU ARE A SPOILED BITCH WHO ENJOYS TORMENTING PEOPLE!" Korin yelled as he took off the wig and threw it at her.

"HOW DARE YOU! ! !" Yukari yelled. "YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME!"

"BULLSHIT! YOU'RE A SPOILED GIRL WITH NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN HUMILIATE OTHERS BECAUSE YOUR LIFE IS SO EMPTY AND PATHETIC THAT YOU NEED TO MAKE OTHERS FEEL LIKE SHIT SO YOU CAN FEEL GOOD ABOUT YOURSELF!"

"That's-that's Not...!" Yukari struggled to get the words out. "I don't, I-I...Oh just DIE!" She then Ran past him and back into the manor.

"Finally," Korin sighed as he wiped the pencil whiskers off his face. "Better get this crappy jumpsuit out before someone important sees me."

* * *

Yukari walked all the way to her room and came across a couple of Kujikawa clan guards

"Lady Yukari," One of the guards said noticing she was upset. "Did something happen?"

"That Soul Reaper!" She blurted "He...He...HE..."

"What did he do My Lady?" The other guard asked. Both guards looked ready to draw their weapons if ordered.

"H-he...caught me when I fell down the steps." She said trying to sound calm. "I twisted my ankle and it scared me...just leave me alone."

"Of course my lady." the guards said as they moved on. Yukari then entered her room, closed the door, and once she was alone, started to cry to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front gate of the Manor, a man cloaked and wearing a large straw woven hat, that covered his face, approached the front gate.

"Halt!" one of the 4 guards protecting the bridge over the river. "You approach the Manor of the Noble Kujikawa clan. State your Business!"

"My business?" the man asked. "I came to kill."

"Wha-Surround him!" The guard ordered and the other 3 surrounded him with their weapons drawn. "Who do you think you are threatening a noble clan?"

The man removed his straw hat to reveal his identity to them. "Pecatorre' Leonardo Di Avidità." he said. Then he threw the hat at the face of the first guard to flinch, then kicked his sword out of his hand and while the sword was in the air, Leonardo grabbed the sword's hilt. The other 3 guards stabbed him, however they only cut through the cloak he was wearing. He had maneuvered his body to a lower position and cut the 3 guards down with ease. The fourth guard tried to remove the hat from his face, but Leonardo took the guard's sword and stabbed him through both the hat and his face.

An Alarm sounded from within the manor. Leonardo saw the bridge being raised and the main gate closing. He ran, at a high speed, jumped onto the bridge as it was raised, slid down and rolled through the the gate before it closed behind him. In front of him was a Legion of Stealth Force agents all with their blades drawn.

"Only 9 minutes left." Leonardo said as he drew his sword. His sword, however, was really a Zanpaktuō. "Share your pain," he called. "Sasori!"

* * *

Korin was on the opposite side of the manor, dressed back in his normal Soul Reaper uniform (Thank god!), with all the guards rushing around. He found Ōmaeda giving orders to several of the guards

"How can we be having trouble?" Ōmaeda asked. "Scramble all the guards Find out how many there are!"

The guards hurried off and Korin went up to him. "Ōmaeda, what the hell's going on?" he asked.

"We're under attack!" Ōmaeda snapped. "Where's lady Yukari?"

"I don't know!" Korin answered. "She stormed off somewhere."

"YOU were assigned to protect her!" Ōmaeda reminded him. "If ANYTHING happens to her it's YOUR ass now go find her!"

"Yes sir..." Korin said with a heavy heart and ran off.

* * *

Leonardo had fought his way through the courtyard, receiving only minor wounds, and killed or wounded the stealth force agents in the courtyard. He then entered the main building where a bunch of guards assembled and all had their weapons at the ready in defensive positions.

"Child, please." Leonardo scoffed as Ōmaeda arrived with Gegetsuburi already in its shikai state.

"What?" Ōmaeda yelped in surprised. "One guy? I thought it was an army! This is insulting!"

"I don't have time to exchange pleasantry, Heretic!" Leonardo insulted.

"What did you call me? !" Ōmaeda asked feeling insulted...although I think he really had no idea what he was called. "I am Lieutenant of the 2nd squad Directly under Captain Suì-Fēng of-"

"A Lieutenant?" Leonardo asked intrigued. "That changes things."

"Now you want to fight?" Ōmaeda scoffed. "You don't even have a weapon!"

"That's where you're wrong." Leonardo corrected. "My Zanpaktuō is no single weapon. In fact, it's seven weapons in one."

Ōmaeda's attention turned to the 2 belts, one wrapped around the waste and one wrapped around the chest, each with a different looking weapon on it. Leonardo also had a small ninja blade in his hand for close combat. Leonardo grabbed what looked like a bomb from the chest belt.

"Gisō Kitsuen!"

He threw the bomb into the air where it exploded and quickly dispersed a thick black smoke that filled the room.

COUGH COUGH COUGH! Ōmaeda coughed and heard cries from the guards around him as they were cut down. He kept his eyes open, even though it burned, to try and find Leonardo. As a Member of the Stealth Force, Ōmaeda could feel Leonardo's spiritual pressure, he tracked it and swung Gegetsuburi with full force and hit him hard. He swung Leonardo right through a wall.

"Got'cha!" Ōmaeda laughed. The swing blew the smoke away revealing all guards either dead or critically wounded. "h-How'd he get them ALL so fast? !"

Leonardo stood up slowly, his bones cracked and the side of his head bleeding. Ōmaeda swung Gegetsuburi at him, but used a steel arm brace to deflect the giant ball and flew forward at Ōmaeda at a fast speed.

"Bakudō #21, Sekienton!" Ōmaeda chanted. Right before Leonardo struck Ōmaeda, a blast of red smoke, similar to a smoke bomb, covered the area and Leonardo slashed thin air where Ōmaeda was supposed to be.

"He's fast for a fat guy." Leonardo mumbled. Suddenly he felt crushing pain smash his right Leg. Gegetsuburi smashed into his leg from his right, while Ōmaeda kept his distance. "Aaggh!"

"Heh, that looked like it hurt." Ōmaeda laughed. Ōmaeda then pulled back Gegetsuburi and hurled it vertical at Leonardo to crush his head. Leonardo took his main blade and cut Gegetsuburi in half, before it struck him, and both halves flew by him. "Oh da-"

Leonardo then held out his wrist. "Vieni Qui!" A Kunei shot out of his steel arm band, with a rope tied to the end. It flew through the air, and pierced through Ōmaeda's chest and lunged itself between his ribcage. Leonardo held onto the rope and pulled on it, causing Ōmaeda to fly forward toward him. Leonardo grabbed Ōmaeda's neck and slammed him backward onto the ground. A Small dagger materialized in his other steel armband right over his wrist. "Coltello Nero!" He then Plunged the knife right through Ōmaeda...

Gegetsuburi disintegrated and disappeared as Ōmaeda's spiritual pressure disappeared.

Leonardo stood up and ripped off Ōmaeda's lieutenant's badge. "Lieutenant of squad 2 and the stealth force..." he said to himself as he held up his hand in a praying form. "May your soul finally rest in peace."

He put the Lieutenant's badge in a pocket and limped onward, into the manor.

* * *

Suì-Fēng was assisting the Guards, who were moving Sajō Kujikawa to safety, when she felt Ōmaeda's Spiritual Pressure disappear. She didn't worry about it however. The Guards removed some panels from the floor that revealed a secret passage that led to the river below the manor.

"We built these passages just in case." Sajō commented. "A Quick retreat, I'm sure my Son and Daughters all got to safety."

The sound of fighting was coming closer. Suì-Fēng turned her head as the guards got Sajō underground and covered the exit. As soon as they were gone, a guard came crashing through a nearby way. Suì-Fēng looked and saw Leonardo step through dragging a dead Stealth Force Agent. He dropped the Agent when he saw Suì-Fēng and wiped the blood from his eye.

"So," Suì-Fēng stated. "You're the sole person who cut down my squad?"

*A captain?* he thought to himself. *Damn, I'm not strong enough to take on a captain.*

As if sensing his thoughts, Suì-Fēng drew her blade and swiftly charged at Leonardo. He moved swiftly to defend himself, but his injuries hindered his speed. He blocked the first couple slashes but was struck when Suì-Fēng kicked him in the face, knocking him back into the hall he came from. She did not relent in her assault, her blades striking like lightning. Leonardo blocked low and Suì-Fēng angled her blade so that she cut him from his left hip all the way up to his left shoulder. She then went higher up to bring the blade down on him, but Leonardo pulled a dagger from behind him and blocked it before the blade came down on him. Leonardo was then about to use his sword to stab her, but Suì-Fēng used his shoulders to jump backward from him and land farther away from him on her feet.

Suì-Fēng smirked. "Impressive, being able to fight in your condition." She told him.

Not only was he wounded pretty much all over his body, but he was breathing heavily, which meant he was getting exhausted.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Suì-Fēng called as she released her Zanpakuto's Shikai state. Suì-Fēng then lunged at Leonardo with Suzumebachi, but Leonardo pulled out the smoke bomb.

"Gisō Kitsuen!"

Smoke then fills the room and Suì-Fēng could feel herself miss him, but she did not fret. In fact, she could feel his presence behind her. He tried to go for a low strike to prevent her from using her legs, but she jumped, held his head and stabbed the back of his neck with Suzumebachi, leaving the death mark on there. She then landed behind him and as she lands, lunges forward to try to get the second hit in, but Leonardo was able to turn and grab her finger holding Suzumebachi with his fist, which catches Suì-Fēng by surprise. Leonardo then uses his free hand holding the dagger to stab her, but she ducks and uses the palm of her other hand to knock the dagger out of his hand. Leonardo then tries to karate chop her, but she moved so subtle that the chop misses and she wrapped her arm around his and uppercut him in the chin. With her arms locked, she flips her legs up and kicked him in the head using the locked arms as a balance.

This knocked Leonardo over as was knocked face-first into the ground with Suì-Fēng on top of him. The impact on the ground caused Leonardo to lose his grip on Suzumebachi, causing him to release it with his neck exposed ì-Fēng was about to strike it, but Leonardo then used the kunai and rope on the wall to pull himself from under Suì-Fēng like a table cloth. He was able to do it because she had to free one of her hands to use Suzumebachi and that broke the lock she had on him (And remember, this is all happening at lightning-fast, ninja speed).

Leonardo then got to his feet and looked at Suì-Fēng across the hall. *Three minutes.* He thought to himself. *I'll be dead in one if I keep fighting her.*

He noticed that on both sides of the hallway were pillars that seemed to be support beams and he got an idea.

"Vieni Qui!" He said as he shot the rope kunai with crossed arms at the pillars. Then he pulled them back across and pulled them out of the walls.

Suì-Fēng tries to hurry at him, but the side walls collapsed inward and that caused the top to fall on top of that, sealing Suì-Fēng away from Leonardo. The debris forced Suì-Fēng to look for another way around.

With the threat seemingly gone, Leonardo took a deep breath. "That... was close." He said to himself.

GASP!

Leonardo looked up at where the gasp came from and he saw a hole in the ceiling, right above the debris and saw Yukari Kujikawa standing in what appeared to be her room, looking down at him and all the destruction he caused with a shocked expression.

"Only one more." Leonardo said after a sigh. He then took his sword and jumped up at her.

Yukari stumbles back and falls backward as Leonardo was limping as he approached her.

"S-S-Stay back!" Yukari stuttered in fear. "D-Don't touch me!"

"Be calm." Leonardo said. "Your soul is dark and impure. With your death, I shall cleanse it. I promise to make your death as painless as possible." He pointed his sword directly at her.

"No. No no! Please!" Yukari cried.

Leonardo held up his blade and swung it right down-

"Hadō 31, Shakahō!"

Leonardo saw a ball of red energy come toward him from his right side and quickly jumped backward. Then the ball of energy strike the wall and cause debris to fly back into the room. Yukari held her head to protect herself from the debris flying. Korin then runs right in front of her, drawing his Zanpakutō, as he stood between Yukari and Leonardo.

"Slay all enemies, Shinokage!" Korin released his Shikai and his blade took up its strange form. Yukari looks up and sees him, but is too surprised to move.

"I missed one." Leonardo muttered to himself. "I can easily correct that."

Korin swung Shinokage at Leonardo, who stepped back and used his sword and dagger to block the attack, but Shinokage cut through both the dagger and sword with little resistance.

"What? But-"

"Shinokage can cut through anything!" Korin shouted. Korin then brought his sword up and swung down on Leonardo, but Leonardo quickly put his metal bracers up and Shinokage does NOT cut through them.

"Impossible!" Korin said in surprise.

"Apparently not everything." Leonardo chuckled.

Leonardo then forced his arms up to knock Korin off his stance, took his broken knife and dagger and stabbed Korin in the hip and the shoulder with both of them. Korin fell back, wounded. Yukari just watched as the helpless woman she was.

"Time to end this." Leonardo said as a new Dagger materialized in his hand as he stood above Korin. "COLTELLO NERO!"

Suddenly the ground of the room Caved in and collapsed. The supports Leonardo destroyed put more strain on the rest support of the room and the stress from fights was too much and they gave way.

The Rooms collapsed down and fell into the secret passage underneath the Manor. It was the river that let out at the waterfall that the Manor was built over. Korin landed in the river but was still Conscious. He was crushed by some Debris that was over him and tried to push it off. While he did he noticed his Zanpakutō floating by him, he reached for it but couldn't reach it as if past him. It floated to the edge of the waterfall and fell over.

"...That's not good..." Korin muttered.

Korin worked hard to push the debris off him and eventually moved it enough to wiggle free. He stood up and could feel the river up flow just below his knees. He then noticed Yukari was pinned by some debris that was a little too close to that waterfall. Korin wadded over and lifted the debris up to help her out.

"Hey wake up Bitchy." Korin said as he tried to get her up to her feet. She was bleeding from her head and in pain.

"Ugghh." Yukari moaned as she tried to keep herself awake. When she was completely aware of situation, she realized that Korin was Holding her up... "EEK!" She pushed him away and brushed herself. "How DARE YOU TOUCH ME? !"

"You're WELCOME!" Korin shouted back. "I just saved your life!"

"You Almost killed me when you DESTROYED my ROOM!" Yukari snapped as she pointed to the Destroyed surroundings. The Roar of the waterfall behind them was nothing compared to their shouting.

While Yukari pointed out the damages, Leonardo appeared over the debris. Korin quickly stood in front of Yukari to protect her.

"You Heretics are a blight on this world." Leonardo said as he held the dagger in his hand. "And must have your souls cleansed."

Korin noticed he was in trouble. Peccatore in front. Waterfall in back. No Zanpakutō. Weak Kidō. Only one option.

"VIENI QUI!" Leonardo shouted and he shot the Kunai on a rope at them. Korin then grabbed Yukari and Dove over the waterfall with her, as the Kunai flew right over their heads. Leonardo rushed over to the edge of the waterfall and looked down. He did not see them over the large waterfall.

"They got away." he muttered.

ooooooooEEEEEEEEooooooooo

"Time's up?" Leonardo noticed as he began to glow white. "Oh well, I've done what I needed. Time to go."

"You're going No where!" Suì-Fēng yelled as she appeared from behind and lunged at Leonardo. He turn and Suzumebachi stabbed him in the chest. When she stabbed him, Suì-Fēng started to glow white with him. They both turned into pure energy and shot up, like a beam, into the sky and disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20: Dal Fiume

The Water rushed down a river once it hit the bottom of the waterfall that fell from the Kujikawa manor. The River's current pulled Korin along its flow while he held on to Yukari Kujikawa. They had jumped over the waterfall to escape an attacker on the manor and were now paying for that decision. Eventually the current's flow became less strong and they both brought their heads above the water.

Cough! Cough! Cough! Yukari coughed up the water. "ARE YOU CRAZY? !" She shouted in his ear. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? !"

"...You're welcome." Korin said with a non-enthusiastic response.

Korin swam them over tothe riverbank where the water became shallower. Yukari pushed herself away from Korin and tripped once she got on land and stumbled.

"Ggaa!" Yukari cried. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she pointed at Korin with an angry finger as he got on land. "My Yukata's Soaked! MY Head Hurts! My Home Is Destroyed! My-My-Hu-MY-Hu-Hu-WHAAAAAAAA!" Yukari started to cry as she sat backward and tears poured out of her eyes like the waterfall nearby. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? ! Where's my Father? ! My Brother and Sister? ! WHO WAS THAT? ! What's going on?" T_T

Korin just looked at the stab wounds he received, they weren't as deep as he thought. He looked up at Yukari who was crying her eyes out and sighed. "Your family's fine." he said. "That guy was half beat to hell, I think the captain got'em."

Yukari tried to lighten up her crying a bit. "You *sniff* sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," Korin said as he looked back at the top of the waterfall. He could still see the Manor from where they were. The Steep mountainside made it impossible to try and climb back up. "We should try to get back up there somehow."

"How? !" Yukari angrily asked. "I can't climb that!"

"One thing at a time." Korin said "First I need-" He looked past Yukari and saw something shining a little bit further down the river. He got up and walked over to the shine, and saw his Zanpaktuō had washed up. "There you are!" he said picking up his blade. The second he grabbed its hilt, he felt a shooting pain in his arm. The pain was only for an instant and disappeared. Probably just a slow reaction to an Earlier injury. Korin didn't pay it any mind.

* * *

Meanwhile in Karakura town...

Ichigo had finally walked up to the front of his House and walked through the front door. "I'm home-" BAAM!

A Baseball smacked Ichigo in the face the second he entered the house.

"You let your guard down!" Isshin Kurosaki said. He was wearing a Baseball mitt in his hand and was crouching like catcher. He was simply waiting for his son to walk in so he could hit. This made Ichigo angry.

"Welcome home Ichigo." Yuzu cheerfully said as Ichigo took the baseball, threw it back at Isshin that struck his face and knocked him backward. Yuzu and Karin were both sitting at the table eating some food.

"So Ichigo," Karin intrigued. "Did you and your friend find that person he was looking for?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your gangster friend." Karin reminded him.

"Ask him yourself." Ichigo said as he left and walked up to his room, leaving his family down below. When he entered his room he looked around. It was quiet. No Kon. No Rukia. It was nice. He just knew that wouldn't last long.

"Ichigo!"

There we go. Ichigo turned to his window and Rukia Kuchiki came through the opened window wearing her stranded soul Reaper Uniform.

"There you are Rukia." he said in his usual tone. "Where did you get off to?"

Before she could reply, a head peeked up from the window into his room. It was a guy with short dark hair and a simpleton look on his face. He was dressed fancily though. "Is this the place?" he asked looking in.

"Yeah," Rukia told the guy. "You can hide out here for a while."

"Wait Hold On!" Ichigo shouted. "Who the Hell is this Guy? And What the Hell do you mean he can Hide out here! ?"

"Ah, My apologizes." the guy said as he climbed through the window. "My name is Akira Kujikawa of the Kujikawa clan...eh, former."

"Akira was exiled from his family." Rukia told Ichigo. "Meaning he can't use their name or call for their protection."

"Ok," Ichigo replied. "And why is he going to hide out here?"

"Because my reason for exile is farce!" Akira exclaimed. "I was set up, because I discovered something truly terrible!"

"Ok, if it's bad, spill it." Ichigo bluntly told him.

Akira took a deep breath. "There is a traitor inside the 13-I mean-16 Court Guard Squads!"

"That's it?" Ichigo asked disappointed. "I already knew that."

"You Knew? !" Rukia asked surprised.

"Yeah, I found out from the Asharu guy just last night." Ichigo explained.

"Captain Sukairā?" Rukia responded but then got angry. "What have you been Doing while I was away?"

"Nothing to worry about." Ichigo sighed rolling his eyes. "He just caused a lot more trouble than anyone wanted."

"Mr. Substitute." Akira calmly interrupted. "I'm sorry but there's more. The Traitor is planning to over throw the Captains in a Coup D'tait."

"Over throw...? There is no way." Ichigo said. "They would have to fight all the captains. Good luck with that."

"I know right?" Akira asked. "But there is growing discontent among lower seats and unseated soul reapers. This is most likely planted by the traitor."

"How did you find out about this?" Ichigo asked.

Akira lowered his head and looked down. "Please don't ask..." he said in a melancholy tone.

"Fine," Ichigo said realizing he didn't want to talk about it. "Why not take this info to the other captains?"

"He can't," Rukia explained. "He was disgraced and discredited. They won't even give him a hearing. I can't go to them either because they will ask me where my information came from. If I don't have a credible source, they won't listen."

"To Hell with that!" Ichigo shouted. "Don't they have any common sense? !"

"One more thing." Akira said. "I believe the traitor is in the 14th division. And if that's true, that's a problem."

"The 14th is the only squad that has access to Central 46's most secret files and information on every Soul Reaper and their activities from Captain on down." Rukia realized. "They could manipulate the Information to the other squads if they wanted to...but only 5th seat or higher would have info like that."

"5th seat or higher?" Ichigo asked and thought. The only person he formally met from that squad was Korin...

* * *

Back in the Soul Society...

"Is this really necessary?" A Frustrated Korin asked as he leaned against a tree. The tree had a thick trunk and had a hedge of Plants obscuring the view of the opposite side.

"If I walk around in wet clothes, I will get sick!" Yukari's voice said coming from the opposite side where he couldn't see her. "I need to hang them up to dry off before we go on, so Relax! And NO PEEKING."

"I doubt there's anything to see." Korin sighed rolling his eyes.

"SCREW YOU!" Yukari shouted.

Korin chuckled a bit. *It's way too easy to mess with her.* he thought. While he waited, the sound of the nearby river flow was relaxing. He looked down at his Zanpaktuō, still in its Shikai state. *Shinokage...what happened back there?*

_(Flashback)_

_"Shinokage can cut through anything!" Korin shouted. Korin then brought his sword up and swung down on Leonardo, but Leonardo quickly put his metal bracers up and Shinokage does NOT cut through them._

_"Impossible!" Korin said in surprise._

_"Apparently not everything." Leonardo chuckled._

_Leonardo then forced his arms up to knock Korin off his stance, took his broken knife and dagger and stabbed Korin in the hip and the shoulder with both of them. Korin fell back, wounded._

_(End Flashback)_

*He should have been split straight down the middle.* Korin continued to think. *My attacks leave me vulnerable. If Shinokage's losing its power...*

He took his Zanpaktuō and cut diagonally across the tree trunk. Shinokage's blade cut through with no resistance and the tree fell over. A perfectly clean cut was made through the tree.

*It still works perfectly.* Korin noticed.*So why did it...-*

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

A Scream interrupted Korin's thoughts. He looked up from his Zanpaktuō and saw Yukari on the other side of the tree trunk, striped down, with her arms crossed against her chest and she was really pissed off.

*Wow* Korin thought while staring. *She actually looks pretty good and her chest is pretty impressi...Oh CRAP!*

"YOU PERVERT!" Yukari shouted. "I JUST GOT DONE TELLING YOU-"

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait-wait-wait-wait!" Korin pleaded as he turned his head, blushing ferociously red. "It was an Accident, I SWEAR!"

Yukari's face was red as well...but with anger. While she still covered up her chest with one arm, she grabbed a rock the size of a tangerine and threw it with full force at Korin and it struck him in the head, knocked over, and he fell to the ground. The Rock even left a mark.

"No fair," A semi- conscious Korin muttered. "I didn't even really see anything..."

_"You're pathetic,"_ A voice ringing in Korin's head said to him. A Voice way to familiar. He opened his eyes and the bright sunlight blinded him. He saw a Silhouette of someone he knew. A man with a Captain's uniform, Spiky hair with bells on the end of each spike, and he was carrying his sword over his shoulder. Even though he could not see his face, he knew exactly who it was.

"Captain Zeraki..." Korin muttered.

_"You get your ass handed to you at the Manor and then you let a woman bully you around."_ Kenpachi said. _"You are such an embarrassment. You know why your Zanpaktuō wouldn't cut through that guy? It's because you're scared. It senses your fear. It knows you don't really want to fight. So unless you man up, you will die the next time you fight him."_

"...Afraid...of fighting?" Korin muttered, still blinded by the sunlight.

_"Didn't you hear me?" _Kenpachi asked. _"God, you're useless. No wonder that Yuki girl died."_

"Huh?..."

_"You heard me. It's because of you she died. It's all your fault. Good riddance I say."_

_"_...shut up..."

_"Huh? What was that?"_

"Shut up!"

_"I can't hear ya. I guess that girl's helpless cry for your help deafened me a little-"_

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Korin shot up screaming. He looked around, but Kenpachi Zeraki was nowhere around. All he saw was Yukari, wearing her Yukata again, kneeing beside him and looked a little scared at his shouting fit. "Where is he? Where did he go?"

"There's no one here." Yukari told him. "You were murmuring to yourself."

Korin thought for a moment, but then held his head because of a shooting pain coming from the rock mark. He felt a tight bandage wrapped around where the rock hit him. Yukari must have done that while he was hallucinating.

"I still need you to escort me back home." Yukari told him as if to explain the bandage. "What if a Hollow comes out and tries to eat me? An out cold Soul Reaper bleeding from the head would be useless. Now take me Home!"

"Yeah yeah, yeah," Korin said as he got to his feet and started walking. Yukari followed behind him.

* * *

In Karakura town...

Jaden Hikaru arrived on the roof of the house right next door to Ichigo's.

"Everything seems fine," he said to himself. "I guess I'll report back to the capt-Hm?"

He then noticed another person in there with him and Rukia.

"Wait!" he realized. "Is that Akira Kujikawa? I need to let the captain know! That's not good."

* * *

Back in the Soul Society...

Captain's Kyōraku and Ukitake were having a friendly drink together and having a talk at the barracks.

"She's got a heavy burden on her." Kyōraku told Ukitake. "Not being able to share your information, having some of the other squads hate you, and crazy subordinates. I feel kinda bad for Mari sometimes."

"You sound worried about her Shunsui." Ukitake noticed.

"Nah, She's strong. She'll be fine." Kyōraku replied. "I'm more worried about you. With Kiminana back...it must bring up some painful memories for you."

Ukitake looked into his cup and reflected. "It was a terrible mistake." he said. "I have no excuse for my actions."

"It was a crazy situation." Kyōraku tried to reassure him. "After what happened with Kaien Shiba, you were still panicked."

"That's no excuse." Ukitake said.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Kyōraku apologized.

"No it's alright." Ukitake reassured him. "It's in the past. I can't correct those mistakes. But I can correct the ones Hotaru made."

"To a Mistake free future!" Kyōraku cheered raising his glass.

"Here here." Ukitake cheered raising his glass with him.

* * *

Korin and Yukari have been walking for a while through the woods without talking. They eventually found a road that was built into the mountain that allowed them to climb upward.

"...Thank you..."

Korin turned around and looked at Yukari as they kept walking. "What?" he asked.

"Thank you...for saving me from that attacker." she told him swallowing her pride.

"No problem," Korin told her. That reaction surprised Yukari. "It's my duty to protect you."

"Wow..." she said still surprised. "...And...I'm sorry for making you do all that work and humiliating you..."

"Don't worry about it." Korin told her.

"How can you be so cool about this?" she asked him. "I treated you like trash! Shouldn't you at least be a little resentful?"

"Forgive and forget." Korin replied. "Can't go through life holding a grudge. You can't really 'live' that way."

*Wow.* Yukari thought. *After everything I did to him...He is such a better person than I am...*

"And besides," Korin continued. "Seeing you naked more than makes up for it." He looks back at her with a smirky smile. "I can't wait to tell the guys!"

"YOU PERVERT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yukari shouted.

"Wait til you're home." Korin chuckled. "You can kill me then."

They continued up the path that led them to the top of the cliff, and the Manor wasn't that far away. They walked a little longer until the Manor was in eyesight. They saw that Squad 10 had arrived and were investigating the Area. Korin could See the back Captain Hitsugaya while he Talked with Rangiku.

"Yo Tōshirō!" Korin called out to him. He could see the vain pop out of Hitsugaya's head when he said that. "I brought you a present."

Tōshirō turned around to the both of them. "Yukari Kujikawa?" He noticed. "Good, she's safe. Rangiku, fetch Laria."

"Yes Captain." Rangiku replied and went off to fetch their squad mate.

"So Captain," Yukari said as she came closer. "How bad is it?"

"Your family's safe." Tōshirō let her know first of all. This let her relax a bit. "But your guard's were slaughtered, the Stealth force suffered causalities as well including Lieutenant Ōmaeda who was killed in Action."

*No great loss.* Korin thought while smiling.

"And Captain Suì-Fēng is M.I.A." Tōshirō continued as Rangiku returned with Laria.

"M.I.A?" Korin repeated. "Well what about the guy who attacked us?"

"No sign of him." Tōshirō told him. "Best case scenario, he fled and Suì-Fēng pursued him."

"Well I hope she kills him!" Yukari blurted out.

"That, however, is the least of our problems right now." Tōshirō commented as Rangiku and Laria went behind Korin, surrounding him on 3 sides.

"Captain?" Korin asked looking around. "Did I do something?"

"Hopefully not." Tōshirō said. "but Laria found something interesting."

"A report." Laria continued. "By Yuki Kanai to Captain Kabugi. It states that Captain Kabugi suspects YOU of Treason."

"WHAT? !" Korin shouted. "THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"We're going to take you to your captain now, and hear both sides of the story." Rangiku mentioned. "Please don't resist. It will only make you look more guilty."

*BULLSHIT!* Korin shouted in his mind. *BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! I am not a traitor!*

Korin looked over at Yukari and saw that she had a confident look about her. The look basically said that she believed him over the accusation. It was surprising to Korin and it calmed him down.

"All right," Korin said.

Tōshirō nodded in relief and held out his hand. "Your Zanpaktuō please." he demanded.

Korin took his Zanpaktuō and surrendered it to Captain Hitsugaya.


	21. Chapter 21: Svelare

**Ok, I cut this chapter short, to clench the thirst of you all while I work on my other stories. I give you some and leave you wanting more here. So Review Below and let me Know.**

* * *

At Ichigo's house...

Knock. Knock. Knock. There was a knock on the door to Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo," Yuzu spoke up. "Dad's taking me and Karin for ice cream. Would you like to join us?"

"No Thanks." Ichigo said back. How could he Leave Rukia and Akira Kujikawa alone in his room?

"Oh, ok..." Yuzu sadly said. The sound of disappointed came from her voice as she walked away.

"Aw, your lucky Kurosaki." Akira told him. "Your sister cares about you. My sister wouldn't give two damns about inviting me for Ice cream. She's a bitch."

"I know what you mean." Ichigo said, funny thing was he looked at Rukia while he said it.

"Why you looking at me?" Rukia glared back at him.

"You know why." Ichigo coldly answered.

There was a moment of silence as the two stared each other down. Akira felt so awkward being there.

"So..." Akira finally interrupted. "...Is it alright if I stay here awhile until I move on?"

"...Yeah whatever." Ichigo answered. "You can stay in the closet."

"HUH? !" Rukia interjected. "But-wait! Where am I supposed to stay."

"I don't care!" Ichigo coldly said to her, just pissing her off.

"Ichi-"

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI AND RUKIA KUCHIKI!" A shouting voice came from outside. Ichigo looked outside and saw several Soul Reapers standing on the roof of the house next door. Jaden Hikaru, the Soul Reaper who followed him home was one of them, Along with Captain Naomi Tachi and Lieutenant Kiyoshi Fujiwara from the 15th squad. "You are harboring a Dangerous Fugitive!" Captain Tachi explained. "Hand him over at once!"

"What the Hell? !" Ichigo asked. He opened his window and looked out at the Soul Reapers.

"HO Ichigo!" Kiyoshi called out to him. "Long time no see. It seems like it was just last night-"

"It WAS just last night you Idiot!" Ichigo corrected him as Rukia jumped onto the roof of Ichigo's house.

"Captain Tachi," Rukia tried to converse. "Akira did nothing wrong. Anything you might have heard-"

"Nothing Wrong?" Naomi asked. "He was imprisoned by his own father and was to be executed. However, the weasel escaped and I have to return him."

"THATS BULLSHIT!" Akira screamed in a Panic. "My father Had me Exiled! He escorted me to own Senkaimon Himself!"

"No more lies!" Naomi asked. "I won't hear anymore Lies! Apprehend him!"

"Stop Captain!" Rukia called out to her. "You don't understand."

"Tell that to the Soul Reaper he Murdered!" Naomi called out. Rukia and Ichigo looked toward Akira who looked just as surprised as they did.

"What do you mean?" Akira asked.

"Yuki Kanai!" Naomi said. "While Kage was having her squad running around like Idiots, I actually did her job for her and found out you killed her to hide your trail."

Ichigo looked at Akira with a stern look at the frightened guy. "What's this all about Yuki Kanai?" Ichigo asked him.

"I didn't kill her!" Akira immediately yelled out. "She is where I got the information about the Uprising! She was in internal affairs! She's credible...was credible..."

Ichigo believed the solace in his voice and used his soul Reaper badge to go into his spirt form and jump outside.

"So You're going to take up arms against us yet again Soul reaper?" Naomi asked.

"I'd rather not fight you," Ichigo said pointing his sword at her. "Akira has important information you need and the other captains need to hear."

Naomi rubbed her head. "Kurosaki..." she muttered as she looked at her lieutenant.

"Your call captain." Kiyoshi said. "We're ready, just give the order."

She then looked at Jaden, who just nodded then strait ahead at Ichigo. "I'll listen to what you have to say." Naomi said. "We owe you at least that much."

* * *

Outside the Squad 14 Barracks, the Entire squad was outside the Barracks. A lot of confusion and gossiping. Haruka came by and saw everybody out of the barracks.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya just took Korin inside to talk with the Captain." One of the members told him. "They forced everybody out. Something big's going down."

"Something big, huh?" Haruka asked. "Hey, dude, do you know where Mizutoki is?"

"Uh, yeah, I think he's in there with him." He answered.

* * *

"This whole thing is total bullshit!" Korin frustratingly defended himself.

They were in Captain Mari Kabugi's office, who was sitting down with her hands closed and on her face, with her eyes closed as well. Mizutoki was standing on the far side of the room, leaning against the back wall while Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto and Laria were all standing around them.

"I am NOT a traitor!" Korin continued to retaliate. "Where the hell could you possibly obtain this information? !"

"Right here." Laria answered as she pulled out the report. "It says, and I quote 'No signs of treason yet. Will continue to monitor Korin Kenesu closely, as per Captain's orders.' The report is without a doubt filled out by Yuki Kanai, who was murdered."

Korin then turned toward Captain Kabugi with an enraged expression. "YOU HAD YUKI SPYING ON ME? !" Korin shouted at her. Mari didn't even flinch. "WHY? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO BE CONSIDERED A TRAITOR? !"

"You're not, yet." Tōshirō said. "You're only suspected-"

"OH, THAT MAKES ME FEEL SOO MUCH BETTER!" Korin was being angry and sarcastic.

"Watch you tone." Tōshirō demanded.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Mari interrupted. "It's all right. Just let him vent."

Tōshirō looked at her confusingly, and solemnly backed down.

"I told Yuki..." Captain Kabugi continued to speak to Korin. "... to get close to you any way possible."

"Any way possi..."

_(Flashback)_

_ Yuki she held his hand. "You ever think...we could be more then friends?"_

_ Korin blinked. "...Wh-wha...?" he asked. "Wh-what brought this up all of a sudd-"_

_ Yuki placed her hand on his cheek, leaned in and kissed him._

_ (End Flashback)_

Without thinking, and full of rage, Korin goes across the desk, grabbed Mari by her uniforms collar and pulled her face-to-face with him.

"WHY? !" Korin shouted. "WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU DO THIS? !"

"KORIN!" Rangiku shouted as she and Laria tried to get between them, but Korin's grip wouldn't let go of Mari.

"WHY? WHY WHY WHY!" Korin continued to shout at Mari. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO INVOLVE YUKI? WHY AM I THE TRAITOR?"

"It's not you!" Mizutoki spoke up, since the Captain wasn't going to. Korin looked over at him and took a deep breath. "... Korin... Korin, it was Yuki."

"Wha?"

"The Captain thought Yuki was the traitor."

Korin was in disbelief. He looked back at Captain Kabugi, whose eyes were now opened and they were the saddest eyes he's ever seen. He then let go of the Captain and began to feel really dizzy.

"Yuki..."

Everything went black...


	22. Chapter 22: Peccatore Pride, Part 1

The Peccatore' Chambers...

Leonardo arrived in the central room and looked about. The Feudatario were absent as only Signore Ignacio and the other 4 Signores were with him gathered around the coffin. Ignacio turned to Leonardo as soon as he entered.

"Brother," Ignacio acknowledged, "I will admit I was worried, but you achieved your goal and slew many heretics. I am proud to call you 'Signore' brother."

Signore Leonardo di Avidità then kneeled down and bowed his head. "You honor me, Maestro." he humbled.

"Big deal! He just killed a lieutenant!" One of the other Signore said. This Signore was sitting at the foot of the hill, twirling his sword in his fingers. He was wearing a black leather jacket with three buttons on the front and black pants that only went past his knees. His hair was a hair designer's nightmare, all messy, and his eyes consisted of one blue eye and one yellow eye. Around his neck was a necklace with the Symbol of the Peccatore', A double Cross crossed over with a Star in the middle and a Skull on the top, on the end."If you are any good, you would've killed that Captain you brought back with you through the Leluce Bianca."

"Really?" Leonardo retorted in an aggressive tone. "I don't recall YOU ever killing any Captains, _Giovanni de Fierezza_."

Giovanni then stood up and pointed his sword at Leonardo. "Because when I killed, the Soul Reapers were hundreds of times stronger! The lowest seat back then could compare to the highest Captain today!"

A third Signore, this one wearing the same symboled necklace that Giovanni wore and a white cloak and hood, underneath had silver and red armor covered up by the closed cloak, and he wore a blank mask made of a special metal that showed the reflection of the person looking at him, stepped forward. "What became of the Soul Reaper Captain?" The Signore named _Maziro de Irato_ asked.

"I decided she needed a little peace before death." Ignacio said. "So I put her Xaviero's chambers. He can have fun with her."

"Not any REAL fun." The fourth Signore, whose name was _Casanova de Lussurioso_, spoke. He wearing a white jacket and brightly colored Renaissance clothing and the Peccatore's necklace. "I mean, all Xaviero is going to do is sleep while she's clear across the room. I mean if it were me, I'd show her a really good time."

"No no no, are you dumb? If I keep listening to you, my ears will go numb!" The fifth Signore spoke, whose name was _Celso de Paura_. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a black priest's robe and protruding out of his back were four spider-like legs that were holding him up off the ground. "When I saw her come in with him, I was like 'yikes'. That Soul Reaper Captain will kill you with two strikes."

"Soul Reapers..." Maziro said with frustration in his voice. "These monsters are a plague onto our world, and now our Signore bend our knees to one of them!"

"I hate him as much as you do." Ignacio said. "This Aizen believes he has us under his thumb, but he made a grave mistake when he gave us this." Ignacio then showed his hand, still wearing the Bureiburū Gauntlet. "We have unlimited power within this jewel. Look at the results of Leonardo. He took on an army of Soul Reapers, only leaving one survivor which he brought back to us."

(Leonardo might have exaggerated. There was still the one Soul Reaper who escaped by jumping over the waterfall. Leonardo decided to keep that secret from the other Signore.)

"But they do not respect us!" Maziro spoke to Ignacio. "Every second they exist is an insult to us! We are far more powerful than they and they don't even acknowledge our existence!"

"Then we shall make them acknowledge us!" Ignacio commanded. "I shall prepare the Leluche Bianca and we shall rain righteous fury down upon the blasphemers!"

Giovanni perked up cheerfully when he heard that. "Oh, goodie! I get to meet my old friend!"

The Peccatore then scattered out of the room.

"Leonardo, you forgot something." Ignacio spoke out.

Leonardo turned back to Ignacio and Ignacio tossed something to him, which Leonardo caught. It was the necklace the other Signore were wearing with the Peccatore symbol on it. Leonardo felt a sense of pride when he received that necklace.

* * *

In Karakura town, on Ichigo's roof, Akira Kujikawa had explained the situation to Captain Tachi with Ichigo and Rukia with him.

"A plot to overthrow the 16 Squads?" Naomi asked. "And you believe that is actually possible?"

"I don't know if it's possible..." Akira mentioned. "I hear that they're spreading rumors around and Soul Reapers are becoming unhappy about the situation."

"You don't expect me to buy that, do you?" Naomi asked.

"I buy it." Kiyoshi inverted.

Naomi Tachi turned her head toward him. "What?"

"I buy it." Kiyoshi repeated. "I've heard people within our own squad complaining about how they the Captains were handling things. I thought they were just blowing off steam."

"Yeah, I heard that stuff, too." Jaden said. "Although, I heard it from some guy in Squad 9."

"Do you believe him now, Naomi?" Ichigo asked. "Something's going on."

"You know, something like this should be handled by the 14th Squad." Naomi brought up. "I just wonder what the hell they do at Internal Affairs."

Suddenly, and without warning, there was a spike in spiritual pressure throughout the area.

"What the-" Ichigo was about to say when-

"Ichigo, above us!" Naomi warned everyone.

Swords came falling down on top of everyone, which they quickly drew their blades to defense themselves. The second the blades made contact, a burst of energy surged and an explosion of air pressure blew everyone in different directions. Everybody stayed focus, kept their balance and focused on their attackers. Each one was wearing a robe with a different color on it. One was a man wearing a grey robe with bulky physical features with shirt, silver hair. Another was a man wearing a green robe who was much skinnier than the others and had a big blindfold over one of his eyes. Another was a woman wearing a blue robe with violet eyes and long, chestnut-colored hair that parted halfway into a curl. Another had a dark robe who was a dwarf of a man with a big beard and a bald head. And the last man, in a yellow robe, kept chuckling and smiling to himself. (I can write my own Shonen Jump Manga with this setup of Characters.)

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"We are Peccatore." The big man in the grey cloak said as he held up his sword. "And you are my kill!"

He attacked Ichigo, but Ichigo blocked the attack. However, the Peccatore was so strong in its current state, the force knocked Ichigo up into the air and sent him flying with a swing of the sword. The Peccatore then goes above Ichigo and drop kicks him into the street.

"Gaah!" Ichigo groaned from the impact.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said as she tried to go after Ichigo.

The Peccatore with the blindfold blocked Rukia's path. "Not so fast, signora. You must meet my blade!"

"Why are you attacking us?" Rukia asked.

"It is the duty of the Peccatore to purge the world of your kind!" The eyepatch Peccatore said. "It is nothing personal, it is just a duty to our God Almighty. However, as a gentleman, I must ask your name before I slay you, Reaper."

"Why do you care about my name?" Rukia asked, pointing her blade at him.

"A gentleman never slays a lady, but it is my duty. The least I can do is know your name so I can give you a proper prayer upon your death."

"... Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of Squad 13."

"A Lieutenant?" He asked with surprised glee. "Well, I am _Niccolo di Saggio_ and now you must die."

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia released her Zanpakutō.

"What a beautiful weapon. Fitting for you." Niccolo said to her, then he charged at her with full force.

* * *

Ichigo got up to his feet after his impact to the street. He noticed the Peccatore who attacked him was about 20 feet away on its knee, with its elbow on its other knee and his hand on his chin.

"I thought you were tougher than this, spiky-head!" The Peccatore insulted.

"I'll show you how tough I can be!" Ichigo shouted.

Ichigo jumped up, took Zangetsu and charged toward the Peccatore.

"Yaaaaaahh!"

"Tch!" The Peccatore scoffed as he held up his sword to block.

Ichigo then disappeared, surprising the Peccatore. Ichigo used Flash Step to get behind the Peccatore and bring Zangetsu down upon him.

"Grraaaahh!" The Peccatore shouted in pain.

He tried to turn and swing at Ichigo, but Ichigo jumped back.

"You're not too smart, are you?" Ichigo laughed. "I know 10 guys who could've stopped that charge without a problem."

"Grah! I hate this body!" The Peccatore was ranting. "Why couldn't I have kept my hard skin? !"

"Hard skin?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right." The Peccatore said. "The last time, you couldn't get a scratch on me."

"You're that monster from before! Octragn!"

"No! Now that I'm a true Peccatore, I have a new name! _Marco de Ingordigia_! And I will kill you! Crush him, Gegetsuburi!"

Marco's sword became a A Large Spiked Ball and Chain.

"Gegetsuburi!" Ichigo realized. "How did you get that Zanpaktuō? That's Ōmaeda's!"

"And He's dead!" Marco shouted. "The Bureiburū captured his Essence upon his death and that same power was given to me! Now come at me, Soul Reaper!"

"Gladly!"

They charge at each other.

"GYAAAHHH!"

"HYAAAHHH!"

* * *

"Slaughter him in half, Barukan!" The short man in the dark red cloak said as he released his Zanpakutō. The sword became a giant axe with an intricate design that was twice the man's size, and there was a tiny wrecking ball with a chain that attached it to the axe. He swung at Kiyoshi, who simply leaned back only bending his ankles and the axe flew right over him. Kiyoshi had already released his Zanpakutō, Hikarihime. "Hold still, you!"

"Sure thing, Gimli!" Kiyoshi mocked his size.

"That is not my name! I am _Quirino di Roba Corta_!"

"Whatever short stuff." Kiyoshi snickered.

"Don't make fun of my size!" Quirino shouted as he swung his axe at Kiyoshi again.

Kiyoshi dodged the axe, but the ball knocked his Zanpakutō out of his hand. Quirino kept swinging at him with his axe, so Kiyoshi kept stepping back to avoid the attack until he reached his Zanpakutō. When he picked it up, the chain wrapped itself around Kiyoshi's arm and pulled him toward Quirino. However, the way Kiyoshi was holding his scythe-like weapon caused the flat end of the blade to knock Quirino in the nose.

"Hadō 31, Shakkahō!"

Kiyoshi used a Hadō to blast Quirino in the face. The Blast struck him and caused Quirino to jump back with burn marks on his face and his beard had a small fire that burned off some of the hair.

"Damn you!" he Shouted. "You charred my Beard!"

* * *

Jaden and the Female Peccatore were having a stare down. Each one waiting for the other to make a move. Jaden had his sword drawn waiting for the woman to make her move.

"...Release your Zanpaktuō." She said to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"There is no honor in killing you straight out." she answered. "I must at least give you chance to defend yourself."

"And If I refuse?" Jaden asked knowing the answer.

"I'll make you." She said as she held up her Zanpaktuō. "Shed your Tears, Hātonaku." Her sword became two hand-held mini scythes attached together by a chain.

Jaden immediately felt one of the Blades stab him between the neck and the shoulder and the chain had been wrapped around his neck choking him. The Female Peccatore had already moved behind him before he noticed anything. She was so much faster that Jaden could not keep up.

"My name is _Carla di Sfarzoso_." She whispered in his ear. "I promise you those are the last kind words you will hear."

Next thing he knew, Jaden was being dragged at a high speed along the road, below all the fighting. His skin being scrapped by the pavement as Carla pulled him, by the chain of her Zanpaktuō, away from the rest of the battle.

* * *

"He he heeee ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!" The laugh crazy Peccatore laughed as he stared down Naomi. "Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"What's so funny?" Naomi asked.

"Everything!" The Crazy guy said with a big smile and laughter between his words. "_Fabio di Burlone_ finds Everything Funny! Ha ha ha ha!"

"You don't take this seriously?" Naomi asked. "That is a mistake."

"Laugh, Mattacchione!" Fabio called. His sword became a steel whip, with eight ends and steel spikes on the tips of each end. Fabio was twirling them above his head in a fast circle.

"Oh just die." Naomi said as she drew her sword.

Fabio wasted no time and brought the whip heads down on Naomi but the heads just hit the ground and left eight small craters in the ground.

"Heheh-" He was about to speak to his laughter when he got cut in half. Naomi was clearly far more powerful then Fabio and killed him without any effort.

*They all seem so weak.* Naomi thought to herself. *Why pick a fight when we are clearly stron-Wait! Who's pressure is that? !* Naomi looked around at the sudden spike of spiritual pressure when a Green glow caught the corner of her eye.

A Cero Blast had struck Akira Kujikawa from behind leaving a hole in his chest. As he fell to his knees and and over on his side, Naomi saw the Cautro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer.

"And that is how how you take out the trash." Ulquiorra stoically said.

_(To be Continued...)_


	23. Chapter 23: Peccatore Pride, Part 2

With Kujikawa Manor nearly destroyed, The Kujikawa family were relocated within the Serretei under the protection of the 16 Court Guard Squads. They were given Private Quarters within the Squad 1 Barracks with special guards assigned to them by the head captain himself. Yukari Kujikawa was walking around the barracks halls, bored out of her mind. She was being watched closely by Squad 1 Lieutenant Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe.

"GAAAH!" Yukari screamed grabbing her hair. "I'M SO BORED!" She turned to Sasakibe. "Can I at least Go outside?"

"I'm afraid not," he answered. "You are not allowed to leave the barracks."

"NO FAIR!" Yukari shouted. "You Let Kazuma and Rei go with bodyguards! Why can't I go?"

"I was told to keep you at barracks." he answered. "Nothing more."

"Rrr," Yukari growled and turned around. "I need to use the bathroom." She then walked away and into the squads bathroom. When Yukari slammed the door behind her, Sasakibe was smart enough to not follow her inside and just guard the door.

* * *

In Karakura town...

The Peccatore fought with Soul Reapers in the area around Ichigo's house. Ulquiorra just killed Akira Kujikawa with Cero blast. Naomi floated above him after just killing Fabio di Burlone.

"A Captain?" Ulquiorra asked unimpressed as he looked up at her. "How disappointing. The Standards of the Court guard squads have fallen."

"Nice face." Naomi retorted. "You gonna run away and join the circus?"

"Now you're degrading yourself with callow insults." Ulquiorra retorted back. "Such actions are becoming of trash. What is your name?"

"You insult me and expect me to you my name?" Naomi asked.

"Formality, I assure you." Ulquiorra assured her.

"...Captain of Squad 15, Naomi Tachi." She answered him. She took her sword and dove down at the Espada, who blocked her slash with his wrist. The Clash of Spiritual pressure was enough to shattered every window within 3 blocks.

* * *

Rukia fought defensively against Niccolo di Saggio. Niccolo thrusted his sword swiftly repeatedly, which Rukia blocked with her Zanpakutō.

"I thought your blade would be fragile." Niccolo commentated as he pulled back. "An Ice Zanpakutō should shattered after a few strikes. Oh Well." He held his sword with two hands. "Guard your Holy master, Naginata." Niccolo Released his Zanpakutō. His Sword became a Halberd, a two-handed pole weapon with an axe blade topped with a spike mounted on a long shaft. On the end of the handle there was also a sharp hook.

Niccolo Swung his Zanpakutō at Rukia's Zanpakutō and force behind the attack was enough to knock Rukia back and fall her butt. Niccolo then swung with down with his Halberd, Rukia rolled to the side the dodge the strike, however Niccolo swiped his Halberd behind her and ax managed to chop the back of her leg. As Rukia got out of the way and jumped back, she felt the pain and blood run down the back of her leg.

"That injury is just what I need." Niccolo gloated. "It's hindrance on your stance will effect your defense, and the running blood will make you weaker."

Rukia, without saying a word, held her sword upside down. "Some no mai," She said as the blade began to glow. "Tsukishiro!"

Rukia then made a slashing motion with her sword and a circle appeared below Niccolo. He saw it just in time and jumped back s soon as the pillar of Ice engulfed the circle. Now, Niccolo was able to escape the ice, but his half Halberd was caught in the ice. He tried to pull his weapon out of the ice but it wouldn't budge.

"Don't bother," Rukia told him. "The Ice pillar will only shatter if you were caught in it. You won't be able to pull weapon out. No matter how hard you try. Give up now!"

"Such a demand is unbecoming of a lady." Niccolo chuckled he hovered his hand over the blade hook on the end of his Halberd, and cut his wrist against the blade.

"What the hell are you doing? !" Rukia asked in shock.

"Ketsueki Tekunikku." Niccolo explained as the blood gushed from his wrist. "Every Peccatore can use their own blood to enhance their own ability's Mine is exactly what I need."

His blood dripped onto his weapon and enveloped it with a red Glow. Then with little effort, Niccolo pulled on his weapon and manged to break the ice and free his weapon.

"What!" Rukia stated in surprise.

"My Blood Technique covers my weapon, making it stronger, Sharper and far lighter." Niccolo explained as he held his Halberd in one hand.

"Hadō #33," Rukia quickly called readying her Hado. "S-"

"TOO SLOW!" Niccolo charged her and Slammed his Halberd's ax right into her shoulder.

"Gyaah!" Rukia screamed. The Ax was stuck into her shoulder. Niccolo Swung the Ax again and jarred Rukia free as he Smashed her into a building.

* * *

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out to her. He then Dodged Gagetsuburi from smashing him from above. He had to keep focused on his opponent, Marco di Igordigia. Ichigo had Marco pretty beat up and he was getting tired.

"Focus on me Boy!" Marco huffed. "You're Not done with ME!"

"Oh Yeah?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly, using Flash step and used Zangetsu to stab Marco in the chest. "NOW I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Ichigo pulled Zangetsu out of his chest and saw the blood gush out, however the blood began to cover Marco's body...his Whole Body.

"What in the world?" Ichigo asked.

Without warning, Marco was suddenly rejuvenated, lifted his head punched Ichigo in stomach. He then Grabbed Ichigo by his head and threw him into near by Light post. Ichigo Quickly got up, flew up to Marco and slash him With Zangetsu, however the blood protected Marcos body and Ichigo might as well have been trying to cut steel.

"HA Ha HA!" Marco laughed as he took Gagetsuburi and smashed Ichigo into a wall with it. "Now this is Nice! My Ketsueki Tekunikku give's me back my un-cuttable hyde! On top of that I feel good as new!"

Ichigo got up, a little wobbly, only to see Gagetsuburi smash him in the face.

* * *

Carla di Sfarzoso finished Dragging Jaden across the Rooftops by his neck with her Zanpakutō. Jaden was scraped, bruised and bleeding all over his body as he tried to get the chain off his neck.

"Still not Dead?" Carla asked. "Let's hope this is quick." Carla then used her foot to push Jaden over the roof while still holding her Zanpakutō. The chain around his neck, began to choke Jaden in the form of a Hanging.

"Hacch!" Jaden Chocked and could feel his consciousness fading. He quickly grabbed his Zanpakutō. "Dance with the Fires in the sky," Jaden struggled to say. "Sōda!" His Zanpakutō became a Chakra which split into two haves of sword. He used them both to cut the chain around his neck and fell to ground and onto his knees.

*Cough! Cough! Cough* Jaden coughed as he tried recapture his breath with a gasp. He looked up to see that Carla was standing above him and she went to strike him with her blades, but Jaden Blocked the attacks and the two were locked.

"So now you finally release your Zanpakutō!" Carla noticed.

"You asked for it." Responded. "The one in m right hand, her name is Aishou. Her sister in my left, her name is Joi. Together they are the Twin Dancing Dragons!"

* * *

Naomi was staring down Ulquiorra who hasn't even drawn his sword yet. Naomi was tired after her first attack, it took a lot out of her, but Ulquiorra seemed un-phased.

"Tell me something." Ulquiorra said. "Are you afraid of dieing Soul Reaper?"

"Not all All!" Naomi said with confidence. "Unless I accept the fact that I will die, How can I possibly live? I sometimes wish for death, just as proof that I am alive."

Ulquiorra seemed intrigued. "Interesting Philosophy." he said to her.

"What about you?" She asked. "Do you care if you die?"

"I duty is to serve Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra explained. "If I must die. I do so in his service." He then drew his sword. "And if you wish for death I shall grant you your wish."

"Thank you," Naomi jokingly said. "But Not Today Ulquiorra!"

Niccolo approached the building where Rukia was thrown into. "Come now Lieutenant." he called out to her as he approached. "Surrender now, and I promise to make your death quick and painless. I'll simply cut off your head. And don't think it was for nothing. With proof of your death, you will help me become a Singore. So just lay down and-"

As he Stepped before the Hole in the wall in which he threw Rukia, He saw Her standing up, holding Her Sword with both hands, pointed toward him, glowing a brilliant white glow.

"Tsugi no Mai," Rukia called. "HAKUREN!"

An avalanche of Cold Air was released from Sode no Shirayuki in the direction of Niccolo.

"DAMN-" was all Niccolo had time to say before the Flash Freeze encased him in Ice.

Rukia stepped out of the building, now that Niccolo was frozen and looked around.

"Ichigo seem's to be having the most trouble." she said to herself. "I need to hurry and help him."

"Not so fast girl." A voice coming from her left side said. She turned and saw Signore' Casanova de Lussurioso there. "You Froze, poor Niccolo. He is the one who had most promise. You are skilled."

"Tsugi no Mai-" Rukia called again trying to pull the tactic on the Signore'. However her got behind jammed his fingers into the back of her neck, Paralyzing her. "What-?"

"No need to fight now," Casanova said. He then took her arm, brought it behind her back to hold her in place, and he wrapped his arm around her neck, to hold her back. "Let's just watch as the other Kill our Companions. Who was the one you mentioned? Ichigo? Lets start with him!"

Casanova then took Rukia, Above the Street where Ichigo was fighting Marco. They Marco Covered in Blood, and Ichigo Being Beat to Shit by his Gagetsuburi.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia called out to him, But Casanova covered her mouth.

"Shh!" He hushed her. "You don't want to interrupted the show." As he whispered to her, Rukia's hair brushed up against his face and he breathed in her aroma.

* * *

Naomi's fight with Ulquiorra wasn't going well. She was exerting energy while he barley broke a Sweat. Right now she was down to one knee as she was near defeat.

"What's wrong?" Ulquiorra asked. "Tired already?'

"I'm *huff* no where near finished..." She struggled to say.

"RAAAAAAH!" Quirino di Roba Corta appeared, out of nowhere, above Naomi and swung his Ax down on top of her. She had no Time to defend herself, she was done for...

Cling.

Before anyone realized it, Ulquiorra had blocked Quirino's Ax with his sword, saving Naomi.

"What the Hell? !" Quirino asked. "I could've Kill her!"

"Do not interfere." Ulquiorra demanded. "This is not your fight!"

"THE HELL IT IS YOU DAMNED HOLLOW!" Quirino shouted. Ulquiorra over powered Quirino and sent him flying through the air.

"Why...?" Naomi wondered. "Why did you save me?"

"You wish for Death." Ulquiorra reminded her. "I don't intend to make it easy for you. So I will allow you to live a little longer. Just so you can see how empty your existence is."

Ulquiorra then disappeared from her sight.

* * *

"What's A Matter Boy?" Marco shouted as Ichigo struggled to get to one knee. "Tired Yet? To bad! Cause I'm just getting warmed up!"

Marco threw Gagetsuburi at Ichigo, but missed him by a couple of feet.

"Damn it Don't Move!" Marco said slurring a little bit. "Stop-Stop it...why are there 3 of you?" His vision was becoming blurry and he was moving like he was dizzy.

"Uh oh," Casanova said as he observed. "Seems Marco is low on blood. The More a Peccatore uses his Ketsueki Tekunikku, the more blood it takes. He seems to be at his limit.

Ichigo seemed to realize this as well. "Alright," he said standing on his two feet. "No more fooling around. He put both Hand son his sword and pointed it at Marco. "BANKAI!" The Black Glow surrounded Ichigo as he Released his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!

"Bankai?" Marco wondered. Before He knew it, Ichigo had slashed his arm. Because his blood was low, Marco's Arm fell off and couldn't protect him. "RRAAGGHH! DAMN YOU!" With his other Arm he threw Gagetsuburi at Ichigo, but with another slash, destroyed Gagetsuburi.

"Now to Finish you!" Ichigo said as his sword started to Glow with black aura. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" He Swung with all his force, and the Black Arc flew across the air at Marco and on Contact, Split him in half.

"AAARGHHHHH!" he screamed right before he died.

* * *

Carla was still fighting with Jaden upon the moment Marco was killed.

"That fool." she muttered to herself and then turned to Jaden. "We're done here."

"Hey WAIT!" Jaden tried to stop her, but she disappeared to fast. "Damn it!"

* * *

"Now then!" Ichigo, now pumped up, said. He flew Up to Casanova who was holding Rukia Hostage. "Let her go now!"

"Or What?" Casanova asked. "You'll cut the two of us in half?"

ooooooooEEEEEEEEooooooooo

"You hear that Orange hair?" Casanova asked. "Time for me and my brothers to leave. And I think I'll bring her along! She'll make a good a trophy. Say bye-bye sweet heart."

Casanova removed his hand from Rukia's mouth, but he heard something different then a goodbye.

"Hadō 33, Sokatōsui!" Rukia called out. Her hand, that Casanova held behind her back, fired the Hadō, which blasted Casanova in his Appendix. Rukia was then able to break free from his Grasp as he began to turn white. As a last ditch effort, Casanova Grabbed the Sleeve of her Uniform, but it ripped off freeing Rukia again. He then turned into pure energy and shot up, like a beam, into the sky and disappeared, as did all the other surviving Peccatore in the area.

* * *

Back in the Soul Society...

At the Squad 1 Barracks, Sasakibe was still waiting for Yukari to come out of the bathroom. He finally knocked on the door.

"Lady Yukari," he asked. "Are you alright? You've been in there a while?"

No answer.

"Lady Yukari?" he asked.

Again, no answer.

Sasakibe then opened the door, and found the window pried open. Yukari must have jumped out of the first floor window. "Oh No!" he said realizing his folly.

* * *

Across the Serretei, at the Kuchiki Manor, Mai was looking for her captain out in the garden.

"Geez, Where is he?" she asked herself. "It's not important but at least he can make himself a little easy to find."

Finally, she found Byakuya Kuchiki arrive in the garden, but he seemed to be in a hurry.

"Hey Captain, I-" She started.

"Mai, Stay back." he said. "There is a strong presence near by."

*A strong presence?* she thought. *I've been here for a while and I can't sense anything threatening.*

Byakuya walked up to the Manor and opened the Doors to Hisana's shrine Room. Inside, there was a figure standing right before the shrine. Mai was surprised to see someone there. She couldn't sense him at all.

"My my, she is pretty." The figure said looking at Hisana's picture. "Too bad she's dead."

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked.

"You forgot?" the Figured asked. "I'm hurt. I Remember your name. I told You even, 'I will remember you name'!" The figure turned around to reveal himself to be Signore' Giovanni de Fierezza with a sinister smirk. "Byakuya Kuchiki!"

_(To be Continued...)_


	24. Chapter 24: Peccatore Pride, Part 3

In Hisana's Shrine room, Byakuya Kuchiki encountered Signore Giovanni de Fierezza who seemingly snuck past Mai in the Kuchiki Manor's garden.

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked the Signore who stood before him.

Giovanni sighed and thought for a moment. "Why did I come here?" he asked himself. "Oh right! To kill you! Or rather, Tell you that I'm going to kill you."

"How arrogant." Byakuya told him. "You've had close to 100 years to come back and kill me. Why now?"

Mai stayed back trying to piece together what they were talking about. She was concerned because The Signore' had blood at his feet. She wondered whose blood it was.

"The Bureiburū is why." Giovanni told him. "It's giving me more strength then ever before."

"Amazing that you don't have the strength yourself to challenge me." Byakuya belittled him. "Also, it amazes me that you don't have the courage to come here yourself to challenge me."

"Huh?" Mai asked confused. "But captain, he's right there..."

"Your Ketsueki Tekunikku is still very convincing." Byakuya said. "However, the blood around your clone's feet gave it away. It' still imperfect."

"Wow you do remember me." Giovanni answered with a smirk. "Your right. This is my Blood clone. I was here, but I left this behind to let you know of my intent."

"You are just a coward." Byakuya accused. "You know you can't defeat me with out outside interference and you don't even have the courage to stand in front of me."

"Wow, you're no fun." Giovanni pointed out sounding disappointed. "I thought you would have more of an attitude like last time."

*Captain Kuchiki with an Attitude?* Mai thought. *I'd actually like to see that.*

Giovanni then grabbed the Portrait of Hisana and removed it from the shrine. "Is this all her fault?" he asked. "Did she make you like this?"

Byakuya didn't react to the question.

"Your wife eh?" Giovanni asked looked at the picture. "Did her death Mellow you out?" he then broke the glass in front of the picture and pulled it out of the frame. "Or did she just make you SOFT!" he then crumpled up the picture of Hisana, dropped it and smashed down on it with his foot and grind it into the floor. "She isn't worthy enough to be the DIRT BENEATH MY BOOT!"

Byakuya didn't react to any of Giovanni's action's which pissed the Signore' off.

"Just wait Byakuya Kuchiki!" He told him. "I'm coming to kill you!" Giovanni's clone then turned back into blood and splattered onto the ground and disappeared.

Byakuya walked up to where the clone stood and picked up the picture of Hisana, unfolded it and stared at it for a moment.

Mai stayed back and left the captain alone.

"What is it you needed Mai?" He asked without warning and catching her off guard.

"Oh-uh-uh-uh-uh It's not important captain." She answered. "I can-come back later if-..."

There was no answer, Mai stayed for a moment before finally walking away.

*Giovanni de Fierezza.* Byakuya thought to himself as he held Hisana's ruined portrait in his hands. *Now, I will remember your name.*

* * *

Back in the world of the living...

The Soul Reapers regroup and gathered around Akira's body. A Hole was clear threw his chest and he was lifeless.

"Ulquiorra." Naomi murmured under her breath.

"That Bastard!" Ichigo grunted. "He just killed him while we were busy fighting."

"Nothing we can do about it now," Rukia commented.

Naomi looked around and noticed that her lieutenant was missing. "Jaden," she said. "Where's Kiyoshi?"

Jaden looked around. "I don't know," he replied.

Naomi sighed and rubbed her head. "I swear if he ditched the fight in the middle of it AGAIN I'm am going to-"

"Right here Ca-AAAGGGHH-ptian!"

They turned their heads and saw Kiyoshi, the the ground, dragging his Zanpakutō. He was a grisly sight. The Skin on his right arm all the way up to his right cheek was bloody.

"You ok?" Naomi asked him.

"Little dwarf just blindsided me." Kiyoshi told her. "Didn't even bother to finish me off. I feel disappointed."

"Well damn," Naomi said. "Aren't you lucky." She looked back at Akira's lifeless body. "He deserves a proper burial I suppose."

"We can take care of that captain." Rukia suggested to her. "You probably should return to the Soul Society and tell the captains what happened here."

"Alright..." Naomi said. "Jaden will stay behind in case they come back."

"Sure captain." Jaden replied.

"With all due respect..." Rukia spoke up. "You might need to get some details on the Peccatore that Jaden fought. I suggest that he go with you."

"Well, then you should come back with us, Rukia." Naomi suggested. "You've fought one of the Peccatore as well."

"I would, Captain." Rukia said. "But I need to stay here and keep an eye on Ichigo. You know, he's kind of useless by himself."

"What? ! I am NOT!" Ichigo felt insulted.

"Okay, I see your point." Naomi said, nodding along.

"You agree with that? !" Ichigo was shocked.

"I'll expect that if any trouble comes up, you would notify us for assistance." Naomi ordered. "And if that one Espada comes back, you are to notify ME directly. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain!" Rukia understood.

Naomi, Kiyoshi and Jaden all disappeared and Rukia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, You can come out now." Rukia called out. Suddenly an Invisible curtain was pulled back, in mid air to reveal Akira Kujikawa.

"What the Hell? !" Ichigo shouted in surprise.

"That was a close one." Akira spoke up. "If they discovered me they'd take me back to the Soul Society."

"Well it seems you were right that their would be an attack here." Rukia spoke with him.

"Hold on a Second!" Ichigo Demanded. "If You're Akira, Then who the Hell was THAT? !" He pointed to the dead Akira corpse.

"Oh that?" Akira asked. "That's just a Gigai. Specially made by Kisuke Urahara. I knew the Peccatore would come here to Karakura town and I sure as hell can't fight, so I did what any good coward would do and Hide while someone else got blasted in the chest."

"On top of that, he's afraid of going back to the Soul Society for fear of being killed there." Rukia explained. "So we had to make Captain Tachi believe he was dead so she wouldn't force anything onto him."

"Seems a little overcautious." Ichigo stated.

"You can never be too careful, kid." Akira told him. "Anyway, I need you to take me to Sukairā."

* * *

In the caverns of the Peccatore...

In the central chamber, the Peccatore had gathered. Niccolo di Saggio was huddled on the floor, shivering, blue and cold. Carla di Sfarzoso looked down at him and scoffed.

"Talk about being blueballed..." Carla muttered.

"W-w-watch your m-mouth, wh-wh-whore!" Niccolo chattered in fury.

"Or what?" Carla asked. "You'll roll over like a dog again?"

"What about you, Carla?" Quirino di Roba Corta asked her. "I didn't see you kill any Soul Reapers!"

"You should talk." Carla commented back. "My opponent wasn't even an opponent, not even worth my time. You, however, could've dealt a killing blow to a lieutenant, but didn't and you left him."

"I had a chance to kill a Captain!" Quirino protested.

"Yes, and you did that very well." Carla sarcastically scoffed.

"She would be nothing more than spirit energy right now if it wasn't for HIM!" Quirino pointed at Ulquiorra, who was across the room, just standing there. "Why are you even here? ! You're nothing but a cold, heartless Hollow!"

"I was sent by Lord Aizen to keep an eye on you." Ulquiorra answered. "He wishes to make sure you do nothing to betray him."

Quirino then pulls out his Zanpakutō. "And what if I kill Aizen's favorite slave boy? ! Will he be all alone at night now without you there? ! Will he have to turn to his other Arrancars to warm his bed? !"

"How pathetic." Ulquiorra simply said. "It is just like the dog to bark loud when he cannot bite."

"WHY YOU!" Quirino shouted in anger.

"QUIRINO, DOWN!"

All attention turned toward the entrance of the chamber. Signore Ignacio had entered the room with Signores Maziro, Leonardo and Casanova. Ignacio's attention turned immediately to Ulquiorra.

"Leave." Ignacio ordered.

"I can not do that." Ulquiorra said. "Lord Aizen demands-"

"Lord Aizen, Is not here!" Ignacio spoke up. "There for, I do not give a DAMN what he wants from us. If he wishes to order me, he must come here himself to do it. And If he does, I will test to see if his pathetic magic trick works twice. NOW BEGONE!"

Ulquiorra stood there for a moment, but then left the chamber.

"Go ahead!" Quirino pestered toward Ulquiorra as he left. "Run away with your tail between-"

"SILENCE!" Ignacio screamed making Quirino studded backward. "I sent you all to kill the Heretic Soul Reaper posing as a human. A Simple task, and now 2 of OUR BROTHERS ARE DEAD...AND THE SOUL REAPER STILL HAS HIS LIFE!"

"Well Signore Casanova did nothing." Carla said pointing at Casanova and calling him out.

"It was his duty to observe." Maziro said demeaning Carla. The Mirror mask that reflected her face back at her was very intimidating. "Just as I observed Leonardo in his mission, Casanova observed you. By tradition, he shouldn't have revealed his presence at all!" He then turned his attention to Casanova who seemed remorseless.

"Signore Leonardo," Ignacio spoke while calming down. "You took on the entire Stealth force and Noble Family guard. Teach these lesser's how to fight."

"Yes Maestro." Leonardo spoke.

Ignacio then left with Maziro. "AND WHERE THE HELL IS GIOVANNI? !" Ignacio shouted once he left the chamber.

"All right, you 3 with me." Leonardo told Carla, Niccolo, and Quirino. "I'm going to train you until you want to cut your own hands off."

The 3 left the chamber with Leonardo, leaving Casanova all alone. Once alone, he pulled out some sort of the cloth. It was the sleeve that had been ripped off Rukia's Soul Reaper uniform when she escaped. He held it to his face and sniffed it.

"It still has her aroma." he spoke aloud with ecstasy. "I must have her."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Soul Society...

Yukari Kujikawa had escaped her guard at the Squad 1 barracks and was now walking freely along the Serretei.

"Ok now where to go," She wondered looking around while walking. "If I was in squad 1's barracks I need to go-"

Yukari then bumped into somebody and then fell backward. "Ow!" She said. "HEY DUMBASS! WACTH WHERE YOU'RE-" she looked up and saw that she had bumped into The Head Captain, Genryūsai Yamamoto. "Eep!"

"Yukari Kujikawa?" The head captain said in his booming voice. "What are you doing out of the barracks? You were supposed to stay put there."

"Uh well, uh, you see-" she stuttered, but then realized something. She then Stood up and looked right in the Head Captains face. "HEY! I am the Eldest Daughter of the Noble Kujikawa Clan! I DO NOT have to take orders from you! If I want to walk outside, I will WALK. OUTSIDE! Now Move before I have you Reprimanded, HEAD CAPTAIN!"

Head Captain Yamamoto was surprised by her reaction, but also impressed with her nerve to stand up to him. Yukari smiled when she saw that he was impressed...

…

"WAAAAAAAH! LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GOOOOOOO!" Yukari cried as the Head Captain dragged her on the ground, by her collar while her arms and legs waved furiously around.

"Unruly children, must be disciplined." The Head Captain spoke aloud.

"I didn't mean it!" Yukari cried. "Please Lemme go! Waaaah!"

T_T


	25. Chapter 25: From Bad to Worse

Korin finally opened his eyes and held his pain throbbing head. He was laying on a cold floor, unaware of what had happen.

"You're awake." Mari said to him. He then remembered that he was in Captain Kabugi's office. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"Well shit," Korin said remembering what happened. "Just perfect. I black out over..."

_(Flashback)_

_ "... Korin... Korin, it was Yuki."_

_ "Wha?"_

_ "The Captain thought Yuki was the traitor."_

_ Korin was in disbelief. He looked back at Captain Kabugi, whose eyes were now opened and they were the saddest eyes he's ever seen._

_ (End flashback)_

"Yuki...DAMN IT!" He punched the floor in anger and then got to his feet. "What was it?"

"What was what?" Mari asked.

"What did she do?" he asked. "What did Yuki do? Why did she betray us?"

"There's no proof of anything." Mari said.

"WHAT!" Korin snapped at her.

"I only suspected." Mari explained. "She was acting strange. Different from usual. It was just suspicion. When I told her that you we're the one I suspected, I believed there was a chance might slip some information your way."

Korin didn't enjoy hearing any of this and Mari could clearly see that.

"But then she was murdered." Mari continued. "And If my guess is right, she actually encountered the real traitor and couldn't handle herself."

"If your guess is-If-if-if-if- IF? ! It Doesn't Matter!" Korin yelled at her. "SHE IS DEAD NOW!"

"Korin...I'm sorry." Mari struggled to find the right words.

"You should be!" Korin then left the office enraged.

Mari just sat down and sighed.

* * *

Around the Squad 13 Barracks, Jūshirō Ukitake returned feeling exhausted and exasperated. Waiting for him was Natsuki.

"Captain." She said as if wanting to speak with him.

"Natsuki." Jūshirō said with delight. "How did your punishment go? The Department of Research and Development is spotless now I hope. Wouldn't want Mayuri upset."

"Captain, who is Hotaru Kiminana?" She quickly asked catching her captain off guard.

"Hotaru..." Jūshirō muttered.

"I looked up information on her and found nothing." Natsuki explained. "Yet she seemed to want revenge on you and Captain Suì-Fēng. What did you do to her?"

"It...happened a long time ago." Jūshirō vaguely told her. "I'd rather not talk about now..."

"I think I should Know-"

"NO NATSUKI!" Jūshirō said with a rage in his voice. Natsuki flinched but kept her serious demeanor as Jūshirō calmed himself down. "I'm sorry..Natsuki I-"

"I understand Captain." She said. "Please get some rest. You look ill."

Natsuki then turned and walked away from him.

"Natsuki," he said to her as she walked away. "Remember when you used to call me 'dad'?...I miss that..."

Natsuki didn't say and walked away leaving Jūshirō behind her.

* * *

Korin had left his barracks and was walking around the Seireitei, letting off some steam. He sat down against the wall.

*This Sucks!* Korin complained in his mind. Yuki...Yuki Yuki Why?* He held his head. *Why why why why why? Why do this? Why Go on your own? Why tell me you-*

"Korin?" A voice asked. Korin looked up and saw fellow squad mate Aki Fujioka walking up. "You're gonna get dirty sitting on the ground like that."

"Go away!" He said. "I just-"

"Mizutoki told me about Yuki." Aki said. "Truth be told, he's more concerned you're angry with him-"

"I Don't Give a Damn about him!" Korin snapped. "That Lazy good for nothing Asshole doesn't deserve his Position! He Got it cause Yuki Was murdered!"

"She was a traitor Korin!" Aki affirmed aggressively making Korin stand up and face.

"We don't know that!" Korin snapped back. "There's no proof that-...that she did Anything!"

"Then Don't go blaming Mizutoki OR Captain Kabugi for her death because they are not the ones slit her throat!" Aki talked down to him. As Korin was unable to speak back, Aki walked past him. She stopped just a little past him and talked softly. "And don't blame yourself. You didn't know anything. It's not your fault."

Aki then walked away from Korin, who was beginning to feel even worse now. He slumped back against the wall in a bout of self pity. However, it was short lived as Chōjirō Sasakibe arrived.

"Lieutenant Kenesu," he said with formality. "I need you to come the Squad 1 Barracks at once. It is a matter of the up most importance."

*I don't even get time to grieve!* Korin complained in his mind. "What did I do THIS time?" he asked.

"It's nothing you did," Sasakibe replied. "It's something...we need your help for."

Korin blinked. "...Huh?"

* * *

On the roof tops of the Seireitei, a Soul Reaper named Aki Sora was alone drawing in a sketch book. Aki Sora was young man with black shoulder length hair tied into ponytail; dark brown eyes; had gloves covering his hands except the pointer and mid finger and he wears glasses. He was drawing the scenery and watched everyone below.

"The little people," he spoke to himself. "Always minding there own business."

He then noticed a group of Soul Reapers gathered and were talking with a Soul Reaper from the 14th squad. Her name was Yumi Miyuzaki and she has medium-lengthened brown hair that goes mid-way down her back. Her eyes are dark brown. She has bangs that cover a bit of her eyes, and had a clip on the right side of her head.

Aki Sora didn't like the way it looked. Seemed somewhat suspicious in his mind, but payed it no mind. The group then walked away from Yumi. It seemed like a simple talk they had, but Aki just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

"It's just all the craziness that's been happening." He told himself. "But still..."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the world of the Living...

Ichigo and Rukia had brought Akira to Home of Asharu Sukairā. The 2 Soul Reapers were now in Gigai's now and Ichigo had returned to his body. They had Knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Are they even home?" Akira asked.

"They might've step out." Rukia questioned.

"Hey Asharu!" Ichigo yelled up. "You here?"

Suddenly they heard the door unlock and it opened. "STRAWBERRY!" 3 year old Krystal cheered excitedly as the door swung open.

"Who's that?" Rukia asked with surprise.

"Asharu's kid." Ichigo answered her and then he knelt down. "Hey, is your dad home by any chance."

Krystal shook her head. "Daddy had to make some deliveries." she told him.

"Deliveries?" Ichigo asked.

"Where to?" Rukia joining in on the questioning. Krystal gave her a confused look.

"Who are you?" Krystal asked her.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Rukia Kuchiki. It's a Pleasure to meet you." Rukia cheerfully said with a smile on her face and a sunny disposition.

Krystal glared at her for a moment...then turned back to Ichigo. "She looks like the jealous type." She told Ichigo. "I wouldn't marry her if I were you."

O_O "HUUUUH? ! ? ! ? !"

"Wow that kid's very perceptive." Akira mumbled under his breath.

"You need a real girl Strawberry!" Krystal told him. "A Girl who won't hurt you, emasculate you, hurt you, or tell you what to do." Krystal then hugged Ichigo's leg as hearts surrounded her head. "LIKE ME!"

Ichigo was caught off guard and too stunned for words. The Rage built up in Rukia's eyes as she clenched her right hand into a fist.

"That little brat." She murmured keeping her anger in check. " I'm already sick of her."

"So she was right." Akira said...maybe a little too loud.

"HYAAH!" Rukia took her fist and Uppercutted Akira.

"Um, do you know where you dad went?" Ichigo quickly asked Krystal.

"Oh Yeah, waits here. I wrote it down." Krystal then ran back inside, leaving the 3 people outside in the most awkward atmosphere they have ever experienced. After a few minutes of this awkwardness, Krystal came out with a sheet of paper with an Address scribbled on here. "Right here. He went here."

Ichigo looked at the address and sulked his head.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." he muttered with disgust.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Korin muttered with disgust.

"No I am not Kidding you Lieutenant Kenesu." Head Captain Yamamoto said to him.

They were in the squad one Barracks, The Head Captain was sitting at his desk as Korin was brought before him. Behind the Head Captain, Yukari Kujikawa was sitting on the floor, bounded by a Kidō.

"I have to Babysit her Now?" Korin asked in a complaining way. "Taking a fork and scooping out my own eye will be less painful."

"Well Fine!" Yukari snapped at him. "I'd rather have one of these stuck up asshole's protecting me instead ANYWAY!" She turned her head away.

"Lady Yukari Requested you personally." The Head Captain Revealed. "She stated that your actions during the manor attack earned you her trust."

"She said that?" Korin asked looking at her who still had her head turned away, trying to deny she ever said such a thing. "...I still don't want to do it."

"Let me make myself clear." The Head Captain spoke. "I am ordering you to Protect and watch over Lady Yukari Kujikawa until she is able to return to the Kujikawa Manor Safely."

Korin was very hesitant to respond...but then he spoke up.

"Head Captain, Permission to commit Seppuku!"

"Denied."

"Formal Protest!"

"Denied!"

"Informal Protest!"

"I SAID DENIED!" The Anger in the Head Captain voice was Apparent and his Spiritual Pressure became suffocating the room.

"...Alright." Korin reluctantly submitted.

"Very good." The Head Captain said calming down. He Released the Kidō on Yukari freeing her. "You may both, take your leave."

The two then walked out of the office closing the door behind them.

"Children..." The head Captain scoffed.

As Korin walked out of the Barracks, Yukari followed close behind.

"I'm not anymore happy about this then you are!" Yukari said. "I just wanted a Bodyguard so I can leave that stuffy barracks."

"Whatever," Korin said. "I'm having a bad day. I don't need you to make it worse."

"Fine," she said "But I don't want to sit around and do nothing all day!"

"Then what do you want to do?" Korin asked. *I Might as well ask.* he thought. *There is no way she can make this day worse for me.*

"I want to go to the World of the Living!" She answered with positive enthusiasm.

-_- … "Faaannntastic..."

* * *

In the Department of Research and Development, Rin Tsubokura was sitting before a monitor scanning for any strange occurrences in the world of the Living. Nothing was happening so Rin was eating a bag of sweets and not paying attention...That was until the monitor started beeping and glowing red.

"Hm?" Rin mumbled with candy in his mouth as he turned to the monitor. He check and Apparently there was a massive spike in Spiritual Reiatsu on the Island of Haha-Jima.

"C-captain Kurotsuchi!" Rin called. "CAPTAIN KUROTSUCHI!"

"I'M Coming!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi said appearing behind and sounding annoyed. Namu was accompanying him. "What is it?"

Rin's shaking hand pointed to the monitor as Mayuri looked at it.

"Haha-Jima?" Mayuri noticed. "The Strength of the Reiatsu..."

The Reiatsu disappeared but sensors indicated that all Plant and Animal life within the Reiatsu's area had been killed. The Shape of the land changed as well, as part of the island fell into the ocean by the Reiatsu's pressure.

"That island is the location of Yurusarezarumono." Mayuri explained. "It's name means 'The Unforgiven Prison'."

"P-prison?" Rin said.

"NAMU!"

"Yes Master Mayuri?" Namu asked.

"You're in charge." he said as he began to leave. "If it's Yurusarezarumono, I must inform the Other Captains Immediately!"

This act shocked those around the department. Mayuri never informed the captains unless things were out of his control. Being the egotistical man that he was, he never had to do this.

"Master Mayuri," Namu spoke up. "Is this serious?"

"There is man there who must not escape." Mayuri said just before he left the room. *And if he escaped...* he then thought to himself. .*...Things can get complicated very quickly...*


	26. Chapter 26: Presagio di ciò che potrebbe

5 minutes Earlier...

Yurusarezarumono Prison. The Massive underground hellhole was built deep into the earth. The Stone walls lined with spectacularly built cells to keep prisoners in confined spaces and the 100,000 hand picked guards kept them inside everyday. As a guard shift began, one of the guards reached the deepest door within the prison. As it opened he saw 2 guards standing on balcony that overlooked a seemingly bottomless pit.

"How's the son of a bitch today?" The entering guard asked.

"Quiet." One of the two answered with delight. "The first time in a millennia!"

"Thank god!" The other guard spoke as he looked over the balcony. "He Drives me crazy. I Just wish we were allowed to kill him. Why let that sick son of bitch live?"

"Maybe he was sleeping with someone important." The first guard joked.

"Huh?" The second guard spoke up again. "What the hell is that?"

"What the hell is what?" The first guard asked.

The first guard looked over the balcony and saw a small light. The Rushed upward and became a massive burst of Energy that Obliterated both of the guards and the Balcony they stood on. The entering guard froze at their sudden destruction but then turned to flee. The Energy grew in size and caught up to the fleeing guard obliterating him. The energy then destroyed the interior of the Prison and eventually rose up high, piecing the earths crust at the Island of Haha-Jima. Erupting like a Volcano the energy caused serious damage killing everything in it's wake. After a few moments, the energy died. The massive chunk of Island then broke off and felling into the see. The massive crater created by the energy began to be flooded with the ocean.

The Energy may have died out, but it left a signature wave that could be felt across all worlds...

* * *

In the Soul Society...

Every one of the captains felt the energy wave once it happened. Mari was still in her office when she felt it. "What is that?" She asked shivering. "It feels...evil."

"Attention all Captains!"

The Voice of the Head Captain ringed in her head. He was using Bakudō #77 Tenteikūra to communicate with each captain instantly. The Head Captain would never use a risky way of communication unless it was absolutely urgent.

"I am Calling an Emergency Captains Meeting!" The Head captain spoke through the Bakudō. "Come at Once!"

* * *

In Hueco Mundo...

Aizen sat upon his throne of Las Noches, in the company of Ichimaru, and felt the chill of Spirit Energy as the shockwave reached him.

"What was that?" Gin asked. "Felt like something big happened."

"This could be a problem." Aizen said with uncertainty.

* * *

In Karakura Town...

As Ichigo walked with Rukia and Akira in the streets, they felt the wave of energy reach him and Ichigo quickly turned around as if expecting an attack. He looked around and saw nothing.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. "Rukia you feel that?"

"Yeah," She said sounding worried. "Strange..."

* * *

Back in the Soul Society...

The Captains had gathered in the Meeting Chamber, minus Ukitake and Tachi, who was recovering from her earlier fight.

"A strange occurrence at Yurusarezarumono Prison on the Island of Haha-Jima." The Head Captain spoke. "Our Highest Priority is to ensure the deepest prison cell within, has not been Broken! Captain Kyōraku, Captain Komamura, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Ookamiken, Captain Kurosutchi and Captain Zeraki! I want you all to gather your squads and head to Haha-Jima, AT ONCE!"

*That just leaves Me, Unohana, Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Tachi, and Head Captain.* Mari thought to herself. *Is it worth sending half are forces away? We've already lost Suì-Fēng and the stealth force...what has the head Captain so worried?*

"And what if our V.I.P. Broke free?" Captain Kyōraku asked the head captain.

"Stop him by any means necessary!" The Head captain Projected.

* * *

"For-get it!" Korin said to Yukari as they walked about the Serretei. Korin was walking ahead of Yukari, with his arms crossed Yukari followed behind him, Begging him.

"PLEEEASSSE?" she asked. "I want go to the World of the Living!"

"Why?" Korin asked.

"I want to shop at the malls there." Yukari answered.

"Are you Kidding me?" Korin asked. "That is the stupidest reason I've ever heard."

"Did I Hear SHOOOOOOOPING?" The voice of Rangiku screeched as she intruded on them.

"Oh great," Korin spoke with little enthusiasm.

"I know all of the great shopping areas in the world of the living." Rangiku boasted. "We'll have a splendid time Lady Yukari."

"Thanks but no thanks!" Korin declined her. "We're not going to the world of the Living!"

Rangiku looked at them confused, but then smiled with a realization. "Oh I get it!" She spoke. "You two are going on a DATE aren't you?"

"HELL NO!" Both shouted in quick denial.

"Yukari!"

All 3 turned to the voice to see a Young man, dressed in robes fit for a noble. On his back was the insignia of the Kujikawa clan. Korin couldn't help but notice, the mans eyes were white as the full moon.

"Oh, Brother..." Yukari spoke. She held her hands together and slumped her head down.

*So thats Kazuma Kujikawa.* Korin thought. *Thought he'd be more impressive.*

"What is this about the World of the Living?" Kazuma coldly asked her.

"I...I was just..." Yukari struggled to find the words.

"Yeah so what of it?" Korin spoke to the Noble son.

"I did not ask you." Kazuma told him. His eye's never looked off Yukari, even upon answering Korin.

"Well to bad, I'm answering!" Korin said defiantly stepping in front of Yukari.

Kazuma's white eyes glared at Korin with distain. "Two bodyguards isn't enough to protect her-"

"It's more then just us!" Korin interrupted. "Rangiku, Ria and Shin are coming too aren't they?"

"Huh?" Rangiku asked. "OH Right! Yeah, Ria and Shin are going!"

"And on top of that The Substitute Soul Reaper." Korin brought up. "He'll be there to protect her as well."

"Tch," Kazuma scoffed. "Fine, I don't care what happens to her." he then walked away.

"What an ass." Korin said as he turned to-

WHAM!

Yukari had Punched him in the stomach. Korin fell to his knees holding his gut.

"HOW. DARE. YOU! ? !" Yukari snapped at him. "How dare you disrespect my families Noble heir? ! He is a Better man then You will EVER be!"

"Oooh Mother Fu-" Korin groaned in pain as he fell onto the ground.

"Now come on!" Yukari said dragging Korin across the ground. "Lets get to the Senkaimon!"

* * *

In the world of the living...

Ichigo, Rukia and Akira arrived at the address that Krystal told them...it was the Kurosaki Clinic.

"There You go Isshin." Asharu said wearing a Gigai with a Red T-shirt and jeans over that. He was talking with Ichigo's dad and had brought several boxes to the clinic.

"Thanks a lot," Isshin said as he opened one of the Boxes to reveal medial supplies. "That aftershock we felt scared me for minute. I was taking the girls for Ice cream when we felt it. When we got back I realized how short on supplies we are here. Just glad no body got hurt, could you imagine if it were a real earthquake and I had nothing here?"

"That would be bad." Asharu joked. Both of there attention turned toward the group of kids Standing just outside.

"OH RUKIA!" Isshin spoke with enthusiasm. "Welcome back! How have been dear?"

"Oh, Well Mr, Kurosaki." Rukia said with a smile a sparkles around her face. She curtsied in her dress. "Thank you very much."

"Hey I'm your SON!" Ichigo shouted getting up Isshin's face. "Shouldn't YoU GREET ME FIRST?"

"Well Who Cares About YOU? !" Isshin shouted back.

Those two continued to Argue about something meaningless. Asharu shook his head at them but then looked up at Akira. Asharu then broke up the argument by putting his hand pm Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hey I just want to thank you for your help last night Ichigo." he said. "Isshin, Your son really helped me out. My truck broke down clear across town, Ichigo was wondering by, offered to help me make my deliveries. We spent all night going back and forth across town."

"Well, I'm glad to know he's not completely useless." Isshin commented.

"Yooou-" Ichigo growled.

"Hey Ichigo!" Asharu interrupted. "Looking for more work? Pays well!"

"W-"

"Great! Rukia You want a job too?"

"Hu-"

"AWSOME! And Lets bring your new friend along too, what do ya say?"

Asharu grabbed all 3 of them and dragged them off.

"I'll put the charge on your Tab!" Asharu shouted to Isshin as he disappeared with the 3 kids.

"...That idiot..." Isshin mutterd. "I don't have a tab with him."

* * *

Back in the Soul Society...

Mizutoki was at one of the barracks drinking area's have Sake with Haruka.

"So Nanao is leaving with Captain Kyōraku to someplace." Mizutoki complained. "Wish they would give us some details. Everyone seems so frantic."

"Tell me about," Haruka said. "This all started with the Ryoka invasion. Then Aizen Betrays us. Then one of our own gets murder in the middle of Serretei Then Sukairā decides to make us all look like idiots. And Now this. What else could go wrong."

"Aizen could attack us now while we're at our weakest." Aki Fujioka said intruding on them.

"Hey Aki," Haruka spoke to her. "The best of the 14th Squad getting together for a nice drink."

"I just ran into the Lieutenant a little while ago." Aki brought up. She saw that Mizutoki had put his cup down and looked into sadly. "He seemed really broken up."

"Well what do you expect." Haruka spoke with sadness in his voice. "If the person you cared about most in the world turns out to be a traitor. I can't imagine what it feels like."

"I can imagine." Mizutoki said. "You guys didn't see him when I blurted it out. It looked like his whole world was crashing down..."

Mizutoki looked into his Sake cup for a long moment. Then got up from the table and began to walk out.

"Mizu?" Aki spoke up. "Where are you going?"

"Captain Charged me with finding out what happened to Yuki." Mizutoki said with a purpose. "The least I can do is find out what happened and give some closure."

Mizutoki left leaving Haruka and Aki looking at each other with confusion.

* * *

Caverns of the Peccatore...

"Come on, Kill me!"

The Sword thrusted forward, however Leonardo dodged it and elbowed Carla in the face. She staggered back. Carla had put up the best fight against Leonardo. Her robe was dirty and Cut up in several places. She had several cut's across her face and had a heavy breath. Leonardo on the other hand, hasn't been touched yet.

"You're doing better then the other two." Leonardo told her. He was referring to Quirino and Niccolo who were laying across the ground beaten and defeated.

"I will...not lose..." Carla spoke with her heavy breathing. Leonardo readied his weapon, however Signore Maziro walked into the train grounds. Carla had to look away from him, his reflective mirror mask terrified her for some reason.

"I see only the woman stands." Maziro spoke. "Pathetic. They will have another chance to prove themselves. Leonardo, the Maestro has promoted more Feudatario, and he wishes you to take them to Karakura town."

"What is so special about this place?" Leonardo asked.

"The substitute Soul Reaper." Maziro answered. "If he dies, his Spiritual Pressure will be absorbed by the Bureiburū. He has a very...unique strength."

"I understand." Leonardo said. In truth Leonardo didn't.

"And also, I discovered that the Soul Reaper you let escape at the manor is heading back to Karakura."

Leonardo's eyes widened. How did he-

"I witness everything that happened at the Manor remember?" Maziro asked him. Leonardo's face was reflected in Maziro's mask as he looked directly at him. "You can lie to Maestro all you want, but you fool no one. If you want your personal honor restored, you will kill this Soul Reaper."

Maziro left after making Leonardo feel shame. That Soul Reaper...that one Soul Reaper whose existence was Meaningless...now with every breath he breaths, it is an insult to Leonardo. He can not allow such an insult to continue.

"Let's go." Carla spoke having caught her breath.

"You can't fight." Leonardo told her. "You can't even hit me."

"I didn't try." she said. "I wouldn't want to hurt you. Plus I have my own score to settle."

She want's to redeemed her self as well? Leonardo looked at Niccolo and Quirino who were defeated so easily then back at Carla...

"...Take off that robe." he told her.

"Excuse ME? !" She asked sounding embarrassed.

"That robe is for the un-proven." Leonardo explained. "It is heavy and you cannot move freely in it. Find some clothes that are comfortable and meet our new brothers at the Leluce Bianca."

Carla seemed content with that and went off.

* * *

Yurusarezarumono Prison.

All life within had been wiped out. In the Dark Void at the deepest part of the ruined Prison a Single voice spoke to itself.

"They're on there waaaay! Oh I'm so Giddy! I Hope Shunsui shows up! Otherwise it won't be any fun! It's been so Long, I wonder how's it's changed. Maybe Yama died! Oh I hope not! Him Dieing without me over his Corpse? Oh Parish the Thought! I can sense their Pressure Gathering outside on the Island! They're Here! YAY! OHH LETS HAVE SOME FUN!"


	27. Chapter 27: Yurusarezarumono Prison

**Please be sure to tell all your friends about my Story. I'm sure they'll love it. And The More people who follow my story the BIGGER MY EGO WILL GET! BWA HA HA HA HA! Remember I love reviews to. What do you think of the story?**

**So Review Below, let me know!**

* * *

Haha-Jima Island. The northern half of the island was gone, replaced by ocean and sharp cliffs. The Captains arrive with the strongest SOUL reapers from their squad;

Captain Shunsui Kyōraku and Lieutenant Nanao.

Captain Sajin Komamura and Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon.

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji, 3rd seat Isao Taimukipa, and Mai.

Captain Mayuri Kurosutchi, Nemu, and Shizuru.

Captain Kenpachi Zeraki, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Akane, and Tahani Rosa.

Captain Kage Ookamiken, Lieutenant Hikari Junko, 11th seat Makoto Kirisaki, and Midnight.

(Just to give you an Idea)

Makoto Kirisaki has shoulder-length bluish black hair and his dark violet eyes are narrowed. His skin is pale and get sunburned easily. He stands at the same height as Hitsugaya and wears the standard soul reaper uniform with a thin red rope necklace. His tanto is kept on the right side.

Midnight has blond hair that is pulled back into a long braid that hangs down his spine. A few strands of hair hang in his face. His skin is peach colored, and his eyes are green. He has a facial mask that covers the nose and mouth, so he doesn't speak. The holes in the mask glow red whenever he makes a growling sound, which sounds mechanical. He's about 6 feet and 4 inches tall. Midnight has the most customized Soul Reaper uniform. He wheres the upper half of the standard black Kimono, but he wears black jeans with black Nikes. He carries his sheathed sword in his hand.

(Both of them were quiet.)

"What could've done this?" Kage asked. Her eyes gazed to the whirlpool swirling on the island's end.

"Someone with to much time on there hands." Captain Kyōraku. "About 900 years I think?"

"Captain," Nanao interrupted. "Do you know who has the Head Captain so worried."

"I do." He bluntly said. Everyone waited for Shunsui to say more...but he didn't.

"WELL? !" Nanao yelled.

"What?" Kyōraku asked. "You asked If I knew him and I answered."

"Thats not What I...! ! !" Nanao yelled, but she sighed as he didn't seem to budge.

"I've heard the Legends about this guy." Kenpachi spoke up. "Guy's supposed to be crazy. Killed hundreds of Soul Reapers and Couldn't be stopped. Even the old man couldn't completely beat him."

"Sounds like you two would get along great, huh Kenny?" Yachiru giggled.

Kenpachi smirked. "Can't wait to meet him!" he said.

Komamura looked down at the cliffs, and saw small caves in the side of the cliffs. "Those must be the caves that led down into the prison." he said.

"Alright," Shunsui spoke. "We'll split up. Captain's Kurosutchi, Kuchiki, Zeraki and I will go in with our subordinates and see how our V.I.P is doing. The rest will stay out and make sure to catch anyone trying escape."

The other Captains agreed. Captains Komamura and Ookamiken held there position along with Tetsuzaemon, Hikari, Makoto, and Midnight. The Other Captains each flew to a separate cave and entered. The other split up into groups and entered the other caves.

* * *

"Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Ticktockticktockticktock TICK TOCK! Whats taken so LOOONG? ! I'll go crazy waiting for them...of wait! Hehehe...*sigh*...I'm not crazy...I'm not...I'm angry...I'm very...angry..."

* * *

Renji, Mai and Isao walked down a cave tunnel that seemed to be descending down word.

"You guys think the captain will be alright by himself?" Mai asked.

"My goodness Mai." Isao dejected. "Worry about yourself."

"I worry!" She snapped. "The captain hasn't been himself lately." *Maybe because of that Peccatore...*

_(Flashback)_

_Giovanni then grabbed the Portrait of Hisana and removed it from the shrine. "Is this all her fault?" he asked. "Did she make you like this?"_

_Byakuya didn't react to the question._

_"Your wife eh?" Giovanni asked looked at the picture. "Did her death Mellow you out?" he then broke the glass in front of the picture and pulled it out of the frame. "Or did she just make you SOFT!" he then crumpled up the picture of Hisana, dropped it and smashed down on it with his foot and grind it into the floor. "She isn't worthy enough to be the DIRT BENEATH MY BOOT!"_

_Byakuya didn't react to any of Giovanni's action's which pissed the Signore' off._

_"Just wait Byakuya Kuchiki!" He told him. "I'm coming to kill you!" Giovanni's clone then turned back into blood and splattered onto the ground and disappeared._

_ (End Flashback)_

"Your so soft." Isao said to Mai. "The enemy will walk all over you."

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Mai shouted getting all up in his face.

"The enemy will walk all over you." Isao repeated. "Focus on you! Not the Captain!"

Mai turned away and kept walking. Renji rolled his eyes listening to these 2 bicker.

"Besides," Isao continued. "The Captain is A Captain Remember. He's no pushover and he can defeat any enemy we come up against."

"Wow," Mai said. "You sure have a high opinion of our captain."

"Of Course!" Isao said with pride. "Captain Kuchiki is the Strongest, Bravest, most Honorable man I know!"

"That-' Renji spoke up. "-and you're in love with him."

"That and I'm in Lo-..." Isao blindly repeated. "...WHAT? ? ? ? ! ! ! !"

"Yeah, Thats what Kiyoshi told me." Renji said. "He said You loved the Captain."

"HE'S LIEING! THAT DEAD MOTHER F***ER! ! !" Isao panicked.

"Hey's its cool man." Renji reassured him. "I don't mind if you swing that way. Just stay on the other side of barracks at night alright?"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!" Isao shouted. "YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! I AM NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Then how come you kept praising the Captain like that?" Mai asked.

"Because he's the only captain WORTH praising!" Isao said. "Look, Captain Yamamoto is Old and could die standing up any second! Captain Suì-Fēng has strange Fetish with Black Cats! Captain Unohana scares the SHIT out of me! Captain Komamura is a DOG or WOLF or some kind of 4 legged creature! Captain Kyōraku is a Lazy, Woman chasing Bum! Captain Hitsugaya is a KID who can't tie his own shoes! Captain Ukitake Is always sick. Captain Kabugi keeps WAY to many secrets! Captain Ookamiken tries to set up Soul Reaper Couples like we're in F***ing High school! Captain Tachi will give off an Evil Laugh for NO REASON what so ever! God only KNOWS what the hell Captain Kurotsuchi even is! And Captain Zeraki is a PEDOPHILE!"

The Word 'Pedophile' echoed through the caves.

* * *

Kenpachi was running down the tunnels as fast as he could, so he could reach the V.I.P. Before anyone else, with Yachiru hanging on to his shoulder. Suddenly Kenpachi, felt strange...

"Something wrong Kenny?" Yachiru asked sensing his feeling.

"I don't know," Kenpachi muttered. "I just got this strong urge to kill Kuchiki's 3rd seat. Remind me when we get back."

"Ok!"

* * *

"It's not my fault...I'm not to blame...It's not my fault...I'm not to blame...It's not my fault...I'm not to blame...It's not my fault...I'm not to blame..."

* * *

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Akane, and Tahani were hurrying down another tunnel. The tunnel had moisture in the air and the ground was slippery and muddy.

"Ugh, it's so damp in here." Yumichika complained. "The Moisture might make my hair fizz."

"So what?" Ikkaku asked. "What's the big deal?"

"The Big deal is I can't have that Jealous no-nothing think his hair is better then mine." Yumichika explained.

"Are you talking about Korin?" Akane asked.

"There is no way his hair style is better then mine!" Yumichika said. "I am the pinnacle of beauty! He's an ugly insect!"

"I dun know." Tahani said. "Korin's got really nice hair. Not to short, not to long, flow's when the wind blows. Always so clean...I have to admit, it's kinda sexy."

"You're just saying that to piss my off!" Yumichika spoke with anger.

"I like your hair Yumichi." Akane said.

"I'm glad you can appreciate true beauty Akane." Yumichika replied.

"Anyway, why isn't Tanken here?" Ikkaku asked trying to change the subject.

"She's still recovering." Tahani answered.

"STILL?" Ikkaku asked. "What the hell happened to her?"

"It was that girl from 14." Tahani replied. "Aki Fujioka...she did something to Tanken. When I found her that night..."

"The Torture-ess." Yumichika spoke up. "That's what they call. Not to her face of course. She is a master of Torture Techniques. Her Zanpaktuō tortures not just your physical body, but also your mind and soul. She always got the information she was looking for and that the people brought to her never recover...or so I've heard."

"Where do they find someone so evil?" Akane asked.

"They're all rejects." Ikkaku spoke. "14-16 they're full of freaks that would've never made it into the original squads. It would be better if they were disbanded."

* * *

Captain Kyōraku and Nanao were in a slightly steeper tunnel than the others. Water, with a salty smell, had risen up to their ankles.

"Sea Water." Shunsui noticed. "The Spirit Pressure must've done damage to the wall blocking the ocean. Could be a problem."

"With any luck, the Ocean buried our prisoner." Nanao said.

"We won't be that lucky." Shunsui said. "Knowing him, lady luck will be on his side."

"Captain, you said you knew the prisoner." Nanao brought up. "Who is he If I may asked?"

Shunsui sighed knowing he couldn't avoid it forever. "When old man Yama Found the 13 squads. He Hand picked his Captains. Our V.I.P. was selected to be the first Captain of Squad 3."

"What? !" Nanao asked. "A Former captain? What did he do?"

"Well lets see..." Shunsui said trying to remember. "Well he destroyed the original Squad 1 Barracks, attacked his fellow captains killing one of them, used forbidden Kidō, and Murdered 13 members of Central 46."

"What could drive a man to do such a thing?" Nanao asked.

"I have no idea." Shunsui asked. "I always thought he just went crazy...but now that I think about it...That Captains position in the 3rd squad...First he went crazy. Then Rose became Hollowfied. Ichimaru was working for Aizen. Then there was the whole business with Amagai...I'm starting to think that position is cursed. God help whoever fill's it next."

Shunsui kept thinking as he walked threw the ankle high water.

* * *

"They turned on me. They betrayed me. What was I to do? I was willing to give my for them and they...they did this...I will kill them for it."

* * *

Waiting outside for something to happen was boring. Komamura and Ookamiken were Vigilant. Tetsuzaemon...not so much.

"Guugh, This is such a drag." He said relaxing a bit. He was standing between both Makoto and Midnight, neither of whom spoke a word yet. Tetsuzaemon turned to Makoto. "So you're the 11th seat? Are you any good in a fight?"

Makoto said nothing and seemingly ignored him.

"Uhhh..." Tetsuzaemon then turned to Midnight. "What about you? Can you fight?"

Midnight said nothing and seemingly ignored him.

"Geez, you guy's don't like me or something?" Tetsuzaemon asked.

"No," Hikari interjected. "They are always like that. They don't talk."

"Great, I got the silent people." Tetsuzaemon said. "So you guys can't talk at all?"

"Well, Makoto can." Hikari said. "I've seen him talking to his Zanpaktuō on occasion. He just chooses not to speak to people. Midnight can't talk at all. Doesn't help when the captain tries to set him up with a girl. He's doesn't seemed interested in that kind of stuff."

"But can they fight?" Tetsuzaemon asked.

"Oh yeah," Hikari said. "They're the best fighters in the squad."

"Really? Never would've guessed." Tetsuzaemon joked. Midnight and Makoto both shifted their eyes and glared at Tetsuzaemon with dark intent. This made Tetsuzaemon feel very uncomfortable.

* * *

"I don't understand it." Mayuri said. Mayuri, Namu, and Shizuru were the first people to arrive at the actual prison. The walls were brown and Ember with Walled off cells all along them. Not a Single soul was sensed inside the prison at all.

"What don't you understand dear?" Shizuru asked.

"This place is covered in Sekkisekki." Mayuri explained. "It's impossible to build Spiritual energy here. So how could such a large blast of Spiritual pressure possibly happen? And on top of that how can so much damage be done?"

"What are you saying Master Mayuri?" Nemu asked.

"This isn't possible for a renegade Captain to Pull off." Mayuri said. "He had Outside assistance!"

Shizuru looked around and saw something gleam out of the corner of her eye. She saw a Zanpaktuō in it's sealed state and picked it up.

"Look dear," she said picking up the sword. "It must belong to one of guards. They might still be alive."

"We are not here to look for survivors." Mayuri told her. "We are to make sure that the Prisoner was not freed."

"Well then survivors are our secondary objective." Shizuru told him.

"Absolutely not!" Mayuri said. "I forbid it!"

Shizuru glared at him. "What was that...DEAR?" She asked.

"Duh...I mean...Survivors our are Secondary objective!" Mayuri said. "No exceptions!"

Shizuru smiled. "That's what I thought." she said and began to walk away. "Come along now you two."

Nemu followed Shizuru diligently. Mayuri waited a moment before following.

"They were right," he muttered quietly to himself. "I am whipped..."

* * *

Kenpachi continued running through the tunnel until they reached the end. The Tunnel led out to what appered to be a bottomless pit. He looked up real quick and saw boulders blocking any way upward. The Boulders were holding the ocean back from flowing freely down below. Small streams of Sea water flowed through the cracks.

"Only one way to go." Kenpachi said and then jumped down.

For miles he fell. The Minutes passed by very slow and tedious. The Ground was in sight and Kenpachi landed with overwhelming force. Water Splashed up from the ground on impact. When Kenpachi stood up, he realized the water was half way up to his knees.

"What the hell." he complained.

"Tee he he, Kenny Your all wet!" Yachiru laughed.

Kenpachi was going to talk back to her but a sound interrupted them.

"Hello there, Captain."

Kenpachi turned his head and noticed the large area that was the bottom of this pit. In the center was another seemingly bottomless pit where the water fell into. In the center was a lone structure floating just above the pit. It was a Coffin carved tightly fit in a human body. There were 10 locks on the sides of the coffin, 5 on each side, and there were two holes in the coffin just for the eyes. Those yellow snake-like eyes glaring at Captain Zeraki.

"Who are you?" Kenpachi asked.

"Hey you first!" The Coffin spoke. "You're the one intruding in my home. And I just tidied up the place."

"Kenpachi Zeraki, of the 11th squad." he answered.

"Well, Kenpachi Zeraki of the 11th squad. Because I like you, when I get out of here, I won't kill you. Or your daughter." The snake like eyes seemed to turn into normal person eyes after he spoke.

The sound of footsteps echoed as One of the tunnels led right to this prison and Captain Kyōraku and Nanao arrived.

"What makes you sure you're even getting out?" Shunsui asked as he revealed himself.

"SHUNSUI! YOU CAME!" the coffin spoke. "I'm so Happy! I missed you. My how you aged."

"Don't say that," Shunsui said. "I'm not old yet."

"Hey, why don't cut these locks of this stupid and we can hang out like old times?"

"No." Shunsui reply. "Just came here to find out what you did here."

"What I did? What are you talking about?"

"He means the Explosion of Spiritual pressure you released." Mayrui said. He, Shizuru, and Nemu had jumped down from their tunnel exit and arrived with the other captains. Shizuru was still carrying the sword she found. "The same explosion the killed everyone in this prison and nearly destroyed the Island above."

"Ooh Sounds like fun. Sorry, wasn't me. I've been in this uncomfortable Sekkisekki suit all day. I can't even take a piss in this thing, let alone gather enough energy to kill everyone here. Someone else had to have done so...he seemed like a nice guy."

"So you encountered the person responsible." Shunsui realized.

"Thats right. Man came right up to me and told me all his stuff blah blah blah then BOOM!"

"Who was he?"

"I'll tell if you let me out. Pretty please?"

"No way you psycho path."

"...You know you could've made this SO much easier. Just HAD to say that. You see Shunsui, these locks can only be broken by a Zanpaktuō...even MINE!"

"Your-?..." Shunsui then relized and swiftly turned around. "SHIZURU!"

The Sword Shizuru was holding startled to glow and eerie green.

"Return, Fuwatari-hebi!"

The sword ripped itself from Shizuru's hands, cutting them deeply, and flew toward the coffin. The Blade became a chain attached to the hilt, with just a snap tip of the sword. The Chain extended and cut down the 5 locks on the right side as it flew toward the coffin. The Coffin began to fall down into the the pit below as the Zanpaktuō extended and cut the other 5 locks. A Hand reached out and grabbed the hilt of the Zanpaktuō and blurred jumped out of the coffin before it disappeared below into the darkness. A Figure then stood on the edge of that pit. It was a skinny young man, with long messy hair wearing only dirty prison rags. He moved the hair out of his face to show his face.

"Ladys and Gentlemen!" He spoke with theatricality in his voice. "As he returns to the Stage Please give a Round of applause.." he bowed briefly and looked up with evil smirk. "Raza Kagehebi! And yes, I will sign autographs. One at a time please."


	28. Chapter 28: The Shadow Snake

**This Chapter was a pain to write. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Review below, Let me know!**

* * *

In the pit of Yurusarezarumono Prison was buzzing with more activity then it's seen in 900 years. Raza Kagehebi stood before 3 captains, and 4 other Soul Reaper's. Just being freed from his prison, he was giddy with excitement.

"OH This Feels SOOOO good." Raza said as he stretched his arms in legs. "Just give me a minute."

Captain Kyōraku wasted no time and drew out both of his swords. "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer! Katen Kyōkotsu!"

Raza turned his head slightly to see Kyōraku Release his Zanpaktuō.

"Bushōgoma!" Kyōraku created wind blades that joined together forming a spinning circle of wind enveloping Raza in a Tornado-like attack. A Chain shot out of the tornado, breaking up the wind blades, and shot directly for Kyōraku. He used his Flash step to quickly move away, but Raza appeared right in front of him in the very same moment and began swing his blade with swift, precise strikes putting Kyōraku on the defensive. One on such strike, the Chain of Raza's Zanpaktuō wrapped around Kyōraku's right wrist. Raza then Pulled it Back slitting Kyōraku's wrist.

"Shō!" Raza used the Kidō to Push Kyōraku backward. Kyōraku was pushed by such force that he hit the wall. "No fair Shunsui. Sneak attacking me like that."

Kyōraku stayed on his feet and noticed Nanao just beside him.

"Captain-" She started but was interrupted.

"Nanao," he said. "Hurry back to the surface. Tell Komamura and Ookamiken that he's free. They'll know what to do."

Nanao seemed worried about her captain, but realized that she must go. "Yes Captain." she said and ran for the tunnel. A Chain lunged out of the wall and caught Nanao's arm holding her back. She looked around and that at Raza who had his Zanpaktuō lunged into the ground.

"Whats this?" Raza asked. "Other outside? Did you ready a welcome back Party for me? You guys are so nice."

Kenpachi charged in from the side of Raza, who quickly pulled his Zanpaktuō out of the ground to block the attack, releasing Nanao and she took the opportunity to run. Yachiru had jumped off of Kenny's shoulder before he began fighting and stood near Namu.

"Don't forget about me!" Kenpachi said. "I've waited all day for this!"

"Well you've been patient." Raza said. The Chain of Raza's Zanpaktuō the Extended, while still blocking Kenpachi's sword, and Angled Behind Kenpachi stabbing the blade tip into his back. "Hurts don't it"

"Nah," Kenpachi replied "I barely felt that."

"Really-" Raza spoke but Kenpachi, with his free hand, Grabbed on Raza's Prison rag shirt picked him up and threw him like a baseball. Raza skirted across the shallow water dropping his weapon. As Raza got up Kenpachi swung his sword down and cut into Raza's shoulder. Forcing him back to his knees.

"Is that it?" Kenpachi asked Disappointed. "I was hoping for a real fight."

Raza then Grabbed Kenpachi's sword, by the blade, with both hands. He then pulled it down deeper into his shoulder until he locked it into his bone, making it harder for Kenpachi to pull it out. Then freeing one hand Raza held it out in his Zanpaktuō's direction and the blade returned to him. The Chain then wrapped around Kenpachi's sword arm.

"Hebi ni Kama!" Raza shouted.

The Chain suddenly began spin like a razor, cutting up Kenpachi's sword arm. Kenpachi pulled his sword out of Raza's shoulder and pulled it out of the chains. His arm was covered in blood.

"You have strong Spirit Pressure." Raza chuckled. "Anything weaker and your arm would've been ripped to shreds."

"Hm," Kenpachi looked at his arm. Then swung his blade in the air a couple time. "Naw its still good. For minute I'd thought I'd have to change sword hands."

Raza side stepped keeping his eye on Kenpachi and kept Kyōraku in the corner of his eye, who was keeping his distance.

"Whats a matter Shunsui?" Raza asked him. "Afraid I might bite?"

"No," Captain Kyōraku replied. "I'm more scared of Captain Zeraki then you."

"I'm Insulted!" Raza said. He looked Kenpachi who had a grin on his face. "And what are yo smiling About?"

"I'm starting to have a little fun!" Kenpachi answered. "I Hope you can put up a better fight."

"I'm starting to like you." Raza said. "To bad our fun has to end." Raza disappeared and reappeared behind Kenpachi. "Hadō 58, Tenran." With his free hand, Raza Fired a widening Tornado-like blast at Kenpachi that caught Kenpachi by surprise and sent him flying across the room. Kenpachi Landed on his feet just inches from the pit in the center of the room. Raza then faced his Kidō Tornado toward the water on the floor and creating a Waterspout that Struck Kenpachi with Full Force. However, Kenpachi still did not move an inch.

"IS that the best you got? !" Kenpachi Shouted through the water. As soon as the Waterspout died, A Giant Rock, About the Same Size as Kenpachi Slammed full force into him, knocking him off his feet and making him fall into the pit. Kenpachi Zeraki vanished beneath the darkness.

"Wait for me Kenny!" Yachiru called as she jumped into the pit after him.

"Next," Raza commented. Captain Kyōraku tried to Attack Raza's Blind Spot with a good slashing motion with both of his swords, But Raza threw up the chain and held them in place, just before cutting him. "Nice try."

"I thought so." Kyōraku replied.

"Surface, Kiyohime!" Shizuru called as she charged at Raza from the opposite side. Her Zanpaktuō was a Naginata and she hoped to strike Raza when distracted. However, Raza's free hand grabbed the blade and stopped her charge on a dime.

"Really?" Raza asked now holding Kyōraku and Shizuru in place. "This Tactic could work, if it weren't so predictable." His Hand Was bleeding from holding Shizuru's blade, but it didn't seem to bother him. He scanned the room and saw only that Nemu was left keeping her distance. "What happened to Clown Face guy?"

"You're talking about my Husband." Shizuru told him.

"Well, you have a weird taste in-HURK!" Raza spoke as he got stabbed from behind. Kurosutchi slowly reappeared from his camouflage behind Raza and had stabbed him with his Zanpaktuō, Ashisogi Jizō.

"I got you." Captain Kurosutchi said.

"How-how did you-"

"It was quite simple really." Mayuri explained. "While you fought with Captain Zeraki, I blended in the area around us and simply waited to strike."

"You sacrificed your own friend, just to strike me?" Raza said smirking. "Sounds like something I would do."

"He's not my friend, I assure you." Kurosutchi explained. "And that little fall wouldn't have killed him. Now, With Ashisogi Jizō' paralysis potion coursing through your blood we will have you restrained and I will probably be allowed to use you for an experiment."

"You sure you want to do that?" Raza asked.

In an Instant, and without warning, Nemu was the one he had attacked! Kyōraku and Shizurus attacks then fell through striking her. Somehow Raza had switched places with Namu and was completely fine while she was attacked.

"Nemu!" Shizuru shouted in horror.

Mayuri looked at his severely damaged daughter, who was being stabbed by his Ashisogi Jizō, with a confused look. Then looked up at Raza as he pulled his weapon out of her.

"How did you do that?" Mayuri asked.

"It's Kidō," Raza explained. "You would call it 'forbidden', but I would call it Tamashī Kirikaeru. All I do is concentrate my Spirit Energy and make it equal level to someone else's. I can completely switch our positions, along with any injuries I may have sustained, and give it to them. I remember this is the same technique I used to escape my execution from the Sōkyoku. Poor bastard never knew he took my place."

"How Interesting." Mayuri pondered.

"Ya know, I lost my edge." Raza realized. "It's been so long, I forgot how a fight feels. I guess I'll make my exit."

"Oh no you-"

Raza fired a powerful Kidō blast strait up. The blast struck the rocks high above all destroying some of them. Giant boulders fell from the sky followed by a mass of rushing water. The water splashed down with the force of an avalanche, allowing Raza to disappear while Kyōraku, Kurosutchi, and Shizuru carrying Nemu fled up the nearest tunnel as fast as they could.

* * *

"I DO NOT HAVE ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR THE CAPTAIN!" Isao continued to defend as he, Mai and Renji continued to walk down their tunnel.

"Yeah, we heard you the first time." Mai said. "We get it."

"The More you deny it, the more I wonder..." Renji said.

"I DENY BECAUSE YOU KEEP PROVOKING ME!" Isao shouted.

A slight hum reached there ears at that moment. The hum began to become louder, until they saw a wall of water rushing toward them.

Before Renji or Mai could react Isao ran in front of them. "Bakudō 81! Dankū!" he chanted. A translucent barrier filled the cavern and stopped the water rush from going any further.

"Whoa!" Mai said. "That was clo-"

"We gotta run!" Isao said taking off the way they came. "My Bakudō won't last. And When it where's off, it'll be like the cork on a Champagne bottle!"

Renji and Mai didn't get the reference. So, they both thought about how a Cork in a Champagne bottle shoot's out like a bullet and how the drink shoot's up after it...After they got the image implanted in their minds, they bolted after Isao.

They Got a good lead when the Bakudō barrier began to weaken.

"Damn it," Renji grunted. "We traveled down several miles! No way we can out run that!"

"You got any better idea's Lieutenant? !" Isao asked. "Cause I'd love to hear it!"

As they continued to run, Renji noticed something strange about the tunnels walls. At one brief section it was flat and laid down with bricks. Like the walls to a room.

"Yeah I think I do!" Renji said stopping and pointing his hands at the wall. "Hadō 31! Shakkahō!" Renji blasted the wall and created a hole to a rather large room.

The Bakudō barrier couldn't handle the pressure anymore and pop up just like a cork with the water pushing it with more force then ever.

"Lets go!" Renji ordered by jumping into the hole. Followed by Isao, and then Mai who just missed getting hit by the Torrent. The force of the water created a vacuum so none of it spilled over into the hole Renji made.

The Group found themselves in a large room within the prison, aside from the ankle high water, witch was slowly rising, there were hundreds of lifeless corpses on the ground.

"What the?" Renji asked. Covering his nose and mouth with his arm. "What is this place?"

"This must be were they dumped the people they executed." Isao said using his uniform to cover his nose and mouth. "Sure smells like it."

Suddenly, the roof got blasted and a brief mass of water fell through, followed by a simple steady flow. Under the flowing water Raza stood as it poured on top of him.

"Oh Great," he muttered. "More of them."

"Who is that?" Renji asked.

"Let me save you some time," Raza spoke. "I'm the bad guy. You're here to kill me. You can't win. So can you just fall over on your asses and let me continue on? I've already had a long day."

The Water Began pouring into the room faster, as it was now up to knee level.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!" Renji called. He Hurled the Blades at Raza hoping for a quick hit, but Raza, with his sword, cut down Zabimaru into a dozen pieces and appeared a foot in front of Renji within a second. "What?"

"I take that as a no?" Raza asked. Then The Chain on his Zanpaktuō wrapped itself around Renji's arm. "Hebi ni Kama!" The Chain suddenly began spin like a razor, cutting up Renji's sword arm.

"AAAAAHHH!" Renji Screamed.

Raza smiled as Renji's screams were music to his ears, but Raza had to pull his weapon off Renji and jump back to avoid the fireball that almost struck him. He turned his head to see that Mai had released her Zanpaktuō, Kagutsuchi and Isao released his Zanpaktuō, Jikan.

Isao's sword becomes an arm brace with a shield over the arm, and a curved blade that extended outward from under the shield.

"What kind of Zanpaktuō is that?" Raza asked Isao. "It doesn't seem like it would be very helpful in a fight."

"My Zanpaktuō isn't a Melee type for sure." Isao told him. The Shield then began to glow a violet color. "BUT, It can enhance the strength of my Ally's Zanpaktuō ability's."

With that, the golden rings around Mai's wrist's and ankles started to glow violet as well. She then shot rings of fire at Raza with incredible speed. Raza is able to doge easily. The Fire Rings hit the wall and melted right through it and, although it missed, left a bad burn on Raza's arm. Mai did not give him a chance to relax as she continued to shoot out powerful fire balls at Raza with incredible speed. Raza moved swiftly taking the defensive.

"This is awesome!" Mai stated. "Twice the efficiency with half the effort. We should team up more often Isao."

"Stay focused Mai!" Isao ordered. "Do not take your eyes off him!"

And What did Mai do then? She took her eyes off Raza and glanced over at Isao, to snark at him. Before she could do so, The chain extended and wrapped itself around Isao's neck. Raza then pulled on it and smashed Isao into a wall. Before Mai could react, Raza would use Flash Step to disappear, reappear, smash Isao into another wall of the room and disappear again before Mai got his location.

"DAMN IT!" Mai shouted. She tried her best to catch up with Raza but the man was just to fast. Finally she saw Isao dropped from the chain and land in the water. Raza then appeared and grabbed her by the neck and began chocking her.

"Boy is it hot in here or what?" Raza smirked. Mai felt a stinging pain from her neck spread throughout her body so she could not move and attack him now. "Maybe you should cool...forget the bad pun. I'm just gonna drown you."

Raza then slammed her down beneath the water. The water was now deep enough to completely submerge under it. The heat from her Zanpaktuō caused the water to steam once she was under. Raza buried her between the corpse under the water, tightly choking her. The lack of oxygen forced Mai to breath water into her lungs with a sharp pain filling her body.

*Is this how it ends?* Mai thought as she became light headed. *I didn't know we could drown...I'm Sorry...Captain...I...*

Mai felt Raza's hands leave her neck so she quickly raised her head above the water with a gasp. She coughed up the water in her lungs and desensitized to what was happening around her. As the pain from her lungs went to her head instead began to realize Raza was fighting someone else now and he was one the defensive.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya called. His Blade scattered into hundreds of tiny blades that surrounded Raza used his Zanpaktuō to defended himself swinging swiftly to knock the tiny blades away. This was in vain however, as they all eventually cut him apart.

"GAAH!" Raza shouted. Cut's formed all over his body, but he still stayed on his feet. "Your a tough one. Why don't we call this a draw?"

"No," Byakuya answered. "You will die for your crimes."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Raza laughed. "Thats a good one. 'I will die for my crimes.' You got a sense of humor on you buddy."

Byakuya just glared with his usual demeanor.

"Oh your not joking are you?" Raza asked. "Well thats just sad." Raza then dropped his Zanpaktuō. Once it hit his shadow it passed through and disappeared. The Chain's Came up from Behind Byakuya and tried to ensnare him. Byakuya moved away swiftly using Flash Step, but when he reappears the Chains kept appearing and chasing him.

"This is Senchēn." Raza explained. "I can summon Chains out of the shadows and Bend them to my will...like so."

A Series of Chains shot out of the ground and shot into the walls pulling down the structures. Giant Stones and water fell into the area creating chaos. Byakuya had to focus on his own, and his subordinates, protection allowing Raza to flee.

* * *

The Earth Rumbled. Smaller stones fell from the ceiling and into Tahani's Hair. "What the hell is going on?" She asked. She, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Akane were still in their tunnel.

"An Earthquake?" Akane asked.

"No," Ikkaku said. "An Earthquake would do more damage."

"Seems to be an exciting battle." Yumichika stated.

"RAAH!" Ikkaku screamed. "Why do we have to be in the LONG tunnel? ! WE SHOULD BE FIGHTING!"

"Speak for yourself." Yumichika said.

A slight hum reached there ears at that moment. The hum began to become louder, until they saw a wall of water rushing toward them. Tahani acted quickly and drew her Zanpaktuō. "Aisutaigā!" She called as her Zanpaktuō turned into its two sharp daggers. Tahani threw one at the Water and the torrent instant became a Frozen wall. All the water rushing toward them was frozen instantly. Now with the frozen wall in there way, there was no way to keep moving forward now.

"Looks like we have to go back the way we came." Yumichika said as he turned around and began walking with Akane behind him.

"Thanks a lot Tahani!" Ikkaku sarcastically said. "I'm never gonna get into this fight now!"

"...Shut up Ikakku." Tahani said as she turned and walked back the way they came.

* * *

Outside the Prison, Captain's Komamura and Ookamiken waited outside the prison. Floating High above the Island they waited with their subordinates.

"They're taking a long time." Ookamiken said. "Should we go in after them?"

"Give them a few more minutes." Komamura told her.

Ookamiken looked over at her squad, the two stoic mutes and Hikari, then sighed and nodded. Just at that Moment, Nanao appeared out of the tunnel and appeared before the captains.

"Captain!" She said nearly out of breath. "The Prisoners free and he's-"

"Right behind you!" Raza surprised them and Slashed Nanao across the back. The Shock was so sudden, Nanao didn't realize until after she was struck. Raza then flipped kicked her down and she fell down toward the ocean below.

In that Moment Komamura drew his Zanpaktuō and attacked Raza, but he moved backward dodging it.

"HEY! No Sneak Attacks!" Raza said with irony. "Thats Cheating!"

* * *

Nanao fell down to the ocean, the pain coursing through her body unimaginable.

*This is no swing of a sword.* she thought. *He did something else.*

Before she hit the water, Midnight swooped in and caught her. He then took her onto the island and laid her down on some soft grass.

"Thank you," Nanao said before wincing in pain. Midnight turned her on her side and looked at the wound. He Noticed the cut had a green glow to it. Midnight knew he wasn't a master of healing Kidō, but he wasn't going to leave Nanao alone and defenseless. He looked up at the others and hoped the fight would be over quickly.

* * *

"Bakudō 99," Komamura called. "Kin!"

Black straps of spiritual fabric wrapped themselves tightly around Raza Body, crushing his inside organs. Several more straps piled on top of the first straps, putting more pressure on Raza and forcing him to his knees.

"Bakudō 75," Ookamiken called. "Gochūtekkan!"

Five incredibly tall and thick pillars which are connected to each other by chains, fell on top of Raza pinning him to the ground.

"Good job!" Raza congratulated as he struggled to move. "A lesser soul would've been beaten by this tactic." he got his right hand free. "To bad I'm not lesser." He then flicked his wrist. "Hadō 90, Kurohitsugi."

A box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions surrounded Raza and his entrapment.

"He's Crazy!" Komamura commented.

The spears then pierce the box, lacerating everything inside it. Once the Box disappeared, the pillars and the straps have been shredded to pieces. Raza stood up, not unscathed, but with multiple wounds all over his body and his prison shirt was completely ripped to shreds revealing even more wounds and yet he seemed to appear unfazed by such an attack.

"Impossible." Ookamiken stated.

"Girl, we live in a world where nothing is impossible." Raza told her with a smirk. He looked at both captains and smiled. "You both had to use up a lot of your energy for that trap of yours. Using such powerful Kidō, beyond your level, will do that. But hey, check this out, I can still use powerful Kidō."

Raza flicked his wrist again, and two more Black boxes formed around Komamura and Ookamiken.

"Aaannnd 1..." Raza closed one fist and The spears on the first box pierced the box lacerating Captain Komamura. The Box disappeared and Captain Komamura fell to his knees, Severely injured, but still conscious.

"You're still alive?" Raza asked.

"It's not the first time I survived such an attack." Komamura asked. "Although the last one was an imperfect Kurohitsugi, it hurt more then your attack."

"Hmm," Raza muttered and began thinking. *It seems I lost more strength then I thought. I should hold back then.*

Raza then cancelled his second Kurohitsugi, freeing Ookamiken. The second she was free, she drew her two Zanpaktuō. The one on the left has a white handle with gold strung through it, a four pointed star guard with points curling to the left. The sheath is all black with a white wolf on it. The one on the right has a black handle with gold strung through it, a four pointed star guard with points curling to the right. The sheath is all white with a black wolf on it

"Howl to your Subjects," Ookamiken called. "Okami no Arufa!"

Both of the Blades of her Zanpaktuō become almost fang shaped with a saw tooth edge.

"Wind Blades!" She called and cut the air creating a wind that blew toward Raza. He dodged of course, but the wind managed to cut his arm.

"Ice Rain!" Ookamiken called again. Sharp Icicles formed above Raza and rained down around him. He used his Zanpaktuō to break the ice. Ookamiken lunged at Raza, attempting to cut off his head, but he ducked and used Flash step to get away. Ookamiken turned her head and saw Raza several meters away, but he was attack Komamura. He was planning to kill the weakened captain. Raza's blade Extended with swift force toward the Captain.

*Can't move.* Komamura realized.

Blunk.

Hikari, with her Turtle shield Zanpaktuō, blocked Raza's attack.

"Don't worry Captain," Hikari reassured. "We got your Back."

Tetzusaemon attacked Raza from behind, but Raza blocked his attack with his Zanpaktuō, unimpressed.

"Scorch and Burn, Leave destruction in your wake, Fuyu Hi!" Makoto called as he struck at Raza.

Makoto's Zanpaktuō took the form of a Normal looking Katana simply covered in Flames. Raza grabbed the Blade, stopping the attack, but causing burns to his hands.

"How pathetic," Raza said unimpressed. "Something similar happened in the Prison. And it didn't work-"

KABOOOM!

Makoto's Zanpaktuō exploded without warning, engulfing Raza. Tetsuzaemon and Makoto were both able to jump back from the explosion.

"Hey, Warn me Next time you do that!" Tetsuzaemon said to Makoto.

"Sorry," Makoto said with a hushed voice. "She sometimes doesn't cooperate with me."

"She?" Tetsuzaemon asked.

*Cough Cough Cough Cough*

Raza was coughing through the smoke, when suddenly Ookamiken appeared in front of him and stabbed him in the chest with both of her weapons as soon as the smoke cleared.

"I Got you!" Ookamiken said.

"Good job," Raza coughed. "Now what?"

"I kill you!" She told him.

"Hahahah *cough cough*." Raza laughed at her. "Kill me? You think you can kill me?" Raza then placed his hands on her Blades, not forcing any sudden moved but leaned into her ear to whisper. "I am the worst criminal in the history of the Soul Society, so let me ask...why sentence me to life in prison? Why not execute me?"

Ookamiken thought, but then Raza told her-

"Because I am Immortal. I can not die."

Ookamiken then tried to slice Raza in half to kill him, but her blades wouldn't budge. Raza then placed his hands on either side of her head and Headbutted her with Skull crushing force. Ookamiken lost consciousness and fell, Tetsuzaemon was able to get below her and catch her.

Raza removed her sword from his chest and dropped them. The he looked up at the shining sun.

"I forgot how this feels." he said embracing it. "I missed it so."

"Raza!"

Captain's Kyōraku and Kurosutchi came to back up the others and Raza sighed.

"Shunsui, It was nice seeing you," Raza told him putting his hands together with a strange hand sigh,. "But I need to enjoy freedom now. Sōru hokori!"

Raza's body the blew away with the wind as if it turned to dust and Raza was gone.

"DAMN IT!" Kyōraku shouted.

Shizuru appear carrying an injured Nemu. "Mayuri," She said to her husband. "We need to get back heal Nemu."

"It was her own fault," Captain Kurosutchi said. "She shouldn't have gotten in the way."

"MAYURI!" Shizuru scolded him.

Kyōraku looked around and saw how beat up Captain Komamura and Ookamiken were. Midnight then showed up carrying Nanao who was still injured form Raza's attack.

"Nanao..." He muttered. Seeing her like that killed him on the inside. "Alright, we need to head back then. Nothing more we can do."

"Captain Kyōraku," Komamura tried to speak. "We can still-"

"No we can't." Kurosutchi interrupted. "The odd's of catch this mad man as we are now are impossible."

"Right," Kyōraku agreed. "You all head back. I'll head after Raza."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Tetsuzaemon asked.

"I can take him." Kyōraku assured them. "And if worse comes to worse, I have my secret weapon. Now, however, we still have people in the prison." He then turned to Hikari. "Hikari, be a dear and wait for them will you?"

"Uh, Yes Captain." Hikari saluted.

"Alright," Kyōraku then muttered. "Have mercy on us."

Kyōraku then disappeared going after Raza and the others left to return to the Soul Society, Leaving Hikari to wait for the others.


	29. Chapter 29: What is true Art?

**Sorry, this chapter took a while, Got a little side tracked by an Interesting Game. ^^**

**Anyway please Review Below, and Let me know!**

* * *

Kazuma Kujikawa waited outside of the squad one barracks with his personal guard. He was patiently waiting to be granted in audience. As he waited, he pulled out an amulet with 4 light green crystal's on the edges of a single light green crystal. The center crystal was blinking at a steady pace.

"Not fast enough yet." He muttered to himself as Chōjirō Sasakibe appeared to greet him.

"I'm afraid we are in an emergency state right now." Sasakibe said to Kazuma. "The Head Captain can not grant you an audience."

"Then you'll be my audience." Kazuma insisted placing the amulet in his pocket. "My Sisters bodyguard's just took her to the world of the living. I want her to return at once and I demand her bodyguard removed from his service."

"But lady Yukari asked for Lieutenant Kenesu herself." Sasakibe informed.

"Lieutenant, My sister is an Idiot!" Kazuma told him. "She should not be aloud to choose anything for herself. The man she chose is a brute. As Heir to my family it is well whiten my right to see that she remains safe. Now I ask you, please bring her back to the Serretei."

"I'll see if there is anything within my power to do." Sasakibe said and left.

"...Yukari..." Kazuma muttered under his breath. "...We all have our roles to play. You can't escape that..."

* * *

In the world of the Living, at the Urahara shop...

Kisuke Urahara sat on his seat, waving his fan toward himself and watched the young lady in his shop, looking around. Yukari Kujikawa, was looking at the small stands with an irritated expression. Korin stood against the wall feeling impatient.

"If you need any help finding anything please let me now." Kisuke spoke, with a smile, to Yukari trying to be a good store manager.

"This place BLOWS!" Yukari blurted out. Kisuke became frozen in ice at the coldness of her tone. Yukari then turned toward Korin. "I wanted to going shopping in a REAL STORE! Not this back water candy shop!"

"Well too bad." Korin said in a harsh tone. "You can't shop anywhere else, because you don't have a Gigai."

"Well then get me a Gigai!" Yukari ordered.

The ice around Urahara shattered. "Did I hear Gigai?" He asked. "Cause I just so happen to have some in your likeness, Lady Yukari."

Yukari's eyes lit up like stars as she turned toward Urahara. "Really? !" She asked.

"What a coincidence." Korin said. "You just 'Happen' to have a Gigai just for her?"

"Sure do!" Urahara said. "Always be prepared for when nobles want a tour of the City. And you need one too right? I mean, since you blew up my last one I lent you."

"Yeah fine Whatever!" Korin said.

"Great I'll put all 3 on your tab then." Urahara said with a smile and folding his fan. "Come on back, lady Yukari. Let me show you what I got."

* * *

Outside the Urahara shop, Laria and Hozumi waited outside wearing Gigai's, (other then Simple Clothing, nothing special.) They were left there by Rangiku, who took Shin out scouting for the best shopping locations.

"Aww man I don't like this!" Laria said nervous of the situation. "I still think we should've at least told Captain Hitsugaya what we we're doing. The captains are on edge and many of them left for-"

She looked at Hozumi and he was asleep.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING? !" Laria shouted in his ear waking him up.

O_O "...Uh no?" He said.

Laria held her head to hold back the shooting pain when the door the Urahara shop opened. Lady Yukari came out in a Gigai wearing a nice, Peach-pink and white sun dress.

"Do I look Beautiful or what?" She happily asked her bodyguards. "What am I saying? Of course I do!"

Laria wanted to throw up, but Hozumi couldn't help but stare at her. Korin came out, in a Gigai, wearing a Black shirt and pants, with a Leather Jacket.

"Korin you look like a gang member." Laria told him.

'Whatever Ria," He said back not even looking her way.

"Tahani told you to call me that didn't she? !" Laria accused. "That is not my Name Damn it!"

"Enough," Yukari said. "Lets go Shopping! I want to see whats worth buying!"

"You don't even know?" Korin asked. "Are you kidding me?"

"ONWARD!" Yukari said ignoring Korin and marched off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Across town...

Asharu Sukairā had brought Ichigo, Rukia, and Akira back to his house and led them into the ally to the houses side, so no one would bother them.

"I assume since you have a disgraced noble son here that captain's don't know about anything your doing right?" Asharu asked.

"Thats right." Rukia answered him.

"Ya know you really should take him to Kisuke." Asharu told them. "He's much better at handling outcast's then I am."

"But you know the secrets of the Peccatore." Akira interrupted. "You know more about them then anyone."

"Thats only half true." Asharu said. "Why do you care?"

"I was exiled for crimes against my family." Akira explained. "Thats not true. My Brother BELIVED that I wanted to kill him and make myself heir. I'll be honest I've thought about, but I would never-"

"Yeah-yeah-sibling rivalry-I get it-what do you want?" Asharu said uninterested in his life story.

Akira pulled out a scroll from behind his back. It looked wrinkled and crumpled like it has been looked at many times.

"I was exiled for having this." Akira said. "I hid it. Kazuma wanted it. I wouldn't give it. I'm gone. It's a Peccatore Cipher."

Asharu's eyes lit up. "A Peccatore-Gimme That!" He snatched the scroll from Akira's hand and rolled it open and looked at it.

"Il sole sorgerà. La Luna tramonta. Dio benedice i suoi figli retti. Dio percuote l'anima eretico-THIS IS IT!" Asharu was so Excited he almost ripped the delicate paper. "This is the Peccatore Prayer! OH my God!"

"UH Wha-What is it?" Ichigo asked. "Is it important?"

Asharu calmed himself and gently rolled the scroll back up. "Every 7 days, The Peccatore hold a sorta Mass." Asharu explained. "At the Mass they recite this prayer believing it cleans their souls of sin, so they have an excuse to sin all the prayer itself is actually a coded message passed down through the Peccatore."

"A Message?" Rukia asked. "Whats the message supposedly say?"

"I don't know." Asharu said. "I need to decode it. It's impossible to decode without the key, but I got the key hidden in a book I wrote. Man I'm so Excited! The last time I got a Peccatore Cipher, I learned how to use the Ketsueki Tekunikku's. Where did you come across it?"

"A Friend." Akira said. "Can't say more then that."

"All cloak and dagger eh?" Asharu asked. "I love it!"

"Hey Asharu." Ichigo interrupted. "Just what are these Peccatore guys anyway? You said they hated Soul Reaper's because they're religious, but you haven't told me anything real about them."

"I guess I'll give you a crash course then." Asharu said as he pulled out a Note book and began flipping through it with badly drawn pictures. (Similar to Rukia's drawing style):

(The Picture showed A Yellow Badly drawn bunny labeled 'Human' and a black badly drawn bunny labeled 'Soul Reaper' crossing paths and mixing together into badly drawn, cutesy Bear with Big Glass Eyes labeled 'Peccatore')

"The Peccatore are created when Soul's from the Soul Society and the World of the living mix together when crossing over to the next plane of existence. Depending on the Strength of the two soul's, it can determine witch Class of Peccatore is Formed." Asharu then turned the page:

(The Next Picture showed 3 of the Same Bears. The bottom one was a small baby bear labeled 'Feudatario', the Bear in the middle was a normal Bear labeled 'Soldato' and the top Bear sat drawn, sitting on a thrown looking like he was king of the universe, labeled 'Signore'. Each Picture had an Arrow pointing to the one above it.)

"The Bottom class of Peccatore is Feudatario, which appear has Hybrids between dangerous animals. They are not mindless like Hollow Gillian, but there biggest strength is their brute strength, so they shouldn't pose a threat to a trained Soul Reaper. The Soldato are completely different! The Soldato are called 'True Peccatore' and often just refer to themselves as that. The Soldato are able to call upon a Zanpakutō. Feudatario can become Soldato by absorbing Spiritual Pressure from fallen Soul Reapers. The difference in power is like a Demi-hollow instantly become an Arrancar. And finally there are the Signore, for a Soldato to become a Signore they must kill a Soul Reaper of Lieutenant or Captain Rank and take there strength. In doing so, the Peccatore becomes as strong as Any captain."

"I see," Rukia said. "The one Peccatore I fought made a Reference to something like that."

(The Next page Showed a Single bear with a 'angry' face, flexing it's muscles, and Red smell lines surrounded it labeled 'Ketsueki Tekunikku')

"The Blood Technique, is a trait all Peccatore carry. They concentrate their spiritual pressure into the blood and it allow's the Peccatore to enhance their ability's. Every Peccatore and only use one such Technique, but I managed to learn 3 somehow by simply seeing what they did, and concentrating...Are you with me so far?"

"...Your drawings as bad as Rukia's." Ichigo said as he just glared at Asharu's crude drawings.

"HEY!" Asharu snapped. "I am an EXCELLENT artist! I taught this technique to hundreds! Rukia, was even my best student!"

"Yeah Ichigo!" Rukia scolded. "You have No taste in art!"

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?" Ichigo shouted. "I HAVE NO TASTE IN ART? !"

Akira glared at the 3 as they argued over the definition of 'Art'.

* * *

Back int the Soul Society...

The Soul Reapers who returned from the mission to Haha-Jima were being treated for their injuries. Captain Komamura and Captain Ookamiken's injuries weren't as bad as first thought, but they still received treatment.

Of those who returned Namu and Nanao had the worse injuries. Namu was brought the Department of Research and Development. However, Nanao's injury was spreading. Her Blood vain were become more visible and incredible pain was spreading. She was taken to the squad 4 Barracks and Captain Unohana had to heal her herself.

Captain Tachi had finished her own recovery and saw all of them return from their fight. Now she simply stood against the wall and thought...until Jaden came up to her.

"Captain?" He asked her. "You called for me?"

Naomi stayed quiet.

"Captain?" Jaden asked again.

"...We're going back to Karakura town." she said and walked past him.

"Huh?"Jaden asked. "But why-"

"Shut up and Come on!" she ordered. Jaden did just that; Kept his mouth shut and followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, near Haha-Jima Island...

"What do you mean they left? !" Tahani shouted in Hikari's face. Tahani had Arrived back above ground with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Akane.

"That was Captain Kyōraku's instructions." Hikari said in fear. "He went after the prisoner."

"Well then we'll go after them!" Ikkaku said. "Just wait for Captain Zeraki to show up and we'll kill this guy."

"Captain Zeraki will not be coming." Captain Kuchiki said as he appeared.

Mai appeared behind him as did a severely damaged Renji, having his arm wrapped up with ripped cloth from his uniform, and Isao, who simply looked like he was beat to shit.

"We will return at once." Captain Kuchiki ordered. "There is nothing more we can do."

"What about Captain Zeraki?" Ikkaku asked.

"He'll find his way back." Captain Kuchiki reassured.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of Pacific ocean...

Kenpachi Zeraki emerged from under the water, with Yachiru on his shoulder as always. The Hole he fell threw back at the Prison landed him into a current which pressured him under the ocean, however, Kenpachi was able to find his way to the surface.

...He looked around at the endless ocean...

"Well this is just great." Kenpachi said. "Which way is land?"

"That Way!" Yachiru screeched pointing in some random direction.

"What?" Kenpachi asked. "How do you know!"

"Silly Kenny, My Sense of Direction is always 100% Accurate!"

"...Alright."

* * *

"Allllright!" Rangiku spoke with enthusiasm as they arrived at Karakura Towns shopping district.

Yukari's eyes lit up like christmas lights. "Wow!" She said in awe. "Where too first?"

"I know this great Place-Ooh I show you!" Rangiku said dragging Yukari to a nearby store, leaving her bodyguards in their dust.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Korin complained. He looked over Shin, who was now wearing a Teal Bandana, a sightly darker teal sweater, Tan Kakkies, and black shoes. He also was carrying a walking cain. "You look ridiculous!"

"You look like a thug." Shin retorted.

While those two exchanged insults, Hozumi looked around. "I wonder if can get a good bottle of Sake around here?" he wondered. "What do you think Ria?"

He looked over a Laria, who seemed to be daydreaming.

"Ria?" Hozumi asked.

"Huh?" She asked back. "Oh nothing...I was just thinking."

"You think too much." Hozumi told her.

"You don't think at all." Laria retorted.

* * *

In the clothing store. Yukari was looking at some pretty dresses while Rangiku haggled with the store clerk. The shop had Music playing throughout and the song 'Don't say "Lazy" ' was currently playing.

"Oh this is cute." She murmured. She then looked around, as if expecting someone behind her, but no one was there. This Disappointed her. She then looked at the front of the store, and through the glass doors, she saw Korin standing outside, leaning against the wall, looking up at the sky. "Ooo! That Jerk!"

"Trouble in paradise?" Rangiku asked sneaking up behind her. Yukari jumped when Rangiku spoke. "Aww that's so cute, you've got a crush on him don't cha?"

"Don't Be Ridiculous!" Yukari denied. "He is My hand picked bodyguard! It's his duty to Stay with me at all times! Hell! He should be Honored that I would allow him to breath the same air as me!"

"Hand picked Huh?" Rangiku asked with a mischievous smile. "You could've picked anyone, but you chose him?"

"Of course." Yukari said. "He saved my life. Since he did so...I thought he could...Shut up!"

"Well let's make sure we get you a Sexy dress!" Rangiku said checking the Dresses. "That might cheer up that gloomy guss."

Yukari looked back at Korin, who didn't seem to notice anything they talked about and noticed something off about him staring out into the sky.

*He does seem gloomy...* she thought. *Why?...*


	30. Chapter 30: Mari's Memory

**Fun Day today! -_- My Car died yesterday so I spent all day cooked up in my house. Completely Bored out of my SKULL, I wrote this short Chapter. I never planned to do this chapter, but I figured this would be a good spot to place it. Remember I did this all in one day so it may be a little sloppy. And it has A Very Powerful message that I use in my real life from time to time. Can you figure it out?**

**Review Below, let me know!**

* * *

In the Soul Society...

Mari sat alone in her office. She had been there all day contemplating recent events. She tapped her desk in a repeated motion, trying to think. Truth be told her mind was blank. She didn't know what to think. None of this seemed real to her.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself hoping to find an answer. The silence in the room just made it harder for her to think. "Maybe if I just rest for a bit..."

Lucky, she had a small makeshift bed in her office and laid down on top of it. And Closed her eyes...

* * *

_(Dream Flashback)_

_ Mari was walking through the Seireitei. She was wearing a Standard Soul Reapers uniform indiciating a lower seat in her squad. She arrived at the Squad 5 Barracks, looking for her Captain, but he wasn't there._

_ "-and I tell her 'Ganju? I hardly even know you!' " A Voice said. _

_ Mari turned over and saw some Arrogant guy from Squad 1 hitting on two other girls from her squad. The Girls giggled at what he was saying though. It was the 1__st__ squads 3__rd seat __Asharu __Sukairā._

_ "Then she punched me and shot me out of a cannon." Asharu told the ladies._

_ "Wow, that must of hurt." One of the girls said._

_ "Oh poor thing." The other said with sympathy._

_ "I just need to stay away from the crazy ones." he explained. "What about you lovely ladies?"_

_ The Girls blushed and giggled at Asharu's charming approach. Mari rolled her eyes at the guy and paid him no mind as she left the barracks. _

…

_ Some time later she made her way to an abandoned part of the Seireitei, were there was an open field surrounded by abandoned buildings. This was an area for illegal betting, like in fights. Mari found her Captain, in between a couple of the buildings watching the field._

_ "Captain Aizen!" She called out to him as she approached._

_ Aizen turned to her, with his glasses reflecting the sunlight, and he lifted his finger to his lips to polite tell Mari to Shh. As Mari came little closer, Aizen returned his attention to a Soul Reaper, Alone, Training with his Zanpaktu__ō. Mari had never seen a Zanpaktuō like this one. The Hooks and curves on the bone colored blade looked strange. He faced a Boulder, twice his Size, and Slashed it in half with Ease. He then cut it across several other times. When the boulder was nothing more then hundreds of __cut up rocks, the Soul Reaper held his Zanpaktuō with two hands and was breathing heavily as if he had just been in a real fight._

_ "His name is Korin Kenesu." Aizen whispered loud enough for Mari to her. "He's from squad 11."_

_ "What's he doing out here?" She asked him._

_ "Trying to face his fears." Aizen explained. "Although cutting a rock isn't the same as fighting a captain."_

_ Mari didn't understand what Captain Aizen was talking about._

_ "He has a lot of Potential." Aizen explained. "Zeraki just bullies him. I am hoping to have him transferred to our squad. What do you think? Please be honest."_

_ "Just because he destroyed a rock doesn't mean he has potential." Mari explained. "I mean Lieutenant Hinamori can do that with-"_

_ Mari was cut off by the Black Aura suddenly surrounding Korin's Zanpaktuō. He was gathering a lot of his power in the blade and then Stabbed it into the ground. The ground around the area began to shake and Energy began to shoot out of the ground causing the ground to separate. The Energy headed toward one of the abandoned buildings. The energy cut clean through the building and began to submerge it underground. At this point, Korin had used up his energy and the attack abruptly stopped with the building cut in half and only partly submerged underground. Mari was in shock._

_ "How about now?" Aizen asked. _

_ Mari was speechless. She thought the 11__th__ squad only aloud Soul Reapers with Melee type Zanpaktuō. She thought either Captain Zeraki was become more open minded about his Squad (Not Bloody likely) or this is a well kept secret._

_ Aizen stepped forward and approached Korin, who was no exhausted._

_ "Excellent job Korin." He spoke surprising the young Soul Reaper. "You're getting much better."_

_ "C-Captain Aizen!" Korin said trying to catch his breath. "You-uh...saw that?"_

_ "Don't worry, we will keep it a secret." Aizen reassured him._

_ "We?" Korin asked. He then noticed Mari appear behind Aizen._

_ "Allow me to introduce you." Aizen said. "This is Mari Kabugi. One of the most talented Soul Reapers in my Squad and without a doubt the smartest."_

_ Mari was flattered by the captain's compliments._

_ "What? You talking about 'No Boobs' here?" Korin rudely asked attacking Mari's figure. "She doesn't seem so __special."_

_ "HEY! Watch it you Little Ass!" Mari scolded him with a red face. "Just because my Chest is average and not the Size of two planets, doesn't give you the right to insult me!"_

_ "Hey, if you a little bit cute like Hinamori, then I wouldn't complain, but you are just...Bland. Average." Korin told her._

_ "WHY YOU-"  
_

_ "Maybe this is a bad time." Aizen interrupted before Mari killed him. "I'll come back later. Come Mari."_

_ Aizen left in a hurry. Mari glared at Korin for a second and followed._

_ *What an Ass!* Mari thought to herself. *I hope I never see him again!*_

…

_ A Few days Later, the Ryoka Invasion occurred and Aizen's betrayal came to light. Mari was in the squad 4 barracks being treated for some injuries she had sustained. She sat on of the beds with her feet curled up to her body and she hugged them. _

_ "Captain..." she muttered under her breath. She didn't want to believe that the person she idolized had turned traitor...she didn't want to, but she knew better._

_ "Sir? SIR! You can't be in here! We have Patients-"_

_ "I'll be only a minute!" A Male voice said as it made his way into Mari's room. Asharu Sukairā pulled back Mari's Curtain to reveal himself. "Hi there." he said to her with a smile._

_ "Aren't you the Womanizer from Squad 1?" The First question out of Mari's mouth once she saw him._

_ "Hey, I happen to be an a Loving Relationship." Asharu told her. "Anyway, you're Mari Kabugi right?"_

_ "Yeah..." She answered._

_ "Old man wrinkles want's to see you." Asharu told her._

_ "Old man wrinkles?...The Head Captain? !" Mari asked. "Why me?"_

_ "You'll see." Asharu told her. "Come with me."_

…

_ They arrived outside of the Head Captains Office, where another Girl was there waiting._

_ "Ah good you're here." Asharu said. "Mari, this is Naomi Tachi. Naomi, this is Mari Kabugi. I'm sure you girls will get along great."_

_ "Why are we here?" Naomi asked._

_ "You'll see. Let's go in." Asharu said as he opened the door. In the Room the Head Captain was sitting at his desk with Lieutenant Sasakibe at attention by his side. "Hey Captain Wrinkles! I brought a couple gifts."_

_ "I see." The Head Captain spoke. "And did you tell them why you brought them here?"_

_ "Nope," Asharu answered. "I thought it would be a good Surprise."_

_ The Head Captain shook his head and looked at them. "As you are very much aware, with the Dishonorable Discharge of Former Squad Captains, Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Townsen, you 3 have been selected to replace these men as Squad captains."_

_ *What?* Mari wondered. *Why us?*_

_ "With all due respect Head Captain." Naomi spoke up. "What makes you think we're even strong enough to be Captains?"_

_ "I can sense your strength and know for a fact you can all use Bankai." The Head Captain said. "There is no doubt you are all powerful, despite your low position in your squads."  
_

_ "Head Captain, I'm gonna stop you there." Asharu interrupted. I think, I might have a better Idea."_

_ The Head Captain Opened his eyes at Asharu's proposition._

_ "Expansion." Asharu simply said. "Expand the 13 Court guard squads."_

_ "I hope this is another one of your jokes Sukairā." The Head Captain answered. "We Do not have the man Power at this time to consider such an idea."_

_ "On the Contrary." Asharu said. "There are currently Powerful Soul Reaper's in the Expedition Force and the Kidō crops who would jump at the chance to be in a real squad. On top of that there are Soul Reapers in the Current squads who need a chance to prove themselves. You said it yourself, these two ladies were very low in their squads, but now you are asking them to fill your captain positions. There are Soul Reapers out there who aren't getting the respect they deserve in there squads and can not live up to their full potential."_

_ Mari's thought's drifted to Korin Kenesu and what Aizen said about him. The things Asharu said did have merit._

_ "The Positions in Squads 3,5, and 9 and stay as is until this Crisis has past." Asharu continued. "They are well built and the Lieutenants are tough leaders. But if we are going to beat Aizen, we need to have more eyes on the ground, More eyes on our own Ally's and more eyes...uh...and more eyes...and Simply More eyes!" (Asharu's closing wasn't as strong as his overall speech.)_

_ "Head Captain, I second the Idea." Naomi spoke up. "I Spent a lot of time in the Expedition force and I know a lot of Powerful Soul Reapers. They can be a great help for us."_

_ The Head Captain thought for a moment and looked at Mari._

_ "What do you think?" he asked her._

_ Mari was caught off guard by his sudden question, but kept herself composed. "I agree." She said._

_ "So Be it." The Head Captain stated. "You 3 will become captain's of 3 new Squads. However, if these squads can not obtain a minimal number of manpower, they will be folded into squads 3,5, and 9. Understood?"_

_ "Yes Head Captain."_

…

_ 3 Days later..._

_ The Squads were skeptical of the Expansion once it was first announced, but they Filled the Head Captains Minimal Manpower requirement without a problem. Mari received the First Captain Hoari for Squad 14, and she had it tied around her waist. The Squad Barracks that housed the 14__th__ was smaller then some of the other barracks, but it wasn't inconvenient. As Mari supervised the Soul reapers in her squad she was approached by one with a Lieutenant's armband, with the 14's insignia on it._

_ "Lieutenant Korin Kenesu," he said to her. "Reporting Captain."_

_ Mari looked over at his and smile. "Hey there," she said. "We got a lot work to do Lieutenant."_

_(End Dream Flashback)_

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Captain are you in here?"

Mari opened her eyes and got up from the bed as Yumi Miyuzaki entered her office.

"Yumi," Mari acknowledged. "Something I can help you with?"

"Umm, yes." Yumi said. " I heard Mizutoki is continuing his investigation into Yuki's death."

"He is?" Mari asked.

"I just thought you should know." Yumi said. "Didn't you cancel it though because-"

"It's back on." Mari told her. "Go with him and Tell Mizutoki to check out the Department of Research and Development. Tell Captain Kurosutchi that I, Specificity, am asking him to hack the Daireishokairō Archives for information on the Peccatore."

"Peccatore?" Yumi asked.

"Mizutoki said that Captain Kuchiki was asked about the Peccatore, by Yuki before she died." Mari Explained. "Why would she be asking the captain about such an unknown subject? Where did she get her info on that? Find out."

"Yes Ma'am!" Yumi answered and left.

When Yumi was gone Mari smiled. "I was right," She spoke to herself. "All I needed was a nap."


	31. Chapter 31: Shopping spree

**Quick question; do you think I should keep writing in this format (Left to write)**

**or should I do more of a center thing?**

**Just curious and think about trying something new**

**What do ya think?**

**Review below, let me know.**

* * *

**_'''''Please don't say "You are lazy"_**

**_Datte hontou wa Crazy _**

**_Hakuchoutachi wa sou _**

**_Mienai toko de BATAashi suru n desu'''''_**

The music filled the dress shop. Korin was standing outside humming along.

"HmmHmHmHmm," he hummed. "How many times are they going to play that song?"

_'**''''honnou ni juujun chuujitsu **_

**_honrou mo juujuu shouchi_**

**_zento youyoudashi..._**

**_dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaundesu'''''_**

"Oh this is gonna Drive me crazy." he mentioned.

"What's the matter, don't like music?" Laria asked coming by.

"I like music. This? THIS is trash." Korin told her.

"Geez, are you always so cynical?" She asked.

Korin just leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed. "No." He simply said.

Laria then leaned against the wall, next to him. "You were in Squad 11 with Tahani, right? She talked about you, ya know."

"Nothing good, I'd wager." Korin said.

"Nope, nothing good at all." Laria told him. "Tani-sama always said you were a coward and didn't like fighting. She said that Captain Zeraki tried to motivate you but you just couldn't be help."

"Motivate me?" Korin asked disgusted. "More like Abuse me the Crazy, Blood loving-...wait, what did you call Tahani?"

"Huh? !" Laria gasped. "Um..Nothing?"

"Tani-Sama?" Korin asked. "Oh I am SO calling her that next time I see her!"

* * *

Inside the Store, Yukari glared over the clothes toward the Entrance, glimpsing at Korin talking with Laria.

"Hey Lady Yukari, I think I found some clothes that'll fit you perfectly!" Rangiku called out from behind her. Rangiku held up the clothes and it was a red, silky cloth with just one tie-in area and it was very short and very revealing and it came with a matching pair of women's underwear.

"What the hell is that? !" Yukari asked.

"It's one of the most popular fashion statements in the World of the Living!" Rangiku answered. "It's called 'Lingerie'."

"That's quite revealing!" Yukari said, turning red. "People actually wear that in public? !"

"All the time!" Rangiku lied.

While Yukari debated with herself to try it on or not, Rangiku looked over her and saw Korin talking with Laria.

"Wow, Lady Yukari!" Rangiku pointed in toward the window. "Looks like Laria's making a move toward your man!"

Fmp.

Yukari threw the lingerie back in Rangiku's face. "Why do you keep making fun of me like this? ! This joke is insufferable and degrading and it is getting on my last nerve!"

"My apologies, my lady." Rangiku apologized. "But you haven't done anything to prove that you don't like him."

"I'll show you, you two-melon, jug-carrying nimrod! Not only do I not like him! I hate him! And I will show you how much I hate him!"

Yukari stormed out of the store and as she passed Korin and Laria, she pulls Korin by the ear incredibly hard.

"Ah! Ow! Hey! What the hell! Hey!" Korin shouted in pain.

"... Wha?" Laria was dumbfounded as Rangiku walked up beside her. "Lt., what go into her all of a sudden?"

"I have no idea." Rangiku answered like a clueless ditz.

Laria just cocked and tears flowed from her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

In a shoe store, Yukari was being treated to by the salesman while Korin was just standing over against the wall. However... the shoe he was trying to get on her was too small.

"Ow!" Yukari shouted. "Stop doing that!"

"I'm sorry, Miss." The salesman apologized. "But your feet are too big."

"My feet are not too big!" Yukari yelled as she started beating the guy with the other shoe.

"I'm sorry. Let me get you a different size." The salesman said as he took the shoes and left for the exit.

"Great job." Korin said sarcastically. "You made the guy quit."

"Well, he was bad at his job!" Yukari was being obnoxious. "How dare he insinuate my feet are bigger than a size 8? !"

"Maybe it's because you're not a size 8." Korin responded.

"I AM A SIZE 8!" Yukari shouted. "THAT'S WHAT I SAID IT IS AND THAT IS WHAT IT SHALL BE!"

Korin clings onto his hair almost ready to rip it out, but then he took a deep breath and calmed down.

"You know what?" Korin calmly said. "You're right."

"I am?" Yukari asked, confused.

"Yeah, 'cause I just realized something. The shoe sizes in the World of the Living are two sizes bigger than they are supposed to be. Here, let me try something."

Korin takes a size 10 shoe of the kind Yukari wanted, kneeled down in front of her and slipped the shoe onto her foot easily. It was a perfect fit.

"See? This is a true size 8."

"Oh my goodness! You were right! This works perfectly!"

*What a dumb girl...* Korin thought.

"All right, now come on!" Yukari pulled Korin by the ear again. "We've got more stores to go too!"

"Ow! Hey! Do you have to pull me by my ear? ! Ow!"

* * *

"Dude, what do you mean I'm underage? !" Hoizumi asked a salesman selling alcoholic beverages.

"Exactly as I said." The bartender said. "I can't sell you any of these drinks."

"What does underage even mean? !" Hoizumi shouted in panic.

Laria quickly came up to Hoizumi and dragged him by his ear.

"Damn it, Hoizumi! Are you trying to embarrass me? !" Laria yelled and scolded at him.

"Ow, Ria! My ear! That hurts!" Hoizumi whined.

Laria, dragging Hoizumi by his ear, then passed by Yukari, who was dragging Korin by his ear. The two girls nodded in acknowledgement, ignoring the cries of the guys they were pulling.

* * *

Shin was left carrying Rangiku's bags every time she made a purchase. First, he started with two bags...

"Ooh! I'll take some of this!"

CHA-CHING!

… Now it was four bags...

"Ooh! This is cute!"

CHA-CHING!

… Now it was eight bags...

"Oh, the Captain will love this!"

CHA-CHING!

… Now it was sixteen bags!

"Uh, Mastumoto-san?" Shin said, trying desperately to talk to Rangiku and she turned around in acknowledgement. "Shouldn't we do something about all these bags I'm carrying? It's getting kind of heavy."

"Oh, the Woman's Soul Reaper Association has a place in town for storage." Rangiku answered. "We can stash them there."

*Blink*

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kurosaki household, Isshin walked by Ichigo's room with the door wide open and saw a bunch of different shopping bags in his room.

"Looks like Ichigo's been out shopping."

He then goes into the room and looks into one of the bags. And to his horror, pulls out... sexy... women's... nightgown. Isshin's eye twitches for a moment.

"I need to have a talk with that boy when he gets home."

* * *

"Two." Yukari said to the ice cream vendor. "Now!"

The Ice Cream vendor panicked and got two Ice cream cones for the stubborn young lady.

"About time!" she said snatching the Ice cream out of his hands.

She went around the corner to where Korin was waiting.

"Here, I was generous enough to get you one even though you don't deserve it." Yukari goes to hand over the ice cream.

However, Korin just glared it. "I don't want it." He told her.

"Well too bad! Take it!" She ordered. "I did this out of the goodness of my heart!"

"Yeah, like you have a heart."

"What the hell is your problem? !" Yukari asked angrily. "You've been acting miserable this entire time!"

"None of your damn business." Korin shot her down.

"Oh, you are just impossible!" Yukari shouted. "What is it? Did some girl turn you down? Good! 'Cause any girl that would fall for you has got to be seriously brain damaged! The world is better without those kind of-!"

"SHUT UP!" Korin screamed as he knocked the Ice cream out of her hands. "You just shut your mouth you spoiled brat! The world would be better off without YOU you UNCAREING, SELFISH, PATHETIC person! Just leave me the HELL ALONE!"

Korin then walked away. Yukari stared at him as Korin disappeared into a side alley.

"That... That asshole! How dare he speak to me like that? !" Yukari asked herself. "I need to beat some sense into him!"

Yukari then followed to where he went and looked down the alley to scold him, but what she saw was not what she had expected. Korin was halfway down the alley and he was pressed against the wall, sobbing into his arm. When Yukari saw him, any anger she had suddenly vanished and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Yukari could also hear him muttering something.

"Damn it Yuki...why...Why did...*sob*..."

Yukari kept quiet, as he didn't seem to notice her and she walked away.

"Hey, Lady Yukari!" Rangiku called out to her, having Shin carrying more bags. "I found this great little place that sells swimsuits! You'll definitely need one!"

"Excuse me, Lieutenant?" Yukari asked. "Who is Yuki?"

Rangiku blinked. "You mean Yuki Kanai?" Rangiku asked back.

"I guess." Yukari responded.

"She was a member of Korin's squad who was killed." Rangiku told her. "No idea yet who killed her."

"Really?" Yukari said.

As they talked about that, Laria and Hoizumi came up to them.

"You talking about Yuki?" Laria asked. "Last I recall, Captain Kabugi was keeping a close eye on her because she suspected her of being a traitor."

"Yeah..." Hoizumi spoke. "That's how shit goes. I know Korin really cared for her. He's mourning for her like Ria would for me if I died."

"Keep dreaming." Laria glared at him.

Yukari sighed because this all seemed so confusing.

"Well, enough about that gloom!" Rangiku broke the heavy atmosphere. "Let's go shop some more!"

"I don't think so!" A familiar voice spoke from behind her.

Rangiku froze for a moment, turned around and realized Captain Hitsugaya was standing behind her with his arms crossed and his fingers of his right hand moving. He was accompanied by squad 1 lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe Rangiku quickly turned around.

"Captain! What brings you here?" Rangiku tried to put up a facade.

"Who gave you authorization to come here and go shopping?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Um... Laria said we had permission!" Rangiku pinned the blame on her.

"YOU LIAR! It was all your idea!" Laria got angry.

"It's not their fault, Mister Captain." Yukari said, getting involved. "I twisted their arms and made them bring me here."

"I know." Tōshirō said. "Lieutenant Sasakibe informed me. We're here to take you back."

"Why do you want me back?" Yukari asked.

"Kazuma Kujikawa requested your return immediate return." Sasakibe told her.

"Oh... I see." Yukari said with a depressed look on her face. "Well, if that-"

"Tell him to go Fuck off!"

Everyone's attention just jumped as they turned to where Korin just appeared, his eyes scratchy red.

"Lieutenant, that was out of line!" Tōshirō shouted.

"I don't care!" Korin talked back. "That guy is an arrogant prick! He can't just up and make demands like that!"

"Kazuma Kujikawa is a family member of a noble Clan, which-" Sasakibe was about to speak.

"So is Hoizumi, but we don't give him any special treatment!" Korin pointed out.

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Hoizumi stepped back a bit.

"I'm sick of it!" Korin continued. "I'm sick of all of it! The Arrogant Nobles, the Bullshit Assignments, the Betrayals, the Idiot Captains! I hate all of it!"

"Stand Down!" Tōshirō ordered.

"Why don't you Make me? !" Korin asked.

"Is that a Threat?" Tōshirō asked surprised.

Korin glared down at the captain. "What if it is?" He coldly asked.

Yukari was scared watching this back and forth. Last time Captain Hitsugaya confronted Korin, Korin complied but now he's threatening to fight the same captain. His attitude had changed in such a short time.

"Fine." Tōshirō said reaching for his sword. "If you wish to fight, I will oblige."

"Captain!" Rangiku spoke up.

A thick black smoke then covered the area around the Soul Reapers. In burned there eyes, and seeped into there throats causing a coughing fit.

"What the *cough* *cough* *cough*." Korin tried to speak.

"Vieni Qui!"

"Ahh!"

A Wind blew past them as the smoke began to become lighter. They could see a figure standing not to far way. The Figure had used a Rope, to pull away Yukari from them, knocked her out and placed her over his shoulder. When the Smoke was clearer, the y could see the Figures face, Leonardo de Avidità.

"YOU!" Korin shouted remembering the man's solo attack on the Kujikawa Manor.

"If the Soul Reapers wish to save the life of this Noble," Leonardo stated "I pray you can keep up with me." Leonardo then ran at a fast speed away using a technique similar to flash step.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Korin shouted chasing after him.

" *cough* Lieutenant!" Tōshirō shouted. "Damn it!" He quickly followed.

"Where-where are they heading?" Laria asked.

"Into a trap." Sasakibe realized. "We must hurry after them."

The group then followed, heading into the trap.


	32. Chapter 32: Ambush

**My computer almost died halfway through writing this chapter! I was afraid I was going to have to start all over! T_T Luckily a guy fixed it and saved the Chapter! ^^**

**Review below, Let me know! **

* * *

In the Caverns of the Peccatore, a small room with a dining table was full of food. Niccolo di Saggio sat at the table, hands on his chin as he watched Quirino di Roba Corta gorged himself with a horde of food...mostly meat.

"You are an animal." Niccolo commented.

"You are a Pedo." Quirino replied biting the Meat off a bone.

Niccolo exasperated his dissatisfaction of his brother Peccatore when Signore Casanova walked into the chamber.

"Brothers," he spoke causing them to jump up. Quirino chocked on the bone he was eating. He coughed and gagged on it until he worked out of his windpipe and swallowed it.

"Signore," Niccolo saluted by pounding his fist against his chest.

"Don't stop on my account." the Signore said. "I just stopped in to talk with you."

"What about?" Quirino asked with a certain stubbornness in his voice.

"Leonardo humiliated you today didn't he?" Casanova asked.

"You came to insult us?" Niccolo asked.

"On the contrary brother." Casanova said. He walked behind Quirino and placed her hand on the stout mans shoulder."I came here to give you chance to reclaim your lost honor.

Niccolo noticed a cloth wrapped around the Signore's same cloth that he ripped form the Soul Reaper.

"A Mission, supervised by me." Casanova continued. "I wish to...'speak' with one of the Soul's of the Heretics...forcefully if need be."

"What f'r?" Quirino asked continuing to eat his meal.

"...Personal." Casanova answered. "But what's important this Soul Reaper must be brought to me alive. This is so important I must Invoke the Leluche Bianca's Force Return."

The chamber became cold. Niccolo and Quirino were terrified at what Casanova said.

"B-but Signore?" Niccolo spoke up. "We could die if you decide to use the Force Return."

"This mission is the most important...and personal...We can not fail this one." The Signore kept off track. "We will not return until it is fulfilled."

Casanova turned and left the two, and as he left, he held the cloth up to his face. Niccolo wasn't to sure about his Signore's true intentions...

* * *

Korin was hurrying across the rooftops as fast as he could, chasing Leonardo, never losing sight of him, but never getting any closer. Korin can just glimpse Yukari's unconscious body over the Peccatore's shoulder.

Leonardo looked back at his pursuer as he kept up his steady pace. *Come on boy.* he thought *Just a little further.*

Leonardo led him out of the town and Into the nearby woods. Korin blindly followed him through the Tree's until they reached a clearing. A Perfect grass and dirt area large enough to fit several houses. Leonardo stopped running and placed Yukari down on the ground and turned to Korin when he caught up to him.

"About time you stopped running." Korin said holding his sword with both Hands.

"I wasn't running." Leonardo replied. "Just leading you away from the city. I do not wish innocents caught in our fight."

"You picked the wrong day to pick a fight!" Korin snapped. "I am not in the best mood."

"Sounds to me like your scared." Leonardo laughed drawing his Zanpaktuō.

"I'm not scared!" Korin said with his sword begin to glow with a black Aura. "I'm Pissed off! Slay our enemy, Shinokage!" The Black Aura turned Korin's Zanpaktuō into is familiar curved blade.

"Good. That makes you sloppy." Leonardo stated. "Share your Pain, Sasori!" Leonardo's blade changed shape as his Zanpaktuō equipped him with his other 6 weapons. "Let's fight."

Korin charged at Leonardo, but he was prepared...

* * *

Tōshirō just made it into the forest, hoping to catch up with Korin.

"Damn it Kenesu," He spoke to himself. "How can you be so stupid to fall into this trap."

While Tōshirō hurried through the forest, he was being watched through the trees. A Peccatore with a light grey tunic kept his eagle eye's on the Captain from a far distance. Hidden int the tree's shadows, he drew his Zanpaktuō, short blade, and held it over his right arm.

"May the forest be your eyes, Yōsei Bō." He whispered. The Zanpaktuō changed into a crossbow, which attached itself to the Peccatore's arm. He aimed down the Sight's and his aim on Tōshirō.

Tōshirō stopped feeling his presence and looked around.

The Peccatore snickered aiming strait for Tōshirō's head. "Foolish heretic," he whispered to himself. "You have been felled by _Arcangelo di Sagittario_."

When Tōshirō turned his head to the Peccatore, Arcangelo fired his Crossbow. It shot a Bolt of pure energy that caused the tree's it past to burst into flames. Tōshirō almost didn't see in in time and jumped out of the way having the bolt miss him. The energy caught his captain Haori and burned the end of it.

"That was close," Tōshirō said. Just as soon as he said it another Bolt shot at Tōshirō, he dodged this one as well, but it caused more Fire in the woods.

Tōshirō hid on a tree branch and looked around as he gripped his sword. "You hide your presence very well." he noted. "But with every shot-"

Another bolt was shot at Tōshirō.

"-it reveals your presence!" Tōshirō dodged the Bolt once more and hurried into the direction it came from drawing his Zanpaktuō. "Reign over the frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" The Ice Dragon Flew between the tree's incasing them in Ice and freezing the Flames. Tōshirō then jumped to where the bolt was fired from, expecting to find his opponent frozen in Ice, only to find nothing. "Where did he-"

A Bolt then Struck Tōshirō in the shoulder. It wasn't an Incendiary round, just a Piercing arrow. Suddenly another bolt fired from another direction, but Tōshirō was ready and deflected it with his sword.

"He's Fast." He said as he kept moving from tree to tree trying to stay out of his line of fire.

Arcangelo smirked as he kept his eye's on Tōshiro. "I Enjoy the Hunt." he muttered.

* * *

The Orange glow from the forest reflected the late afternoon sky. The Soul Reapers arrived at the forest and proceeded forward.

"It seems like the fighting has already started." Rangiku said as she jumped from tree to tree.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." Lara muttered sensing the trouble he was in.

"They have prepared for us." Chōjirō explained. "We should stick together, otherwise they could try to pick us off."

As soon as he said that, A miniature scythe at the end of the chain came down from the high trees and latched itself around Chōjirō's arm, and then with a forceful pull, yanked him upward into the forest canopy covered by leaves.

"Sasakibe!" Rangiku shouted, ready to help him. However, a large blur, with incredible speed tackled her. She had managed to hold her sword for defense, but the force knocked her, through several trees and the blur kept pushing her until she was out of sight.

"Matsumoto!" Shin called after her. Then another blur came after Shin, smaller this time and Shin saw him coming. Shin drew his sword and felt the opponents sword clash against his. His opponent repeatedly slashed at Shin who blocked, by the force of each attack forced Shin backward the way they came.

"What's going on ?" Hoizumi asked confused by the swift ferocity of the attacks.

"They're trying to separate us!" Laria said drawing her sword and stoping on a thick tree branch. "Hoizumi, get my back!"

Hoizumi drew his sword and stood with Laria back to back. They felt the presence of the Enemy around them and held there defense. The Swords clashed against the enemies that went in for the swift attack. 2 Peccatore, each having attacked Laria and Hoizumi, stood before them with there swords crossed.

The Peccatore attacking Laria, was a male, with short black hair, grey eyes and wore a Black jacket with a high Collar that cover's the lower part of his face downward.

The Peccatore attacking Hoizumi wore a grey armor vest that showed off a muscular body with a bald head and shaved eyebrows.

"You are weak," Laria's opponent said to her. "I can sense your strength, or what little there is."

"What do you expect?" Hoizumi's opponent said to his ally. "They are bug's and we eat bugs."

"Ew." Hoizumi commented. "That can't be a healthy diet."

"What are your names?" Laria asked holding a strong defense.

"I Am _Narciso di Segreto_," Laria's opponent answered.

"And I am _Nero di Burlone_." Hoizumi's opponent answered.

"And are comrade calls himself _Palmiro di Ipocrita_." Narciso finished.

"What comrade?" Laria asked, before realizing.

"SURPIRSE!" A Third Peccatore fell down from above, sword already drawn, ready to slay Laria.

Laria managed to push Narciso away in time to deflect Palmiro's attack. Palmiro was thiner then the others and wore the Peccatore Unproven Robes. Palmiro's presence forced Laria and Hoizumi to separate from their back to back. Narciso and Palmiro repeated attacked Laria who had to block against one attack, break off and block the other attack. They forced Laria into the defensive position away from Hoizumi, leaving him in a sword duel against Nero.

The Peccatore succeeded in separating the Soul Reapers.

* * *

Sasakibe was pulled above the tree's in the forest by the Chained scythe and as soon as he saw the sky, he saw a foot kick him in the face. The chain released itself from Sasakibe and he fell onto a tree branch.

He looked up and saw Carla di Sfarzoso, wearing a leather blue top heavy shirt with shoulder sleeves and revealed her midriff, white sleeve's that were separate from her top, with fingerless gloves, on her hips a small belt was wrapped around her, on the belt were two ribbon's on each side of her leg, and she wore blue pants with a diamond hole over each of the knees.

"Are you a Captain?" She asked Sasakibe sensing his strength.

Sasakibe stood up and looked up at her. "No," He answered. "I am Chōjirō Sasakibe, Lieutenant of the first-"

"Close enough," Carla interrupted. She threw on of the Scythes down, hoping for a quick kill with a strike to the head, the Sasakibe grabbed the Scythe's handle, and wrapped the Chained around his wrist as he drew his Zanpaktuō.

"Pierce, Gonryōmaru!" Sasakibe called as his sword took the form of Rapier. He then pulled down on the chain, pulling Carla down with it.

Caught off guard, Carla blocked Sasakibe's strike and landed on the branch opposite him. Sasakibe attack swiftly, keeping his balance on the thin branch and forced Carla on the defensive. Every movement with his Zanpaktuō was an eloquent dance of combat. Carla wasn't so graceful. She couldn't get her footing as she kept blocking the attacks. Eventually she slipped and fell off the branch. Sasakibe unwrapped the chain around his wrist so he would not be pulled down with her.

Sasakibe had turned the tables on his opponent and jumped down to pursue her.

* * *

Rangiku was running for her life. She was being perused by a bulky Peccatore, wearing the unproven robes and was smashing through trees.

"Come back here sweet heart!" He called after her. "_Francesco di_ Lupo just want's to give ya a hug."

"No thanks!" Rangiku retorted, disgusted with this Peccatore.

"OH Yeah?" Francesco asked. He stopped and Lifted up a smaller tree from the roots and threw it like a javelin ahead of Rangiku.

The Tree crashed down and made her stop. Rangiku turned around the see the giant monster of a man coming Closer, so she drew her Zanpaktuō.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku called. He Blade turned to ash and swirled around Francesco, completely surrounding him.

"What's this?" Francesco asked chuckling at the Ash around him. He then tried to force his hand through the Ash, hopefully breaking it.

Rangiku then made a slashing motion with her hilt and the Ash cut deeply into the skin of the Peccatore's hand.

"RAAGH!" Francesco screamed retracting his hand.

"Try that again and we'll see how much of you is left." Rangiku threatened. "If any part of your body makes contact with the Ash I can cut it apart as if I use my actual sword."

"Francesco you lumbering Mountain!" A Voice called after them. Rangiku looked up and saw another Peccatore appear on a tree branch. He was wearing the unproven robes as well, but was wearing a Plague doctors mask (The mask had glass openings for the eyes and a curved beak shaped like that of a bird). "I told you wait for my arrival!"

He quickly turned toward Rangiku and bowed respectfully. "_Orsino di Veleno_, a pleasure." he politely introduced himself. He then drew his Zanpaktuō. "Now go to God, Rubīpesuto." His Zanpaktuō became a simple staff with a ruby gemstone on the end.

"Tenran," He said. The Ruby on the staff glowed as a whirlwind spun around at Hainako's Ash and blew it's Ash away, freeing Francesco. "Now, let's kill this lieutenant!"

Rangiku blinked and used Flash step to run away.

* * *

Shin fought against a Peccatore wearing the unproven robes an a Rag on his head, like a headband that covered his left eye, and his snow white hair peeked through the ripped holes of the rag.

*I need to get back to Matsumoto.* Shin thought. *I sense she's outmatched.*

"Worried your mother?" The Peccatore asked.

"She's not my mother." Shin replied.

"What?" The Peccatore asked in shock. "That old lady's your girlfriend? I didn't take you for the cougar type."

"She's not my girlfriend either!" Shin replied.

"Then why you so worried about her?" The Peccatore asked. "If she's no one important to you, you should Focus on ME! _Michelangelo di Sorriso_!"

"I never said she wasn't important to me." Shin told him.

"Whatever." Michelangelo sneered as he held his sword with both hands, on hand on the hilt and the other holding the top of the blade. "Go numb, Chēnsuto!"

Michelangelo's Zanpaktuō then became nunchaku, two wooden sticks connected by a small chain and at the end of the sticks were strong, blunt rocks. Michelangelo did some fancy moves, twirling the nunchaku around (As if he were in a Bruce Lee movie) and ended up hitting himself in the nose.

Shin was not impressed as he held his Zanpaktuō. "Open you-" Shin Called, but before he could release his Zanpaktuō, Michelangelo knocked the bottom of Shin's hands, sending his sword flying through the air, and fell at the perfect angle strait into a rabbit hole and fell through, out of reach. "You've got to be kidding..."

"What now Tough guy?" Michelangelo taunted. "You got nothin. NOTHIN! NO-TH-IN!"

Shin sighed and then pulled out a small Rectangle shaped Medallion that was colored red, orange, and yellow with a wavy pattern on it.

"What dat?" Michelangelo asked.

"Kai Oshinta!" Shin said. The Medallion then shot a fireball out at Michelangelo. Michelangelo ducked and the fireball hit a tree and set it on fire.

"WHAT DAT?" Michelangelo panicked.

"It was a gift." Shin explained. "And it allows me to enhance my Kidō ability's, especially with fire Kidō. With fire Kidō, I can go high above my level and use the more powerful techniques. Such as this!"

Shin held the Medallion out toward Michelangelo. "Hadō 50! Kasai Sutorīmu." A Stream of and orange string liquid shot out of the Medallion and, like Napalm, set fire to everything it made contact with. Michelangelo had to move carefully to avoid getting burned, but the string got on his arm and set him on fire.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Michelangelo screamed as he tried to put the fire out.

Shin smirked at his opponent.

* * *

Korin had a difficult time against Leonardo.

"Gisō Kitsuen"

Leonardo would throw a smoke bomb, blinding Korin, slash him in a blind spot, and when Korin would try to attack Leonardo, the Peccatore would maneuver to Korin's other side and slash him again. Repeat this process 5 times and that is were we are now. Korin kept on his feet, despite his many wounds.

"Disappointing." Leonardo's voice pierced through the smoke. "I thought the Soul Reaper who dishonored me would be more of challenge."

*He's toying with me.* Korin thought. "How exactly did I 'Dishonor' you?"

"By living." Leonardo's said as a stab came in to Korin's shoulder. Korin didn't react this time, and this time no second strike came.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty fond of living." Korin said. He was trying to get a read on Leonardo's movements in the smoke.

"Your existence is an insult to God!" Leonardo spoke. "You refuse to let your Soul Rest in peace. So we must make you rest." Korin felt a sword slash right at his upper thigh.

"GugH!" Korin clenched his teeth. "That makes no sense. I Rest all the time. How does that insult your god?"

"It's not just you." Leonardo's voice became sharper. "Your whole Soul Society keep's soul's in a world of suffering rather then having them transcend into heaven! We must do our part to Purify your souls!"

Korin then felt the slash right above his left elbow. *Got'cha!* Korin grabbed Leonardo's arm with his left hand turned and punched him in the face with his Sword hilt. Leonardo stumbled back as the smoke faded.

"It's not as simple as you want it to be." Korin said to him.

"Silence!" Leonardo said covering up his eye that Korin punched. "I will not listen to any of your lies heretic!"

While these two battled in faith, Yukari began to regain consciousness. She blinked as she lifted herself off the ground and looked up at the fight. She was appalled to see Korin already injured so heavily.

"Enjoy your nap?" Korin casually asked her.

"Your hurt." Yukari fearfully pointed out.

"Really?" Korin asked. "I thought I was just covered in ketchup."

Yukari then looked at his opponent and was terrified to see Leonardo, the same person who attacked her home, fighting him.

"If you want," Korin said to her. "You can run and hide. You'd only get in the way anyway."

Yukari didn't like being talked down by Korin, of all people, but she knew he was right. So she got up and ran away. Korin had expected Leonardo to go after her, trying to keep his prey here, but the Peccatore didn't even flinch.

"Not gonna go after her?" Korin asked.

"I care nothing for that trash." Leonardo explained. "My only purpose here is to kill you!"

"I'm touched." Korin said.

* * *

Yukari ran away as fast as she could deeper into the woods. She stopped and slowed down as soon as she realized there was no one after her.

"That...jerk..." she said trying to catch her breath. "Making me run...I swear I outta-"

She felt a strong pull on her hair and she was lifted off the ground. It hurt terribly and she noticed a one armed man holding her hair. Naifu. One of the Soul reapers who loyally follow Aizen.

"Where you think your going?" Naifu asked her. "Your brother doesn't want you running from the fights."

"Brother?" Yukari asked. "You mean Kazuma?"

Naifu smirked. "Keep quiet and I won't kill you alright?...well...let's see how my mood is."

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**PECCATORE** **ENCYCLOPEDIA**

**Asharu: **Hello there Everyone!

Asharu Sukairā stood before a Large Tv Monitor, holding a teaching stick, and above the Monitor was a sign that read PECCATORE ENCYCLOPEDIA!

**Asharu: **Starting next chapter we're going to begin featuring the Peccatorre Encyclopedia to give you a clearer look at the new enemies of the Soul Society. Will talk about Zanpaktuo, Blood Technique, favorite fashions, Ice cream, Nighttime naughtiness-

**Gin: **Hold on a second!

Gin Ichimaru walk's on stage.

**Gin: **You are just ripping off MY Arrancar Encyclopedia!

**Asharu: **O_O WHHAA? I am INSULTED sir! How dare you assume such a thing!

**Gin: **Just look around. This is the same stage I used for the Arrancar, the same monitor, and Even the same sign! You just crossed Arrancar out!

It was as Gin Explained. The Sign read 'Arrancar Encyclopedia' but the world Arrancar was crossed out with a red marker and the word 'Peccatore' was written above it.

**Asharu:** -_-...What's your point?

**Gin: **Either you shut this down, or I will call my lawyers and-

**Offstage: **VIENI QUI!

A rope got shot off from offstage, wrapped itself around Gin's stomach and Yanked him off stage.

**Gin: **AHH!

CRASH!

Asharu stared off stage for a moment before turing back to the reader.

**Asharu: **So Next chapter we're starting the Peccatorre Encyclopedia! C'ya!


	33. Chapter 33: Ambush: Laria vs Narciso

**Hi Everyone! Just so everyone knows, the next few chapters will be focused on the individual fights that occur during the Ambush. So they'll be shorter and will rarely have a different scene. (Such as the one that starts this chapter.) BUT Keep in mind that does not make them any less easy!**

**Also, GIVE A VOICE TO THE CHARACTER! I want to know how OC characters sound when they speak and I am a man who respects what the Voice actors who portray the character sin Bleach do. So Please PM me, if you can, What voice Actor you think would be good for ANY of characters! (No Johnny Young Bosch or Michelle Ruff please? Wanna avoid those who have big Roles in Bleach Already). And Remember I want Opinions on ALL charries. I might post a list in a future chapter when they all have a sound to there voice.**

**Anyway, Review Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

High above the forest outside of Karakura town, Singore Maziro de Irato could watch his Peccatore brothers battle against the Soul Reapers. He was joined by Ulquiorra, who was less then thrilled to be there.

"It is such a joy to see my brothers fighting against the Soul Reapers." Maziro spoke. "Now you can see the true strength given to them."

"Your means for this power was given to you by lord Aizen." Ulquiorra reminded him. "Do not forget that."

"And giving us the Bureiburū was a grave mistake." Maziro said turning his face to the Espada. Ulquiorra's face was reflected back at him with Maziro's mirror mask. "One you shall pay for dearly when you decide to betray us."

Ulquiorra just glared at him with his same expressionless face.

"You think we wouldn't know?" Maziro asked. "It's obvious Aizen just wishes to use us a pawns and then try to destroy us when we become useless to him. So we are preparing. We will strike you once all is ready."

"And you're revealing this to me?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I do not fear you as Ignacio does." Maziro explained. "And conflict is inevitable."

"If that is the case," Ulquiorra said turning his body to face Maziro and stared strait into his mask. "Then when you turn on lord Aizen, I shall be the one to kill you."

There was no expression from Maziro as his mask covered his face.

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

Laria stood on a tree branch holding her blade, already tired from fighting Narciso di Segreto and Palmiro di Ipocrita. Those two were several meters away on separate branches, able to attack Laria from two separate sides.

"Hey Narciso," Palmiro spoke to his ally. "You think we could have a little fun with her before we kill her?"

"What are you talking about?" Narciso asked.

"Come on, one go around for each of us." Palmiro said. "I'll ride her like a stallion."

Laria cringed at Palmiro's crass metaphor.

"How Vulgar," Narciso said. "Do as you wish, but I will have no part of that."

"Reflect your Light, Tsuki ōkami!" Laria shouted as she clenched her Zanpaktuō. Her sword then split into to separate Katana blades, with both swords having white blades. Palmiro jumped at her but she jumped back. "Bakudō 4, Hainawa!" A Rope of Yellow Energy surrounded Palmiro and entrapped his arms.

"Damn it you Bitch!" Palmiro shouted struggling with the Kidō. Laria jumped to a higher branch and watched him struggle. The hold seemed to be too strong on him.

*He's having trouble with such a weak Kidō?* Laria thought. *Any should be able to break free from anything Lower then 10.*

It was as Laria thought, Palmiro couldn't break the Kidō and was stuck. She looked over at Narciso who was still in the same spot.

"Interesting." Narciso said. "You release your Zanpaktuō, yet you continue to battle with Kidō."

"What's your point?" Laria asked.

"I'm dissecting you strategy." Narciso answered. "You attack from a distance, which is why you retreat. Your Zanpaktuō must be a short ranged weapon, so if we try to close the gap you'll show your Zanpaktuō's true strength."

Laria smirked and shook her head. One of the Blades then began to glow with a white aura around it while the other started to glow with black aura around it. She held up both blades and crossed them.

"Tsuki no Pawà!" She released the Energy into an Attack at Narciso, it destroyed the trees as it made contact. Narciso dodged the attack and looked at the devastation.

"The auras." Narciso muttered loud enough for Laria to hear. "They felt different." He looked over at Palmiro who was still struggling with Laria's Kidō. "Quit fooling around. Time to Release our swords."

Palmiro looked at his sword in his hand and smirked. "Mark your target, Museishikaku!" His sword became a leather brace around his arm. The Kidō around Palmiro's arm dissolved and he managed to break free.

Laria braced for an attack from the front, but Palmiro appeared from behind her. His Bracer had a small hidden Blade under the Wrist and he stabbed Laria in the back with it. The Cut wasn't deep, as Laria used Flash step to escape to another tree. She felt a slightness in breath. Did he stab her lung? It hurt to breath. Palmiro had caught up to her and appeared right before her face.

"Die." Palmiro said as he thrusted his hidden blade at her face.

Laria blocked with one of her blades. On contact Laria's Blade shattered. Palmiro grinned at having broken one of her blades, but was perplexed to see Laria smirk as well. The moment her sword shattered, Laria had pressed her index and middle fingers against Palmiro's shoulder.

"Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui!" Laria chanted. Two Bolts of blue fire Shot out of her fingers, one after the other, and shot through Palmiro's body, ripping his whole arm off. Palmiro fell backward and fell down until he hit the ground.

Palmiro laid there in pain, as he gasped for air. Blood was spilt around him as his arm landed next to him. He couldn't help but look up at the trees at Laria...and wait for the sweet release of death.

Laria then turned her attention to Narciso, but found him still in the same spot.

"That sword," Narciso mentioned. "The one that shattered. That was made of fragile reiatsu...why? What is the purpose? Just so you can throw it away?...No your smarter then that. I wish I could've seen the full strategy with that weapon, but it's shame you only have the one now."

Narciso looked down at at Palmiro, bleeding, and then jumped down to him.

"You're pathetic." Narciso said. He then took his blade and Cut the palm of his hand. He let the blood drip from his hand onto Palmiro's wounds.

Laria watched, astonished, as Palmiro's arm began to magically reconnect and repair his injuries.

"I only gave you a small dose," Narciso said. "So rest while the injury heals."

Narciso then jumped up to a Branch that was directly opposite Laria. Laria readied her Zanpaktuō for defense but Narciso didn't attack.

"You can use your Kidō up to your 70's." Narciso stated. "Thats really talented. Your captain must regard you highly."

"What are you doing?" Laria asked. "Why don't you just fight."

"I'm trying to understand you." Narciso said. "Trying to understand your psyche. Then I can defeat you."

Laria took the offensive, using Flash step to come in close and attacked Narciso. Narciso blocked with his Zanpaktuō.

"Read her Bones, Honerīdā." Narciso called. His Zanpaktuō became a Saber, with a bone for the hilt and a Blade as white as bone.

Laria held her ground, not allowing Narciso to pull back, leaving their swords locked in the combat.

"This seems so unlike you." Narciso said. "Your strategy is complicated."

"You don't know a thing about me." Laria said.

"You think so Laria Alfero?" Narciso asked.

"How do you know my name?" Laria demanded to know. "I never told you it."

"I know a lot about you Ria." Narciso spoke as his Zanpaktuō began to glow an eerie violet color. "You are the third seat of the 10th squad. You don't remember you time when you were alive but you know you were 8 when you died. Your friend Tahani save you from a hollow and later you went to the Shino Academy together. You faithfully serve under captain Hitsugaya, not out of some civil duty, but because you secretly lov-"

Laria jumped back immediate and Narciso's Zanpaktuō stopped glowing.

"How the Hell Do you Know all that? !" Laria asked in fury.

"You told me." Narciso said. "Or rather, your bones did." Narciso held up his Zanpaktuō. "Honerīdā. It's name means Bone Reader. The second it's blade crosses with another, or cut's my enemy, can learn a vast majority of my opponent in an instant. Your past, your secrets, and most importantly you strategy. I can learn everything."

*So any contact with that sword and he can learn everything about me?* Laria thought. *That is no fair!*

Narciso lunged forward with his Zanpaktuō. Laria was caught off guard with his attack and was forced to block it with her sword. Laria quickly jumped away to a higher branch and looked down at Narciso.

"In a battle to the death nothing is Fair." Narciso told her.

Laria grimaced as her recent thought came out of his mouth. "Bakudō #63 Sajō Sabaku." Laria chanted. Beams of yellow chains surrounded Narciso, but he managed to slip away before they could bind him. He appeared on a branch below Laria and slashed her branch from below, forcing her to jump across to another branch.

"Your Kidō won't work either." Narciso said. "I know how you fight now. I know which techniques you will use, or should use, before you do now. You can't win."

*Talk-talk-talk-talk-TALK! All this guy does is talk!* Laria thought to herself as she waited for Narciso to make a move. *It's almost like he's stalling for...*

She noticed, for a brief moment, Narciso's eyes wonder down to where Palmiro fell. His arm was slowly healing and looking much better.

_(Flashback)_

_ Narciso looked down at at Palmiro, bleeding, and then jumped down to him._

_ "You're pathetic." Narciso said. He then took his blade and Cut the palm of his hand. He let the blood drip from his hand onto Palmiro's wounds._

_ Laria watched, astonished, as Palmiro's arm began to magically reconnect and repair his injuries._

_ "I only gave you a small dose," Narciso said. "So rest while the injury heals."_

_(End Flashback)_

In an Instant, Laria jumped down and rushed toward Palmiro looking to kill him in a hurry. Narciso had jumped in front of her and slashed at her, but she managed to jump back but sticking her sword into the dirt right in front of him and using it to push backward, leaving a small divot in the ground.

"Now I get it." Laria said. "You said your Zanpaktuō let you know my techniques and fighting strategy. Know that, I wondered why you wouldn't just attack me. If you knew my secrets, then you can easily beat me right? That is, unless you know you can't beat me the way I fight. You realized, alone, you can't beat me. So you're just waiting for your friend to heal up, because that is only if it's 2 on 1 will you have a chance to beat me."

Narciso just glared at her.

"Despite the all knowing ability of your Zanpaktuō," Laria continued. "It's blade is dull and there is nothing else special about it. You're as big of a threat as an 11 year old with a baseball bat."

"True," Narciso said. "but a bat can still hurt and Most importantly I have this." he pointed to his head. "The knowledge I have of your ability's. Knowledge of how your enemy fights is very important."

"Ok let me ask you," Laria said. "You know about Hadō #94? Jigōkuyari?"

"You've tried it once but it didn't work." Narciso explained. "It's too high above your level. Jigōkuyari is when you concentrate raw reiatsu on a single point, creating a spear. The Spear is released as a Projectile, obliterate the object it comes into contact with. If it strikes a living creature then all the moisture is sucked out and the creature turns to rock, sand, and dirt and crumbles."

"And you should know,' Laria said sounding short of breath. "I can make a mark...to mark where to have my reiatsu gather for the attack...like...*huff* ...right at your feet!"

Narciso looked down at where Laria used her sword push backword backward and he saw her reiatsu gather there and formed a spear.

"HADO #94! JIGOKUYARI!"

The attack was weak, broken and the spear Scattered when released. It was not perfect, or even complete, but Narciso jumped back, and a fragment of the attack hit his left pinky and ring finger.

"AGGH!" Narciso screamed as the energy destroyed his flesh. His hand began to dry up and crumple, just as he said it would. He stared in terror for a moment, before cutting his left hand off. His hand fell and crumpled to dust when it hit the ground. Laria took the opportunity to run up and stab Narciso in the chest with her sword. She then pushed Narciso back and he fell down to the ground. Laria then held her sword to his neck.

"It used a lot of energy." Laria said with a breath. "But know I can kill you."

"Are you sure?" Narciso weakly asked. "If you kill me, you might not have enough strength to save your captain."

"Captain Hitsugaya is strong." Laria told him. "He can beat any of you."

"Not Archangelo." Narciso said. "Your Bones told me about your captain and he is Strong. But unless another distract's Archangelo, your captain will not win. 'Unless it's 2 on 1 theres no chance you can beat him.' Right?"

Narciso used Laria's own words against her. She doubting her thoughts now. Narciso is injured but, Palmiro was almost healed, so she would need the last of her strength to beat him. If she let them go to help the Captain, then they would be a problem in the future, but Tōshirō, might not be able to handle his fight alone.

"Fine!" Narciso interrupted her thoughts. "Let your Captain die! Show's how loyal you are! At Least I cared about MY friend enough to save him!"

Laria looked over at Palmiro who was nearly completely healed. She clenched her teeth and used Flash step to hurry away.

Narciso laid back and chuckled. "Hehehe,...Stupid girl.*cough*...Now Archangelo will kill them both."

_(To be Continued...)_

* * *

**PECCATORE ENCYCLOPEDIA**_  
_

**Asharu: **Today we will talk about Narciso di Segreto.

An Image of Narciso appeared on the screen behind Asharu and smaller images of all of Narciso strengths appeared as well.

**Asharu:** Narciso is a talkative man who is a thinker, not a fighter. He prefers to plan and let the more violent Peccatore do the dirty work.

A Close up of Narciso's Ketsueki Tekunikku appeared on screen.

**Asharu:** His Blood Technique is known as Blood heal. He drops some of his blood onto the injuries of his Comrades to heal them. It's a slow process, but it can even regenerate destroyed limbs.

A Picture of Narciso's Zanpaktuo appeared on the screen

**Asharu: **His Zanpaktuo is Honerīdā! The Blade is dull, but simply touching the weapon will reveal everything about you to Narciso. Even you deepest secrets are not safe.

Tap.

Narciso appeared next to Asharu and tapped him on the head with the hilt of his Zanpaktuo.

**Narciso: **You let your little girl to stay up till 2 in the morning just to Watch Neo-Feathermen R? While eating Nothing but Ice Cream and Cookies? ! Your wife would be Furious!

**Asharu: **HEY! What she doesn't know, won't hurt me!

**Narciso: **Shameful.


	34. Chapter 34: Ambush: Shin vs Michelangelo

**Alright heres the next chapter. I feel I should say something before every chapter now. :P**

**So anyway, Review Below, Let me Know! ^^**

* * *

In Karakura Town, Ichigo, Rukia, and Akira were still just outside Asharu's house, getting Lessons from him and his 'Artist worthy' drawings.

(The Picture he had now was of his Cartoony Bear playing a Lyre and looking sad)

"The Music he played became so depressing, that people in the nearby villages couldn't take it anymore. So they got together and Killed him." Asharu explained.

...They seemed to have gotten off track.

"How sad." Rukia pointed out tearing up.

"What does this have to do with the Peccatore?" Ichigo asked.

"It doesn't." Asharu explained. "I just have soft spot for Greek Mythology."

Asharu's eyes looked up from the trio. Ichigo and Rukia turned around and saw large clouds of Black smoke rising in the distance.

"Whats that?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh oh," Asharu said. "Looks like a fire where the fightings been happening."

"What Fighting?" Ichigo asked.

"Your kidding right?" Asharu asked. "They've been fighting for a while now and you haven't sensed it?"

"He's right though." Rukia said. "I don't sense any fighting."

"Is that so?" Asharu wondered. "They must be using a force return then. Only those exposed to the Leluche Bianca would notice."

"You mean to tell us Peccatore are here and that you can sense them?" Ichigo scolded. "Why Didn't you say anything?"

"BECAUSE I WAS BUSY DRAWING! ! ! !" Asharu shouted like it actually mattered.

"Daddy?" Krystal said peeking her head out the window. "Mommy say's it's bad to yell."

"Sweetheart, I need to leave with Ichigo and Rukia for a bit." Asharu said to her. "Remember too-"

"Don't open the door for anyone and wait for mommy." Krystal finished she then looked over at Ichigo with a smile and waved. "Good luck Strawberry!"

Krystal then Glared at Rukia, with death in her eyes, and stuck her tongue out before going back into the house and closing the window.

Rukia seethed at the window. "Come on!" she scolded hurrying away to the fight.

"Rukia hold up!" Ichigo said going after her. Akira stood there until Asharu grabbed his shoulder and dragged him.

"Hey What the Hell? !" Akira screamed.

"I ain't standing by for this and neither are you!" Asharu explained.

"BUT I CAN'T FIGHT! ! !"

* * *

Fire engulfed a small area of the forest. Shin was carefully using his Medallion against Michelangelo di Sorriso. The fire was spreading, slowly but steadily. Michelangelo was hidden from Shin's sight. The Smoke was thick so it was easy to hide.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Shin taunted. "Come on Mikey, let's get this over with."

"My Name is Michelangelo!" The Peccatore shouted through the smoke. "YEEEAAAAGGGHHHH!"

Shin turned around and saw Michelangelo running toward him twirling the nunchaku. Shin turned and faced the Medallion at Michelangelo, but the Black smoke obscured his vision. Shin felt the hard end of the nunchaku hit his hand, knocking the Medallion from his hand, then another hard hit to Shin's face knocked him back.

"Ha ha! Got'ya!" Michelangelo laughed. The Crackle of sparks burned into a tree trunk. The Tree collapsed over on it's side and on top of Shin's Medallion.

"Damn it!" Shin said.

"Ha Ha," Michelangelo snickered. "Waz a matta? Didn't your Father teach you to how to hold on to your weapon in a fight?"

Shin glared into the smoke, his eyes itching and watering up.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Michelangelo asked. "Your tearing up."

"I am not," Shin said. "My father will not distract my duties."

"That sounded a little weird." Michelangelo said. "Got daddy Issues do ya?"

"I know the difference between someone who ask that kind of question because they truly want to know and the ones who ask because they have sick enjoyment in hearing their sad tales." Shin explained.

"...Whatever dude, I'm just gonna kick your ass." Michelangelo said. Shin waited for the attack, but it didn't come.

Fwump!

"OW GOD DAMN IT!" Michelangelo shouted. "This smoke is so Thick I can see a God Damn Thing!"

Shin closed his eyes and felt the the pressure of the area around him. He managed to get a mental picture of the area around him and where Michelangelo's location was. Michelangelo had hit his foot against a tree trunk. But just past Michelangelo was the Rabbit hole where his Zanpaktuō fell into. Shin tried to run past Michelangelo, but the Peccatore heard his footsteps and swung his nunchaku at his head. Shin ducked and used Hadō #1 Shō to push Michelangelo into the trunk he knocked into earlier.

"GAH! DAMN!" Michelangelo shouted.

Shin slid across the ground to the hole, where a cute little bunny hopped out and ran from the fire. He reached into the hole to find his sword, only able to touch the hilt with his finger tips.

"Come Oooon!" Shin grunted. He thought if there was a Kidō to extend his length. None Came to mind. Shin then felt a blunt object hit the the back of his head. Seeing stars it had felt as if his skull had cracked.

"CHRIST YOU ARE NOT WORTH THE TROUBLE!" Michelangelo shouted. Shin then felt another hit to the back of the head from Michelangelo's nunchaku. "DAMN SOUL REAPER! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EASY!" Shin felt another hit, this time on his upper back. "JUST DIE ALREADY!"

Shin was hit in the head once more and blacked out...

* * *

_"Shin, that was pretty messy."_

_ Who said that?_

_ "You should've been able to beat a Hollow with any problems. What happened?"_

_ Hollow? I was fighting a Peccatore..._

_ "Now you're giving me the silent treatment? It's just some constructive criticism."_

_ That voice..._

_ "Well say something boy."_

_ Now I remember, this was my first mission to the world of the Living. "Sorry Captain."_

_ "Next time don't hesitate. Just act. Ok Son?"_

_ Just act. "Yes sir!"_

* * *

"Shakkahō!" Shin turn around before the next hit and fired right at Michelangelo hitting him in the face. Michelangelo fell backward with burn marks on his face. Shin then quickly got to his knees and aimed his palm at the Rabbit hole. "Shakkahō!" The Ball of red energy shot into the Rabbit hole and exploded, causing an eruption of Dirt to fly into Shin's face. With the rabbit hole blown away, Shin could Clearly see the his Zanpaktuō's hilt sticking out of the ground. He grabbed it and pulled the sword out of the ground.

"Look into their Hearts, Reo!" Shin called. His sword had a Silver blade, with a Golden guard over the teal hilt. A small-heart shaped key chain was wrapped around the hilt.

Shin looked at Michelangelo who holding his face. Shin quickly cut across the Peccatore's stomach. Michelangelo stumbled back as swiped his hand across his blood.

"I have had it with you." Michelangelo said. "This was supposed to be an easy kill. I didn't even want to use my Ketsueki Tekunikku. Now I have to." Michelangelo then let the blood drip off his hand and once the blood hit the floor. The second the blood hit the ground, Michelangelo disappeared. The instant he disappeared, there was no trace, no movement, no sound, no hint of Spiritual Pressure.

Shin could not sense him anywhere. "All right, Reo." Shin said to his Zanpaktuō. "Show me."

Suddenly, the blade started to glow gold, as did Shin's eyes.

Attack from behind. Shin held his sword behind his head and Blocked it.

Attack from the front. Shin blocked again with his sword.

Attack from the side. Shin used the hilt to block the swift attack.

The attacks came from every direction. The nunchaku wailing away. Shin Blocked every attack from every angle in quick succession. Finally flipped his sword under his arm and stabbed the presence behind him. Then using pure strength to push backward and into a tree having his sword pierce the tree. Michelangelo then appeared banged against the tree with Shin's sword stabbed into his chest.

"Khlaaa!" Michelangelo coughed up blood. "*cough* How did you see me? My Ketsueki Tekunikku was supposed to make me undetectable. There is no way you could see me."

"You made one mistake." Shin said. "You planned to attack me."

"What?" Michelangelo didn't understand.

"Reo foresees your attacks against me." Shin explained. "And it shows me what you plan to do. So I can defend myself against any and all of your attacks. And on your last attack, where you took a millisecond longer than you were supposed to, I countered. And now you're going to die."

Michelangelo just stayed where he was, feeling all of his nerves go numb. His nunchaku Zanpaktuō began to disappear.

"Soul Reaper, please, what is your name?" Michelangelo asked.

"My name is Shin Ichimaru."

Then Shin just pulled his sword out, Michelangelo fell to the ground.

"It was supposed to be easy." Michelangelo whispered. "...I just wanted to be a Singore...It is such an honor...to be considered among them...I can't even win...one..."

His Zanpaktuō disappears and Michelangelo dies. Shin then put his sword back into its sheath.

"Rest in peace, Peccatore Michelangelo." Shin said bowing his head. After a moment of silence, Shin lifted his head. "Now for Matsumoto." He took off at quick speeds. The fire continuing to burn the forest.

_(To be continued...)_

* * *

**PECCATORE ENCYCLOPEDIA**

**Asharu:** Today we're gonna talk about the late Michelangelo di Sorriso.

Michelangelo then appeared on the screen.

**Michelangelo: **YO I AIN'T DEAD! I'm just Nappin!

**Asharu: **o_O But we all saw you die. Your Zanpaktuō disappeared.

**Michelangelo: **So?

**Asharu: **When A peccatore dies, their Zanpaktuō disappears.

**Michelangelo: **Dat only happens to Soul Reapers!

**Asharu **-_-...anyway his Zanpak-

Michelangelo pulls his Zanpaktuō on screen

**Michelangelo: **My Zanpaktuō is Chēnsuto! These cool Nanchaku can break Bones as well as FACES!

**Asharu: **-_- I'm sorry, do YOU want to do this?

**Michelangelo**: Why not? How much does this gig pay?

**Asharu: **JUST STAY DEAD!

Asharu then threw his teaching stick at the Tv with such force that the screen cracked and electrical sparks flew out. Asharu glared at his broken screen.

**Asahru: **...Oops.


	35. Chapter 35: Ambush: Hozumi vs Nero

**Hi everybody. Here's a recap of what's happened to me since I posted the last chapter; Online classwork, Strep throat, Up till 3 in the morning, Skullgirls, babysitting, Chauffeuring, New Story, old stories, The Hobbit book, Lord of the Rings Movies, friend staying over, New House, Valkyria Chronicles teaching the youth, power outage, Donations, Super Bowl, Broke, overtime, Depression, and Red-line Cake.**

**So heres the Next chapter, Sorry it took so long.**

**Review Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

Yukari's head was slammed against the side of a tree and held there by Naifu. He forced her to watch the fight in the woods between Korin and Leonardo while Naifu kept crushing her head against the tree.

"Don't struggle." Naifu laughed. "Enjoy your last moments. You can watch your friend die."

As Naifu kept her head pinned against the tree, Yukari could catch Korins fight out of the corner of her eye.

"Why are you doing this?" Yukari asked. "What are you going to gain from this?"

"Nothin," Naifu answered. "I just like violence!" Naifu pressed Yukari's head against the tree, crushing her skull. "Now keep your mouth shut!"

Yukari winced in pain as she felt her head getting smashed in. She kept her attention on Korins fight...hoping that maybe he would save her.

* * *

Korin kept his eyes on Leonardo who kept moving in swift un patterned movements.

"Hold Still!" Korin shouted. At the that moment Leonardo appeared Next to Korin and tried to Slash at his side. Korin managed to block with his swords hilt. Leonardo then retreated upwards into the trees. "COWARD! FIGHT ME!" Korin jumped up after him.

* * *

Yukari was forced to watch Korin follow Leonardo away from them. Tears began to swell in her eyes as she realized...

* * *

Hozumi was sitting on a tree branch catching his breath. Across from him, sitting on another tree branch, was Nero di Burlone also catching his breath.

"Whoo I'm tired." Hozumi said. "Whadda say we call it a draw huh?"

"I can't do that." Nero spoke. He looked up at Hozumi and his eyes burned with deadly fervor. "One of you soul Reapers killed my brother."

"Huh?" Hozumi asked.

"My brother was part of the last attack on Substitute Soul Reaper." Nero explained "One of you Soul Reapers killed him. I will find and kill that one."

"Well it wasn't me," Hozumi explained. "So you have no reason to fight me."

"You're wrong." Nero explained. "It's a matter of Personal honor. I can't give up on a fight."

"I don't care for honor," Hozumi spoke up. "I just want to rest and relax. Is that to much to ask for?"

"It is." Nero said standing up and holding his sword on a Horizontal. "Burst, Gekidotora." When called his Zanpaktuō, it surrounded his arm and turned into a large steal the wrist, the Metal formed the head of a Lion with a cannon in its open mouth. Nero pointed the Lion at Hozumi and fired a Cannonball at him.

"OH CRAP-" Hozumi jumped off just before the cannonball ripped trough tearing the tree, and the 6 trees behind it, to shreds.

"Geez!" Hozumi said. "Too close for-" Another Cannonball flew by his head, missing by a strain of hair. "O_O...C-Comfort?"

Hozumi looked down at Nero only to see another cannonball fired at him. He dodged cannon shots one after the other.

"CRAP!" Hozumi said. "How fast does that thing reload?"

"Reload?" Nero questioned. "Whatever do you mean?"

While they spoke, a cannonball was fired and managed to hit Hozumi's foot.

"DAMN!" Hozumi screamed as his Movement became contorted and he fell down to the ground. He landed on his back, feeling the pain shoot up his leg. He looked over at his foot...it wasn't there! Only a stump covered in blood. "Oh crap..."

He held his sword in his hand as Nero landed on the ground and aimed his arm cannon at Hozumi.

"Goodbye, Soul Reaper." Nero said as the cannon fired out.

"Unleash your fury, Yūkan shinzō!" Hozumi quickly called. In an instant the sword became a three meter cord with tiny hooks and the hilt became a tight shackle around his left wrist that attached him to the cord. He was able to whip the cannonball, wrapped the cord around it, swing it around him while still keeping the momentum, and threw it back at Nero.

Nero gasped as he barely jumped to the left to dodge it. "By God almighty..." he said looking back.

"Call me Hozumi please." he joked. "Yūkan shinzō's my secret weapon. I can't lose with this."

"What does it do?" Nero asked.

"...eh..?" Hozumi asked.

"What makes it so you can't lose?" Nero asked.

Hozumi paused and thought for a moment.

"I...can't just tell you..." Hozumi said. "I have to surprise you during battle."

"Good point." Nero spoke and immediately fired another cannonball.

Hozumi used the cord and hook to whip at the cannonball. As he did, Nero fired another Cannonball at his lower body. Hozumi whipped the cord, wrapped around the first Cannonball, and slammed it against the second cannonball, crashing them away. Hozumi then jumped off his good foot and whipped the cord at Nero. Nero put up his arm the block, but the cord wrapped itself around Neros arm, and the hooks dug into his arm.

"Grh!" Nero grunted. His Cannon arm was still free and he aimed at Hozumi.

"Inject!" Hozumi shouted.

"Inject?" Nero wondered.

The hooks clawed into Nero's flesh began injecting a strange material into Nero's bloodstream. Nero fired a Cannonball at Hozumi who had to shift his movement. Nero then pulled back so the hooks were pulled out. Hozumi yanked on the cord as Nero pulled away, causing the hooks to tear out chunks of Nero's Flesh.

"DAMN!" Nero shouted looking at his bloody arm.

"DIE SOUL REAPER!"

Nero Began firing cannonball's in quick succession at Hozumi. Hozumi jumped away, on his good foot, at every shot. Not trying to attack or Defend.

"HOLD STILL!"

After one shot missed, Hozumi stumbled over the cord and messed up his timing.

"Got you!" Nero fired THAT INSTANT...but it was delayed by a second. "What-" The cannonball fired, but Hozumi regained his balance and was able to dodge. "What happen? I know I fired Sooner-YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"So it's working." Hozumi grinned. "Perfect."

"Working?" Nero asked. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? !"

"My Zanpaktuō injected you with a Special Poison." Hozumi explained.

"Poison? !" Nero asked.

"Yeah, it's only a tiny amount of poison." Hozumi explained. "As it spreads through your blood it will slow you down. Your movements, your reactions, and eventually your thoughts will slow down to a crawl. Then as it fully spreads, it'll kill you. I just need to wait you out."

"A Poison...in my blood?" Nero asked. "Not a Problem."

Nero then held out his arm with the flesh wounds, he concentrated his energy and Blood spouted out of the wounds.

"What the hell? !" Hozumi freaked out.

"Ketsueki Tekunikku." Nero explained. "I'm afraid you are unlucky. My blood technique expels Toxins from the body. I always thought it was pointless, but it saved my life today...and Now-" He fired a Cannonball at Hozumi, he tried to jump and dodge, but his leg's got tangled by the cord, so he tripped and fell over onto his side. The cannonball missed Hozumi, but hit the trunk of the tree behind him. The trunk was Obliterating and the tree fell forward toward Hozumi. He looked up to see the lumber of wood pile down upon him...

SLAM!

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_ Hozumi was on both knees, with his head lowered before 3 people. He dare not look them in the face. _

_ "Disgraceful!" A Male voice said. "You think you have a CHOICE?"_

_ Hozumi dared not speak._

_ "This is an Act of Insolence will not stand!" The voice continued. "I hear by banish you! You are hereby stripped of your name! Your sister will take your Place as Heir to the Aoki Clan! Now Get out!"_

_ Hozumi, with reluctance in his heart, got to his feet, and left._

…

_ A few Years past, Hozumi was at the Soul Reaper Academy. He was alone with his studies. His only company were the 200 girls watching him from a distance, with hearts in their eyes. One girl,not from the horde, approached Hozumi._

_ "Excuse me-" she said._

_ "Want a date? Take a number." Hozumi said without looking up from the studies. He handed the girl a number that read 163. "Please wait till your number is called."_

_ "I'm not here for a date!" She said throwing it back at him. Hozumi looked up and saw that she wasn't wearing the academy uniform, but the Uniform of the Soul Reapers. "I'm here to talk to you about joining a squad."_

_ "What-you mean like Early Graduation?" Hozumi asked. "I'll take it!"_

_ "Eh, ok?" The girl said. "Squad 10 is happy to have you then."_

_ "I just ask that I start out positioned at the bottom of the squad." Hozumi asked._

_ "Why?" The girl asked. "With your skills you can be our 4__th__ seat."_

_ "I want to know the squad." Hozumi explained. "I want understand how it works from the ground-up!" Thats what he said...but he was Thinking, *Less paperwork!*_

_ "Alright," the girl said. "My name is Laria Alfero. It's a pleasure."_

_ "We'll see," Hozumi smirked._

…

_ She was my first friend. Why is it I remember this now?..._

_ (End Flashback)_

* * *

Hozumi regained his mind set as the tree fell down on top of him. He rolled to the side, to avoid being crushed, but his arm got caught underneath the tree.

"AAAGHHH!" he screamed. It was his right hand, which held his Zanpaktuō, was caught under the tree. Hozumi tried to push the tree away with his strength.

"Don't fight it," Nero said. He had placed his arm cannon against Hozumi's head. "It's over."

Hozumi stopped his struggling and turned his face right at the Cannon. "Well shit..." he said.

"You said your name was Hozumi." Nero remembered. "Can you tell me your full name?"

Hozumi chuckled and placed his left hand over his face. "It doesn't matter," he said. "Not my name anymore."

"I see," Nero said. "Well then, Farewell nameless Soul Reaper."

Nero fired the cannon-

"Bakudō 8, Seki!"

-the cannonball hit a small round shield that appeared right in front of Hozumi's left hand, that repelled the Cannonballs strike. Because the hand cannon was so close, the cannonball shot back into it, destroying Nero's Zanpaktuō and crushing his arm, from his hand to his elbow.

"GGAAAAGHH!" Nero screamed as he staggered back as he held his damaged arm with the bone protruding from the elbow. He looked up from his wound at Hozumi who had his left palm pointed at Nero.

"My name is Hozumi Aoki of the Aoki Clan!" He declared. "Hadō 33 Sōkatsui!" A Burst of Blue spiritual pressure fired from Hozumi's hand and shot clear through Nero's stomach area.

After the blast, Nero fell over. Hozumi could still hear him gasping for air.

"Still alive?" Hozumi asked laying back. "That's fine. I just wanted a rest anyway." He yawned as he closed his eyes. "I'll help the others in a bit."

And he fell asleep.

_(To be continued...)_

* * *

**PECCATORE ENCYCLOPEDIA**

**Asharu:** Today we are going to talk about Nero di Burlone.

The Big Tv was cracked and had a sign over it the read 'Broken', so Asharu used an Art Easel with Cartoonish bears representing the Peccatore.

**Asharu:** Nero is driven by revenge, which makes him a truly dedicated Soldato.

Asharu flips a page on the Art Easel to show a sketch of Nero's Zanpaktuō.

**Asharu: **His Zanpaktuō, Gekidotora, is a hand Cannon which can fire Cannonballs without needing to reload. The Cannonball's themselves are not special, but do serious damage due to their speed and veracity.

Asharu then flips to the next page detailing Nero's Ketsueki Tekunikku.

**Asharu: **His blood technique is that he can expel foreign toxins from his body by squirting out the blood through opened wounds. This can range anywhere from Poison, Shards of glass, splinters, carbohydrates etc...any questions?

Asharu looks up at Nero, Ichigo, and Rukia who were all following along

**Nero: **Why do your drawings suck so much?

**Ichigo: **Thats what I said.

**Rukia: **Oh Shut up! Both of you! When have you two ever drawn anything better?

**Asharu: **Damn Strait!

Asharu then high-fives Rukia.


	36. Chapter 36: Ambush: Chōjirō vs Carla

**Ok...This chapter was supposed to be Tōshirō vs. Archangelo. I worked a good half-day on the chapter, done very well...then the power on my laptop dies before I could charge it...Now if that was the only issue fine, it's got back up saves and stuff...but it somehow corrupted my word program and now it refuses to open! T_T I can not access ANY of my Documents and It's driving me Crazy! I'm taking it to some Computer guys tomorrow to see if they can fix it, but till then I wrote this chapter (Which I completely forgot I needed to do) on the Doc Manger here on ****fanfiction so you guys don't have to wait to long between chapters.**

**Reveiw Below, let me know.**

**ALMOST FORGOT *SPOILER WARNING* Chojiro sasakibe has abiltys shown in the Managa and not the anime yet so I'm just warning ya about that!**

* * *

Leonardo stayed above Korin in the trees and fired kunai knives down below at him. Korin slashed away at the kunai and jumped to reach Leonardo. Every time Korin got close, Leonardo would just jump higher and to another tree.

"It's amusing." Leonardo spoke. "Seeing you try in futility to attack me."

"Maybe you should fight like a man!" Korin snapped.

"Quick to temper." Leonardo replied. "I'm having a blast playing with you."

"SHUT UP!" Korin shouted. The blade of Korins Zanpaktuō began to glow with a black aura.

"What is that?" Leonardo asked himself.

Korin held the Zanpaktuo up and held it with both hands. "Kage Sōkon!" Korin slashed the air in front of his with his sword, releasing thin wave of black energy that clean cut through everything in it's path. The wave cut through the trees at angles causing them to come crumbling down around the area. Leonardo disappeared into the debris of falling branches, leafs, and trunks and vanished from sight.

"Damn it!" Korin said as he looked around for his enemy. "Where'd he go?"

As Korin searched for Leonardo, the Peccatore signore hid under a open space beneath some debris, keeping his Presence down to minimum.

*I wasn't expecting that.* Leonardo thought. *I guess I should quit playing around and-Hm?* He sensed another fight nearby, not going to well. *Carla seems to be having some trouble.*

* * *

Carla di Sfarzoso held her bleeding arm as she stared down Chōjirō Sasakibe. Carla was cut up and injured all over, while Sasakibe was untouched.

"You are a pain in the ass." Carla sneered.

"You are the one who wanted this fight." Sasakibe said. "It's not to late to surrender or retreat."

"BITE ME!" Carla snapped. She threw one of her scythes at Sasakibe's head which he parried with his sword. The scythes chain then wrapped itself around the sword and Carla used the leverage to hold the sword down. Carla then leaped into the air, holding the other scythe ready to strike down on Sasakibe.

"Hadō 63 Raikōhō." Sasakibe chanted and fired a stream of Lighting out of his left palm at Carla. Carla acted quickly and pulled back loosening up the chain around Sasakibe's sword from the chain. "Now behold the true power of Gonryōmaru."

Sasakibe held his sword, pointed strait at Carla. The swords tip sparked and a bolt of lightning fired out of the sword. Carla called back her other scythe and used both the block the lightning bolt. The Bolt struck Carla's Zanpaktuō, shocking her hands and forcing her to drop her Zanpaktuō. Sasakibe then kicked her out from under her feet. Once Carla landed on her back, Sasakibe had his blade pointed at her neck ready to cut.

"I am a gentleman and I am giving you this one chance." Sasakibe stated. "Surrender and I'll let you live. You will be taken captive and interrogated-"

"Interrogated?" Carla laughed. "What do you hope to get out of me? Who's the strongest of us? Where do we reside? What are our plans? Truth is I don't know any of that."

"You must know something." Sasakibe asked. "You leader is the strongest."

"Just because he is in charge doesn't mean he's the strongest." Carla explained. "Or maybe he is, I don't know. I've never seen his power."

Carla then looked up at the sky and saw the setting suns light reflecting through the trees.

"There is only one thing I know." Carla continued. "Singore Maziro is observering us right now...and I am more afraid of him then I am of you."

Carla then grabbed the blade of Sasakibe's Zanpaktuō with her bare hand. She griped the blade so it pierced her skin and blood dripped out. Steam rose from in-between her fingers and Sasakibe realized something was wrong and pulled his sword out of her grip. As Sasakibe retreated to a further position, he looked at his Zanpaktuō and saw that the blade had melted.

"What is this?" Sasakibe asked. "Acid?"

"Steam." Carla answered. "Like when water becomes hot, it becomes air and rises buring what it makes contact with. The steam from my blood becomes so hot that it can melt even the steel of a sword."

The steam from Carla's bloodied hand rose through the trees. On contact, leaves would dry up and die. Some would even combust into small flames. Carla then picked up her Zanpaktuō as she got to her feet. She twirled the chain around one of the scythes ends as she glared down Sasakibe.

"I am irritated." Carla announced as she pointed the other scythe at Sasakibe. "And Now I'm serious! I WILL kill you!"

"So you were holding back before?" Sasakibe asked. "Alright, I guess I shouldn't hold back anymore either."

"...Say what?" Carla asked.

Sasakibe lifted his sword above his head. "Bankai!" Sasakibe called. "Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū!" A bolt of Lightning shot up from the blade into the air and turned into a dome of lightning that became fastened to the ground by several lightning pillars. Dark clouds formed over head with the activation of this Bankai. With the forest partially burning, some rain water would be welcome, but these were thunder clouds.

"...well shit." Carla groaned at how out matched she was.

Sasakibe directed lightning, from the clouds, to strike at Carla. She tripped backwards and the lightning struck the tree she was on. As Carla fell, another bolt of came strait down after her. She threw her scythe at a tree branch, which the chain wrapped around Carla used it to swing forward, dodging the lightning bolt and using the leverage of her swing herself upward in sight of Sasakibe. Carla threw her other scythe at him, while he directed another bolt to strike at her. The lightning bolt landed a direct hit on Carla, shocking and knocking her back, and the Sycthe just missed Sasakibe cutting his across the cheeck.

"Thats it..." Sasakibe said as he watched Carla fall to the earth. You should have took my offer of surrender. You fought well Peccatore."

"Coltello Nero."

Sasakibe was stabbed in the back by a shadow knife. The knife pierced him strait threw the chest. Sasakibe turned his head to see the knife attached to the steel Armband of Leonardo.

"Thats how you treat a lady?" Leonardo asked. "You call yourself a gentleman."

"H-how-" Sasakibe struggled to speak.

"How did I sneak up on you?" Leonardo said. "Wasn't hard. With your lightning storm it was easy."

Sasakibe try to move his arms to direct his Bankai, but couldn't move, the Pain in his chest intensified.

"My Coltello Nero." Leonardo continued. "It's basically an instant kill. My most powerful attack. I became a Signore using this attack. I held back on the attack to keep you alive."

"Why?" Sasakibe asked feeling his strength fade. As his Strength faded, his Bankai regressed and his Zanpaktuō returned to it's sealed state. The sky began to clear and the late afternoon sunlight broke through the clouds.

"You can use Bankai." Leonardo pointed out. "But you are only a lieutenant. How is this Possible?"

"I train." Sasakibe said. "I...I keep some of my strength hidden to...to..."

"Hidden strength?" Leonardo asked. "You mean to say you hold back your power? I see."

"Are you going to kill me?" Sasakibe asked.

"No," Leonardo said pulling his blade out of Sasakibe's back. "You are Carla's prey, she will cleanse your soul. I have my own target to cleanse." He then pushed Sasakibe off his branch and he fell. Then Leonardo fled from the area.

Carla was spazzing out on the ground with the electric current flowing in her system. The pain caused her body's joints to bend and twist violently. After a couple long seconds the pain stopped and the electricity subsided. Carla then took the time to catch her breath.

"Damn...it...*huff*" she muttered. "How...the hell...*huff...am I..." she tried to talk to herself.

Carla was looking up and saw Sasakibe falling from the sky. She noticed the wound that pieced him from his chest through his back. "How?" She then remembered when she threw her scythe at him, she got struck by lightning before she saw it hit him so she assumed her weapon did that.

"Now's my chance!" She said as soon as Sasakibe hit the ground. She looked around for her weapon, found it right next to her and grabbed it.

"Uggh," Sasakibe moaned as he tryed to get to his feet. As soon as he lifted his head, a chained Wrapped itself around his neck, choking him. He looked up at Carla who had the scythe chain wrapped around his neck and the scythe blade on the chain ready to cut off his head.

"It's over!" Carla said. "I win."

Carla eyed Sasakibe's right arm and his lieutenants badge. She ripped it off his arm and looked at it.

"Trophy." She told him. "Now you die."

Carla then pulled on the chain, causing the blade to do what blades do...

* * *

Korin was on the other side of the forest when he felt the disappearance of Sasakibe's Spiritual pressure.

"Chōjirō?" he asked himself. "Nah, no way. They didn't kill him."

"Why are you so surprised?" Leonardo said appear on the tree across from where Korin was. "Carla is a somewhat formidable opponent. Beside's that we are the righteous. The righteous shall always triumph over the wicked."

"You are so Preachy!" Korin growled. "All that righteous-wicked talk still sounds like Bullshit to me!"

"Enough talk!" Leonaro insisted. "Now show me your hidden power!"

"What hidden power?" Korin asked.

"You have been holding back." Leonardo said. "Your earlier attack showed as much. Any worthy enemy would attack with everything he has!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Korin said.

"Fine." Leonardo spoke drawing his sword and knife. "I'll make you show me then!"

_(To be continued...)_

* * *

**PECCATORE ENCYCLOPEDIA**

**Asharu: **Today we'll talk about Carla di Sfarzoso.

The Big Tv was still broken and Asharu was still using the Art Easel.

**Asharu: **Carla's Blood Technique allows her blood to become an incredible hot steam that can melt steel and can dry out it's opponents by vaporizing the moisture in the air.

Asharu flips the page, but the next page is blank.

**Asharu: **And thats it. She's not that interesting.

**Carla: **BULL!

Carla then rushes up to Asharu.

**Carla: **I am TOO Interesting! I have 2 weapons for a Zanpaktuō! Isn't that interesting.

**Asharu: **Katen Kyōkotsu, Sōgyo no Kotowari, Sōda, and so on. Your not so special.

**Carla: **Well...well...WELL...I'M SEXY! TALK ABOUT THAT!

**Asharu: **Ahem.

Asahru pointed over his Shoulder at Rangiku who just came on set.

**Rangiku: **You needed something Sukairā?

Carla staired at Rangiku and couldn't help comparing Rangiku's massive bosom to her own, smaller, bosom.

**Carla: **YOU ARE NOW MY MORTAL ENEMY!

**Rangiku: **o_o? Huh?

**Asharu: **Someone get that Tub of jelly ready!


	37. Chapter 37: Ambush:Tōshirō vs Archangelo

**YES! The file was still there! :DDD Got my computer fixed, got the story done, and I'm feeling good about it!  
**

**So Review Below, Let me know!**

* * *

In a shopping district an a Northern Japanese City, a formal clothing store was closed during the busy day. This was because the manager laid dead on the floor, with a stab wound to head. Raza Kagehebi had discarded the rags of Yurusarezarumono Prison and was looking for new clothes to wear. As he stood in front of the mirror he admired his new look. He now wore a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, An open Black Jacket over the suit, black fingerless gloves, and brown shoes.

"_The woman go crazy for the Sharp dressed maaan!_" Raza sang as he used the small knife part of his Zanpaktuō's Shikai to cut his hair down to a normal length. When he was done he smirked into the mirror. "Man, I love the way this looks! Didn't have fashion like this back in my day. I've missed a lot!" Raza then noticed something hanging on a hook, just over the stores register counter.

"Oh Sweet!" he said as he ran over and took a Black Fedora hat off the hook. He then turned to the corpse of the store manager. "You don't mind if I just take this do ya?"

The Dead body did not respond.

"Great! Your are Awesome my friend!" Raza cheered. He went back to the mirror and placed the hat on his head to check it out. "Perfect fit! Don't you agree Shunsui?"

Captain Kyōraku had just arrived at the store and Raza looked at the captains reflection in the mirror as he tried on his hat.

"I think it doesn't matter." Kyōraku said. "I can't let you go free."

"You can't stop me." Raza said trying different poses in the mirror. "You know that. I may have lost a lot of power but I am still pretty strong. On top of that I can't die. So I can get pretty reckless and start killing the hundreds of innocent people. And with all those souls with no guidance, I wonder how many will become Hallows. So unless you can recreate that overly complicated Kidō incantation and can lure me into that trap a second time, why waste our time fighting?"

"I can't let you go." Captain Kyōraku said. "You need to pay for what you did."

"WHAT I DID? !" Raza shouted turning around, his eyes yellow and cold like that of a snake. "THE WHOLE SYSTEM IS FUCKED! I AM THE VICTIM OF AN UN-JUST CRIME! I WAS ONLY CARRYING OUT JUSTICE!"

"Murder is NOT Justice!" Captain Kyōraku argued.

"It is when the accused murdered 2 innocent souls." Raza explained. "The 13 court guard squads, Central 46, The Spirit King-THEY ARE ALL TO BLAME!"

Kyōraku said nothing as Raza ranted.

"The Great Shunsui Kyōraku speechless?" Raza asked. "BECAUSE YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT!"

"No, you we're just on a roll," Kyōraku said. "It would've been rude to interrupt."

Raza's eyes returned to normal and he chuckled. "Heheheh...Same old, same old..." he snickered. "Alright Shunsui...how are we going to do this?"

* * *

"The Lord is my shepherd." Archangelo whispered to himself as he tracked Tōshirō through the trees. Keeping the sight of his crossbow on the captain.

"He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters."

Tōshirō stopped and looked around, but mostly to rest his injured shoulder. Tōshirō

"He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake."

Three arrow-bolts fired at Tōshirō from different directions. He quickly deflected them with his sword and kept moving.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me." Archangelo changed the Ammo in his crossbow.

*Damn!* Tōshirō thought. *I can't stop moving for a second. How is he doing this.*

"I am the righteous." Archangelo whispered as Tōshirō went strait into the path of Archangelo's Crossbow. "And I shall slay the wicked."

Archangelo fired the crossbow and it was a clean shot strait through Captain Hitsugaya. The bolt fired then struck a tree and released a poison that quickly spread and killed the tree. As the bark rotted and the leaves fell, Archangelo looked closer at Captain Hitsugaya. The Captain didn't move after getting hit. Then the captain shattered into blocks of ice.

"A decoy!" Archangelo realized. He quickly looked around but did not find the captain anywhere. "Where are you?"

Tōshirō was hiding on the forest floor, behind a tree trunk with an irregular form that managed to hide him from 3 directions.

*I think I've fooled him.* Tōshirō thought as he caught his breath. *He must be always on the move, thats the only explanation why I can't keep track of him. If that's the case why can't I sense his Spiritual pressure? And when he moves, how come I can't hear the slightest sound?*

As Tōshirō contemplated, he heard a sound right behind him. He turned to see a single drop of blood strike the ground behind him. The blood began to expand and take shape. The single drop of blood turned into a cross bow aimed directly at Tōshirō.

"What-" Tōshirō said before the crossbow fired an volley of arrow bolts in swift succession. He quickly created and ice wall to block the attack, but doing so trapped him between his ice and the odd shaped tree.

"Now I have you." Archangelo whispered switching back to the incendiary bolt. "Burn."

Archangelo fired the bolt at Tōshirō's hiding spot and set the whole tree a blaze. The fire was a special concoction that burned on top of Tōshirō's Ice shield effectively surrounding him in flames.

"Bankai!" The Fire froze in an instant and Tōshirō broke through the ice with his magical Ice wings and tail. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" As Tōshirō flew up, arrow bolts fire from every direction at him. "Guncho Tsurara!" As Tōshirō flew, he swung his sword and ice daggers flew across the area striking at the hidden crossbows, destroying them.

"I see now," Tōshirō said. "He set those crossbows as traps that search for my spiritual pressure. That way he could fire at me from anywhere without needing to switch his location."

"Looks like he figured me out." Archangelo whispered. "I need to set more crossbows, less he find my position."

Archangelo bit his thumb so a small blood wound opened. He let a single drop fall onto the crossbows wire, then shot it across the forest. Once the blood made contact with a solid surface, the blood morphed into a smaller version of Archangelos crossbow. He repeated the process until the crossbows covered the area.

"He's probably has more traps set around here." Tōshirō muttered. "I need to be careful and-"

"Captain!"

Tōshirō turned to see Laria dashing in his direction.

"Laria Wait!" he called to her.

Laria stopped on command, then heard a fuse light. She looked down to see a small bomb at her feet. She jumped away just enough to avoid the explosion.

BOOM!

The explosion set off a chain of explosions that destroyed much of the area around both Soul Reapers.

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOOOOOOM!

A mix of fire and smoke leveled the forest area leaving only charred trees and dust. Both Tōshirō and Laria escaped to above the forest canopy.

"A Trap?" Laria asked. "Close call."

"Yes but he just gave an advantage." Tōshirō said. "He cleared away much of the forest with that trap, narrowing down where he's hiding. Also, we now have the high ground. We can probably find where he's been hiding."

Laria started looking around the top of the forest for any sight of their enemy. Tōshirō noticed the smoke and fire rising from the forest at several locations.

"That could be a problem." Tōshirō mentioned. "We're not that far from the town. If this fighting keeps up it might-"

"I found him!" Laria said. She was looking down at a small opening in the trees and saw a man laying prone on a branch, with a crossbow, looking for pray. "I think I can get the jump on him."

"Wait." Tōshirō told her. "We'll go at him from 2 sides. I'll lure his gaze and with him focused on me, you go around and strike from behind."

"Got it." Laria agreed.

Both of them flew down and separated. Tōshirō flew out in front of Archangelo's position into a clear line of sight. Several arrow-bolts were shot at Tōshirō, but they missed by a long distance.

*His aim is off.* Tōshirō thought. *He's been accurate so far, what changed?*

Laria was able to get behind Archangelo and was in a position where Archangelo couldn't defend himself. She then swiftly cut him in half. Instead of blood spilling out and white goo-like substance spilled out. Upon closer inspection the Archangelo was only a well made faceless dummy. Laria tried to retreat, but the white goo got on her foot and would not budge.

"I'm stuck." she realized. Arrow-bolts began firing at Laria from pre-placed crossbows from every direction. Laria was skilled enough to block most bolts with her Zanpaktuō's blade.

Archangelo watched Laria defended herself, from his new hidden position, as he switched the ammo back to the poison bolt on his crossbow. "I have you in my sights pretty one." he whispered to himself. "Such a shame."

Archangelo fired the poison arrow bolt and it struck Laria right in the chest. The blow was painful and knocked her back.

"Laria!" Tōshirō called realizing the trap too late. He flew over as fast he could to Laria who was slumped, leaning against the tree. Looking at her wound Tōshirō could see black mixed in with her red blood. "Poison." he looked around in panic. "ENOUGH OF THIS! SHOW YOURSELF AND FIGHT ME! I'M THE ONE YOUR AFTER AREN'T I?"

"Captain..." Laria said sitting up. "Don't lose your cool now. You're...you are..." Laria then closed her eyes...

Tōshirō searched for the Peccatore. He looked strait forward and saw him. Archangelo was on the tree opposite them. Staring Tōshirō down his crossbow, aiming right for his head at this close range.

"Goodbye Captain." Archangelo said to him as he fired the bolt.

Tōshirō could not defend at such close range...

…

Slash!

The arrow-bolt split in half and both pieces flew right past Tōshirō's head.

"Wha-" Tōshirō blurted.

"Who are-" Archangelo blurted.

A figure stood right in front of Tōshirō and Laria defending them against Archangelo's attack. A man, cladded in blood-red scaled armor, with a black chains under the armor and black cloth that covered his lower head below the nose, stood in between the enemy wielding a wave-curved sword which he used to cut the bolt before it struck. Tōshirō looked up at the Armors right Shoulder plate, which had been crafted two show the head of a Dragon devouring the arm.

"This battle has gone on long enough." the man said with malice intent in his eyes.

"Who are you too decide-" Archangelo said standing up.

The man swung his sword in the air. The force pushed Archangelo back through the trees and branches. The amount of power behind the swing alone forced trees to be uprooted and tossed into the air. A tornado of debris formed and crushed the area. Archangelo could not be found, supposedly under the debris now.

*Unbelievable!* Tōshirō thought with astonishment. *I can't even sense his power. Even in that attack...it's like he released so little it was undetectable.*

The man turned around to face Tōshirō and sized up the petite soul reaper.

"Who are you?" Tōshirō asked.

The man didn't answer, instead he kicked Tōshirō in the gut and the strength of the kick sent Tōshirō hurling into a tree.

"GarrgH!" Tōshirō shouted. He got back up, in pain, and held his sword. "Damn it! You are-"

Tōshirō stopped when he saw the man's sword pressed against Laria's neck.

"Say another word and I cut off her head." the man said. The blade was so close to her neck and a small drip of blood fell from her neck onto the sword.

Tōshirō said nothing more and gritted his teeth.

"I am Akaryū_,_" the man said. "I am the truth. You are valuable to me Captain Hitsugaya. I'll kill this girl and every soul reaper under your command on a whim. As long as you understand that. We will not have a problem."

_(To be continued...)_

* * *

**PECCATORE ENCYCLOPEDIA**

**Asharu: **Today we shall talk about Archangelo di Sagittario.

Using the art easel, Asharu went through Archangelo stats.

**Asharu: **His Blood technique allows him to set to create a weak copy of his Zanpaktuō. Upon contact with a solid object, the weapon forms and searches for any target with a spiritual signature different from his own. Once they get a clear shot, they fire.

Asharu flips the easel page with Details of Archangelos Zanpaktuō.

**Asharu: **Yōsei Bō is a crossbow which can fire several rounds of Special ammunition.

Asharu then turns to Archangelo who was standing on stage.

**Asharu: **What kind of Ammo do you use?

**Archangelo: **I have 4 types of speical arrow-bolts; Incendiary, Poison, dry-freeze, and Chocolate.

**Asharu: **Chocolate ammo?

**Archangelo: **PULL!

Archangelo pulled out his Crossbow, with the chocolate Ammo, and fired it up at the ceiling. Yachiru had been thrown up and the chocolate Ammo landed in her mouth.

**Yachiru: **Yummy! Nom-nom-nom-nom! Mmmmmmm!

**Archangelo: **I make the best Chocolate East of Bavaria!


	38. Chapter 38: Ambush: Reinforcements

**Phew! I was hoping to finish this Chapter before 3'oclock today And I managed to do so! Sweet! This is a great chapter, I just know it! And the Stupid Underline feature of FF is so Stupid! I Bolded the Name of the new Character introduced this ****chapter.**

**Review Below, Let me know!**

* * *

"Alright Shunsui...how are we going to do this?" Raza asked Captain Kyōraku.

Captain Kyōraku looked around and thought for a moment. "Tell me something first." he asked. "Back at Yurusarezarumono, you said someone caused that burst of energy that destroyed the prison. What was his name?"

"If I tell you, will you let me go?" Raza asked.

"I can't stop you from running." Kyōraku said. "I was really just hoping to get some answers. Was it a man named Aizen?"

"Don't really know." Raza answered. "He didn't give his name. He was wearing red armor of a sort, strange design too like a Dragon thing on the shoulder. Talked about being a 'Pawn in a game of gods'. That sound like your Aizen guy?"

"No, thats not him." Kyōraku spoke. "Anything else you can tell me?"

"He told me 'You'll be free soon' and blew the place to hell." Raza continued. "So he clearly wanted you guys to come to the prison. I didn't know what to expect, but I was surprised to see my Zanpaktuō. I thought it was hidden away somewhere in the Soul Society. How did this guy get it I wonder?"

"So he planted it within the Prison." Kyōraku figured out.

"Bingo!" Raza stated. "Which means instead of freeing me himself, he waited for you guys to do it. Thats what I don't get. If his goal was to free me why not do it himself? Quite the conundrum."

"Maybe your just a distraction he want's to cause." Kyōraku pondered. "Talking about Pawns and gods implies he's got a plan brewing."

"A Plan huh?..." Raza pondered. "AW DAMN! I got so caught up in this I forgot gotta start my own plans! I better get going."

"So soon?" Kyōraku asked. "But we were having a nice talk. Just like the good old days."

"Those days have past." Raza sneered. "I am going to make the Soul Society crash to it's knees. There is nothing that will stop me from getting what I want."

Kyōraku stopped talking, realizing he wasn't going to change his mind.

"I need time to get my strength back. So I will give you guys...a year and a half from now before I make my move." Raza said. "That should give you enough time to finish your current problems and rebuild your strength-and stop glaring at me like that!"

Raza referred to Kyōraku's constant glare. It wasn't one of hate or anger...but of disappointment.

"There's nothing more I have to say to you!" Raza said putting his hands together. "Just get out of my sight!" Raza then turned to sand, fell apart and slipped through the cracks in the floor, leaving Kyōraku behind.

"Whats wrong with the using door?" Kyōraku wondered.

* * *

Tōshirō stood face to face with the man who called himself Akaryū. Akaryū pointed his blade at the neck of the unconscious Laria. The Poison in Laria's blood was causing her pain, even in her unconscious state.

"Damn it! What do you want?" Tōshirō blurted out.

"Calm yourself, Captain Hitsugaya." Akaryū said. "I said if you said one more word I would cut off her head."

Akaryū pressed the sword closer to Laria's neck and a slight cut opened and her poisoned blood poured on to the sword. Tōshirō clenched his teeth, but said nothing more.

"Very good," Akaryū spoke. "You are an important piece of the game."

Tōshirō wanted to ask 'what game?', but he could see that Akaryū was waiting for him to do so.

"You are a pawn in a game of gods." Akaryū continued. "All the gods have their star pieces prepared. Sōsuke Aizen has Ichigo Kurosaki. Raza Kagehebi has Shunsui Kyōraku. And I have you."

*What is he talking about?* Tōshirō thought. *Aizen and Ichigo? Kyōraku and this Kagehebi? And he wants me as HIS pawn?*

"The difference is that I have planed for Aizen and Raza's plan's to fit my own." Akaryū explained pulling his blade away from Laria. "It will all make sense in time. For now, you should take this girl west. The human, Orihime Inoue, is heading this way with her boulder friend. If you hurry, she might be able to save her life."

Akaryū step aside and let Tōshirō pick up Laria and with all his speed, headed in the western direction.

"And yet there is another." Akaryū muttered. "There is always one more powerful then last."

He then disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Rangiku kept on running from the Peccatore that pursued her. Francesco di Lupo couldn't jump up the tree's like she could, but he kept bashing into them hoping she would fall.

"That oaf thinks he can get me like that?" Rangiku asked looking around. "Where is that other guy?"

"Rikujōkōrō!"

Six thin, wide beams of light slammed into Rangiku's midsection, immobilizing her. Unable to move, she watched as Orsino di Veleno through his appeared from his hiding place, with his Zanpaktuō in hand. He had blended into the scenery and was like a tree.

"Hazzah!' Orsino cheered. "Took a while, but you ran a complete circle. I caught you in my trap."

"So what now?" Rangiku asked.

"Now Francesco kills you." Orsino said. "He was after you first, and fairs fair right?...hold on." Orsino looked at Rangiku's arm and saw her lieutenants badge. "A Lieutenant? That changes things."

Orsino his Zanpaktuō's ruby gemstone and a hidden blade was pulled out of the staff. "I kill you know, I earn the right to become a Signore." he spoke.

Orsino pointed the blade right where Rangiku's heart was.

"Please don't scream." Orsino said. "Please accept your death with some grace and dignity."

Right before Orsino plunged the blade into Rangiku's heart-

KRRUUM!

A force hit the tree, causing Orsino to lose his balance and drop his blade.

"Ah! Dammit!" Orsino grunted.

KRRUUM!

There was another crash that caused Orsino to fall off the tree and hit the ground. He looked up at Francesco banging on the tree to try and knock it down.

"YOU LUMBERING OAF!" Orsino shouted as he got to his feet. "I WAS INCHES AWAY FROM KILLING THAT LIEUTENANT!"

"That's MY kill!" Francesco argued. "I saw her first!"

"I do not care that you saw her first!" Orsino continued to yell at Francesco. "You are a complete and utter fool who cannot comprehend the idea of being able to kill a Lieutenant! You are a stupid ignoramus whose only good use is to break down walls! You don't even have half a thought in that peanut-sized brain of yours!"

Francesco punched Orsino in the stomach and sent flying flying backwards and smashed through three trees and a boulder.

"I thought you should shut up." Francesco said.

With Orsino incapacitated, the Rikujōkōrō around Rangiku faded and she broke free and continued running.

"No more running!" Francesco said.

Francesco then picked up a tree from the roots, pulling it out of the ground, and then he threw it. It was thrown past Rangiku and hit the tree in front of her. The chaos caused the trees to collapse which caused Rangiku to lose her balance and fall. She managed to land on her feet, but she looked up to see the debris about to fall on top of her. She jumped out of the way and as she did, Francesco comes up behind her and knocks her into the ground, then pinned her down by her shoulders with his hands.

"So you're a Lieutenant?" Francesco asked as he checked out the back of her body. "Maybe I don't need to kill you just yet."

He began motioning his hand to her rear-end area when suddenly he got cut across the shoulder and he was forced to let go of Rangiku, then jumping backwards from the sword strike. He held his wound as he looked up and saw Shin coming to Rangiku's rescue, pointing his sword at the bulky Peccatore.

"Stay away from her." Shin glared at him.

"You little runt! I'll crush you!" Francesco shouted.

Francesco charged at Shin, winding up for a big punch to the face. Shin just stuck his sword out and when Francesco got closer, the sword went through his fist and Francesco just freaked out.

"GAAAAHHH! MY HAND!" Francesco shouted in pain.

Francesco pulled back and he couldn't feel his hand anymore. Shin's blade had some of Francesco's blood on it.

"You can attack me all you want!" Shin said. "I can predict every attack you think of and I can prepare a defense for it!"

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Shin then gets hit in every direction by a hard, blunt object before being knocked to the ground.

"'Predict every attack', huh?" A familiar voice said.

Michelangelo di Sorriso stood over Shin's body, wielding his nunchaku. His body was scarred by his fight with Shin, but he was still alive. Shin struggled to get up.

"H-How-?" Shin was about to ask.

But Michelangelo stepped on his head and forced him to the ground. "How what?" Michelangelo asked. "How am I still alive or how did you not see my attack coming? Well, I'm alive because my buddy Narciso found me half-dead and generously brought me back to life. Your Zanpaktuō couldn't see my attack coming because you dipped it in Francesco's blood. See, my buddy's Blood Technique numbs Spiritual Pressure. It doesn't block it completely, but it makes it very hard to focus. And now with no way to defend yourself, I'm going to split your skull open."

* * *

Hozumi just relaxed, not much he can do with a tree pinning down his arm and the fact that he lost his foot, so he was having a nice nap. Narciso walked up to him and analyzed his body.

"Well, this one is not dead yet, though he's nearly dead." Narciso spoke to himself.

"Narciso!" Palmiro called to him. "I found Nero! He got his ass kicked!"

"Of course he did." Narciso said. "I'll fix him, you come over here and kill this Soul Reaper."

Narciso walked toward Nero while Palmiro went up to Hozumi.

"With pleasure." Palmiro smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, above the battlefield, Maziro and Ulquiorra continued to observe the destruction happening.

"I sense a change in the wind." Maziro spoke.

Ulquiorra ignored his comment, but he could sense something happening as well.

"If you plan a sneak attack, you should have been more inconspicuous." Maziro stated, turning around.

Ulquiorra turned his head to catch a glimpse of...

* * *

Michelangelo readied his nunchaku to smash open Shin's head like a pinata.

"All right, here we go!" Michelangelo said as he lifted the nunchaku up. He swung them down. "COWABUNGA!"

Before he hit Shin-

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Michelangelo looked to see a wave of black energy heading toward him, pulled his nunchaku back up, tried to block, but when the wave hit his hand, it threw him back and obliterated his hands. When Michelangelo sat up from the ground, he saw Ichigo Kurosaki.

"What the hell are you? !" Michelangelo asked.

"I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass!" Ichigo answered.

Francesco was about to grab his sword when he noticed a presence to his right.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

A circle appeared beneath Francesco's feet and then he was frozen in place. Rukia appeared off of Francesco's flank, holding Sode no Shirayuki.

"YOU DAMN SOUL REAPERS!" Michelangelo shouted. "I'M GONNA-"

Ichigo walked over and kicked Michelangelo so hard in the face he passed.

"You guys talk to much." Ichigo said as Asharu appeared behind him

"See, I told you that plan would work!" Asharu told him. "Sometimes it helps to think before you charge into battle."

"Yeah, too bad you don't anything about that, Ichigo." Rukia stated.

"Oh, shut up!" Ichigo growled. He then looked over at Shin and Rangiku. "Are they gonna be all right?"

"Oh, Rangiku just got a bump on the head. She'll be fine." Asharu assured. "Shin's injury are nothing a master Kidō expert can't heal. I'll stay here and watch after them, you two go in and kill more Peccatore."

"Gotcha." Ichigo nodded as he and Rukia dashed off.

* * *

"So its you again." Ulquiorra said as he saw Naomi Tachi standing in the air facing both him and Maziro.

"Your friend returns." Maziro said to Ulquiorra. "What does she want I wonder?"

"I came back here to hunt down your Peccatore and destroy you!" Naomi proclaimed.

"Just you?" Maziro asked.

"Of course not," Naomi smirked. "I brought some friends."

* * *

Palmiro pointed his Zanpaktuō's hidden blade at Hozumi's head. Ready to strike him dead, when a Scythe blade was swinging at his face. Palmiro ducked the scythes first strike, but the wielder turned the Scythe in a motion to swing down to hack Palmiro from below. Palmiro had no choice but to jump up to avoid the attack. He grabbed onto the side of the tree and looked down at Kiyoshi Fujiwara holding his Zanpaktuō.

"Nice try Hikarihime." Kiyoshi said to his Zanpaktuō. "We'll get him next time."

"Where did you come from?" Palmiro demanded to know.

"The Soul Society." Kiyoshi answered. Kishi Hart, of squad 4, appeared behind him and attended to Hozumi. "Sure you can get that log off of him alright?"

Kishi simply nodded, and began to push to tree off Hozumi. She appeared weak and frail and seemed to have trouble moving the log.

"Another one." Narciso complained. He had finished spilling his blood over Nero's wounds, which began the healing process, then he drew his sword. "Palmiro, kill the hero and I'll slay the girl without difficultly. I'm to tired to deal with this."

"HAAAZZAAAH!" A Voice shrilled from above. Narciso looked up and blocked a sword that nearly split down his head being held by a female Soul Reaper.

…At least...he thought it was a soul reaper...this woman looked more like a pirate. The tips of the uniform's sleeve were worn and torn with several marks. The uniform itself was ripped at the stomach and tied up in a knot. A red belt was tied right above the pants. She also wore a Pirate bandana with a skull on it. Lastly her uniform had a red coloring to it. Narciso manged to push her back and jumped back, creating a distance between them.

"Who are-...what are you?" Narciso asked.

"**_Estrella_**." The Pirate Reaper asked with a grin. "I have the title of toughest Woman in the Soul Society."

"About time Estrella." Kiyoshi called to her. "What took ya?"

"I was at sea when I got Captain Tachi's message." Estrella explained. "I headed strait here. Also, I made a little 'pick up' on my way over."

"Pick up?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Toughest Woman in the Soul Society?" Palmiro contemplated about Estrella's title. "What good is it to be the strongest person of the weakest Demographic."

A Red vain appeared on Estrella's forehead.

"Woman should not be allowed to even fight." Palmiro continued. "They are fragile creatures at break too easily."

The Red vain on Estrella's head got bigger and more agitated.

"It's like what Signore Giovanni says, 'Women are good for only 2 things. To Give birth, and pleasing men in bed.' Or something like that." Palmiro laughed.

The Red vain on Estrella's head nearly burst.

"CALYPSO!" Estrella called. Her Zanpaktuō turned into a Rifle and she aimed it directly at Palmiro. She fired several shot's that caused destructive damage to everything they hit. Palmiro dodged the attack and, now scared shitless, ran to get away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Estella shouted giving chase.

Kiyoshi and Narciso stood in silence for a moment trying to think of what just happened...then Kiyoshi points his Zanpaktuō at Narciso.

"Looks like it's just you and me!" Kiyoshi said.

"Of course..." Narciso grimaced.

* * *

Carla admired the Lieutenant's badge she took off of Chōjirō's dead body. Just imagining becoming a Signore made her smile like giddy school girl.

"What are you so happy about?" Jaden Hikaru said sitting on a branch.

Carla looked up at him with disgust. "You again." She growled.

"Hey I like the new outfit. Those robes of yours were-" Jaden started then noticed the Lieutenant's badge in her hand. Then he looked over and saw the corpse of Chōjirō Sasakibe. "The Lieutenant of the first Squad. You killed him?"

"Yes I did." Carla said proudly. "And Your Next!" Carla threw the chained scythe of her Zanpaktuō at Jaden, who jumped from the tree drawing his Zanpaktuō.

"Dance with the Fires of the Sky, Sōda!" Jaden called splitting into his two swords.

Carla jumped up at Jaden slashing at him with the other scythe chain, which he blocked with both of his swords. The scythe Carla threw came back around, surrounding Jaden by the chain, and Carla grabbed it with her free hand and continued with a side slashing motion.

Jaden, pulled on one of his swords, losing the grip. The sword he dropped managed to deflect Carla's other attack. Now with a free hand, Jaden flicked Carla's forehead, playfully, and slipped out of her chain trapped before it closed around him. Jaden landed on the forest floor and caught the sword he let go off when it fell to him.

"Tag! Your it!" Jaden joked and ran into the forest.

Carla clenched her jaw, in rage, and pursued him.

* * *

"Your Peccatore were having a tough time keeping even in this fight." Naomi pointed out. "With some fresh back-up, they MIGHT not be strong enough."

"Ha ha ha." Maziro laughed at her. "You forget girl that I am a Signore. I may be only an observer this day, should things not go the way I wish, I can slaughter every Soul Reaper here."

Naomi glared at Maziro, seeing her reflection of her face in his mirror mask, and then drew her sword.

"Then I dare you to start with me!" she spoke unintimidated.

Ulquiorra just closed his eyes turned his attention back to the fights happening below.

* * *

Naifu continued to hold down, by her neck, Yukari against a tree. He made her as uncomfortable as possible.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Naifu asked himself. "Come on Ulquiorra! Give me the signal! If I don't kill somebody soon, I might have to take it out on you."

Naifu felt Yukari trying to bite his hand to get him to let go.

"Stop that." Naifu said unaffected. "If you don't I kill without the Espada's say so."

Just then Naifu felt a strong presence in the air. "Wait a minute, I know this feeling." Naifu grinned. "This spiritual Pressure. It's that kid from the Soul Society. The Orange haired one! HA! THIS IS PERFECT!"

Naifu the let Yukari go so he can draw his sword.

"Finally a chance to show off how powerful I truly have become!" Naifu laughed as he hurried in the direction where Ichigo was coming from.

Yukari took a moment to gasp for breath. She was nearly chocked to death by that monster of a man.

"Is Kazuma really the one who..." Yukari spoke to herself "...he said my brother...DOh! You Idiot! Akira! Of course, he works for them. I need to tell someone!"

Yukari then ran off in the direction opposite where Naifu was going.

* * *

Korin was getting his ass kicked. Leonardo was far to quick and was getting faster. A Slash from behind, a slash from the left, a kick from the back of the head. At one point Leonardo got right in front of Korin and started to just hit him with one punch after another. Left-Right-Left-Right-Left-Left-Right-Left-Right-Kick!

With that strong kick to the stomach, Korin went flying a banged into a large boulder. Leonardo threw 2 Kunai knives; one that struck Korin's left palm, the other striking his right shoulder, forcing him to drop his Zanpaktuō.

"This is your last chance." Leonardo told Korin. "Show me what secret power you possess. And I grant a kick death."

Korin just spit blood in his direction. "I have no idea what the hell you keep talking about." Korin said trying to reach for his sword, but it was just out of reach. "I have no secret power. I'm just worthless."

Leonardo sighed. "That you are." He said as a shadow knife materialized in his hand. "Coltello Nero!"

Leonardo flew down to deliver his finishing strike on Korin. Korin looked away, closed his eyes and waited for it to be over.

…

Ring-Ring!

CLANCK!

"My god, you are just pathetic." An all too a familiar voice said.

Korin opened his eyes with shock, and dismay, to see a White Captain's Haori facing him. The captain wearing it had blocked Leonardo's Coltello Nero with his sword. Korin was looking directly at the 11 symbol on the Captain's Haori.

"Captain Zaraki." Korin muttered.

"A Captain?" Leonardo spoke with fear in his voice.

Kenpachi Zaraki looked up at Leonardo with a Blood-lust grin on his face.

"Herherhehea!" Kenpachi snickered. "Let's have some Fun! Shall we?"

_(To be continued...)_

* * *

**PECCATORE ENCYCLOPEDIA**

Asharu stood in the room, with Mayuri Kurosutchi, examining the still broken TV.

**Asharu: **So you think you can fix it? I'm running out of space on my Art Easel.

**Mayuri: **Of course I can! Just move aside!

Asharu Moved aside so Mayuri could turn the TV around and open the back to reveal all sorts of crossed wires.

**Mayuri:** Hmmm...I think I might need your help.

**Asharu: **Sure, what up?

**Mayuri: **See that red wire and the Yellow and Black wire? I need you to pull those out.

**Asharu: **Sure, no prob-

The second Asharu removed the wires he got electrocuted and started spazzing out.

**Asharu: **ZZAAJARAZZAEYAYAZZZZ!

The electric shock was enough to render Asahru Unconscious.

**Mayuri: **I thought that might happen. I just needed to make sure. NEMU! I NEED YOU PULL SOME WIRES!


	39. Chapter 39: Ambush: Korin vs Leonardo

**Hi Everyone. The fight We've all been waiting for. (The one I've been waiting for at least. -_-). So Enjoy it and remember, these chapters are hard to write and focus on, espeically when alot of stuff is happening.**

**So Reveiw Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

Maziro sensed the conflict escalating all around the region. Naomi Tachi's reinforcements are an unwelcome nuisance.

"I dare you to fight me Signore!" Naomi challenged pointing her sword at Maziro.

Maziro glanced at Ulquiorra whose eyes were closed with his head turned away.

"No thank you." Maziro spoke. "I don't wish to waste my time with you."

"WHAT?" Naomi shouted with gritted teeth.

"I sense another Captain here." Maziro explained turning his back to Naomi. "He has intruded himself on the battle for honor I allowed. He must be dealt with."

Naomi rushed Maziro from behind for a quick strike, but as Naomi's sword readied to strike Maziro, the Peccatore moved out of the way. He wasn't fast, but his movement was so subtle, Naomi didn't notice until after she missed. She slashed him at his head, again she missed by the subtle movement. Maziro then managed to get behind Naomi before she could balance herself.

Ulquiorra then opened his eyes to see what was happening now.

"You are lucky I do not have my sword drawn." Maziro stated. "I would've killed you right here had that been the case."

Once Naomi had her Balance she spun around blocked with her sword, expecting an Attack, but no attack came. Maziro kept his arms, legs, and entire body hidden behind his closed cloak the entire time.

"Do you even have a sword under all that get up?" Naomi asked. "Draw it out and fight me!"

"No." Maziro said. "I am not your enemy. It is Aizen and the Espada, is it not?"

"What do you mean by that?" Naomi asked.

"He is your true enemy is he not?" Maziro spoke turning his head toward Ulquiorra. "My kind are held hostage by his master. I must do what they bid of me. Kill the Espada, and I will promise to assist you anyway I can. I just wish for myself and my brothers to be free."

Ulquiorra placed his sword on his handle's hilt ready to defend himself if attacked.

"What a load of crap." Naomi scoffed. "I have never heard such a bad lie in my life. Either I must not look that smart or your are really stupid to think I would fall for that."

"So you would rather waste your life battling me then defeat an Espada?" Maziro asked. "The creature who serves a man bent on usurping the Soul Society?"

"I can kill him anytime." Naomi chuckled. "You Peccatore, however, have a nasty habit of disappearing during a fight. I ain't letting you go."

Ulquiorra released his hand from his sword as Maziro let out an exasperated sigh.

"So be it." Maziro said. "I really wished not to expend any energy but now I have no choice."

* * *

Korin was safe for the moment. Leonardo's deadly Coltello Nero was blocked by the Sword of Kenpachi Zaraki. Korin had mixed feelings about his former captain saving his life.

"What are you doing here captain?" Korin reluctantly asked.

"Is that how who thank me?" Kenpachi asked. "I was thinking of maybe letting him kill you, but then I thought 'He needs to see how a true warrior fights'!"

"This doesn't concern you captain!" Leonardo said as he jumped backward. "This is a battle for my honor! You have no right to interfere!"

"Honor?" Kenpachi laughed. "Thats funny! Who cares about honor? I just want to have some fun!"

"Fun?" Leonardo asked. "Are you MAD?"

Kenpachi simply grinned. While those two had each others attention, Korin had loosened the Kunai knives from his shoulders and managed to pull them out. Korin then reached down to grab his sword, only to be headbutted by a round Pink head that knocked him backward.

"Ow!" Korin shouted holding his face. "Damn it Yachiru!"

"Naughty Naughty Shivers!" Yachiru scolded him waving her finger. She now stood over Korins Zanpaktuō. "You know better then getting into the middle of Kenny's fight."

"THIS WAS MY FIGHT!" Korin shouted. "Why the hell are you two even here? !"

"Kenny got lost in the ocean." Yachiru explained. "We ran into Laffy Taffy (Estrella) out there and she told silly Kenny he was swimming the wrong way! So she brought us here."

"Why were you in the middle of...forget it." Korin gave up.

"Alright Peccatore." Kenpachi said. "What is your name?"

"His name is of no consequence to you." A voice said from behind Kenpachi.

Maziro had appeared behind Captain Zaraki and stood between him and Korin.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Korin asked.

"This is a battle between my Peccatore brother and your Soul Reaper brother." Maziro said. "You have no place here. If you wish to fight then fight me."

Kenpachi smirked. "Or can just kill the both of you!" he laughed.

Kenpachi turned around to swing at Maziro. Sunlight managed to bounce of Maziro's mirror mask and blind everyone around them. Once the blinding light passed, Maziro and Captain Zaraki were gone.

"Zaraki...?" Korin asked in confusion.

"Signore...?" Leonardo asked in confusion.

"...Kenny?" Yachiru asked in confusion.

Korin reached and grabbed his Zanpaktuō's hilt. Leonardo charged with his Coltello Nero blade, Korin slashed at Leonardo's Blade and sliced it apart. Korin's swing continued unresisted and slashed Leonardo's hand in half. The cut went strait down his middle finger up to the wrist.

Leonardo jumped back, holding the hand as blood flooded out of his wound. Korin had rushed at Leonardo and slashed at him again. Leo could only lean back, but immediately Korin slashed at him making Leonardo jump to the side.

*We just about to concede death a moment ago!* Leonardo thought as Korin continued a relentless attack. *This renewed vigor, where did it come from? What did that Captain do to motivate him-I can hardly KEEP UP!*

Leonardo defended himself the only way he could. By Running away. He ran to the forest canopy, which had helped him evaded Korin earlier. Leonardo took the moment to catch his breath. The moment was short lived as the Tree began to split down the middle. Leonardo jumped to another tree that began to split down the middle again. Leonardo tried to jump to another one but the Tree destruction rate increased forcing Leo to jump down to the ground. He looked at the trees to see what caused such a strange attack. When Korin slashed the tree's vertically, the Shadow around the Zanpaktuō continued to cut the trees apart, leaving Leonardo no where to run.

"What happened to that Divine Righteousness Bullshit you've been spouting?" Korin asked. "Lose faith in whatever bullshit you've been force fed?"

"Arrogant heretic!" Leonardo scolded. "Where did you get your second wind?"

"Theres a saying I once heard." Korin said. " 'Fighting an enemy with anger if just as good as having courage'."

Leonardo check over his Zanpaktuō's weapons. *I've run out of Gisō Kitsuen bombs and I can draw Coltello Nero with my hand like this.* he thought. *I can still use Vieni Qui, Coda Dello, and Zanna. Full force won't work anymore so I'll have to trap him-*

Leonardo's thoughts were halted by Korin's Slashing motion toward his head. Leonardo ducked and drew his Long sword, in his good had, and locked Korins sword on one of its hooks and held it in place. Leonardo's then reached for his short sword with his wounded hand, but as he grabbed the short swords hilt, the wound prevented him from getting a good grip and the blood caused the sword to slip out of his hands.

"Damn it!" Leonardo snapped as his attack plan failed.

Korin was then able to pull his Zanpaktuō down and cut Leonardo blade off his sword.

"VIENI QUI!" Leonardo shouted as the Kunai rope shot from his wrist and pulled Leonardo away, putting some distance between him and Korin. The rope pulled Leonardo to the stump of a tree.

*What the hell happened?* Leonardo thought to himself. *I almost had him-victory was close...I only have a few Ombra Stelle and Vieni Qui left. I don't want to resort to my Bankai against this worthless creature!...I might not have a choice...*

As Leonardo thought of a strategy he looked up and saw that Korin wasn't attack now. Instead he was taking heavy breaths, holding his sword against the ground to keep standing.

*He's exasperated.* Leonardo noticed. *That weapon must really weaken him the more he uses that power.*

* * *

Yukari was running through the forest, running through the identical trees. She saw smoke from a forest fire rising and fled in the opposite direction. After she ran for a while she stopped and sat on a rock.

"Where am I even going?" she asked herself and looked around. "Where am I?" Yukari started to cry. "I want to go home! I hate this Place! I hate the Stupid Soul reapers! I hate Stupid Korin! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!...I'm so Stupid..."

"Run out of Steam have you?"

Yukari jumped at hearing a voice and looked around. The Voice came over from an area where the trees were sliced apart. Yukari snuck closer to get a closer look.

* * *

"Run out of steam have you?" Leonardo asked Korin.

"Shut up!" Korin snapped.

"Still angry?" Leonardo asked. "What did that man do to you?"

Korin didn't answer.

"The Captain." Leonardo clarified. "How did he light a fire under you?"

"None of your damn business."

"Is he inspirational to you?...no, your eyes have hate in them." Leonardo held his hand behind his back. "You hate him...when you spoke earlier...Ah you are weaker then him and you hate it!"

"I said shut up!" Korin snapped again. Korin stepped forward but tripped himself up on some small rocks.

*Nows my chance!* Leonardo thought.

Leonardo threw the last of his Ninja stars at Korin. Two of the stars struck Korins arm while a third hit the hilt of Korins Zanpaktuō, causing it to slip from his hand. Leonardo took the opportunity to rush at Korin, revealing that his Vieni Qui rope was wrapped around his hand and he was holding the kunai weapon for the death kill.

Korin reached for his Zanpaktuō but Leonardo was too fast-

"Korin!"

Yukari shouted revealing herself from the bushes and threw a tangerine sized rock at Leonardo's feet. The surprise caught both soldiers off guard and the rock Yukari threw tripped up Leonardo and slowed him down, just enough for Korin the get his grip on his Zanpaktuō. Leonardo saw the attack and try to jump back, but his footing was awkward and couldn't move the way he wanted. Korin slashed at Leonardo's head. Leonardo moved back to miss most of the blade, however the sword managed to clip his left eye.

Leonardo had jumped away and held his eye. "AHHH DAMN!" He screamed. "My Eye! MY EYE!" He looked over at Yukari. "You Dumb BITCH!"

A light squeal escaped Yukari's mouth as she stared at Leonardo's evil eyes...er, eye. Korin ran in between her and Leonardo clenching his Zanpaktuō with both hands.

"Yukari Hide." Korin said.

Yukari looked at the his back and noticed at he different injuries he sustained in this fight. How can he keep going like this?

"Now!" Korin ordered. Yukari swallowed and ran back to the trees to hide.

The black aura of the Zanpaktuō began to gather into Korins blade. He stabbed the sword into the ground. The area began to shake and energy began to shoot out of the ground causing the ground to separate. The energy encircled Leonardo and cut the ground around him forcing him to fall into the chasm. The black streams of energy cut through falling rocks like butter. Leonardo jumped up to climb out of the chasm, hitting some debris but managed to escape. Leonardo,with little strength stopped just a few feet in front of Korin, but fell to his knees. Korin had slumped over and used a nearby tree trunk to keep his balance. His sword was still plunged into the ground.

"No hidden power huh?" Leonardo asked. "You disgust me heretic."

"Blah blah." Korin said. "I'll finish you off!"

Korin kept his eyes on Leonardo as he grabbed the hilt of his sword-

Korins entire arm went num...

He couldn't feel anything, not the hilt of the sword in his hand, not pain in his shoulder...

There was no feeling...

Korin could see that Leonardo was shocked and disturbed at what he saw...

Black cloth, ripped into pieces fluttered by Korins face...

Korin looked down at his arm and saw that his Zanpaktuō's lack aura had shredded his entire arm. His uniform up to his shoulder was tattered. His entire arm covered in blood. The pain was so intense his nerves had been overwhelmed and failed on him. He could not even move his arm anymore...

Leonardo used the last of his strength to jump at Korin and knocked him back into the tree behind him. The Kunai blade pointed right up against Korins neck. Leonardo looked at Korins eyes and saw the utter defeat in them. Leonardo scoffed as he pulled back and let Korin slump to the ground.

"Your own weapon attacked you." Leonardo said. "Pathetic. For a moment I thought you were a worthy opponent worth killing." Leonardo turned his back away from him. "Turns out I was wrong."

Leonardo took one look over at Korins Zanpaktuō, still standing up in the earth.

*That is the devils weapon.* Leonardo thought as he disappeared and escaped the area. Once Leonardo was gone Yukari came out of hiding and ran to Korins side.

"Korin!" She called. "Korin! Korin, are you alright? What can I..." She saw that he was not willing to talk and was mindlessly starring at his Zanpaktuō.

Korin took his other hand and put it over his face. "He just had to say that didn't he?" Korin said. He clenched his teeth together in anger. "Not worth killing? ! Grr...GAAAAAH!"

* * *

**PECCATORE ENCYCLOPEDIA**

**Asharu: **Today we will talk about Leonardo de Avidtià.

Asharu was standing with Leonardo as Nemu fixed the Tv in the background.

**Asharu: **Would you like to talk about you Zanpaktuō.

**Leonardo:** I'd would indeed. My weapon, Sasori, is actually 7 weaposn in 1.

Leonardo began showing off the weapons one by one.

**Leonardo: **Coda Dello.

The Long sword.

**Leonardo:** Zana.

The Short sword.

**Leonardo:** Ombra Stelle.

The Ninja stars.

**Leonardo: **Vieni Qui.

The rope and Kunai.

**Leonardo: **Gisō Kitsuen.

The Smoke bomb.

**Leonardo: **Acciaio Artiglio

The Arm Braces.

**Leonardo: **and Coltello Nero.

The Shadow dagger.

**Asharu: **Wow thats impressive. Now what about your Blood Technique.

**Leonardo:** ...my what?

**Asharu: **Your Ketsueki Tekunikku? What happens?

**Leonardo: **...Another thing about Sasori is that it replenish itself after every battle and ...uh...

**Asharu: **You do have a Ketsueki Tekunikku right? I mean you ARE a Peccatore?

**Leonardo: **...Gisō Kitsuen!

A puff of smoke filled the stage and as soon as it cleared Leonardo had disappeared.


	40. Chapter 40: Ichigo & Rukia vs Naifu

**HEEEEYYYYYYYYAAAAA! This chapter...is another fight! XP Only this and one more after then that will be the end of the Ambush Arc. So I triet d my best with this fight.**

**So Review Below, Let me Know! ^^**

* * *

Asharu Sukairā was treating the wounds of Rangiku and Shin, with his Kidō, in the shadow of a Peccatore frozen in ice. The forest fire had became a raging inferno and the sound of Sirens was heard in the distance.

"Looks like the town finally noticed the smoke." Asharu said. "We need to wrapped this fighting up soon.

As Asharu treated the Soul Reapers, Akira arrived.

"How bad is it?" Akira asked.

"How bad is what?" Asharu asked. "The fighting? Seems to be going well. No one has died since we arrived. Or do you mean their wounds? They'll be fine, once Hanataro gets here."

"Hanata-huh?" Akria asked.

Just then, squad 4's Hanataro came stumbling out of some bushes all beaten and bruised.

"Oh this place is terrible." Hanataro complained. "Why did Captain Tachi drag us here? It's muddy and not easy to walk around and stuff."

Hanataro stood up, to wipe the dirt off him and came face to face with Francesco, the Peccatore frozen in ice.

"AAAAAAAAGHGGGH! Don't Kill me!"

Asharu grabbed Hanataro by the collar. "Theres the man of the hour!" Asharu said as he dragged Hanataro over to Rangiku and Shin. "I've already done the hard stuff-Just wrap them up and do what you do! I gotta go and fight so-"

The Ice around Francesco shattered without warning realising the furious man.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Francesco shouted.

"AAAAAAAAGHGGGH! Don't Kill me!"

"Bakudō 80, Heyanokabe." Asharu chanted his Kidō sealing Francesco into an un breakable opaque box. "That'll hold him. Take good care of them Hanataro."

Asharu then disappeared.

"Wait-what-Huh?" Hanataro asked and looked at Akira. "But...who are you?"

"I'm Neh ba Dey." Akira answered. "Neh-ba-dey."

* * *

Ichigo rushed threw the trees with Rukia following behind him. Fighting raged all over the forest as the forest fire spread.

"Ichigo do you feel that?" Rukia asked. "Their are clashes of spiritual pressure all over."

"Well then, lets join a fight!" Ichigo said.

"I'LL FIGHT YOU BOY!"

A Sword came swing across Ichigo's body from out of no where. Ichigo had to jump strait up to doge it. Ichigo looked down at his attacker, but Ichigo got kicked in the back of the head and was stomped down to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called as she stopped on a tree branch.

"Damn!" Ichigo said as he got up holding his sword. He looked over and saw Naifu holding his sword.

"Hey there boy." Naifu grinned. "I've wanted to slice you up since I first met you."

Ichigo glared at Naifu. "So.." Ichigo said sizing him up. The scar across his face. He has only one arm and a bloodlust grin across his face. "...Who are you again?"

"ARE YOU KDDING ME? !" Naifu screamed. "I ALMOST KILLED YOU BEFORE!"

"You did?" Ichigo asked.

"At the vault!" Naifu said. "That coward Sukairā saved you from me-Oh wait! I was wearing my Hollow mask."

"You!" Ichigo remembered. "You were that Vizored!"

"I AM NOT!" Naifu exclaimed. "I am not one of those experiment rejects! Lord Aizen gave me the true strength of a Hollow! I'm more of an Arrancar then a Soul Reaper now!"

"It doesn't matter." Ichigo said. "I'm gonna defeat you."

"You're all talk kid." Naifu said. "I know you got a mask too! Why not just throw it on instead of talking trash. Then I might be a little concerned."

"I don't need it to fight you!" Ichigo said.

"Oh yes you do." Naifu smirked. "If not...I'll kill you in 3 strikes."

Naifu then lunged forward at Ichigo. Ichigo prepared a block with his sword, but Naifu simply side stepped and slashed Ichigo in the arm.

"One."

In response, Ichigo tried to slash at Naifu, but he ducked Ichigo's slash, and and cut up across Ichigo's chest.

"Two."

Ichigo stumbled back, and Naifu lunged at him again. Ichigo swung his sword and this time it Struck Naifu's sword deflecting the blade. Both Ichigo and Naifu slid back and regained their fighting stance. Ichigo then jumped forward, holding his sword with both hands. Naifu then threw his sword up into the air, and jumped toward Ichigo. Ichigo reacted to the surprising move by swinging his sword, but Naifu grabbed the blade with his hand and stopped it. Naifu then kicked Ichigo under the chin to flip him backward. Once, Ichigo landed on his back, Naifu's sword fell right into Naifu's hand, and he stabbed Ichigo in the stomach, impaling him to the ground.

"Caaugh!" Ichigo coughed.

"Three." Naifu said. "You die now."

Naifu's palm was bleeding over his sword hilt as he twisted the blade in Ichigo's stomach to hear him scream in agony. He pulled out his sword and sized up Ichigo's head.

"Shame. I thought you were tougher then that." Naifu said. "I don't see what the big deal is with you."

Naifu looked up at Rukia who hasen't moved from her spot.

"Well?" Naifu asked her. "You going to attack me? You could've helped him ya know! Or are you too fucking scared?"

Rukia didn't move. No trembling. No motion for her sword. No Eye flinching at all.

"What the hell?" Naifu asked.

"This is my doing."

Naifu looked at the tree opposite Rukia and saw Maziro standing there and face directly at Rukia so her face was reflected in his mirror mask.

"I have the young girl in a trance." Maziro said, not moving an inch. "I thought you wouldn't want anyone to interfere in your fight."

"Haha!" Naifu laughed. "Perfect! I guess you Peccatore aren't so bad after all."

"All I ask is that you allow one of my brothers to land the killing blow." Maziro said.

"What killing blow?" Naifu asked. "He's already dead!"

"Oh he is?" Maziro asked. "Then why is he standing?"

"Huh?" Naifu turned around-

Ichigo's sword came swinging down on Naifu, but he Blocked it with his own sword.

"You should know not to turn your back on your Enemy!" Ichigo grunted.

"Only to the Strong Ones!" Naifu insulted. Ichigo then forced Nafiu to jump backward's and he held on to his own sword.

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouts as he transforms into his black outfit and thin black sword. Almost immediately after Ichigo's Bankai transformation was complete, Naifu had attacked him from the front. Ichigo blocked it with no effort. Naifu tried moving around to attack him, but Ichigo blocked that as well. Naifu tried ferocious attack's on Ichigo from all sides, but Ichigo had blocked every attack.

"Damn it!" Naifu expressed taking a step back. "You think your a hot shot just cause you can use a Bankai?"

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked. "Your one armed swordsmanship doesn't seem so threatening anymore."

"You Ass!" Naifu said. "This! THIS! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THIS?!" Naifu kept moving the shoulder of his other arm around. "This is all the work of your friend Sukairā!"

"Asharu did that to you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes he did!" Naifu said. "And you know why? BECAUSE I WAS STRONGER THEN HIM! He was scared of me! The coward didn't want to face me in a real fight so he caught off my sword arm!"

"He cut off your arm just because he was scared to fight you?" Ichigo asked. "That just sounds ridiculous."

"It's true!" Naifu defended. "I know he seems like a good man, but he'll always put himself first. It's how he works boy. He'll make you get your hands dirty then throw you under the bus to save himself."

"What a Load of Crap-"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Naifu screamed. "Think about it! Remember Mai Tokiha? She used her and her cousins to steal away the Bureiburū so he wouldn't get his hands dirty. Sukairā is Yamamoto's Number One Kiss-ass! Why go threw all the trouble and not talk to the old man? Because He wanted the He wanted to keep the Bureiburū for himself! He would use it's power to take over the Soul Society."

"...you've gotta be kidding." Ichigo said.

"He's using you." Naifu continued. "He's using you, and once he himself is threatened, he will drop you."

"That is funny." Maziro laughed. "Thats sounds exactly like Aizen."

"HEY!" Naifu snapped. "Lord Aizen needs us and we serve because we wish! Not because we are tricked!"

"Oh you are blind, devoted fool." Maziro said. "You would be a perfect Peccatore."

"Shut up!" Naifu said. "We are stronger then you! It is because of Lord Aizen you pathetic creatures have the strength to launch an attack like this!"

"Oh dear my neck is stiff." Maziro said. "I better loosen it."

Maziro turned his head slight, to break his gaze on Rukia and breaking the trance over her.

"Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!" Rukia wasted no time as she attacked Naifu.

The attack forced Nafiu to move out of Position. Ichigo managed to keep track of Naifu and attack him with a Slash across his arm. Naifu beck peddled to get and better angel of Ichigo, but Rukia attacked from above. Naifu blocked the attack and pushed her back. Ichigo had moved behind Naifu to attack him, but Nafiu blocked his sword by reaching his blade behind his back.

"You kids are pissing me off!" Naifu screamed. "Rule over Hell, Burakkufaiā." Naifu's steel blade erupted into black fire. The heat alone was enough to burn Ichigo's hand. Naifu then parried Ichigo's sword up and slashed at Ichigo's abdomen. Ichigo disappeared with his speed and Naifu cut into a tree instead.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" Rukia called out her attack. Rukia releases an avalanche of cold air in the direction of Naifu. Naifu turned around and swung his sword at the cold air right before it hit him. The ice immediately evaporated into steam. Naifu then lunges his sword into the ice and shot black flames into the ice just like Rukia's attack. It caused the ice to turn into steam and the flames continued toward Rukia. Rukia jumped out of the way, just barely missing, but one of the flames caught on her sleeve and it started burning. Rukia had to rip it off. When she took that split second to rip her sleeve off, Naifu had jumped above her and drop-kicked her on her shoulder. Rukia hit the ground with a crash.

"Burn!" Naifu exclaimed, pointing his sword down directly at her.

In a moment's notice, Ichigo comes in, about to swing his sword at Naifu. Naifu attempts to block it, which he did, but Ichigo managed to cut a part of his chest. Naifu then knees Ichigo's gut, then grabs his head and slams Ichigo into one of the trees. Naifu then split the tree down the center using Ichigo. Ichigo is lying on the ground, with Naifu standing over him. Naifu releases his hand and points his sword so that it was pointing downward at Ichigo's face. He thrusts it down, but Ichigo managed to use his sword to block it. Ichigo could feel the intense heat from Naifu's sword and was sweating uncontrollably.

"Heh, you're tough, I'll give you that!" Naifu said. "But being tough doesn't mean you're strong!"

Ichigo uses his free hand to reach his face.

"Hmm?"

Ichigo then moves his hand and the Hollow mask is on his face.

"Oh-"

Ichigo put all of his power into his sword and blasts Naifu with a Getsuga Tensho. The blast leveled several trees in the area. Rukia, who was still conscious, had to cover her head from the debris.

"Ichigo..." Rukia muttered.

Ichigo then gets to his feet, wearing the Hollow mask, and looks over at Naifu, who was standing only a few meters away from him with only a few bruises. He was also strategically placed between Ichigo and Rukia.

"HAHAHAHA!" Naifu burst into laughter. "ABOUT DAMN TIME! FEELS GOOD, DOESN'T IT? ! ALL THAT POWER IN THAT LITTLE WHITE MASK! … Now... NOW WE CAN PLAY!" Naifu then holds his sword in front of him. "Gōka!"

The fire from the sword rises and begins to encircle Ichigo and Naifu. The fire encircling them burned up the very ground it touched and the encirclement was about to go over Rukia. Ichigo realized this and tried to move, but Naifu got in front of him and stopped him by blocking his sword.

"Let the bitch burn!" Naifu said.

As the flames were about to go over Rukia, Asharu instantly picked up Rukia, left just as quickly, barely avoiding the flames and they stood just outside the flaming circle.

"You all right, Miss Kuchiki?" Asharu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rukia answered.

"Well, if it isn't the butcher himself?" Naifu asked. "Are you here to cut off my other arm? !"

"For the last time, Naifu, you have no one to blame but yourself!" Asharu told him.

"I blame you!" Naifu scolded. "I blame you and your sycophantic society!"

"We need to get over there and help Ichigo." Rukia said.

"We can't." Asharu told her. "That's Gōka. That circle around them is an impenetrable shield. If you so much as touch it, it will fry you alive. If you try to go over, the heat rising from the flames are so intense, they too will fry you alive. There's no way in or out of that circle. Unless one of them dies inside it."

"Yeah hear that, orange hair?" Naifu asked. "You have to kill me to get out, but we're fighting on my terms! I'm going to make you my bitch!"

"Fine, I'll just kill you, then." Ichigo said.

Ichigo swung at his sword, which made contact with Naifu's sword and then was caught by the same black fire that Naifu's sword created. With his strength, Ichigo pushed Naifu down with his sword, then swung the blade up and cut Naifu's left pectoral area. Because Ichigo's sword was on fire, it caused the wound he made on Naifu to catch on fire with the black flames.

"GAAAHAH! AHAHHHH!" Naifu screamed as he smothered the flames over his wound. "THAT'S IT! I'M DONE SCREWING AROUND!"

Naifu then puts his hand around his face, which looked like he was about to rip his face off, but then he put on his dragon-like Hollow mask. The area was then filled with intense Spiritual Pressure, so much so that it actually caused a crack in Ichigo's Hollow mask.

"NOW YOU DIE, BOY!" Naifu shouted.

Naifu then lunged forward at Ichigo...

(_To be continued...)_


	41. Chapter 41: Maziro the Mirror

**The Ambush Arc is finished with this Chapter! Man it took much longer then I wanted, but it is done. I want to put on notice that I am going to be working on an Extra project for the next month or so, so this ****story will have later updates for a bit. I will continue working on it, just wait a little longer for updates ok? **

**Is everyone Ok with that?**

**Review Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

"Keeeeeeeeennnnny!" Yachiru called. She hopped from tree to tree searching for Kenpachi with not luck. "Keeeeeeeeennnnny! Where are yooooooouuuuuu?"

The sudden surge of clashing spiritual pressure caught her attention. She looked over at a tower of energy shooting strait up.

"Thats Icchis pressure." Yachiru said. "Kenny's gonna be disappointed if he misses a chance to fight Icchi."

Yachiru looked around.

"Keeeeeeeeennnnny! Where are yooooooouuuuuu?"

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya had found Orihime and Chad, just outside the forest. The fire had spread to the edge of Karakura town and firefighters were doing their job nearby. Laria was laying on the ground, sealed within Orihimes healing shield. Laria's blood had turned black with the poison flowing through her. The black in her blood slowly began to disappear as Orihime healed her.

"They we go." Orihime said. "Don't worry Tōshirō. She's going to be just fine."

Tōshirō sighed with relief. "Alright, I must head back to the fight." he said turning away. "...Thank you."

"You should go." Chad said to Tōshirō. "We'll protect your friend."

Tōshirō looked down at Laria. The concern in his eyes was apparent. "Alright," he said and disappeared.

* * *

Kenpachi was fight else where in the forest. With ferocious fervor, Kenpachi was swing his sword at Maziro, who danced around his blade. Kenpachi sighed and stopped swinging.

"What the matter?" Maziro asked. "Sword hand getting stiff?"

"This is no fun." Kenpachi told him. "I thought you were a fighter, not a Ballerina."

"Ballerina! Thats cute." Maziro said. "You're just frustrated at your own weakness."

"Yeah, whatever." Kenpachi said as he turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Maziro demanded to know.

"I'm not wasting my time with your dance routine." Kenpachi said. "I'm off to find a challenge."

Kenpachi took a few steps forward and hit an invisible wall.

"Gah! What the Hell?" Kenpachi tried to cut through the wall, but his sword simply bounced off it.

"You will walk the path I tell you to walk!" Maziro told him. "You will go where I want, do I want, and fight the way I want until I grow bored with you."

Kenpachi turned around to face Maziro, his face reflecting in Maziro's mask. The sound of gunshots could be heard getting closer. Palmiro emerged through the trees as Estrella chased him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Estrella shouted while shooting in every direction. "FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

Palmiro fled back into the woods and Estrella followed. Maziro and Kenpachi stood there after the unnecessary intrusion.

"Well...that was...awkward..." Maziro spoke.

* * *

Naomi stared down Maziro waiting for the Signore to make a move. She would glance back at Ulquiorra every couple of seconds. The smoke from the forest fire began to rise up to them.

*Why doesn't he help his ally?* Naomi thought. *And why doesn't Mirror face fight back?*

"You seemed distracted." Maziro spoke up. "I know. It's the Espada isn't it? Why don't I leave you two alone?"

"Will you stop it trying to pawn our fight off." Naomi said. "You're just a gutless coward."

"No, I am trying to give you the opportunity you desire." Maziro explained. "I see it in your eyes girl. You wish to fight the Espada. That is why you came back to this town. You knew when we attacked again he would be here. You wanted to fight him, not I."

Naomi was silent.

"It seems I was correct." Maziro continued. "Now, would you kindly-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naomi's sudden laughing fit surprised Maziro and caused Ulquiorra to turn around to face her.

"By God Almighty!" Maziro exclaimed. "What is so funny?"

"Hahahahehe...heh..." Naomi calmed down. "Sorry, it's nothing personal. I tend to laugh like that for no reason."

"...You are a strange one." Maziro stated.

"I get that a lot." Naomi said. A blast of Spiritual Pressure suddenly overwhelmed the 3 warriors. It was intense and very strong. Ulquiorra looked over where the spike in pressure had originated.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra spoke. "He has engaged Naifu in battle."

"Naifu?" Naomi asked. "The very name reminded her of that man's psychotic nature. Naomi then turned to the fight only to see a sword come swinging at her face. She ducked and the sword flew across her hair, cutting off some strains. She looked up to see Ulquiorra had attacked her. She quickly got her feet set and blocked his second slash.

"Oh goodie." Maziro spoke. "You finally decided to fight. I guess I can rest now."

"Ryūsenka!"

Maziro turned his head in an instant to see Tōshirō appear right behind him and stab him in the back with his sword. The attack incased Maziro in a block of ice.

"Got the jump on you." Tōshirō said.

"Impressive, if a bit futile." Maziro said standing right behind Tōshirō. "But it is I who is the master of Surprises."

Tōshirō quickly flew upward to avoid any attack. He looked down at Maziro, who hasn't revealed any weapon yet, and then at the block of ice, which was empty.

"Impossible." Tōshirō said. "I know I hit you."

"Think of it as a game." Maziro said. "If you manage to hit me, I will honor you with a fight."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ichigo and Naifu exchanged fierce blows of there swords within the circle of black fire. Both Men wore their hollow masks. Their movements were swift and powerful.

"COME_ ON BOY!" _Naifu screamed. His hollow mask echoed his voice. "_THIS CAN'T BE ALL YOU GOT_!"

Ichigo slashed Naifu from the front, Naifu's speed allowed him to side step the attack and cut Ichigo's arm. Naifu then spun around to get behind Ichigo and kicked him in the back of the head. Their fight continued with Naifu having the clear edge over Ichigo.

Outside the ring of fire Rukia and Asharu could only watch. Rukia had tried to use her Sode no Shirayuki to create a gap in the fire, but the ice evaporated to steam whenever it got close to the fire.

"That won't help." Asharu told her. "The fire is too strong. Unless we got a huge block of Sekki Sekki rock, we ain't getting through."

"Then what can we do?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing." Asharu said. "All we can do is sit back and hope Ichigo wins."

Rukia glared at Asharu as he sat down and leaned back onto the truck of a ruined tree. The sounds of the sword clashes echoed within the ring of fire.

* * *

Naomi and Ulquiorra had crossed blades.

"So now you want to fight?" Naomi asked. "Why so suddenly? You're smart enough to realize that Peccatore has been trying to force us to fight. Why bother appealing to his vanity?"

"I care not for the Pecctore's wishes." Ulquiorra said. "However, I can't risk any possible interference in the battle involving Ichigo Kurosaki. Those were lord Aizen's orders."

"That so?" Naomi asked. Her sword began to glow. "Fine. Drag to Hell, Tsukito!" Her sword took the form of a long, thin, black blade, with blood red slits on both sides. She slid the blade along Ulquiorra's sword, forced his blade off balanced and knocked him back with it.

"You think your Shikai gives you enough strength to defeat me?" Ulquiorra asked. A blade slashed his shoulder, piercing strait through his body. He looked at the blade that stabbed him...it was his own. The Steel had bent at a sharp angle and attacked him threw his shoulder.

"Never saw it coming." Naomi smirked. "When Tsukito made contact with your steel blade it allowed me to force it to my will. Any steel surface, I will be able to control and bend your sword steel and even switch what side the blade is on."

Ulquiorra's blade began to twist around his arm and cut it clean off. His sword arm fell with his sword.

"Just making things easier for me." Naomi smirked. "With only one arm, I can kill you much faster."

Ulquiorra stood there, glaring her down, as his arm instantly regenerated. He then pointed at her and fired a cero. Naomi dodged and grunted.

"So much for that!"

* * *

In the forest below, Jaden led Carla on a chase through the trees. Carla tried using her Scythes to attack Jaden from behind, but when they got close he would knock them away with his twin swords.

"Stop running and fight!" Carla demanded.

"I would," Jaden spoke back. "but I wouldn't want to accidentally cut up your pretty face."

Jaden's flirtatious attitude did not calm Carla. She threw her Scythes ahead of Jaden and made them cross over, so there chains blocked Jaden's path. Jaden stopped and locked his footing on a branch. Carla landed behind him, called back her scythes to her hands. She went to swing at Jaden, but her hand cramped up and she dropped one of her scythes.

"Ahh!"

Jaden took the opportunity to knock her other scythe out of her hand with a swing of the sword. He then crossed his blades across her neck, in perfect position to cut off her head.

"What are you waiting for?" Carla asked. "Do it!"

"Naw." Jaden said. "I'm taking you prisoner. See what information we can get out of you."

Carla just glared at him. Hate in her eyes.

"You know...you really are pretty." Jaden tried to calm her.

"Please...just shut up." Carla insisted.

* * *

Maziro stared down Tōshirō. The captain kept his hands on his sword waiting for Maziro to make the first move. The fight between Naomi and Ulquiorra in the near distance did nothing to distract these two.

"So much waiting." Maziro said. "I will see this, I will never make the first move."

"Why is that?" Tōshirō asked.

"I do not enjoy fighting." Maziro answered. "Especially against such a handsome captain-I fear I don't have the motivation."

"Then why-...wait...what did you say?" Tōshirō asked. "Did you just say I was...handsome?"

"Oh dear. I do believe I said to much." Maziro chuckled.

Tōshirō felt sick all of a sudden.

"Is that your Bankai?" Maziro asked. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru?"

"How do you know it's name?" Tōshirō asked.

"It was a mistake showing me your Bankai this soon boy." Maziro spoke. Maziro's mirror masked angled back to show Toshiro's face reflected into it.

"Just draw you sword!" he demanded.

"Remember our game?" Maziro asked. "You must hit me to get me to draw my sword. If you can't hit me, why should I fight you?"

Tōshirō lunged at Mazrio, who dodged the attack. The Ice Dragon, roared from the tip of Tōshirō's blade and pursued after him.

* * *

Maziro's agility allowed his to dodged everyone of Kenpachi's swings. The captain continued to advance forward, swinging with all his strength to hit the peccatore with no luck.

* * *

The Ice dragon seemed to hit Maziro, but he appeared behind Tōshirō who swung at his head.

* * *

Maziro side stepped Kenpachi, forcing him to turn an strike low. Maziro jumped up.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Kenpachi said as he jumped after him.

* * *

Maziro steps back and Tōshirō continues to swing hoping to hit him.

"It's impossible." Tōshirō muttered. "There is no way he can dodge all this with being hit."

* * *

Mazrio rose above the tree line and saw Kenpachi was much closer then he anticipated.

"oh-"

"GOT YA!" Kenpachi screamed. He swung his sword-

* * *

Tōshirō had the ice dragon charge against Maziro. He dodged the simple attack and noticed that Tōshirō had gotten the high ground on him.

"I HAVE YOU!" Tōshirō shouted. He swung his sword down.

…

CLANCK.

The two swords of Tōshirō and Kenpachi clashed against each other.

"Captain Zaraki?"

"Hitsugaya?"

Both Captains turned their heads back at Mazrio. BOTH Maziro's! There were 2 Maziro's they were battling. They both had passed through them like air.

Both Naomi and Ulquiorra stopped there fighting and looked over.

"How did he...?" Naomi asked.

"What trickery is this? !" Hitsugaya demanded to know.

"It's no trick-" One Maziro spoke.

"Well it is-" The second spoke.

"An illusion-"

"More like a mirror clone."

"I'm not here-"

"Well I am-"

"Just not physically-"

"My body is around-"

"Just not here."

"I see." Kenpachi said. "So all those times I should've sliced you, my sword just past through your illusions."

"Correct-"

"You're not as stupid as I thought-"

"There was just a matter I couldn't leave alone-"

"Too important-"

"Needed to keep you distracted-"

"Which I did."

* * *

Hanataro had almost finished healing Shin and Rangiku's wounds. Akira waited nearby for the healing to be finished.

"How much longer?" Akira asked.

"Not much." Hanataro explained. "I Just need to-"

"RRRRAAAAGGHHHH!"

Francesco, the Peccatore trapped in Asharu's Bakudō, suddenly broke free of his powerful prison without any warning.

"I thought that was supposed to Hold him!" Akira screeched.

"RAAAGH! THE PAIN STOP THE PAIN!" Francesco screamed. He then eyed Hanataro. "YOU! THE PAIN! YOUR FAULT!"

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-WHHHAAAT?" Hanataro panicked. "I didn't do anything!"

"YOU!" Francesco shouted clenching his sword. "BOTH OF YOU! DIEEEE!"

* * *

Kiyoshi crashed into the ground near Chad and Orihime.

"Oucie!" Kiyoshi muttered.

Chad looked over and saw Narciso wilding his sword. Orihime was still busy healing Laria so Chad stood up against Narciso.

"Errrr, My bones Ache." Narciso complained rubbing his neck. "I'm tired of playing."

"El Directo!" Chad said as he used his strength to attack Narciso, but the Peccatore crushed the attack aside.

"Please." Narciso said. He ran in close, and slashed Chad with his dull blade and it somehow paralyzed chad. "I like you bigger ones. I can freeze the joints in your bones much easier."

Narciso turned his attention to Laria who was healing in Orihimes barrier.

"Her" Narciso decided

"No!" Orihime said. She stood up to defend Laria. "I won't le-"

Narciso grabbed Orihime by her neck. "THEN YOU!" he shouted. "I'M SICK OF YOU HEROIC TYPES! I'LL KILL YOU! THEN I'LL MAKE THIS BITCH REGRET THE FACT SHE DIDN'T KILL ME!"

* * *

Kenpachi and Tōshirō looked at the two Maziro's and pondered a strategy.

"Well damn." Kenpachi said. "Is there any point in fighting this guy if it's just an illusion?"

"He's just toying with us." Tōshirō said. "Everything he's done today has been to mess with us."

"Not everything-" The First Maziro spoke.

"But mostly yes-" The second spoke.

"Show the enemy how out classed they are-"

"Demoralize them-"

"Crush them-"

"Then claim victory."

"Excellent advice." An unexpected voice said. Everyone turned to see the appearance of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Captain Kuchiki." Tōshirō said.

"And we've done just that." Byakuya said. "Not only are you now out classed, but you are now severely out numbered."

* * *

Francesco was about to Kill Hanataro when a fire ball struck him in the face.

"Seven Days of Flame, Kagutsuchi!"

Mai came flying it and relentlessly attacked Francesco with repeated fire balls and punches to the body. Renji and Isao appeared behind her and provided backup. But Mai kept up at Brutal attack.

"Ra! Ha! NaH! GAAAH! HA!" Mai grunted with each attack. With One big punch to the head, she knocked out Francesco. "Phew, that was close."

"Mai?" Hanataro asked. "Renji? Isao? What are you three doing here?"

"I really wish I knew." Isao said then looked over the area and then directly at Akira. "Akira Kujikawa? What are you doing here!"

"Aw Crap..." Akira said.

* * *

Narciso was about to cut Orihime's throat with his blade when his arm suddenly became frozen in ice.

"Aisutaigā!"

Tahani Rosa cut down the frozen arm and it shattered.

"RRAAGH! Narciso screamed. "DAMN IT!"

The Ice kept his blood frozen so no healing ability. Narciso stumbled back and Tahani stood between him and Orihime and Laria.

"You threaten Laria." Tahani spoke. "I'll kill you! Simple as that."

Narciso tried to run away, but Ikkaku appeared in front of him.

"Running away?" Ikkaku asked. "All bark and no bite."

Yumichika appeared at Narciso left.

"Look at his clothes." Yumichika said. "Ugly AND Filthy. How disgraceful."

Akane appeared on Narciso's right.

"We're going to kill you." Akane said. "Not that deserve a warriors death."

"Now now!" Narciso said. "I'm sure we can talk this out."

Tahani's blades met Narciso's neck.

"No." Tahani said. "No we can't!"

* * *

"Show your true self!" Byakuya demanded of the Maziro Illusions. "Show yourself and admit true defeat."

"Can't do that-"

"Too late-"

"Been here too long-"

"We need to return."

ooooooooEEEEEEEEooooooooo

"There is the signal." Maziro's illusions spoke in unison. "We will leave now."

The illusions disappeared. Ulquiorra began to glow white then.

"Hey!" Naomi called to him. "What's with the light."

"I accompanied them through their Leluche Bianca." Ulquiorra spoke. "I have no choice but to return with them."

Ulquiorra then turned into pure energy and shot up, like a beam, into the sky and disappeared.

"Damn it!" Naomi growled.

* * *

ooooooooEEEEEEEEooooooooo

Carla perked up at the ominous chanting.

"What was that?" Jaden asked. The second Jaden asked that Carla punched him in the stomach and then kicked him in the chest knocking him back. "Gaah!"

Carla grabbed her weapons and began to glow white.

"HOLD IT!" Jaden said grabbing onto the chain of Carla's weapon and pulling on it. Once he grabbed it, the white glow spread to him as well.

"LET GO-" Carla yelled, but before she could do anything, they both turned into pure energy and shot up, like a beam, into the sky and disappeared.

* * *

Naifu finally got advantage over Ichigo. First He managed to cut him across his chest.

"_AAAAGHHH!" _

Then across Ichigos back.

"_GAAAAAH!"_

Finally, Naifu knocked Ichigo, with his swords hilt, against Ichigos Hollow mask and the Mask Shattered. Ichigo fell back ward onto the ground, physically drained of all his strength.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia called to him in desperation. She looked back at Asharu, who hasn't moved since he sat down, but the distress was seen in his eyes.

Naifu then pressed his foot against Ichigo's throat.

"_AH HAHAHA!_" Naifu laughed. "_LORD AIZEN CAN STOP WASTING HIS TIME WITH YOU! I JUS PROVED I AM THE STRONGER! NOW I WILL KILL YOU!_"

ooooooooEEEEEEEEooooooooo

"_Oh, you hear that?"_ Naifu taunted. "_The Peccatore are going home. BET YOU WISH YOU COULD JOIN THEM! NOW DIIIIIIE!"_

Naifu raised his sword-and a hand Grabbed Naifu's wrist before he swung down.

_"WHAT?"_

The Action caused Asharu to stand up to see-he saw that and dark crimson red armored hand, with sharp edges, was holding Naifu back from delivering the killing blow. The hand came from under the robes of Maziro de Irato.

"A Signore?" Asharu asked.

"I can't let you kill the boy Naifu." Maziro said. "He's important to everyone. Not just Aizen."

"_Impossible." _Naifu said. "_You couldn't have penetrated my Fire Ring. You should've been incinerated!"_

"I never penetrated your Fire Ring." Maziro explained. "I was in your ring since you cast it. I was here, the entire time."

Maziro began to glow white, and since he held on to Naifu, he began to glow as well. Maziro then looked in the direction of Asharu.

"Asharu Sukairā." Maziro spoke. "It's been a while. How is your daughter? You know, it's dangerous to leave children home alone."

The sheer terror in Asharu's eyes was reflected back at him by Maziro's Mirror mask. "Krystal..."

"_LET GO OF ME!" _Naifu Demanded. "_I NEED TO KILL HIM! LET GOO OOF-"_

Both Maziro and Naifu turned into pure energy and shot up, like a beam, into the sky and disappeared. When Naifu was gone, the ring of Black fire disappeared with him leaving it safe to approach Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said as she hurried to help him. She saw his condition and looked back at Asharu. "We have to-" She saw that Asharu had disappeared. "Sukairā!"

* * *

At Home, Krystal Sukairā was watching Magical Madoka Girls on Tv while holding on to her Teddie. Her Teddie wore a Red and white costume and had a Blue head with big Anime eyes.

Ding dong.

Krystal got up, still holding her Teddie and went toward the door. "Who is it?" she asked kindly.

The swung open. Krystal froze with the sudden surprise. There stood a man she did not recognize.

"Who-who are you?" Krystal asked in fear.

The man standing in the doorway, was Kaname Tōsen. His head motioned directly in the direction of the terrified little girl.


	42. Chapter 42: Disruption and Chaos

**Oi! This sucks! -_- My Mac broke down so I had to get it repaired. To get it Repaired, they had to replace the Hard drive, which means all of my Information was lost. I was half way done with this chapter and had to start over. Thats not the Worst part. ALL of my Information is gone! Most importantly the OC Character Bio's. I still have some in my PM Box, but not all. Some I can look back at the story and get that information, but I need some people to resend the OC sheet.**

**Other then that...**

**Review Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

The forest Fire continued to burn as Fire fighters from Karakura Town fought against the blaze. They managed to keep the fire away from the edge of town. While the fire died out, Asharu was flying out of the forest, moving fast as he could to get back home.

"Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn it!" Asharu said. "Not Krystal! Not Her DAMN IT!"

* * *

Kisha Sukairā was walking home, carrying a bag of groceries. The fire trucks were whizzing by, sirens ablaze.

"Geez, the fire trucks are all over the place today." Kisha said. "I hope everything's all right."

As Kisha appraoched home, she noticed that her door was swung clean open. As she moved closer to the door, she could hear screaming coming from the inside.

"Let go of me, you pervert! Let go or I'll call the cops!"

Kisha hurried inside and saw Krystal struggling to break free of Kaname's grip on her left arm while she tried to beat him with her stuffed Teddie bear.

"LET GO OF HER!" Kisha shouted.

"MOMMY!" Krystal screamed.

Kaname turned his head a little bit in Kisha's direction.

"I will leave now and go call the cops and-!"

Kaname then unsheathed his sword and slashed at Kisha. The sword cut through the bag of groceries which splattered on the floor and Kisha fell back on her behind. Kaname held the tip of the sword at her face.

"MOMMY!" Krystal screamed as she teared up.

"Bakudō #1 Sai!" Kaname said.

An invisible force takes Kisha's right arm, holds it against her back and pins her down to the ground.

"MOMMY! MOMMY, NO! MOMMY!" Krystal continued to scream.

Kaname then began to drag Krystal out into the street.

"LET GO! LET GO!" Krystal screamed.

Suddenly, the pressure in the air felt heavy as the very air began to rip itself apart in an empty space, distorting reality. A Garganta had opened and the very sight of that thing terrified little Krystal.

"Step lively now." Kaname said. "We are in a hurry."

Kaname then pulled Krystal into the Garganta and she set foot beyond the threshold.

"KANAME!"

Krystal turned around and saw her father flying as fast as he could with his sword drawn right toward the Garganta, which began to slowly close.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" Asharu screamed.

"DADDY!" Krystal shouted.

"You're a little too late." Kaname said.

Asharu's speed allowed him to catch up to them. He swung his sword right at Kaname, however the Garganta slammed shut before he could connect and Asharu slashed only thin air. In the moment after, Asharu was motionless with Shock.

* * *

Tōshirō overlooked as the Soul Reapers received medical treatment in the forest below. The scars of the battle showed, but there was one casualty: . Once he knew that everyone was in a stable condition, Tōshirō regrouped with the other Captains above the forest: Kenpachi, Naomi and Byakuya.

"The injured are being tended to as we speak." Tōshirō stated. "We're just lucky that fight didn't drag on longer than it had to."

"Please, that wasn't a fight." Kenpachi said. "I don't even know what the hell the Peccatore were doing."

"They were going through initiation." Byakuya said. "When they kill a Soul Reaper of the strength of Lieutenant or higher, they become a Signore, on par with that of a Captain. They're sending the Peccatore out to increase their strength and therefore increase the strength of Aizen's forces."

Before they could continue their discussion, Kiyoshi appeared near them.

"Pardon the interruption, Captains." Kiyoshi said. "Captain Tachi, we can't seem to find Jaden anywhere."

"I felt Jaden's spiritual pressure disappear with the Peccatore." Naomi said. "If he did manage to travel with them, he's probably dead now."

"That doesn't matter now, I'm afraid." Tōshirō said. "Lieutenant Sasakibe was killed, meaning they will have another Signore in their ranks. We need to return to the Soul Society and figure out how to deal with these Peccatore now."

"Captain Hitsugaya." Byakuya spoke up. "The only reason I intervened at the end was because we cannot return to the Soul Society."

"What are you talking about?" Tōshirō asked.

"After our mission at the prison, we tried to return, but the Senkaimon wouldn't open." Byakuya stated. "Only because of luck did we sense the clash of spiritual pressure here and come to assist."

Tōshirō ignored his words for a moment and opened a Senkaimon right there, but nothing happened.

"How can this happen?" Tōshirō wondered.

"Regardless of how, for the time being we are trapped in the World of the Living." Byakuya stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Soul Society's Department of Research and Development, The department was in a panic as they tried to fix the most serious of problems.

"SOMEONE TELL ME HOW THE HELL THIS HAPPENED? !" Captain Kurotsuchi shouted. "NO ENERGY. NO REACTION. NO SIGN OF TREACHERY WHAT. SO. EVER! HOW CAN THE SENKAIMON BE UNRESPONSIVE? !"

"Master Mayuri?" Nemu spoke up entering the area.

"NOT NOW NEMU!" Mayuri shouted. "We are in the middle of a crisis! Five captains are stranded in the world of the living and someone is messing with me by sealing the Senkaimon!"

"But Master Mayuri, the Head Captain is holding a meeting about the Senkaimon." Nemy told him.

"A meeting? Another DAMNED meeting? !" Mayuri questioned. "While the Head Captain gathers people to discuss the problem, I am here trying to FIX the problem! Not for the benefit of the Soul Society, but because the person responsible is mocking me! Sealing the Senkaimon without my knowledge! No one makes a fool out of me! NO ONE!"

"Understood, Master Mayuri." Nemu bowed. "Also, there is someone from the 14th Division who-"

"Send them away!" Mayuri coldly interrupted. "I will not help with overly suspicious fascists!"

"Understood, Master Mayuri." Nemu simply responded.

She turned to leave the room, she could hear many of Mayuri's cursing.

* * *

Mizutoki Satoru and Yumi Miyuzaki were waiting at the entrance to the Department of Research and Development when Nemu came up to them.

"I apologize, but I must ask the both of you to leave right now." Nemu informed them.

"Why?" Mizutoki asked.

"Master Mayuri is in the middle of a crisis now and is unable to assist you." Nemu answered.

"Fine, then you just help us." Mizutoki said.

"I am afraid I cannot." Nemu said. "Master Mayuri specifically told me to not help those overly suspicious fascists."

"Fascists? !" Mizutoki asked. "I'll go put a fascist up his ass!"

"Mizu, please, calm down." Yumi said. "Please, Lieutenant, our Captain ordered us to get some information. I promise we won't peek at any secret files or anything, but this is very important."

"My apologies again, but I do not have the authority to grant you the access you desire." Nemu stated.

"But I do." Shizuru said, poking her head from the doors.

"YOU can get us the information we need?" Mizutoki asked, a little skeptical.

"Young man, my husband may be a genius, but he is NOT the smartest member of this squad." Shizuru told him. "Now if you'll both come with me."

Shizuru leads both Mizutoki and Yumi into the department.

* * *

Captain Ukitake arrived at the meeting for the Captains. Captains Komamura (who was still slightly injured), Unohana and Kabugi were all there. The Head Captain had not arrived yet.

"Are we the only Captains left here?" Ukitake asked.

"Captain Kurotsuchi refused to come and Captain Ookamiken is still injured." Komomura informed.

"This is bad." Captain Kabugi said. "If the enemy were to strike us now, they'd be doing it at our most vulnerable time."

"Where is the Head Captain?" Ukitake inquired.

Everyone's head turned toward the Head Captain's chair, wondering the same thing.

"He is always the first one here." Unohana stated. "And he called this meeting."

"What is going on?" Ukitake muttered to himself.

* * *

Captain Ookamiken could feel the pain in her head as she slumbered, making it a most uncomfortable experience. She opened her eyes real slowly as she tried to contemplate where she was. She then realized she was resting in the Squad 4 barracks.

"Uhn, my head…" Ookamiken groaned as she got up a bit. She looked around and noticed something was off. "Where is everybody?"

No one seemed to be around. Ookamiken sat up on the bed waited for a few minutes.

"Well...guess I get to check out early." she said as she stood up from the bed. She reached for the door, only to have it open before her. Midnight was there blocking her way out. Oh Midnight Hey! I was just going for a walk."

Midnight shook his head.

"No?" Ookamiken asked. "Why not?"

Midnight pointed back at the bed.

"I don't need more rest!" Ookamiken protested.

Midnight continued to point at the bed.

"Midnight! I am your Captain! I am ORDERING you the Stand aside!" Ookamiken ordered.

Midnight showed her a piece of paper with writing on it.

"What's this?" Ookamiken asked taking the paper and reading it. " 'Midnight, Don't allow Captain Ookamiken to escape her room. If you do I'll have to drag her back by force and treat her for several concussions from blunt force objects and her stay will be even longer. With love, Captain Unohana. Smiley face.' "

Ookamiken stared at the paper for a moment...then handed back to midnight...then climbed back into the bed.

"I need some rest." She said.

* * *

Aki Sora was at the Sake Den near the squad 8 Barracks having himself a good drink. He was not over indulging, just trying to relax.

"Captain goes to the world of the living. Leaving me behind." he spoke to himself. "I wish they wouldn't treat me as an extra in a movie. I can fight too." He paused and sighed. "Don't know how much help I would've been though..."

As Aki Sora wondered about his self worth, he over heard a group of 4 Soul Reapers whispering. They clearly were trying to keep quiet, but Aki was close enough to over hear them.

"-will get the data needed." The first one said.

"You sure we can trust this Yumi Miyuzaki?" the second one said.

"Of course." The third one said. "She is the one who found us remember?"

"Doesn't mean I trust her." The forth one said. "I don't even trust the 3 of you."

"Enough." the first one said. "We can't talk about this here. We'll meet up with her later."

The Soul Reapers got up and left. Aki kept his head down and pretended not to over hear them.

*Yumi Miyuzaki?* he thought.

_(Flashback)_

_On the roof tops of the Seireitei, Aki Sora was alone drawing in a sketch book. He was drawing the scenery and watched everyone below when he noticed a group of Soul Reapers gathering. They were talking with a Soul Reaper from the 14th squad. Her name was Yumi Miyuzaki._

_Aki Sora didn't like the way it looked. Seemed somewhat suspicious in his mind, but payed it no mind. The group then walked away from Yumi. It seemed like a simple talk they had, but Aki just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off._

_"It's just all the craziness that's been happening." He told himself. "But still..."_

_(End Flashback)_

"Hmmm."

* * *

In the Department of Research and Development, Shizuru had let Mizutoki and Yumi to a private room. There was nothing special about other than a giant supercomputer. Shizuru went to the keyboard.

"Okay, what do you need?" Shizuru asked.

"My Captain said to find any and all information on the Peccatore." Mizutoki responded.

"Okay, let me get to work." Shizuru said.

Shizuru then typed at such a speed that they couldn't keep track of what she was typing. A bunch of screens kept popping up and out as she sifted through various files of information. Yumi leaned closer to the machine to try to make sense of what was happening.

"Wow, what are you doing?" Yumi asked.

"Please stand back dear." Shizuru said. "Your hovering is distracting."

"Sorry!" Yumi said stepping back.

Shizuru continued typing while red warning data boxes poped up. "Oh ho! Looks like Central 46 doesn't want us knowing anything." she said as she was abler to remove the warnings. "So far so standard."

Shizuru then opened up data boxes with hundreds of lines of text and several pictures that appeared centuries old. "Well well." She said. "Looks like all info on the Peccatore is curtesy of Asharu Sukairā. Be sure to thank him when you see him next."

Yumi leaned over the machine again and pointed at the screen. "Whats that?" Yumi asked. In the corner of a screen, a red data worm was squirming in a circle.

"Uh oh." Shizuru said. "Looks like somebody piggy backed our hack."

"What does that mean?" Mizutoki asked.

"It means someone used us to hack the Daireishokairō Archives and are now stealing data." Shizuru said as she continued her frantic typing. Yumi stepped back and allowed Shizuru to work. "I need to lock them out and isolate the data. Then delete everything on this server. I can save our Peccatore data and download it onto a drive. We can at least save that."

"How long will that-" Mizutoki started.

"Done." Shizuru said as the screen was wiped clean. She pulled out a small hard drive and handed it to Mizutoki. "All that information is there. Take it to your captain."

"Well...thank you." Mizutoki said taking the drive. "I better leave before Clown face realizes were here."

Mizutoki then walked out the door. Yumi seemed zoned out for a minute then realized Mizutoki was leaving.

"W-wait for me!" Yumi called. She chased after Mizutoki after slipping something into her pocket and leaving.

* * *

Captain Ukitake was making his way to the Squad 1 barracks.

"The Head Captain hasn't even left his barracks yet?" Ukitake asked himself. "Something's wrong. Something's very wrong."

"Captain Ukitake!" Someone called out.

Ukitake turned to see Natsuki calling him.

"Captain, can I talk with you, please?" Natsuki asked.

"Natsuki, now is not the time." Ukitake told her.

He approached the Squad 1 barracks and opened the front doors into it.

"But Captain, I need-"

"Shh." Ukitake shushed her. "Do you hear that?"

Natsuki paused for a moment to listen. "No, I don't."

"Exactly." Ukitake said. "There's no one here."

Ukitake thought for a moment as the silence of the barracks penetrated their essence.

"If no one's here then... THE HEAD CAPTAIN!" Ukitake realized something as he ran.

He ran all the way toward the office of the Head Captain and slammed the doors open. The sight was horrific. Ponds of blood on the floor with streams flowing up to the body of the Head Captain Yamamoto, who sat at his desk, slain.

"Impossible... How could this have happened?" Ukitake gasped.

Natsuki came running in behind him and gasped at the horrific sight she saw. Ukitake looked around and noticed that near the balcony was a figure cloaked in black with his figure facing back to them.

"YOU! DID YOU DO THIS? !" Ukitake interrogated.

The figure just kept his back away as Ukitake yelled.

"ANSWER ME!" Ukitake demanded.

The figure then drew a sword and spun around with a swinging motion-

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The black wave slashed at Ukitake. It was a horizontal slash, so Ukitake used Flash Step to grab Natsuki and move out of the way as the wave destroyed the entire Squad 1 barracks. Ukitake and Natsuki reappeared on the balcony, Ukitake ready to attack the intruder only to notice that the figure had vanished.

"The Getsuga Tensho..." Ukitake muttered. "It can't be... Ichigo..."


	43. Chapter 43: Secerts

**Hi everyone. Just wrote a short chapter here so you know I haven't abandoned you yet. And just so you know, I got 2 or 3 more OC's to introduce still in the story (Yeah not done with them yet). And as Is aid, once my other story is finished I will publish chapters more consistently. So remember to**

**Review**** Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

The squad 1 Barracks had been reduced to rubble. The area had been quarantined to keep other Soul Reapers away for the time. Captain Ukitake was with Captain Unohana looking over the wreckage.

"You sure it was Kurosaki?" Unohana asked him.

"The attack was a powerful Getsuga Tensho." Ukitake replied. "I know only Ichigo to use such an attack."

"But did you see his face?" Unohana asked.

"No." Ukitake replied.

"Then we shouldn't assume anything." Unohana said as Isane appeared to give a report.

"Captain." Isane spoke. "The first division is returning now. Apparently they were ordered by the Head Captain into the Rukon district. It was assumed that an Invading force would strike there."

"He would send the entire 1st squad to defend Rukon but not inform the other squads?" Ukitake asked. "It makes no sense. And now he's Murdered? !"

"Calm yourself captain." Unohana expressed. "Once we find the Head Captains body, I'll preform an Autopsy. Maybe we can find some answers. Until then, we must create an air of Normalcy. No one can know about the Head Captain yet. It would cause even more trouble to an already Chaotic situation."

"Yes Captain." Isane spoke and she left.

Unohana looked over the debris of the building. The Spiritual pressure seemed dense in the area. "The head Captain would never have been killed so easily." Unohana spoke. "And without a fight? Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

"Do you suspect something?" Ukitake asked.

"I can't say now without certainty." Unohana continued. "We must find the Head Captains Body first."

* * *

Aki Sora was still at the sake Den. Sitting there waiting in the quiet den. A man entered the den and sat down by Aki.

"Hey Tyler." Aki said to him.

_**Tyler Magruder**_ was a fellow squad mate of Aki's from the 16th squad. Tyler was a tall muscular person, with long, dark red hair, emerald eyes, and a scar going from his chin over his left eye to his hair line. His Uniform was the standard shinigami robes, with the sleeves ripped off.

"Hey AKI!" Tyler said. He patted Aki on the back as he chugged a sake glass that just happened to be on the table. "AAAAH! Thats good!"

"You drunk." Aki commented.

"I'm not a drunk!" Tyler protested. "I'm just social! And being social involves a lot of drinking!" Tyler took another drink and chugged that one down as easy as the first. "So...What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You have a brother in squad 14 right?" Aki asked.

"Robbie?" Tyler asked. "Yeah. So?"

"I think something's going on. Not sure what."

"Yeah that squad is chuck full of secrets." Tyler stretched his arms up. "So what do you need him to steal from them?"

Aki paused and looked at Tyler. "Steal?"

"Yeah steal." Tyler answered. "Info, supplies, food, Women's underwear-I can probably get the captain's if you want."

"Wha-No!" Aki said. "That...that's weird-No! I am hoping he would know about Yumi Miyuzaki?"

"Miyuzaki?" Tyler thought. "She's cute and all, but I think you can do better...can certainly do worse-"

"Not what I meant." Aki said. "I just got a weird feeling about her. I was hoping maybe Rob could spy on her."

"Espionage?" Tyler asked with delight. "I like it I like it."

* * *

Captain Kabugi was at the sight of the squad 1 Barracks destruction. She stood over the debris, while wearing a Spirit Scanner over her eye. The Spirit Scanner is a bluetooth with a scanner over the eye to relay information. She discovered blood on the rubble, possibly the head captains, and was analyzing a sample. Mizutoki approached her from behind.

"Uh Captain?" Mizutoki asked. "What happened here? Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine." she said. "A Couple injuries, but no one was killed."

"Where's the head captain?" Mizutoki asked.

"He's fine." Captain Kabugi answered. "Do you have what I asked for?"

"Oh right." Mizutoki reached into his pocket and pulled out the hard drive. Captain Kabugi took the drive and attached it to her scanners data port.

Captain Kabugi shuffled through the data as it appeared on her scanner. She smiled when she came across something she saw. "Less then one hundred years ago, Captain Kuchiki reported being attacked by a foe who identified himself as a Peccatorre." She explained. "This was still when Kuchiki was still a Lieutenant, training to take over his fathers squad."

"Well if thats true," Mizutoki started. "When Yuki asked him about the Peccatorre, why would The Captain lie about it?"

"Well it say's the Report was covered up by Central 46 and Kuchiki was order not to ever speak about it again." Captain Kabugi continued. "And thats apparently not the first time. Over the past 900 years there have a been at least 14 other know cases of Soul Reapers attacked by 'supposed' Peccatorre inside the Seireitei and in the Rukon."

"If it's happened that many times," Mizutoki spoke up. "Why keep it covered up? Shouldn't we know about something like this?"

"Think about it Mizu," Captain Kabugi said. "These are just the attacks we know about and they've attacked Soul Reapers in area's they are supposed to be safe in. They've never been able to detect any entry by the Peccatorre and they can supposedly blend in with other Soul Reapers seamlessly. My guess is they didn't want to believe we can be so vulnerable to sneak attacks against an enemy they didn't want to believe existed."

Mizuoki just stood by as Captain Kabugi looked through the data. He stretchered his arms behind his head and turned around. He was expecting to see Yumi behind him, but saw no one.

"Where'd Yumi go?" Mizutoki asked.

Captain Kabugi looked up for a moment and looked around. Yumi was no where around.

* * *

In a secluded part of the Seireitei, four Soul Reapers were just standing around talking. Yumi approached them and they looked at her with caution.

"I got what you guys asked for." Yumi said to them.

"Show us." One of the Soul Reapers insisted. Yumi pulls a flash drive out of her pocket and holds it up for them.

_(Flashback)_

_ IN the Department of Research and Development, Mizutoki and Yumi waited while __Shizuru helped them find their data. Yumi leaned closer to the machine to try to make sense of what was happening._

_ "Wow, what are you doing?" Yumi asked. She slipped the flash drive into an outport while she was standing close._

_ "Please stand back dear." Shizuru said. "Your hovering is distracting."_

_ "Sorry!" Yumi said stepping back._

_ Shizuru did her work until __Yumi leaned over the machine again and pointed at the screen. _

_ "Whats that?" Yumi asked. In the corner of a screen, a red data worm was squirming in a circle._

_ "Uh oh." Shizuru said. "Looks like somebody piggy backed our hack."_

_ "What does that mean?" Mizutoki asked._

_ While Shizuru explained her information to Mizutoki, Yumi secretly pulled out the flash drive and clenched it into her fist._

_(End Flashback)_

"Toss it." the Soul Reaper said. Yumi tossed it over and the guy looked it over. "It's all here?"

"Squad Layouts, Defensive Plans, Secret files, the whole nine yards." Yumi explained. The Soul Reaper glared at her in a pathetic intimidation attempt. "You don't believe me, check it out right now."

"Fine whatever." The Soul Reaper said. He put the drive into a pocket. The Soul Reapers walked away from Yumi. "Don't contact us until its time then."

"When will that be?" Yumi asked.

"When we get the signal."

"What's the single?"

"You'll know when we get it."

Yumi turned to the leaving Soul Reapers and stomped her foot onto the floor. "That not good enough!" she said.

"Tough."

Once the Soul Reapers were gone, Yumi left in the opposite direction. Once she turned the corner she saw that _**Robbie Harden**_, a fellow Soul Reaper from her squad standing there.

"Robbie?" Yumi asked. "What are...what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to talk." Robbie asked.

Yumi raised an Eye brow. "You?" she asked. "Mr. Anti-social wants to talk with me?" She turned around to walk away, but saw Tyler standing behind her.

"He doesn't get out much." Tyler said. "I thought this would be good time to talk since you were there with some of your friends."

Yumi looked at back and forth between them and sneered. "They were not my friends." she said.

"Then why did you give them a gift?" Tyler asked. The little flash drive? The one with 'Squad Layouts, Defensive Plans, Secret files, and the whole nine yards'?"

Yumi didn't move and thought for a moment. "You were spying on me?" she asked. "You know a member of the 14th are to conduct operations in secret. I can report you both for interfering in my mission."

"What is your mission?" Tyler asked.

Yumi was about to speak, but drew her sword and slashed at Tyler. When Tyler jumped back Yumi took the opportunity to run. As she fled she went to grab her Zanpaktuō, but an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns wrapped around her and ensnared her.

"Bakudō #9 Hōrin!"

The caster was Aki Sora, who kept his presence hidden. Tyler and Robbie caught up to them.

"Whew," Tyler said. "We got her."

"I got her." Aki said.

Robbie stood in front of Yumi, but she refused to look him in the eyes. "We're going to have to arrest you." he said. "For Conspiracy and attacking an ally. The least you can tell us is why you did this."

Yumi just kept her head down.

"Fine." Robbie continued. "We'll just have to take you to Aki."

The very mention of the Aki's name made Yumi wince in fear. He breathing became heavy as she try to holdback her emotions.

"Aki?" Aki asked. "You guys mean Aki Fujioka? The Torturess?"

"The very one." Robbie said.

Tyler was chuckling at the conversation. "I once heard she messed a guy up so bad, he still confined to his barracks. She didn't even touch him, but she tortured his Soul!"

"Come on thats a bit harsh." Aki said. "Can we just question her normally."

"No..." Yumi interrupted. "I know what protocol demands. I wont talk. Just imprison me and leave me there."

Yumi looked like she was about to cry. Robbie took over for Aki in restraining Yumi.

"Back to the Barracks with you." Robbie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in some area of the world of the living...

"SCUM!"

A harsh kick to the stomach.

"YOU PATHETIC SOUL REAPER SCUM!"

A Kick to the face this time made Jaden flip over onto his back and stare up at the cold cave wall.

"Ahh...cahh... Damn...cauh!" Jaden coughed. He felt a foot step on his chest and saw Giovanni de Fierezza lean down over him. He could see other figures around him out of the corner of his eyes, but Giovanni had his attention...and Jaden's Zanpaktuō!

"You have some balls kid." Giovanni said. "You use one of our own to find us, WELL HERE WE ARE!" He punches Jaden in the face. "I am going to cut your head off with your own sword and send it through the Leluche Bianca strait back to your ally's and-"

"Thats Enough Giovanni." Maziro's voice chimed in. Giovanni looked up at Jaden to where Maziro was speaking. "Just throw him into the Prison for now. We have other matters to attend to."

Giovanni looked down at Jaden for a minute, with an angry glare, then got off of him...Giovanni gave him on last kick to the face...

...and Jaden's consciousness went blank...


End file.
